Just A Story
by Ashton Li
Summary: Kari Kamiya has been keeping a secret. It a secret that no one in her group would thought would be real. What is this secret she's hiding? Finally finished! All 39 chapters are up.A preview of the sequel is now at the end of the story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about this story. I'm warning now that it's a little choppy, but still good. It wasn't meant to be split up into chapters, so I tried my best to keep the ideas together. Also, this hasn't been edited yet, I'm trying to work on that, so it will be revised as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Just A Story**

**Ch. 1Fight Before Sleep**

Who says you can't stay with your first love? Who ever said that you have to tell the one you like, that you liked him? I wasn't, so I never did. I was locked from him…Even though he felt the same for me. So close yet so far away it seemed to be. I had trouble with love; it had trouble with me. I was liked by many, but I always had my eyes on one person. You may find this confusing, why would I not tell the one I liked, who also liked me, that I liked him? I didn't for protection of my group of friends. For the protection of the person I liked life. I feared to be loved or to love someone. What would it be like? I had so many questions, but there were no answers to them. If I told my truth, my story, he would never understand. Besides, someone in my group of friends likes me; I wouldn't want him to be heart broken. I don't know if he truly likes me, but he gives out so many signs. The guy I like and the guy that likes me are always fighting over me. I, pulled to both sides, don't know what to do! Why has this happened to me? I never did understand. Should I tell the truth, or be left alone because I won't let myself be loved by anyone else but him! Listen to this story, it may seem like it is going nowhere, but it is.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey! We've been looking for you Kari!" Davis said in a sweet, but dark voice.

"I'm sorry; I've been looking for you!" I said.

"No worries!" T.K. told me.

I'm a normal type girl, skinny, brown, short hair, nothing special. Yet people made me feel that way. I wear dresses that go down to my knees in a pinkish color. I was normal.

"Hey Kari. Want to have a picnic for lunch? Today is such a nice day, don't you think?" Yolei was questioning. I didn't know why she kept on talking. I honestly didn't know what I was doing!

"Sounds great! Who else is coming?" I just wanted to leave.

"The whole gang, I think," she said back to me.

"That means I can come to, right?" Davis was being his normal self.

Davis is my height with brown spiky hair. He wears a long sleeved black shirt with a blue vest over it. His pants are light brown and baggy. He also wears goggles atop his head.

"Sounds great! Where should we meet?" T.K. asked.

T.K. has blonde hair. He always wears a white hat over it. He wears a long sleeved blue and yellow shirt. He also wears green shorts.

"At the tree we always hang out at," Yolei answered him.

Yolei has light purple colored hair. She wears a blue bandana over it. She has glasses, too. With her dress, it looks great. Her dress is a red color. The dress is long sleeved and past the knees. She wears a short sleeve, orange-pink, opened shirt over it.

"We should tell the others," I suggested.

"I'll tell Cody, could you guys talk to everyone else?" Yolei told us.

"I can tell Matt and Joe," T.K. decided.

"Fine, I can tell Tai, he can tell Sora, I will also see Izzy, I can tell him too, he'll tell Mimi for me," I told them.

"I can go with Kari so she won't forget anyone!" Davis exclaimed.

"Ok, we should go now, we'll meet at the tree at 12PM," Yolei reminded us.

Davis and I walk over to the computer lab, we knew we could find Izzy there.

"Izzy!" I exclaimed.

I must have surprised him. He jumped out of his seat in fright.

Izzy is the smart one out of my group. He has brown hair and is a little taller than Davis. He wears his nice, green school uniform. It is a nice pair of pants, white shirt with a black tie, and a green jacket over it. He is known as the Computer Wiz in our group. He always has his laptop with him.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Izzy yelled.

I don't think he knew it was Davis and me.

"Izzy? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh…I thought…Never mind," Izzy said, sounding like he was hiding something.

"Izzy, we wanted you to have lunch with us and the gang. We're having a picnic," Davis talked in a strong voice now. That voice sometimes scared me!

"We also wanted you to invite Mimi for us," I told him.

"Umm…Sure, when, where?" Izzy said in a puzzled, but calm voice.

"12PM, at our normal meeting place, by the tree," I said sweetly.

"Izzy, what are you hiding from us?" Davis blurted out. It was kind of rude, but funny.

I laughed at what he said.

Izzy looked puzzled. Then he said, "Nothing…Nothing important."

"Will you ask Mimi if she wants to go? Davis and I have to ask Tai and Sora still," I was trying to change the subject.

"I guess…Fine," Izzy frowned at us.

"If you don't want to, I can…Izzy?" I said calmly.

"She doesn't want to talk to me…Ever!" Izzy shouted.

"Why?" Davis said slyly.

"I wrote her a stupid e-mail that I didn't mean to send to her…I wanted it to go to Tai!" He sounded so mean.

"You are still mad at Tai?" I was shocked.

"What happened any ways?" Davis wondered.

"Yes, I am still mad at Tai…We got in this stupid argument…We were playing soccer, Mimi came to ask me a question. Tai got mad at me for going over to talk to her. He called me a stupid know it all. I told him that he was one of the stupidest people I have ever met! He hit me, we got in this big fight…I wrote an e-mail to him saying how much I hated him, but I sent it to Mimi on accident. Now she won't answer any of my phone calls or my e-mails, and it is all Tai's fault!" Izzy explained.

"Izzy…I will invite Mimi, don't worry!" I exclaimed.

"At the picnic, I will make sure you and Tai don't get into anymore fights, I'll try to anyways!" Davis told him in a proud and confident voice.

"Ok…Thanks," Izzy said softly.

"We have to go, see you at 12," I said slowly.

We left for our next destination…Tai.

"Tai! Wait up!" Davis yelled to him.

"Hey Davis, what do you need?" Tai questioned.

Tai is a little taller than Izzy. He also wears the same outfit, but today he wore his soccer outfit, blue shorts with a baggy blue shirt. Around his head, he wears a blue band, once he had goggles, but he gave them to Davis. Tai has thick, brown hair. He is also my brother!

"We wanted you to come to the picnic we are having, at the tree we always meet at, 12PM, will you be there?" I wanted to get this all over with.

"Sounds great…Count me in! Will I have to change?" Tai said in a playful voice.

"No…Just come," I was the one sounding playful now.

"Cool, I'll bring my soccer ball; we can play after our picnic!" Tai yelled.

"Great! The girls can do whatever, while we play!" Davis said looking at me.

"You don't want me to play because I'm better than you!" I told both Davis and Tai.

"We got to go, see you later Tai!" Davis said as we walked away.

"Hey Kari, Davis!" Sora said in a joyful voice.

Sora is a sporty girl, around Izzy's height. She has short, orange hair. She wears a white, short skirt with a white shirt. It's her tennis outfit.

"Sora, at 12PM by our meeting tree, we're having a picnic, you should come," I said quickly.

"Sounds perfect, I could use a nice picnic, I'll be there," She said calmly.

"I would change before you come, we will be playing soccer afterwards," Davis informed her.

"Awesome…I will!" Sora said in a playful voice.

"Sora, we will see you there. We have to go," I said softly.

With a nod from Sora, we left to talk to Mimi.

"Mimi…We are having a picnic, want to come? It is at 12PM, at the meeting tree," I blurted.

"Of course I'll come!" Mimi screamed.

Mimi is a nice girl. She is the same age as Tai, and all the other, older kids. She has medium-short hair; it is pink with yellow stars in it. She wears a white short skirt with a short sleeve, red, white, and blue shirt that has a star on it. It shows her belly button!

"Great! We're going to play soccer after our picnic, you can play with us if you want to," Davis offered, even though Mimi wasn't a fan of sports.

"Maybe you guys can teach me how to play, I haven't played sense Tai and I were little, I wonder why we stopped playing," Mimi slowed down at the end.

"Cool, we can! See you there! We have to meet the others," I told her.

Davis and I walked to where we were to meet Yolei and T.K.

"Hey guys!" T.K. shouted to us when we came in sight.

"Everyone we invited are coming, what about you guys?" I said to them.

"Yeah…Everyone will be coming," Yolei looked around.

"We will finally be a group again, just like in the good old days," T.K. said pleasantly.

"Not really…Tai and Izzy are fighting, and Mimi and Izzy are fighting…It will kind of be messy, but we can handle it, we did all the time with Tai and Matt, right T.K.?" I joked around.

"Yeah, we've been through a lot these days," T.K. said slowly.

"Tai is bringing his soccer ball with him, we can play after lunch," Davis informed them.

"I know who we forgot to invite…Ken!" I said surprise.

"Here, use my cell phone to call him, tell him to get here as fast as he can!" Yolei instructed.

"Shh…May I please speak to Ken?…Hey Ken, it's Kari…We are having a picnic, can you come?…It is by the meeting tree…Come now…Ok…Bye," I told Ken over the phone.

Ken was the new guy in our group. He was a year older than me. He was Yolei's height. He had short, blue hair. He wore white pants with a white shirt.

"Is he coming?" Yolei questioned.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a couple of minutes," I said with a smile.

Everyone had arrived…Tai went up to Izzy; I knew something like this would happen.

"I didn't know Izzy would be here! Why didn't you tell me?" Tai yelled.

"I can be here if I want to…Kari invited me first!" Izzy yelled right back.

"Kari! How could you!" Tai said in a mean voice.

"I…He…It is not my fault you got into a stupid argument over the stupidest thing!" I yelled.

"Tai…You are just jealous!" Izzy smirked.

"Jealous? Of what?" Tai questioned.

"Of me being smarter than you!" Izzy said in a sour voice.

"Izzy! You are the rudest person!" Mimi got into the argument.

"Mimi…That e-mail, it was made to go to Tai…Not you," Izzy said in a calm and sweet voice.

"Don't even use that sweet voice on me!" Mimi snapped at him.

"Izzy! I would never be jealous of you!" Tai jumped back into the argument. Tai went over to Izzy and pushed him down. He fell with a thud.

Izzy got an evil look in his eyes. I had never seen it before. He jumped back up and punched

Tai in the face. Tai being his normal self, hit him back, but in the stomach. Izzy fell to the ground.

I wouldn't let this go on any longer. I ran up to them. "Stop!" I screamed.

Izzy almost struck me, but stopped just in time. He wasn't going to hit me; I jumped in right when he was going to hit Tai. They look at me with a puzzled look.

"Kari, you are not involved in this, now move!" Tai told me.

All I did was give him a mean look. I turned to Izzy, slapped him, turned back to Tai, and slapped him. I walked over to the picnic blanket, then sat down by Yolei and Cody.

"Kari…I didn't know you had that in you!" Yolei said shocked.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I said in a slow and sad voice.

"It's alright Kari, you got mad at them for ruining our picnic, I don't blame you!" Cody said.

"Everybody! It's time to eat!" Yolei yelled to them.

Tai, Mimi, and Izzy were in a group farther away. Everyone else was playing soccer. They started to walk over to the picnic blanket. I saw someone lying on the ground where Tai was. It was Izzy! I got up and walked over to him. I hated what Tai had been doing.

"Izzy! Get up!" I told him.

He opened his right eye, then his left, he stared at me.

"I'm sorry, I ruined your picnic," he said out of breath.

"Come on, you need some food," I said softly, and held out my hand.

"Thank you Kari, at least you are nice. Why can't Tai be like you?" he questioned.

"It isn't that he isn't nice, he gets mad and stays that way until he gets his way," I said.

"I guess you are right," he gave me a hard look.

When we got to the group, Izzy sat by Matt. I walked over by Tai and kicked him in the back. He looked at me, then at Izzy, then back to me. I walked over to Davis and T.K., I sat down by them.

"Izzy? Are you ok?" Matt asked.

Izzy didn't look ok. He looked weak, like he was about to fall backwards.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Izzy answered, I knew it was a lie.

Sora, who was sitting next to Tai, smacked him. "You stupid jerk!" she yelled at him. Sora moved over to where Izzy was sitting. It was by the ice chest. She took out some ice and wrapped it in a piece of cloth. "Here, put this over your black eye, it will help," she said softly, and gave it to Izzy.

"Thanks Sora," Izzy said slowly.

"You should be ok after awhile," I told him.

He looked at me, then at Tai. "I'm sorry Tai, you are right, I should have never started this stupid thing, I was wrong. I'm just a little mad that we can't be like we were back in the good old days…A team!"

"Don't be sorry…We should have stayed that group, it was great. I blame myself that we broke up and went off in different directions. Sora is right, I am a jerk," Tai said to Izzy.

"It's my fault we broke up! I was the one who moved to stupid America!" Mimi said.

"It isn't any ones fault! We brought it up on ourselves, Mimi moved, T.K. moved, Matt started a band, Joe takes classes all the time, Izzy and Tai are the only ones that can hang out anymore, and Sora plays tennis most of the time," I told them.

"What about you Kari?" Mimi asked me.

"I met other friends, like Davis, then T.K. moved back here, and I got to hang out with him more! Anyways, I was always the different one from our group," I answered.

"Then we came along," Yolei said.

"I never had any friends until I met you guys!" Cody admitted.

"Yeah…Kari changed me," Davis said with a quick glance at me.

"Did we ruin anything?" Yolei asked.

"No…You made our group stronger!" I said.

"Now I came into the picture with my many differences," Ken looked sad.

"Don't even think that you changed our group in a bad way, you made me know who I truly am!" Davis said with a smile.

"Izzy…I am sorry for hitting you…I shouldn't have," Tai said.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have hit back!" Izzy admitted.

"Oh Izzy! I should have known you didn't mean to send that mean e-mail to me!" Mimi exclaimed.

"We're messed up, we can't change that," Matt said with a smile.

We talked for hours and hours.

"Look at the time! We have to get home!" I said with a glance at my watch.

"Yeah…We do, Sora, can I walk you home?" Tai questioned.

"Sure Tai!" She said with a happy look.

"It is getting dark, do you want me to walk you home Kari?" Davis asked me.

"That would be nice," I said with a smile.

"T.K.! Cody, you, and I can walk home together!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Izzy, would you walk me to Sora's house? I don't want to walk with just them; I'll have no one to talk to!" Mimi said in a daze.

"Matt…Want to spend the night at my house?" Tai asked.

"Sounds great!" Matt said back.

"I got an idea…We should all sleepover at my house! A slumber party!" I shouted.

"Our mom shouldn't mind," Tai said with a smile.

We all walked to my house.

"A slumber party? Sounds fine, but you'll all have to stay in your one room," my mother told us.

"Our room should be big enough!" I said, hoping it was.

We got to the room that both Tai and I shared.

"Big enough?" Tai questioned.

We all laughed!

"The guys will have to sleep on one side, and us girls on the other," I decided.

"Like we'll sleep! We'll be talking all night," Matt said laughing.

"He's right, we should stay up and talk about the good old days, when we were a big happy group, before we broke up, it will be fun," Sora suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 Fun Times**

We talked on and on. It was great! We told all our stories. Some funny, some sad. I was the only one that hadn't told a story. They wanted me to. I had some, but none that were as good as theirs. Even Davis had great stories. I had nothing, nothing at all. I had to tell them something, so I did.

"I don't have any good stories," I said.

"Come on Kari, tell us anything!" Yolei said.

"Fine, I remember the time when I was around 10 and Tai was 14. I always liked hanging around him, it was fun! That day was different; he wanted to be with his friends, without me. This was a school day. So, after school I would hang out with Tai. That day was the first time I didn't. It was the day I met Davis. We were in the same classes, but we never talked to each other. I was watching him; he was playing on the soccer field, when Tai kicked him off. He came over to where I was sitting. He was mumbling something about Tai being a stupid big bully that thinks he knows everything…I shouldn't have said that part…Well…Davis looked at me and he was like, who are you waiting for, don't you have any friend? I got really mad at him. As you can see, we didn't start out so well…I said to him that I usually hung out with my brother, but he dumped me and I didn't know why. If I remembered right Davis said after that, that my brother was stupid for letting such a pretty girl be left alone while there are freaks who could attack me. He then asked me if I wanted to play soccer, then I kicked his butt at it!" I said laughing.

"I don't remember that!" Davis said.

"Oh, I remember seeing you with someone. I was going to tell you not to talk to strangers when we got home, but I forgot too! Now I'm glad you did!" Tai laughed.

"Do you have any other stories?" Cody wondered.

"Well…I remember the first time I met you guys. That was a great day! Full of laughs," I recalled.

"Yeah…There are so many good memories. Like the time Tai and Matt were trying to kill each other. There were scary points, but most of the time you were calling each other stupid names. Then I decided to stop it, almost getting hit in the face by Matt!" Sora reminded them.

"Those were great times!" Matt said with a smile.

"I wish we could have had more," Izzy said with thought.

"I'm getting tired," Davis said in a sleepy voice.

"Same with me!" I said.

"Davis, you can take the top bunk, Kari, you can have your bottom bunk," Tai told us.

"I don't have any pajamas, what should I wear?" Davis asked puzzled.

"Here…Change into these," Tai said, throwing a pair of his pajamas to Davis.

"I'll take you to the bathroom, so you can change," I said in a sweet and calm voice.

We left the room.

"In here…Davis?" he was ignoring me.

"Are these pictures of you?" Davis asked, looking at some photos.

"Yeah…That is me when I was 9," I told him.

"You look really pretty in them," Davis said sweetly.

"Come on Davis, you need to change," I said with a strong voice.

"I'll be out in a minute, will you wait for me?" Davis questioned.

"Fine…I will wait," this time I said it nicely.

"All done! They're a little big," He said with a little laughter.

"Come on, they look fine," I was now laughing.

"Ok, I'm coming," Davis said with a smile.

We walked back to the bedroom. I hope we didn't take to long.

"About time guys!" Sora giggled.

"Tai thought you might be planning an attack against us!" Izzy laughed.

"You guys are silly; Davis is just a scaredy cat, so I had to wait for him!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever! I'm going to sleep!" Davis said, turning himself, he climbed to the top.

"Seconds to that!" I said with a quick look at Davis. Then I went to my bed.

"Night Kari, night Davis," Tai said with a smile.

"Sleep tight guys!" Matt said laughing.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Izzy blurted out with laughter.

"I don't see what is so funny," I yelled to them.

"Nighty night," Tai said as the room filled with laughter.

"Shut up!" Davis yelled. "Don't you have any respect?"

"I never thought of doing that Davis," I said looking up at him.

"Fine…We'll talk quieter," Matt said softly.

"Sweet dreams," Izzy said with a sweet voice, he wasn't joking around anymore.

Everyone was out in the living room when Davis and I woke up.

We decided to go out there. I told Davis I would make us some breakfast.

"Good morning," Izzy said in a nice voice.

"I'm going to cook some breakfast, did you guys already eat?' I asked.

"No…Tai wouldn't make anything!" Matt said with an evil stare at Tai.

"Everyone likes eggs, right? I can make those," I said, hoping they would say yes.

"Sounds great!" Yolei said with a smile.

"Will you need any help?" Cody asked in a calm voice.

"No…Davis said he would help," I said, even though I didn't ask.

"Food's done!" Davis yelled.

"Please come up and get a plate of eggs, then tell me what you want to drink," I instructed.

They all ran up for the eggs. They said one after another what they wanted to drink. They sat down and watched some T.V. Davis and I sat at the table, so did Izzy. I felt like Tai paid him to watch Davis and me! Everyone liked the breakfast. Afterwards we decided to go the soccer field and play some soccer.

"This is going to be a great day!" Mimi exclaimed.

"To bad we have school on Monday," Izzy said in a short, sad voice.

"Mimi, when are you going back to America?" Sora asked.

"Well…Yesterday, I called my mom…She said we are moving back!" Mimi shouted with joy.

"That's awesome! Where are you moving to? When do you start school?" Izzy wanted to know.

"I'm moving in the apartments that Tai and Kari live in, and I start school on Monday. Isn't that great? We can be a team again!" Mimi sounded like a little girl.

"Really? That is great!" Tai said with glee.

"Tai? Are you playing?" Matt said walking over to where Davis was.

"Yeah! Kari, are you going to play? You to Sora!" Tai said in a simple voice.

We looked at each other.

"Sounds great," Sora said in a sly way.

"Come on, let's go!" Tai said with excitement.

"Who will be captain?" I asked Tai.

"Davis and me," Tai said with confidence.

"Ok, who should pick first?" Davis asked.

"You can, I'll go second," Tai said looking at who there was to pick.

"Fine, I pick Kari," Davis said in a sweet voice, and pointed at me.

"Ok, then I get Sora!" Tai laughed while motioning Sora to come.

"Hmm…Cody!" Davis said it with bravery.

"I get Matt," Tai made it short.

"I want T.K. then!" Davis yelled.

"That leaves me with Izzy," Tai said with a temper.

"What about us?" Yolei asked.

"We want to play to!" Ken said with a smile.

"I call Ken!" Davis shouted.

"Fine…Yolei, come on!" Tai yelled and gave Davis an evil look.

"Don't worry Tai; I'm better than you would think at soccer!" Yolei tried to boost his spirit.

"Let's play!" Davis yelled to Tai.

"I will be the ref!" Joe said in a proud voice.

"I'll be the cheerleader!" Mimi smiled.

"Fine, let's play!" Tai said in a loud voice.

We ended up playing for around an hour. Davis's team won. Tai wasn't very happy about that, but he doesn't always get his way. He blamed Yolei, even though she made most of their goals. It was fun, we had not a care in the world, we just played. It was a perfect moment!

"Wow…It's already 4, we better get home!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah…Come on Kari!" Tai said, and started to walk away.

"See you tomorrow Kari!" Davis yelled to me as I walked away.

"Bye!" T.K. said to me.

"See you tomorrow!" I said back to them.

"Bye!" Tai yelled to them.

Tai and I walked home. It had been a great weekend. It had been a great day! I hope we have more of them, they are great! I felt like we were a group again, a real team once more.

"Home, sweet, home," Tai said with a sigh.

"It isn't that bad, Tai," I said softly.

"We should go in. Come on!" he said, and opened the door.

"Mom…We're home!" I yelled.

"Welcome back, it's about time you got home, it is getting late!" she said in a worried voice.

"We'll get ready for dinner right now, right Kari?" Tai acted big and tough.

"I'm coming!" I said quickly.

We went to our room. We needed to change into clean clothes. We also need to wash our hands. We had a great day, but there will be showers tonight! That will still be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 Please Help**

"Kari! Davis is on the phone, he wants to talk to you!" my mother yelled to me.

"Coming, one second!" I shouted back.

What did Davis want? He never called, not this late anyways.

"Hello?" I asked him over the phone.

"Hi Kari, it's Davis," he said happily.

"What is it? You never call this late," I said confused.

"I have a problem," he said shyly.

"What kind of problem?" I questioned him.

"My parents…They aren't here, no one is…They aren't answering their cell phones either!" He blurted out in a scared and worried voice.

"Do you want to come over? You can wait here for them…I'll meet you half way," I said fast.

"Who's coming over?" my mother was now asking questions.

"Davis…Is that ok…His parents aren't home," I blurted out.

"Fine," she said back to me.

"Ok, I'll meet you half way, got it?" I replied to Davis.

"Yeah…Sounds fine," he sounded shy.

"Davis! Over here!" I yelled when I found him in my sight.

"Hey Kari…I'm sorry I dragged you out here," he said in a sad voice.

"No worries, you have your pajamas, clothes, and school stuff?" I asked.

"Yes," he said shortly.

We walked to my house. We didn't really talk or anything, just walked. Every so often, he would look at me with this sad look. I wonder what was wrong.

"Hey Davis…Come in," Tai greeted us.

"Hi…Tai," he sounded short of breathe.

"We're having dinner, you should eat," Tai said, and pointed him to the kitchen.

"Hello Davis," my mom looked at Davis with a smile.

"Hello ma'am," Davis said back to her.

"Here…You can sit here," I pulled out a chair for him to sit at. I sat next to him.

After dinner, we called Davis's house and his mom's cell phone. We got no answer. I felt so sorry for Davis. I didn't know what was going on in his family. I don't think he did either!

"Still no answer?" Tai asked us.

"No," I said fast.

"Where are they!" Davis yelled.

"Don't worry, you can stay here tonight. If they call we will tell you in the morning," Tai told him.

"You left a note saying you were here, right?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, of course I did!" Davis sounded a little happier.

"Good, we should be getting to bed, you can have the top bunk, I can sleep on the floor," Tai said.

"I will sleep on the floor," Davis insisted.

"Fine," Tai agreed.

We walked into our bedroom.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom, you guys can change in here," I said walking out the room.

When I came back, they had a sleeping bag for Davis to sleep in already. They were quick!

"Hey, ready for bed?" I asked looking at Davis.

"If you are," Davis said back in a sweet voice.

"I'll get the lights," I said, then turned off the lights.

I walked over to the bottom bunk. It was pitch black in the room. Not being able to see, I stepped on Davis's hand. I felt so sorry.

"I am so sorry Davis!" I said kneeling down by him.

"I'm fine Kari, I didn't even feel it! You are as light as a feather!" Davis said joyfully.

"Let's get to bed," Tai insisted on.

We went to bed. It was a nice sleep we had, it was peaceful.

"Time to get up!" My mom yelled from the doorway.

"I'm up! What?" Tai yelled in shock. He always yelled that when he was fast asleep and got woken up in the morning.

"Did my mom call?" Davis asked.

"Yes, she said she will talk to you after school," she said to him.

"I'm going to get ready, don't kill each other while I'm gone!" I joked around.

I took a light pink dress that went to my knees and was spaghetti strapped from the closet. In a cabinet of mine I took out a long pair of gloves, the fingers were cut out and they went up to my shoulders, they are also pink. In a jewelry box, I took out a pink clip, to put my hair back with. I looked at Tai, then at Davis, then I left.

When I got back into the room, they were dress too.

"I'm still tired," Tai complained.

"Hey, Kari, we can walk to school today, if that is ok," Davis said sweetly.

"Of course!" I said with a big smile.

"I won't be able to come with you, I'm meeting up with Sora," Tai said with an even bigger smile.

"That's ok, we will be fine," I insured Tai.

"Where are those goggles?" Davis said looking in his bag.

"These?" Tai said with a laugh.

"Hey! Give those back!" Davis yelled.

"Hold on, I want to see what they looked like on me…Yep, they still look good on me!" Tai laughed. He took off the goggles and threw them to Davis.

"Come on Davis, you can leave your clothes here, I'll bring them over after school," I said smiling.

"Ok, sounds fine, bye Tai," Davis was laughing; I don't know what it was that was funny.

"Wait, Kari, I shouldn't let you outside where freaks are," Tai laughed.

"I'll be fine, I have Davis with me," I insured him.

"That was the freak I was talking about!" Tai fell to the ground.

"I'll see you after school," I told Tai.

We left the room. Tai followed us shortly after.

"Look, it's Cody," Davis said pointing at Cody.

"Hey Cody! Where are T.K. and Yolei?" I asked.

"I left before they were ready, I didn't feel like waiting," he said softly.

Cody is a year younger than Davis and I. He is also shorter than we are. He had dark brown hair. He wore a purple, long sleeved shirt and brown colored pants. He was a shy, sensitive little guy.

"Well, you can walk with us then!" Davis said with smile.

"So, you guys don't usually walk together, why today?" Cody asked in his calm voice.

"Davis had to sleep at my house last night because his parents weren't home," I blurted out.

"Oh, I see," Cody said slyly.

"What are you thinking Cody," Davis said with a dark voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" he said laughing.

"What did you do when you got home Cody?" I asked him sweetly.

"Yolei came over to fix my computer, then T.K. came over to have dinner with us," Cody replied.

"T.K. and Yolei have been hanging around each other lately," Davis told us.

"Yeah, I notice that too," Cody said sadly.

"Yesterday and the day before were the first time I got to have nice conversation with Yolei and T.K., it makes me sad to see them avoid us," I said with a sad smile.

"It could be worse; we could all be avoiding each other, making us have no friends at all. At least they aren't always avoiding us, right?" Cody looked at Davis and me with worried eyes.

"Of course I would never split from our group! I have to live with one of the members. Don't worry Cody, we will never split up. Friends forever!" I said happily to Cody.

"Right, I have other people I can play soccer with, like you and Kari!" Davis said.

"Of course," Cody said shortly.

"Oh, there they come now!" I yelled pointing at T.K. and Yolei in the distance.

They walked up to us, and greeted us with friendly hellos.

"Hey Kari!" T.K said in a happy voice. He didn't say hi to anyone else, just me.

"Why didn't you wait for us Cody?" Yolei asked puzzled.

"I saw Davis and Kari, so I decided to walk with them," Cody lied. He wasn't known to lie.

I pulled Cody away from the group to ask.

"Cody why did you lie back there?" I asked.

"I didn't…I did see you, and I decided to walk with you," he said in a sly way.

"We saw you Cody, why did you lie?" I insisted to know.

"I didn't want them to know why I truly left!" he blurted.

"What was the true reason?" I really wanted to know.

"They make me feel unwanted when they hang around each other. T.K. made me lose my best friend. I never did like him to start with . . . You know how it was," He said in a shy voice.

"Yeah, I remember," I said, motioning him to walk faster.

"Kari, who is your better friend, me or Yolei?" Davis asked me.

"That is a hard one, I think it would be both of you," I answered with a smile.

We came up to the school. We had a great weekend, but we had to get back to school. Back to work. Back to all the things we didn't ever want to do again.

"School, sweet, school," Davis joked.

"Come on, we need to get to class!" I announced.

"See you later Kari!" Yolei said as she walked upstairs.

After she left, Cody pulled me to the side. I told T.K. and Davis to go on without me.

"Kari, I want you meet me here after school, ok?" Cody told me in a mysterious voice.

"Sure, I'll be here," I said puzzled.

"Don't bring any one with you," he said in a sly and deep voice.

I nodded in agreement. We went in opposite directions. Leaving each other alone. I wondered what he wanted after school. Better yet, why me?

I got to class right on time. If I had talked to Cody any longer, we would have been late for class. I hope he got to his class on time. I didn't want him to get in trouble.

"What took you so long?" T.K. asked me quietly.

"I was talking to Cody," I said softly.

"I was getting worried that you wouldn't get here on time. I wouldn't let myself see you get in trouble for being late," Davis said in a soft, quiet voice.

"I'm sorry to make you worry, I didn't mean to," I said quieter than ever.

I was happy when lunchtime came around. It was the best time. We got to talk to our friends with no teachers watching over us. Davis, T.K., and I decided to go to the computer lab to see Yolei and Izzy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 Jealous**

"Hey Kari!" Izzy said childish.

"Hi Izzy, we thought we could have lunch in here with you guys," I said nicely.

"Cool," Yolei said in a simple and fast voice.

"What are you working on Izzy?" Davis asked in puzzlement.

"I'm trying to fix this computer, I was called out of school to help Yolei with it," he replied back.

"Sounds like fun," T.K. said sarcastically.

"The data disk is missing!" Yolei yelled from behind the computer.

"Hmm…I think I have one in my bag that might fit, let me look," Izzy told her.

"How do you understand this stuff?" Davis asked them.

"It's very easy…It just comes to us!" Yolei laughed.

"Ah…Here is one, see if this fit Yolei," Izzy said handing her a little chip disk.

"Let's see, if that goes there, then this should fit here…No it doesn't fit," Yolei said sadly.

"I don't have any more, we'll have to get one from the office," Izzy said back to her.

"Well…We have to get back to class, sorry about your memory disk!" I told them.

"See you later!" Izzy said while looking at the computer.

Davis, T.K., and I walked back to class. Only an hour of school was left. After that, I'll have to meet Cody, and see what's up with him.

After an hour of math, school was over. Now I had to go see Cody. After that, I had to bring Davis his clothes that are at my house. This day won't be as fun as the weekend was.

"Over here!" Cody yelled to me. He was walking outside, motioning me to come with him.

"What do you need Cody?" I asked. We were now on top of a small hill.

"You know how Yolei has been hanging around T.K., right," Cody asked me.

"Yeah, what about them?" I said puzzled.

"Yolei has been helping me with my school work. Today she was suppose to come over and help me. Now she isn't, she said she already made plans," Cody said with a sad look.

"With T.K., right?" I knew it was a yes.

"Yes…Will you do me a favor? I need her help, my grades will go down hill if I don't get help with my school work," he said.

"I never knew she helped you. You always seemed like a smart little boy," I said sadly.

"That was from getting help from Yolei," he said fast.

"So, what is the favor?" I asked him.

"I over heard where Yolei and T.K. were going. They are going to see one of Matt's concerts tonight. Could you get me a ticket for it?" he said the ending rather fast.

"I could, but I'll need to come with you," I said in a sweet voice.

"You are awesome Kari!" he said joyfully.

"Now, if you need help with your homework…I could get someone to help you," I said.

"I almost forgot about that part! Would you be able to come to my house an hour before the concert? It would be nice of you if you helped me," he said in a calm voice.

"Sure, I'll be there for 6PM," I smiled.

"Ok, I'll make sure my mom makes brownies!" Cody said overwhelmed.

I walked him to his building, then I went on my way. I had to now get Davis's clothes to him, get tickets to Matt's concert, and help Cody with his homework! Perfect, huh?

I arrived home at 3PM. Tai was wondering where I had been. It was a long story, and I didn't want to tell him the whole thing!

"It's too long of a story, I'll tell you later," I told him.

"Where are you going Kari?" Tai asked me.

"I have to bring Davis his clothes, I'll be home later," I said easily.

I left the house, having too many things. First thing was giving Davis his clothes back.

"Hi, may I please see Davis?"

"He's in his room, please come in," his mother answered.

"Thank you," I said sweetly.

I walked to Davis's room. He had a nice place, nothing like mine. I got to his room and knocked on the door. After a minute, he came to the door.

"Hi Kari!" he said as he opened the door.

"Hi Davis, I came to give you your clothes," I said nicely.

"Come in for a second," Davis said and walked over to his dresser.

I closed the door behind me. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Yeah, a little, she said I should have gone to T.K.'s or Cody's place. She doesn't like the fact that I stayed at a girl's house," he said a little sad.

"I'm sorry, anyways, there was a guy, well, there was Tai!" I exclaimed.

"You're right," he said softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I have to go," I told him as I opened the door.

Now I had to go to where Matt practice. I hope it wasn't going to be hard getting tickets.

As I arrived where Matt was, I heard him playing his guitar.

"Hey, it's Kari!" he said happily.

Matt was the cool kid of our group. He started a band, it is really good. He has many concerts. Matt has blonde hair. He wears a button up white shirt with a pair of black pants. When he's in school, he wears the same uniform as Tai and Izzy. Matt is also T.K.'s big brother.

"Hi Matt, I was wondering if I could get two tickets to your concert tonight," I said.

"Yeah, here take this. It will get you in for free, but don't tell anyone that I gave it to you," he said.

"I won't, thanks Matt!" I said as I ran off.

Now I had to go to Cody, help him with his schoolwork, and go to Matt's concert with him.

"Hey Kari, I was afraid you weren't going to make it," Cody said with a smile.

"Of course I came; I wouldn't let down a friend!" I happily said.

"Did you get the tickets?" Cody asked.

"I got something even better. This will let us get in for free, but don't tell anyone where we got it from. Matt didn't want me to tell, so you can't either!" I replied to his question.

"Perfect, we should get started with my homework," he said walking away.

We went down a hall. We turned into a door. It was Cody's room! It was nice and clean. Books filled shelves, and there was a TV in the corner. It was nice.

"Have a seat, I'll get my homework," he said in a calm, smooth voice.

"Ok, don't take to long," I joked.

"Here it is," he said handing me two pieces of paper.

"Oh, I see what you are doing," I said. I told him how to do the work. He found it easy after I showed him what to do. It took him a half an hour to do all the work. We then got ready to leave. We left at 6:40PM; it gave us 20 minutes to get to the concert and to our seats.

"Tickets please," the ticket guy said.

"Here you go," I said showing him our pass that Matt gave me.

"Ok, go on in," he said back to us.

"This will be great!" Cody exclaimed.

"Why did you want to come here anyways?" I asked Cody with a little smile.

"Well, I decided that if Yolei sees me having fun without her that she'll get mad and want me as a friend again," Cody said in a sly way.

"Look, Matt's getting on stage!" I said to Cody as I pointed onstage.

"Hello Japan! I just wanted to welcome you to another one of my band's concert. We have many people in the crowd, I even see some people that I know. This is a great crowd tonight!" Matt yelled.

"Matt is awesome, don't you agree Cody?" I asked as they began to play.

"Yeah, he's going to go far," Cody replied.

The concert ended at 8PM. Cody and I decided to talk to Matt after the show. We weren't the only ones who did so. When we got backstage, Yolei and T.K. were talking to Matt. Matt saw us and walked over to us. Yolei and T.K. stared at us.

"Hey guys! How did you like the show?" Matt asked us.

"It was great, you are really talented," I told him.

"Thanks, what did you think about it Cody?" he now directed his question to Cody.

"I think you did awesome, you'll go far with music," he told Matt.

"Thanks Cody, that means a lot to me, oh, I almost forgot that T.K. and Yolei were here," he said.

"That's ok, we didn't know Kari and Cody were at the concert," Yolei told us.

"You should have come over by us; we could have had a lot of fun!" T.K. remarked.

"You guys should be heading home, don't want your parents worrying!" Matt told us.

"Yeah, see you later Matt!" I yelled to him as we walked away.

Cody and I walked to his place, so I could get my bag. We walked slower than T.K. and Yolei; if they wanted to talk to us, they could have walked with us. Anyways, Cody and I talked about something that scared me, something I would never had talk to with anyone else, I didn't even want to talk to him about!

"I don't want to talk about that Cody," I told him.

"What do you think is going on with them," he asked me.

"I don't know, T.K. use to tell me everything. Now he never seems to talk to me." I replied.

"I think T.K. got lonely because you spend so much time with Davis now," he said with a smile.

"What do you mean by lonely? T.K. always hanged out with Davis and me. That was until last Monday. Can we stop talking about this?" I was getting scared of this subject.

"What happened on Monday?" Cody asked, not getting off the subject.

"Well…T.K. and I were talking to each other before class started. Davis wasn't there yet. I don't remember what we were taking about. Davis came in the classroom and said hi to me. T.K. was getting annoyed because I said hi back. He said that he wished that he never moved back here, if he had stayed where he was he wouldn't of had to get hurt by me. I don't know what he meant. Yesterday and the day before was the first time that he had talked to me. He's changed, and it's not for the better," I explained.

"I know what it is!" Cody exclaimed.

"What is it Cody? Spill it!" I said as I stopped walking.

"T.K., he doesn't like you spending so much time with Davis, he jealous!" Cody calmly said.

"Pour T.K., I never thought that Davis made him jealous…I can't believe I did that!" I said back.

"I never thought that T.K. liked you, not until this," he said to me.

"I knew he liked me, he liked me since the day we met, 4 years ago," I told Cody.

"What should you do is the only question," Cody started to walk again.

"The only thing I can do is tell him how sorry I am. I knew we shouldn't have become such good friends, I knew it would cause trouble," I said back to Cody. We had lost sight of T.K. and Yolei. By the time we got to his room it was already 8:45PM. I would have to run home if I was to make it home for 9PM.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 The Secret**

As I walked by myself, I saw someone by my building. It was T.K.!

"Kari, what took you so long?" T.K. asked me.

"What are you doing here T.K.? You should be at home," I said right back to him.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," T.K. said in a shy but strong voice.

"Sorry? For what?" I questioned.

"Sorry that I had been avoiding you, I was having some problems," he said right back.

"I haven't notice," I lied.

"You're lying!" he yelled.

"Fine, I have notice something…You've changed, and sometimes I feel like it hasn't been for the better! You have been avoiding me, I don't know why. Why is it you've been avoiding me, better yet, Davis and me? I'm sorry too, sorry that you've changed!" I yelled right back at him.

"Kari…I'm…I'm scared that I'm going to lose the only friend that understands me," he told me.

"Who is this friend?" I asked shyly, knowing that he was going to say me.

"It's you Kari," he said slowly.

"You're not losing me!" I yelled at him.

"Yes I am. I'm losing you to Davis," he said calmly.

"To Davis? Why do you say that?" I asked him in puzzlement.

"It's never just you and me, it's always you, me, and Davis," he said sadly.

"I…I don't understand T.K.," I said softly.

"You never want to hang out with just me. I want to be with just you sometimes, but I never can. Every time I get a chance to talk to just you, Davis always shows up," he said in a calm voice.

"Why didn't you tell me this from the start?" I questioned.

"Because…I was…I was…Scared I guess," T.K. said unsure of himself.

"T.K., if you wanted some time with me, just tell me, I won't get mad. Davis won't either. Trust me T.K., please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry what I have done," I finished.

"It's not your fault. You should be getting inside. I have to get home to," he said as he left.

"I'll see you tomorrow T.K.! Wait for me!" I yelled to him as he walked away.

He nodded to me, didn't look, just nodded.

I had to get going. I was late already, but I think it was for the better.

"Kari! Where were you?" my mom asked right when I walked in the door.

"I was outside of the building, talking to T.K.," I said back.

"Get ready for bed! It is getting late," she said pointing to my room.

I didn't say anything back; I just went to my room.

"Hey Kari, Davis called for you a half an hour ago. He said to call back, no matter how late. Kari? Are you listening to me?" Tai said to me.

"Yeah, ok, I'll call him," I said calmly.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Davis's number. I hope it wasn't too late to call.

"Hello, may I please speak to Davis?" I asked his mom.

"Davis, phone!" I heard her yell.

"Hello?" Davis said quietly.

"Hi Davis, Tai told me that you called, what do you need?" I said in a soft voice.

"Oh, hi Kari…Yeah I called," he said in a happy voice.

"So, what do you need?" I asked him in puzzlement.

"I called about T.K.," he said back to me.

"What about T.K.?" I questioned.

"He gave me an e-mail saying that I have to leave you alone, it scares me," he said.

"What…I can't believe him," I said softly.

"I don't know what to do…Have you talked to him lately?" he asked quickly.

"I talked to him right before I came inside, maybe ten minutes ago," I said back.

"What did he say to you Kari?" he questioned.

"He said that he was scared that he was going to lose me…Lose me to you. He also said how he never gets to see just me, that it is always you, me, and T.K.," I recalled.

"Something is wrong with him, and I know who to ask about it," Davis said slyly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Yolei! He has been spending so much time with her; she is bound to know something. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Can you keep T.K. away?" he said calmly.

"Perfect! I planned to walk with T.K., that is when you will do the talking," I said happily.

"Sounds great…I should go, you'll need your sleep, good night," he said softly.

"Night Davis," I said as he hung up the phone.

I hung up the phone. I don't know what was up with T.K., but I was soon to find out. Tai, listening to my phone conversation, only knowing what I said, was staring at me.

"What was that about?" Tai asked me.

"Nothing, why were you listening?" I questioned.

"I'm concerned about you Kari. You've been acting weird," he said back.

"Don't be concerned about me Tai!" I snapped.

"That is what I meant, you change moods so easily," he said shyly.

"I'm sorry Tai, I've had things on my mind," I said slowly.

"What has been on your mind…Davis?" Tai asked with a smile.

"I'm not joking around, my life isn't a joke!" I yelled back at him.

"Sorry! I've just notice that you've been hanging around with him lately. What ever happened to T.K.? Don't you like him anymore?" he questioned softly.

"T.K. is my friend," I said back.

"So you're saying that Davis is more than a friend?" he asked.

"I never said that!" I snapped again.

"Then why don't you ever talk to T.K.?" he snapped back.

"Why do you always have to know about my life? You never tell me about yours!" I yelled.

"Fine…You want to know about my life? I'll tell you if you'll tell me about yours," he decided.

"What is so bad about your life Tai? Tell me," I said softly.

"As you already know, Izzy and I got into a fight; yes we are still in that stupid fight. I also have Sora; she won't talk to me until I tell Izzy I'm sorry, which won't ever happen! Now Mimi is moving back, and that means Izzy will want to spend all his time with her…You do know that Izzy has a major crush on Mimi, right? I know I'm going to forgive him…Forgive myself, but I'll be out of a friend because of Mimi…Matt is doing this whole rock star thing, meaning we'll have no time to hang out. I am left with no friends…And then there is even more about Sora…Now spill it," he stopped there.

"Yolei and T.K. have been hanging out for the past week or so. He never wants to hang out with me anymore, same goes for Yolei. In addition, Cody….Yolei has been avoiding him; she was helping him with his schoolwork. I've been hanging out with Davis because…Because…I…I can't tell you anymore, I should have told you anything!" I said, shocking myself.

"Kari…You…Fine Kari, we'll talk in the morning," he said in a calm, sweet voice.

"Tai…I…Good night," I said weakly.

"Good night," he said as the lights went off.

I was scared. Tai, my own brother, may find out my secret, the only thing that I have ever hid. It was all because of T.K., I can't believe him. Now my secret may be told, I may have to tell it, for my own life, for a friend's life. Why did this have to happen to me? It always happened to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 I Hate Them**

"Kari…Wake up," Tai whispered in my ear.

"Tai? What? What time is it?" I asked confused.

"I got you up early, I wanted to talk to you," he said quietly.

"Oh…About what?" I questioned. I knew he was going to say about last night.

"About yesterday night, what you were saying…About Davis," he said calmly.

"I…I can't…I won't," I said weakly.

"Kari, what has been going on with you and Davis?" Tai asked.

"We're just hanging out, nothing else," I said stronger than before.

"Kari, what happened…To the good old days? Why don't you ever tell me anything, when you were little, you always did. Matt said that T.K. has been acting the same as you, not telling anything that he did that day, keeping it all locked up. Kari…What did T.K. tell you last night…What did Davis tell you last night…Also, what is this plan that you have?" Tai questioned.

"I can't tell you," I said softly.

"Kari, I'm your older brother, you can tell me anything," he said sweetly.

"T.K. told Davis in an e-mail that he wanted him to stay away from me, and T.K. told me that he was losing me, which it is the other way around, I'm losing him!" I blurted out.

"Kari, I, Um," Tai struggled.

"I'm scared; I don't want T.K. to hurt Davis over this stupid thing!" I yelled.

"Davis…T.K., I would have never guessed that," he said, he knew my secret.

"No! No one is suppose to know! My secret, I…I," I was crushed.

"Kari…Get up, get ready," he said nicely.

"Oh Tai!" I said bursting out in tears.

"Hush, there is no need for tears," he told me.

"I can't live like this, I can't!" I yelled.

"Kari, it will be ok," he said holding me.

"It won't, it won't!" I screamed as I hit him several times.

"What is going on in there?" my mom yelled to us.

"Nothing, we're fine!" Tai yelled back.

"I'm sorry Tai," I said, still crying a little.

"It's ok, wipe up those tears," he said calmly.

Out of all the people I knew, Tai was always calm in a tough situation. Most of the time he could even solve the problem. We always did say he was a born leader, even when he was little.

I got over the tears, for now. I got dressed, ate breakfast, and was on my way.

"Have a good day Kari," Tai said sweetly.

"Thank you Tai," I said in a weak voice.

I left the house. I had to meet T.K., and Davis had to talk to Yolei.

"Hey, T.K.!" I yelled when I saw him.

"Kari!" he said with a huge smile.

"We have to talk," I told him.

"Talk? About what?" he asked.

"About you," I said calmly.

"What about me?" he said slyly.

"I know about the e-mail you sent Davis!" I blurted.

"What, how, you weren't suppose to know about that," he said confused in a way.

"Why are you threatening Davis?" I questioned.

"I…I…I," T.K. stuttered.

"T.K.? What happened? What has been going on?" I was confused.

"Kari, I…I have to go," he said, walking faster.

"T.K.! Wait! If you hurt Davis I will never forgive you!" I yelled to him.

He stopped and turned around. He looked at me with a frown.

"I can't do this any more!" he yelled to me.

"What can't you do?" I screamed in confusement.

"I can't live around you anymore," he said as he walked towards me.

"Why, what is going on?" I was shocked at what he was saying.

"Why haven't you told him?" T.K. asked me.

"Told who what?" I asked puzzled.

"Told Davis," T.K. said calmly.

"No!" I screamed. He knew, Tai knew, who else was going to find out?

"Kari," he said quietly.

"Leave me alone!" I pushed him.

He took my hand and kissed me on the cheek. I slapped him across the face. I then saw Davis and Yolei staring at us. I fell to the ground crying.

"What did you do to her?" Davis yelled at T.K. as he ran over.

"I didn't do anything!" T.K. yelled back.

"Shut up!" I heard Yolei yell.

"Kari…Are you ok? What did T.K. do to you?" Davis questioned me.

"Nothing…Nothing at all," I said weakly.

"Come on Kari. Do you want to go home?" Yolei asked me.

"No, I'll be fine," I said with a sad face.

"We can walk the rest of the way to school together," Yolei said with smile.

"Where's Cody?" I asked, I hadn't seen him that day.

"He said not to wait up, that he'll make it to school on his own," Yolei told me.

"I'm going to go back and get him," I told them.

"Ok, we'll see you at school," Davis said.

I walked away from the group. I was worried that something might have happened to Cody. He always walked with someone, or at least tagged close behind.

"Cody!" I said. He was tying his shoe.

"Kari? Aren't you walking with T.K.?" he asked in puzzlement.

"I was, but he…He," I was stuttering.

"He tried to kiss you?" Cody asked me.

"He kissed me on the cheek, how did you know?" I was puzzled.

"I figured out that he was hanging out with Yolei to try to get closer to you," he informed me.

"We use to be so close, what happened?" I asked Cody, not that he would know.

"That was four years ago, things change," Cody told me.

"I hate them!" I yelled.

"Hate who?" he asked.

"Both Davis and T.K.," I said with sadness in my eyes.

"I understand what T.K. did, but why Davis…Oh, I understand," Cody said slyly.

"Don't tell him, I'm scared enough because T.K. knows, same with Tai," I said scared.

"Your secret is safe with me," he said softly.

"Thank you Cody, you're a good friend," I said nicely.

"We better hurry to school," Cody said, and started to run.

"Wait for me!" I yelled running after him.

Cody and I got to school breathing hard. We had plenty of time to get to class, a whole twenty minutes. I wonder why Cody was rushing. Better yet, why weren't T.K., Davis, and Yolei here yet?

"Why did we run the whole way here?" I asked Cody.

"To beat T.K., Yolei, and Davis," he said taking many breathes of air.

"Oh, why?" I said catching my breath.

"Tired?" he said slyly changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject!" I yelled at him.

"Come on, I told Izzy to meet me in the computer lab. Don't worry, I told him that you would most likely end up coming with me," Cody said with a smile.

We went upstairs to the second floor. When we got to the computer lab, Izzy flung open the door.

"About time you got here! I've been waiting for a half an hour!" Izzy explained.

"Sorry Izzy. It's my fault, I held back Cody with another one of my stupid problems," I told Izzy.

"Kari? You have problems? What kind?" Izzy questioned.

"Don't be asking her questions, Kari hasn't been feeling so good," Cody said sweetly.

"Kari, answer this question, have you been crying?" Izzy asked.

"Um…Yes," I said falling to the ground, starting to cry again.

"Kari, don't cry…Kari? Can you hear me?" Cody asked.

I could, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to be by anyone.

"Who made you feel this way?" Izzy questioned.

"I don't want to say!" I yelled.

"It was T.K., wasn't it?" Cody said, knowing my answer.

"What did T.K. do? I know he's been acting different, but he's never made you cry. Honestly, I've never seen you shed a single tear. Talk to me Kari," Izzy pressured.

"I…I…Can't…Tell…You," I was weak and scared.

The door flung open.

"Kari!" Yolei yelled, sliding next to me.

"She won't talk to us," Cody softly told her.

"Kari, this isn't the time to cry…Something worse is going on…T.K. hit Davis! You got to get up; you're the only one that can stop them!" Yolei announced, as she helped me up.

I got up and ran downstairs and out of the school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7A Fight**

"No, you can't do this!" I yelled. My eyes were still filled with tears.

Davis and T.K. looked at me, then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Matt.

"I'm sorry about T.K., I don't know what is up with him," Matt said.

"I can't let them do this…They mean the world to me!" I yelled at him.

"Look," Matt said softly, turning me around.

I saw that both Davis and T.K. were staring at me. Both of them with fists up in the air. They saw the tears in my eyes and started to walk over to me.

"Jerks!" I yelled at them as they walked over to me.

"Take it lightly on them, they don't know what love is," Matt whispered in my ear.

"Sorry," they softly said at the same time.

I was still crying a little, but after what they said, I fell to the ground and busted out in tears.

"Give her some room!" Yolei yelled at them. They all stepped back.

"This is all your fault T.K.!" Davis yelled at T.K.

"What did I do?" T.K. asked right back.

"Nothing…Neither of you did," I weakly said.

"Here," Izzy said, taking a tissue out of his backpack, and handed it to me.

"Thank you Izzy," I whispered, I couldn't talk any louder.

"Please Kari, I…I've been a real jerk…I don't know what is wrong with me. I don't know what to do, I'm such a fool," Davis quietly said.

"Oh Davis, you don't understand, none of you do!" I yelled, and ran to the school. We had to get to class, and I was the one I knew they would follow.

When we arrived to class, I had the worse seat ever. I had to sit next to both Davis and T.K.!

"Kari," T.K. said.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to learn," I said in a mean voice.

All he did was stare at me, the same for Davis. I was scared, real scared.

I'm not going to tell you how the whole day went. I will tell you that I didn't talk to Davis or T.K. through out the whole day. Not even lunch! After school I met up with Matt and Cody, they were waiting.

"Hi Kari," Cody said nicely.

"Hey Cody!" I was cheerful.

"Kari, Cody and I want to talk to you," Matt told me.

"Talk to me, ok," I said puzzled.

"We're scared," Cody blurted.

"Scared? About what?" I questioned.

"We don't understand what is going on with you, T.K., and Davis. I would like you to tell me, I need to know why my younger brother is acting like this," Matt pointed out.

"I'm not that sure what is going on myself. I guess it all started at that picnic of ours, but we were all friends on that day. Maybe it was the day after?" I recalled.

"Good, what else?" Matt requested.

"Cody!" I yelled.

"What? I didn't do anything," he said surprised.

"No, you didn't, that's the point!" I winked.

"What are you talking about Kari?" Matt asked.

"The night of your concert, T.K. was waiting for me by my building! He said he was scared that he was going to lose me to Davis. Wait! That night I talked to Cody, when we were walking home. Cody said that T.K. was jealous, he's not scared…He said that, so I wouldn't find out that he was jealous, but I already knew he was. And…Today…He…He," I stopped there.

"He kissed you on the cheek," Cody finished for me.

I nodded in agreement.

"He liked you since the day you met; 4 years ago…He always kept it locked inside. I found out that he liked you when he was 10, 3 years ago," Matt hesitated.

"That's when I met Davis!" I shouted.

"He didn't know about Davis until he moved here, why was he scared then?" Cody asked.

"Because I told T.K. about Davis…Three years ago…I told myself not to call him, that if he wanted to talk, he had my number…But I wanted him to know of my new friend, a good friend," I was weak.

"When he moved here, Yolei and I were the first people he met," Cody was shocked.

"You live in the same building; he must have decided if he couldn't have Kari, he would take Yolei from you Cody! Now he wants Kari again!" Matt yelled.

"If I can't have one I'll take the other!" I screamed.

"What does that mean?" Cody asked.

"When ever T.K. didn't get his way he would say that…If he couldn't have me he'll take Yolei. I never knew he would use it that way, it makes him seem selfish," I replied.

"I told him that it didn't work for everything, he got that off a T.V. show, it was about a raise, not girls, or friends for that matter," Matt informed us.

I stared at the ground. I couldn't bear to look up at their faces. I was about to cry, but I couldn't.

"Kari…It's ok to cry," Cody slowly stated.

"It's all my fault!" I screamed as I fell to the ground, my eyes filling with tears.

"Kari, it's ok, it isn't your fault, if anything it's mine, I haven't been there for him for 4 years. I've been avoiding him it seems like. I dragged you into it," Matt pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I mumbled as I got up and left.

When I got to my home, I slammed the door close. My mom wasn't home, so I was lucky. Tai was home, but he was talking, I don't know to whom. I had to go in my room, eyes filled with tears or not.

"Kari! What happened? Why are you crying?" Tai wondered.

"I'm fine Tai, please don't ask anymore questions," I pleaded.

The door opened to our room.

"Hey Kari, how did school go? I'm sorry about this morning," Izzy calmly said.

"School was ok, thank you for asking," I weakly announced.

"You'll answer Izzy's questions, but not mine," Tai protested.

"I'm sorry Tai, I haven't told you everything lately, I haven't been that honest with you. I told you I've been having problems. This is just another one of them," I reassured him.

"You mean you're having more problems with T.K.?" Tai asked expressionless.

"Yes," I simply answered.

"Kari, I think you should tell Tai what has been going on," Izzy told me.

"First, I have a question, when did you and Tai get over you fight?" I asked.

"At school…Now spill it Kari," Tai quickly answered.

"Ok…Today, T.K. and I walked to school. I thought I could find out was wrong with him. Davis walked with Yolei, to see what she knew. T.K. told me that he couldn't live around me anymore. Then he found out my secret. He took my hand and kissed me on the cheek. I slapped him. I know Davis and Yolei saw me slap him, but I don't know about the kiss. And! At school, Davis and T.K. got in a fight. Also, before this, Cody found out my secret," I confessed.

"T.K. doesn't know your secret," Izzy told me.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Because I asked him. He said that he didn't know why you didn't tell Davis that he likes you, meaning why didn't you tell Davis that T.K. likes you!" he was excited.

"That means you know my secret, how did you find out?" I asked weak and puzzled.

"It was easy, at school you fell to the ground, eyes full of tears, I knew it wasn't just friendship that was getting hurt…It was more," he replied.

"He... Doesn't know," I softly replied, as I fell to the ground.

"I wonder if Davis knows," Tai said.

"He doesn't," Izzy happily responded.

"I'm going to get something to eat, would you guys like anything while I'm in there?" I asked.

"Just bring anything," Tai said as I left the room.

"What did you bring back, Kari?" Tai asked.

"I made each of us a sandwich," I replied.

"Thanks Kari," Izzy said as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Tai answered the phone.

There was a moment of silence. Then Tai hung up the phone.

"Come on, we've got to go!" Tai rushed us.

"Who was that Tai?" I asked as we ran out the door.

"Matt," he replied shortly.

"What did Matt want?" Izzy questioned.

"I'm not that sure, I heard a lot of yelling though," Tai remarked.

When we got to Matt's, we were surprised at what we saw. It was horrible, worse then horrible! I don't know how to even start to describe it. It was a sight that no one would want to see. The worse part of all; even though I wasn't there the minute it started…It was all my fault!

"Matt," I was sick from what I was seeing.

"I'm ok…It's them I'm worried about," Matt softly said.

"Who started this?" Tai asked. I think he was scared to hear the answer.

"T.K.," he miserably said.

"Where did they go?" I wondered.

"I'm not that sure," Matt replied.

"I'm going to look for them, I can't let them do this any more," I announced.

"I'm coming with you, Izzy, you should stay here, just incase T.K. and Davis comes back. We better get going Kari. We'll come back here after a while," Tai decided.

"Fine!" Izzy, Matt, and I agreed.

Tai and I left. We left Izzy and Matt. I hope we can find Davis and T.K.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 Scared Sick**

"Kari, do you have any clue where they could be?" Tai asked.

"Cody! We have to go get Cody," I replied.

"Cody? Why him?" Tai questioned.

"Because!" I started to run as I yelled this.

"Wait! We're suppose to look for Davis and T.K.!" Tai yelled back, he also started to run after me.

When Tai reached up with me…I was already at Cody's home! Tai never was that fast.

"Why…Didn't…You go…Slower?" Tai barely said.

"Because you needed a work out!" I laughed as I knocked on the door.

"Hi Kari! Hi Tai! I've been waiting," Cody calmly announced when he opened the door.

"How did you know we we're coming?" Tai asked slyly.

"Izzy called me about T.K. and Davis, I knew Kari would come here," Cody softly replied.

"Do you know where they are Cody?" I quietly asked.

"I saw them go up the elevator, they must be going to where either T.K. or Yolei live. I can take you there…That's if you want me to," Cody responded to my question.

"That would be great. To T.K. please," I said nicely.

Cody walked in his home. "Mom…I'm going over to T.K.'s, I'll be back soon!" I heard him tell his mom. He then came back. "Let's go!" he said, stepping out of the doorway.

I was scared to knock on the door. T.K.'s mom would be at work, so if T.K. and Davis was there…It may not be a pretty sight! Tai pushed me out of the way, and knocked on the door.

"Hello Tai, Kari, Cody," T.K. said with a smile. He had a black eye, and his lip was somewhat bleeding. I knew he didn't beat up himself; Davis must have been somewhere in there.

"Hey T.K., I want to talk to you," Tai said in a strong voice.

"Sure, come on in guys," he still was smiling.

We walked in. He motioned us to come with him into his bedroom. None of us have ever been in his house. It gave me this scared feeling, like something bad was going to happen.

"You can have a seat where ever, I'll be right back," T.K. said as he left the room.

I was right, Davis was in his house. Just like T.K., he had a black eye, but Davis looked worse.

"So…What did you need to talk to me about Tai?" T.K. asked with a clueless look.

"What happened?" Tai asked. I didn't want him to start like that.

"A lot happened, you need to be more specific," T.K. was smiling again, it was a scary smile.

"What happen to your eye, who gave you the black eye?" I questioned sweetly.

"Oh that…Um…Davis and I were just messing around, hurt ourselves, yep," he answered uneasily.

"Why do you guys have to be so stupid!" I yelled.

Everyone was shocked at what I said, Davis looked scared.

"Kari…I started this, it's all my fault…I wanted you to like me more…I never meant to hurt you, I care to much about you, and all I did was show you how much of a jerk I can be…Maybe I 'm not your type, if you know what I mean…I should just back off. You've known T.K. longer than me any ways, I should have never tried, I'm such a fool…I got to go!" Davis ran out the room.

"Wait! Davis!" I yelled running after him.

I found him outside crying. I never saw him cry. I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Davis…It's ok," I calmly said.

"Kari, I think it would be better for you and T.K. if we never see each other again," he replied.

"I don't even like T.K.! Not more than a friend," I sadly replied. Knowing that he could find out.

"You don't?" he asked puzzled.

"No, never have, and never will! Everybody always thought I did, and everyone thought we would make a perfect match. T.K. thought the same thing. I didn't," I replied with a smile.

"So…I have chance with you Kari?" Davis wondered.

"Sure," I laughed.

"Yeah!" he smiled, while laughing with me.

"Kari!" Cody said running towards me.

"What is it Cody?" I was puzzled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I see you found Davis," Cody replied.

"You could say that," I slyly said.

"I have to go say sorry to T.K.," Davis told us.

"We'll come with, you should get some ice on your eye," I said concerned.

"Ok!" Davis said happily.

We went back to T.K.'s. I decided that I should call Matt and Izzy to tell them to come over.

"T.K., can I use your phone?" I questioned.

"Sure, it's in the living room, by the couch," he told me.

I left the room.

I dialed the number for Matt's cell phone.

"Hello, this is Matt," Matt answered his cell phone.

"Hi Matt, it's Kari, Tai and I found T.K. and Davis," I replied.

"Great! Hold on, Izzy wants to talk to you," Matt said back.

"Kari, how is it going?" Izzy asked.

"Great, better than ever!" I was happy.

"What about Davis and T.K.?" Izzy wondered.

"Davis is going to apologize to T.K.," I replied.

"That's great!" Izzy said excited.

"What's great?" I heard Matt ask in the background.

"Put Matt back on," I instructed Izzy.

"What is it Kari?" Matt asked puzzled.

"I want you guys to come over here," I told him.

"Sure Kari, is something wrong?" he was worried.

"I can't tell you over the phone, T.K. might hear, just hurry," I replied.

"I'm worried for you Kari," he said as he hung up the phone.

"I'm worried about me too," I said as I hung up the phone.

I got back to T.K.'s room. No fighting was going on.

"Could you wait to apologize?" I whispered to Davis.

"Sure," he whispered back with no questions.

All of a sudden, we heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," I said knowing it was Matt and Izzy.

I opened the door.

"Hi Matt, hi Izzy," I said softly.

"Kari…What couldn't you tell me over the phone?" Matt quickly asked.

"Let's go out in the hallway," I decided.

We went out in the hallway. I put my foot in between the door, so in wouldn't close all the way.

"Will you tell us now?" Izzy asked.

"I told Davis," I said, knowing it came out wrong.

"He knows that you -" I didn't let Izzy finish.

"He knows that I don't like T.K.," I said softly.

"I told you she didn't," Izzy said to Matt.

"You thought I liked T.K.?" I was shocked.

"Well, I didn't know about you liking him," Matt replied.

"Well I do!" I yelled, hoping no one else heard me.

"Kari, you're being too loud," Izzy said quietly.

"Sorry, as I said I don't like T.K., I never told him because I didn't want to hurt him," I slowly said.

"Kind of like Tai," Matt replied.

"What do you mean Matt?" I questioned him.

"Tai has liked Sora since summer camp 4 years ago. He never told her because he didn't want to hurt my feeling. I also at one point liked her, but I don't anymore. I tried to tell him, but he never did listen. He always hated me for that. I know something about Sora too. When I told her that I liked her 4 years ago…She told me that she only liked me as a friend, that even though Tai and her had some rough times…She would never like me like she liked him," Matt admitted.

"Tai never told Sora his true feeling, same goes for Sora. They kept them locked up inside. I think many of us did that at one point. I still keep my secret locked up," Izzy told us.

"What are you talking about Izzy?" I asked confused.

"I've been keeping my secret from Mimi, I've always liked her, I just never had enough courage to tell her. I wasn't as brave as the others," Izzy replied.

"Tai and Sora, Izzy and Mimi, Kari and Davis," Matt said.

The door opened. Cody came out.

"And Yolei and T.K.," Cody said shyly.

"I got it!" I yelled, running inside.

Everyone else outside followed me.

I pushed open T.K.'s bedrooms door.

"You don't like me!" I yelled pointing at T.K.

"What are you talking about?" T.K. was puzzled.

"You…You like Yolei! Admit it!" I was angry.

"I don't understand," T.K. was lying.

"That is why you've been acting so weird; you're avoiding me because you want to get over me! You decided if you hang out with Yolei, you wouldn't have to think about me. You've been hanging out with her long enough that she grew on you; you started to have a crush on her. Oh, but Davis had to get in your face about his crush on me, he thought I liked you, I never did! Never more than a friend, that is! I should have known. Why didn't you tell me? I would have had an easier time with this other thing. I could have used your help," I told him.

"You mean you need help with your little crush on Davis?" T.K. said slyly.

"I never said that!" I yelled that. Davis was in the room. Why did T.K. have to be a jerk when I needed a friend? I slapped him, and ran out of the room crying. Someone was following me.

"It will be ok Kari, I know it will," I heard someone said. I couldn't tell who it was.

"Who's there?" I yelled, turning around, my tears made it impossible to see.

"Are you ok Kari? It's Matt," he said confused.

"Oh Matt! Why does T.K. have to be such a jerk…Why did he choose to change at such a bad time…I really needed a friend, I needed him to be a friend," I sobbed.

"He's just going through a stage, he should be back to normal soon," Matt hoped this was true.

"Why did he have to say that?" I questioned, not looking for an answer.

"He's jealous, just like Cody said," he replied.

"My stuff, it's still in T.K.'s room!" I sadly yelled.

"I'll go back in and get it, wait here," Matt softly said.

I didn't get to say an answer, he had already left.

After a few minutes, I saw someone coming out of the building. It wasn't Matt, it wasn't Izzy, it wasn't anybody I wanted to talk to. I would have rather talked to T.K. then him!

"Hi Kari…Matt asked me to bring you your stuff," Davis said sweetly.

"Thanks," I said, I wouldn't look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as if nothing was said.

"Nothing," I said, still looking at the ground.

"The thing that T.K. said…I know he was lying. You would have told me if you liked me. You know my reasoning, right?" he was so wrong.

"Um…Sure," I said, unsure of myself.

"What is it Kari? Something still bothering you?" Davis questioned me.

"Uh…Thank you for bringing my stuff, I should get going," I said changing the subject.

"You didn't answer my question," he said right back to me.

"Oh, did you patch things up with T.K.?" I quickly asked.

"Yeah, I told him I was sorry, he didn't believe me," he sounded so sweet.

"Stupid T.K., Matt said it's just a stage, but I don't think it is," I said nicely.

"What is this 'other thing' you talked about?" Davis questioned.

"Oh that, nothing important," I lied.

"Ok, want me to get Tai for you?" he asked.

"Could you get T.K., after he comes back can you send out Cody, then Izzy?" I asked.

"Sure, then do you want Tai?" Davis wondered.

"I'll have Izzy get him, thanks Davis," I replied sweetly.

"I'll get them Kari," he said back.

He left me outside the building, all by myself.

After awhile, T.K. walked over to where I was. He was emotionless.

"What do you need?" T.K. asked quickly.

"I need to know who you are, and what you did with T.K.," I replied.

"I'm T.K. and I did nothing with T.K.!" he yelled.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" I slapped him once again.

His emotion changed, he now had a frown on his face. Nothing was going right.

"I know," he said softly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The exact thing you said in my room," he calmly announced.

"About you getting over me, or Yolei?" I questioned.

"Both," he answered.

"I haven't been helping, have I?" I felt sick.

"You're doing your best, what about Davis, does he know, I'm so sorry," T.K. admitted.

"He thinks you were lying, he thinks that I would tell him if I liked him," I said sadly.

"Then why are you still sad?" he questioned.

"I'm not that sure," I still felt sick.

"Are you ok?" I was holding myself.

"No!" I cried.

"Come on, you should get inside!" he said holding my hand.

I walked slowly inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9 Feeling Better**

When we got inside, I felt worse. I didn't know what it was. I fell to the floor with a thump. Everyone must have heard it because everyone rushed out of the bedroom.

"Kari! What is it?" Tai asked.

I shook my head. I didn't know!

"Give her some air, let me give her a look," Izzy said, he sounded so smart.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked.

Izzy was getting something out of his backpack.

I was staring at him.

"Tell me what hurts," he told me.

I pointed to my stomach and my head.

"Ok, can you talk?" Izzy asked.

"Yes," I said weakly.

"Here…Take this," Izzy said, he was taking something out of a bottle.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Something that will help, T.K., can you get some water for Kari?" he kept talking.

"Oh, sure!" T.K. quickly answered.

"It will be ok," Tai softly told me.

I was laying in Davis's lap. He put his hand on my forehead.

"She's hot!" Davis yelled.

"This isn't the time to joke around Davis!" Izzy yelled at him while I took the medicine.

"No her head, it's really hot, like fever hot!" Davis yelled, he was worried.

"Move! Let me see…Here stick this under your tongue!" Izzy was telling me.

I did this. After a couple of seconds, Izzy took it out. He looked shocked.

"She has a very high fever. We can't let her leave here. We'll need to bring her into T.K.'s room; she'll be able to rest there. Give her an hour or so and she'll be better than ever," Izzy instructed.

"Come on Kari, T.K. and I will help you," Davis said, mainly to T.K.

"Here, take my hands, I'll help you up," T.K. said calmly.

I got up, but I was a little weak.

"Here, we'll walk you there. Take my hand," Davis told me.

He took my hand, and put his arm around me. I was about to melt, or cry.

"Come on," T.K. said, looking at Davis.

"It will be ok Kari, don't worry," Davis said with a smile.

When we got to T.K.'s bedroom, the bed was all cleaned up. I sat down on it. Izzy sat next to me.

"You should lay down, you don't have to sleep, just lay down," he told me.

I nodded my head.

"Davis and I will stay here, and make sure nothing happens to her," T.K. told all of us.

"Ok, Cody and I are going to go get some medicine for Kari. Tai and Matt will be out in the living room, I told them what to do if Kari's fever gets worse. I'm going to leave these with you. Give her one if her fever gets worse. I'm trusting you guys! Cody went to get Yolei; she'll come here to make sure Tai and Matt don't do something stupid. You'll be fine Kari. I'll be back soon. If the fever gets really bad, call me, I have my cell phone and Tai and Matt know my number. If she passes out or faints, call me. Good luck guys. Now don't do any thing stupid. I'm leaving Kari's life in your hands," Izzy left.

"See Kari, you'll be fine," T.K reassured me.

I nodded my head.

"Do you need anything?" Davis asked sweetly.

"Tai," I weakly said.

"I'll get him." T.K. told us.

He left the room.

"Izzy will be back soon, wonder where he went," Davis was kind of talking to himself.

"I have to tell you something," I told Davis.

"What is it Kari?" Davis wondered.

"It's just-" I was about to tell Davis my secret, when Tai rushed through the door.

"What is it Kari?" Tai asked in a worried voice.

"I want you to get the phone and call someone for me," I told him.

"Who do you need me to call?" he asked scared.

"First call Sora and ask her to come over here, then call Mimi and do the same thing. Also, try to get Ken on the phone, let me talk to him," I instructed.

"Ok," he said running out the room.

"Are you hungry?" Davis asked puzzled.

"Not really. Is Yolei here yet?" I was scared.

"She should be here, I'll look," Davis said back.

He left the room. I was left with T.K.

"What's wrong T.K.?" I asked him.

"I'm scared," T.K. said back.

"You're not losing me, I told you that," I said laughing.

"I'm scared that you won't get better," he said in a scared voice.

"I was about to tell Davis, right when Tai came through the door, thank you," I said nicely.

"Thank you? For what?" T.K. was puzzled.

"I was about to make a big mistake, I'm never going to tell him, he shouldn't know," I said worried.

"Why? It would be better if he knew," he was confused.

"I don't want our team to be broken up any more than it is. If I told him…I don't know what would happen. I don't want anyone to get hurt, and…It scares me," I told him.

"The only thing that would be happening is that you would be happy, like you were 4 years ago. You won't hurt the team, not anymore than it is. Don't worry about Tai either; sure, he'll be sad to see his little sister growing up, but it's natural. I think I might even tell Yolei. How about this, I'll tell Yolei, if you tell Davis, deal? Don't worry, there's nothing to be scared of, love is natural. Everybody goes through it, and people get over it. Like I got over you, and Matt got over Sora. Or Joe getting over Mimi. We all have our crushes. I had my share. Have you like anybody else?" T.K. kept going.

"Yeah," I answered his last question.

"Who?" he asked puzzled.

"Well…At one point…I liked…I liked…When I first met him…Izzy," I slowly got out.

"He's a little old, don't you think?" T.K. laughed.

"Hey! Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"What about Ken…Cody?" he asked.

"I never really thought about Ken, he's so nice…Cody, he's adorable, but too young, but he is cute for a little guy!" I laughed. I must be feeling better.

"You seem better!" Davis said as he walked in with the phone and Yolei.

"Hey Kari! Feeling better?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah," I said as I took the phone from Davis.

"It's Ken," Davis told me.

"Hello?" I said over the phone.

"Hey Kari, I heard you aren't feeling good, what's wrong?" Ken asked.

"Oh, I'm feeling much better now, thanks for asking. I just had a little fever," I replied.

"So, what did you need?" he wondered.

"Can you come over to T.K.'s? I'm trying to get the whole gang together," I answered.

"Sure, give me around 15 minutes, I am coming from the other side of town," he laughed.

"You know where T.K. lives?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been over there before," Ken replied.

"You have, I haven't, this is my first time!" I was laughing now.

"Ok, I'll be there soon," Ken hung up the phone.

"Ok," I said as I hung up the phone.

"He's coming over?" T.K. asked.

"Yes, call Joe, tell him to come over," I told them, throwing the phone to Davis.

"Ok," he said back, he took the phone and left the room.

"What are you planning Kari?" T.K. asked slyly.

"You'll see when everyone gets here," I said right back.

There was knocking at the door.

"Come in!" T.K. yelled.

Izzy opened the door. Cody was next to him.

"Why are you back so soon?" I asked.

"I got what I needed, nothing more," Izzy smiled.

"Feeling better Kari?" Cody questioned.

"Yeah, I wonder what was wrong, what did you get Izzy," I was smiling.

"I ran to Tai's house to get my laptop," he replied.

"You said you were getting medicine!" I yelled.

"About that, yeah…Sorry, I lied," Izzy admitted.

"That's ok, I understand, you should have just told me," I replied.

"I got it to show the others the pictures that we took a long time ago, 4 years ago, and then more resent ones, the ones that we took when we met the newer group, four years after the first pictures that were took, I also have other pictures, some are funny, some sad, and some are cute!" he laughed.

"Awesome!" I was happy and feeling good.

"Just to tell you, we have more people coming over, the rest of the gang, we should take more pictures. To know what we are like now," T.K. suggested.

"Perfect! Yolei, could you get my camera from my backpack?" Izzy decided.

"Sure," Yolei answered.

"Just like the good old days, when we were a team," I softly said to myself, T.K. heard me.

"You right Kari, like the good old days!" T.K. was happy.

"Hey Kari…Everyone's here, I mean everyone!" Tai yelled.

I got up and opened the door. "Come in here, we got pictures from four years ago!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10 A Picture Full Of Lies**

We looked through pictures, there were a lot!

"Here, let's get new pictures," Izzy decided.

"Here, get one with Davis, Kari, and me," T.K. said.

I was standing in the middle of Davis and T.K., Davis and T.K. put their arms around me, with their other hands they made peace sings, I decided to put my arms around their backs. With smiles on and a flash from Izzy's camera, the picture was taken.

"Here, it's on the computer, take a look!" Izzy said to us.

We gathered around the computer. It looked funny to me.

"It looks nice," Sora told us.

"I think we should get one with T.K. and Davis," I laughed.

"Sounds great," Izzy responded to what I said.

T.K. and Davis went to where they were before. They made funny faces.

"Great!" I laughed.

"Looks good!" Davis laughed.

"How about Matt and Tai? That would look nice," Sora said nicely.

Matt and Tai faced back-to-back, leaning on each other. Their arms were folded. They tried to look cool. They didn't smile; they just stared at the camera. There was another priceless picture.

"I have a great idea! We should take pictures with the first person, in this room, that we had a crush on. It's a priceless idea!" T.K. said, looking at me.

"Sure, why not?" Izzy said.

"We'll start with, how about Joe?" Tai decided.

"Me? Fine!" Joe said pointing at Mimi.

"As you can tell, I'm loved by all!" Mimi said, everyone laughed.

They just did a normal pose, nothing special.

"Matt, you're up now," Izzy said, typing on the computer.

"Come on Sora," Matt said looking at Izzy, but talking to Sora.

Sora decided to have Matt put his arm around her. This made Tai jealous!

"How about you Izzy? I can take the picture," I wanted to see who his first crush was.

He pointed at Mimi with sadness in his eyes.

They did one of those normal, boring poses, never anything special with Mimi.

"We should have Kari go next," Izzy decide, he wanted to get back at me.

"Do I have to?" I asked, I didn't want everyone to know I once liked Izzy.

"Come on Kari, as long as it isn't Izzy, you have nothing to worry about!" Tai said.

"What's wrong with Izzy?" I questioned.

"He was such a Computer Wiz way back when," Tai answered.

"Then I shouldn't go," I was blushing.

"Your first crush was Izzy!" Tai was shocked and puzzled.

All I did was smile.

"Come on Kari, Yolei, take the picture," Izzy was smiling.

He was giving me a hug in the picture, why couldn't he do that when I liked him?

"Who will be next…Davis!" Izzy was making all the decisions.

"Oh, ok…We all know who my first and only crush for some odd years is," Davis was laughing.

"Come on Davis, I was your first crush?" I asked.

"Yeah, just you," he was still laughing.

"I'll give you a shock of a picture," I said, and winked.

I decided to do something no one would think I would do.

Before I left where I was sitting, next to Izzy, I told him to take the picture when I made a peace sign. It was a great plan I had. Perfect!

When we got to where the picture was going to be taken, Davis and I decided to hold each other's hands, and that's it. I thought that was boring. Before the picture was taken, I decided to kiss Davis on the cheek. Therefore, the picture was us holding hands both of us made peace signs, and me kissing Davis. Everyone was shocked, everyone but Izzy, I told him my plan. I went to sit down, and Davis was still standing up there. He was shocked, surprised, stunned, and more, he might know now.

"Kari, you can't go off and kiss random guys that have crushes one you!" Sora laughed.

"You can do it that way too," T.K. said, knowing what I was trying to tell Davis.

"I didn't think you would really do it Kari!" Izzy told me.

Yolei walked up to Davis.

"I think you damaged him!" she laughed.

"Kari? Am I dreaming?" Davis asked.

"Nope, you're awake, I promise you that!" I was laughing now.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"It was just a secret being told, a crush found," T.K. pointed out.

"Kari?" Davis was puzzle.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can I see that picture?" he questioned.

"Come over here Davis, I have it on the computer," Izzy told him.

"I wasn't dreaming…My dream finally came true," Davis was blushing.

I didn't know if I was about to laugh or cry.

"I told you," Yolei said to Davis.

"Kari, you mean what T.K. said, wasn't a lie, what's the catch? Is this a joke or something? You've got to be joking! Kari would never lie, or would you?" Davis was puzzled.

"We all can lie, if we didn't bad things could happen," Cody said calmly.

"It was a joke! I thought it would look cute!" I yelled trying to keep my cool.

"What are you talking about Kari?" Matt whispered in my ear.

"I don't want him to know, not yet," I whispered back to him, I looked at T.K.

"I told Kari to do it, I wanted to see what your reaction would be," T.K. lied for me.

"I should have known, but what about what Yolei said?" Davis wondered.

"What about what I said? I can lie too, I wanted you to think it was for real, the true thing, what I said was to add to the effect, I'm sorry," Yolei said helping me out.

"Oh, ok, at least I got a kiss, now I don't have to be jealous of Willis!" Davis laughed.

Willis was a kid Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., and I met in America. We never really talked about him after the day we left New York. T.K. and I were the first of the gang to meet Willis face to face. Izzy had talked to him online four years ago. Davis, Yolei, and Cody met Willis in Colorado. Willis was a cute guy, blonde hair, blue eyes, every girls dream. He found Yolei and myself real cute. When we left America and Willis, he kissed me, then Yolei on the cheek. Davis had been jealous of Willis since then. Well, that really started when Willis told Davis that I was cute from what Yolei told me. After Willis kissed us, he started to run off. Davis yelled after him that he said to stay away from me, that I was his girl. I wasn't very happy about that, and asked him what he meant by his girl, even though I knew what he meant.

"Willis! We should call him!" I yelled changing the subject.

"That sounds great; we haven't talked to him in forever!" Yolei agreed, it was almost a year ago.

"Here's the phone, do you know his phone number?" T.K. said throwing me the phone.

"Yeah, what about long distance?" I asked him catching the phone.

"Don't worry about long distance!" T.K. said with a smile.

I dialed the number. "Hello, may I please speak to Willis?"

"This is Willis, who's this?" Willis's voice was sweet.

"Oh, hi Willis! It's Kari," I said back.

"Kari? Oh, Kari, I'm sorry, I haven't talked to you in forever, I was just thinking about you guys! How has it been? Who else is there? Is Tai and Izzy there?" he questioned.

"I've been great, so has everyone else. Davis, Yolei, and Cody are here. There is also the gang that you didn't meet, yes that includes Tai and Izzy!" I was laughing.

"I never really got to thank them, could I?" Willis asked calmly.

"Sure, one second…Tai, Izzy, Willis would like to talk to you!" I said to them

"Hello…Yes this is Izzy…That was no problem, it was our job, now Kari and the others that you met in Colorado have that job!" Izzy was smiling.

"Let me talk to him!" Tai yelled.

"Hold on, Tai wants to talk to you," Izzy said to him.

"Hey Willis, this is Tai, the true hero!" Tai was proud of himself.

Everyone laughed at him.

"I saved you and everyone else!" Tai was now laughing.

"I helped too!" Izzy yelled.

Matt grabbed the phone from Tai's hand. "This is Matt, and I did just as much as Tai did. We need no thank you, it is, was our job," Matt said nicely.

I grabbed the phone from Matt.

"You guys are crazy! Put Kari back on the phone!" I heard Willis yell.

"Sorry about that Willis," I said politely.

"It's ok Kari, I really miss you guys, and being part of a team," Willis sounded sad.

"You should really come to Japan, it would be fun," I told him sweetly.

"I was planning on it, it was going to be a surprise, but I think it's better if you know. I already have the plane ticket, I'm leaving tomorrow!" Willis sounded happy now.

"Really? That's great! You'll need your rest then, you're going to have so much fun!" I smiled.

"Meet me at the airport, I'll wait," he said hanging up the phone.

"Sounds like a plan," I said and hung up the phone.

"What's going on Kari?" Yolei asked happily.

"He's coming!" I yelled.

"Who's coming where?" Sora was puzzled.

Sora never really knew about Willis. She would have known if Tai and she weren't fighting at the time. Joe and Mimi don't know Willis either. Just Davis, Yolei, T.K., Cody, Tai, Matt, Izzy, and myself.

"Willis, he's coming here, to Japan," I said overjoyed.

"Who Willis?" Mimi asked.

"He's a guy from America, we met him before we met Ken, before we knew who he was," I told her.

"We knew who Ken was; we just weren't friends with him, right after we knew who he was. Only a couple of us know who Willis is, he's really nice, you'll like him!" Yolei corrected me.

"He's a little know it all!" Tai yelled.

"Just because he was in elementary school and taking classes at Colorado State, doesn't me he's a know it all," Izzy told him the facts.

"When we met him he wasn't acting smart, just a nice, normal guy," I told them.

"I didn't like him so much," Davis laughed.

"That's because Davis didn't get his way," Yolei told everyone.

"He sounds great; I can't wait to meet him!" Sora smiled.

"He just better not go off and kiss Kari again," Davis said in a deep, dark voice.

"I won't let him, ok Davis? I'll make you happy," I told him.

"I wouldn't mind getting kissed by him again!" Yolei was blushing.

"We never finished our pictures. We still have Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Yolei!" Izzy announced.

"Don't forget Cody," I pointed out.

"Yolei, you should go first," T.K. said.

"My first crush from this group was Ken," Yolei shyly told us.

They did a funny pose, nothing like the other pairs.

"Ok, Mimi, you're up," Izzy said.

"Matt was my first crush," Mimi was blushing.

"Cool, let's go," Matt smiled.

Their pose was cute. Mimi was gazing up at Matt while he looked down at her. Mimi was sitting on the floor, so they had height differences.

"Now let's do Sora!" Mimi said, she was laughing.

"Ok, Tai," Sora was blushing and smiling.

They were face-to-face, holding hands. They looked at the camera for the picture.

"Tai, go ahead," I said.

"We already took mine, Sora was my first crush," Tai was now blushing, he still liked her.

"Fine, Cody, all eyes are on you," T.K. said.

"Do I have too? Fine…Yolei was my first crush," Cody was being shy.

Yolei put her arm around Cody and made a peace sign. Cody put one arm down by Yolei, and the other one made a peace sign.

"Wait! We still have Ken!" I yelled.

"Me…Fine my first crush out of this group was…I think it was you Kari," he was smiling.

That is so cute! I never knew. We did a pose like Tai and Sora.

"I think that is everyone, we'll get Willis with the group when he comes tomorrow," Izzy told us.

"I already know who his first crush was, either Kari or Yolei," Cody smiled.

"It better not be Kari!" Davis yelled.

"I kind of hope it is," I joked around with him.

"Oh, so you like Willis?" Yolei asked me.

"No," I said laughing.

"Ok, now you're just being mean!" Davis yelled.

"It's ok Davis, maybe he's butt ugly now!" T.K. laughed.

"I don't know, he sounded pretty cute on the phone, his voice made me want to melt, ask anyone who talked to him," I said, even though only guys and myself talked to him.

"Was it make you want to melt cute?" Davis looked around the room.

"Sure was!" Izzy smiled.

"Yeah, I felt like I could die!" Matt was joking around.

"What did you think about his voice Tai?" Davis asked.

"It made me speechless," he said, trying to make it sound like he was shocked, and speechless.

"Told you!" I winked.

"Really?" Davis asked.

We all started to laugh. This was going to be a good day.

"He did have a sweet voice, just like he did when we met him," I told Davis.

"I'm just glad that he is coming to visit us!" Yolei was blushing.

"I'm glad that everything is back to normal," I smiled.

"What are you talking about Kari?" Sora asked.

"We're not normal!" Tai laughed.

"I'm happy to see Tai and Izzy friends, same with Izzy and Mimi, and T.K.; he's back to his normal self. And Cody, he's being himself again too," I told them, something's shouldn't have been told.

"What are you talking about, what has T.K. and Cody been hiding from us. Kari, do you know something that we don't know?" Yolei asked me.

"Nothing…It's nothing," I said.

T.K. and Cody gave me evil looks, like when someone is really mad at you.

Saying something I shouldn't have said made me feel sick. I was standing, I was so weak, again, that I fell to the floor, I didn't faint or pass out, I just fell. Everyone ran over.

"Kari!" Tai yelled, he was scared.

"Move, get out of my way!" I heard T.K. yell from the back.

Everyone moved, T.K. was the only one by me. He told everyone else to leave the room, they did.

"Kari, I know what is going on," T.K. said looking at me scared.

"Could you tell me because I don't know what it is!" I yelled weakly.

"Kari, every time you say something you shouldn't, or you get scared, or when your secret might come out, you feel sick, you fall to the ground, but it only seems to happen when Davis or myself is involved with it. What has been bothering you?" T.K. told me.

"When you and Davis fought, when you told me what was wrong with you, when you and Cody gave me those evil looks, when Tai found out! The night you were outside my building, I was really weak before I went to bed, and in the morning Tai found out," I said sadly.

"You were right, this was my fault," T.K. said slowly.

"No, don't say that, it really isn't," I said calmly.

"Then who is it…Davis?" T.K. wondered.

"T.K., I'm not that sure, but I think you might be right," I said shocked.

"You think Davis might be doing this?" T.K. was confused.

"No, the stress of keeping my little secret, a secret, is doing this to me," I didn't know what to do.

"Why were you running a fever back then?" T.K. was puzzled.

"I think that was me working myself to much, sickening myself," I explained.

"I need to talk to Davis," T.K. told me.

"If you tell him I will never forgive you, I did once, but not a second time!" I warned him.

"I won't, who do you want to talk to? I'll only send who you want," T.K. said nicely.

"I really want to talk to Izzy," I said calmly.

"Ok, I'll tell him that you want to see him…Did you really have a crush on him?" T.K. told me.

"Thank you, and yes I did, what is wrong with that?" I didn't want an answer.

"Ok Kari," T.K. was blushing, I didn't know why.

He left the room. I heard talking come from the living room.

Izzy walked in the room. He was frowning. He stared at me, and sat next to me on the floor.

"Why are you so sad Izzy?" I asked in puzzlement.

"I'm don't like seeing you get these weak feeling, you always were like that. When I first met you, well, Tai told me that you were a very sick child, never really felt good," he told me.

"I didn't go to camp that summer, four years ago, because I was really sick," I remembered.

"I just don't understand what is happening to you. You'll be up and jumping, and then the next minute, you'll be weak on the ground," Izzy said sadly.

"I think it might be Davis, well, the secret I keep from Davis, all the presser, the stress, the hurt. I never really did this before. You understand now?" I explained.

"I don't think it is Davis," Izzy thoughtfully said.

"Then what is it?" I asked in a loud voice.

"I think it's that the team is breaking up, we're not like the good old days," Izzy said.

"Izzy, you're right!" I exclaimed.

"Kari, you've got to get over it! We're not the team we use to be. I'm sorry, but we can't change that! At least you have the newer team, us older kids don't!" Izzy said in a scared voice.

I started to cry.

"Oh…Kari…I didn't mean…To make you…Cry," Izzy stuttered.

He gave me a hug, and held me in his arms.

"I know I have to get over it," I whispered in his ear. I was looking at the ground.

"Kari, look at me," he told me.

I looked up at him.

"I know this is going to be hard, just know this, no matter how far apart we may be, we'll always be a team, if you need help, we'll always be here," Izzy reassured me.

"I guess so," I looked at the door.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"Davis," I whispered.

"Oh Kari!" Izzy yelled.

"No, not like that, I don't know if I should tell him, I've tried to twice. Something always happens, either someone stops me, or I try to tell him, but stop myself," I confessed.

"Follow your heart," he said getting up.

"Izzy, I want to talk to Matt," I said as he started to open the door.

He nodded his head in agreement, and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11 A Girls' Night**

The door opened, I saw Matt's head pop in. He was smiling, not a happy smile, a smile that was hiding his true thoughts. He stared at me.

"Matt, I'm sorry about all the trouble I've put you through," I said calmly.

"You haven't caused any trouble for me," he replied with a happy smile.

"I'm the one who caused T.K. to go through that weird stage. I'm the one who causes all problems it seems like. I'm trying to be strong, but I can't, I can't find the right way, the right path. I've been weak this past week, I now know why, Izzy showed me. It was the terrible truth. He said that it might be that I'm scared to see the team split apart, go in different directions. I'm trying not to, I just can't! I guess I'm not strong enough. Then…Then there's Davis, my heart can't handle it all. I'm not strong, I can't do this alone, but I have to! No one knows what I'm going through, making me go through the whole thing alone. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think…That…I have to…Tell him. It might be the only way, he would understand, but all that lying I've done, if I told him, he might get hurt. This can't be! If I do anything, I can only hurt, not help. What is my problem!" I was confused, weak, and sad.

"You can't blame yourself, it isn't your fault. We all have our share of issues; maybe it's just your turn. You don't have to tell anyone anything, it's all up to you, you decide," Matt was calm and sweet.

"This is so, so, so-!" I was so scared, too scared, I stopped dead in my tracks, I couldn't talk, I felt sick, I was weak. I must have been trying, working to hard. I was at one point sitting; now I was laying on the ground. My eyes were open, I saw Matt staring at me with scared looking eyes. He held me in his lap.

"Izzy! Tai! Get in here! I think Kari might have that fever back!" Matt yelled, he couldn't get up.

Everyone rushed through the door. Worried faces were on most, scared on the others.

"Kari, are you ok? You haven't had anything like this happen to you since, well not since four years ago, when I went to summer camp, and you had to stay home. You had a very high fever, I was scared, but you, you always were smiling, even when you felt bad," Tai reminded me of those terrible days.

"I knew we shouldn't have let her be so active, she got to active, it stopped the medicine from working, I think we should get her home, but I don't really want her to walk, I don't think she will be able to. She's already really weak, if we took her any where it could make her worse," Izzy was worried.

"Then she'll just have to stay here," T.K. said.

"I'll call my mom," Tai told them, and left the room.

"If only," I whispered to myself.

"What did you say Kari?" Davis asked, he had this sad look, scared, sad look.

"Nothing," I said weakly.

I wasn't in Matt's lap any more, some how, I'm not that sure how, I was in Davis's lap. He held me close, he had his hand on my head, his hand was cold, I was so hot.

"Izzy, get the thermometer, I want to see how bad this fever is," Davis said shaky.

"Here," Izzy handed Davis it.

"Here, Kari, stick this under your tongue, like you did before," Davis smiled.

I did that, after a minute, Davis took the thermometer out of my mouth. He looked at it.

"She's not running a fever, her temperature is normal," Davis said shocked.

"Let me see it, you have to be reading it wrong, feel her head, it's burning," Izzy looked puzzled. Taking the thermometer out of Davis's hands, he was even more shocked. He dropped the thermometer. "It's normal," Izzy was speechless.

"Kari, do you feel ok?" Davis asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I said thinking about something else. I jumped up and walked out of the room. I saw everyone look at me, they were shocked.

I was in the living room, I saw Tai on the phone.

"I don't know why you're not answering the phone, but when you get this message call me back at T.K.'s house, I love you Mom, oh by the way, it's Tai!" Tai said to the answering machine.

"Did you get an answer?" I asked him.

"What? Kari? You should be lying down!" Tai was over worried.

"I'm fine Tai," I reassured him.

"Kari, come her," Tai told me.

I walked over to him.

"Kari, what has been going on lately?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing Tai," I was weak, but calm.

"I feel like you are hiding something, what is it?" Tai had a worried look on his face.

"I'm not hiding anything," I was lying.

"Is it about Davis?" he whispered.

"No," I said, I didn't think about my answer.

"Kari, do you have a fever?" Tai wondered.

"No," I was answering with simple no's.

"Are you sure, you head is really hot," Tai looked worried.

"Izzy and Davis said so," I was smiling.

"I wish Mom had picked up the phone, you need to get home, and get some rest," Tai said.

"I don't want to go home; I want to see if I can spend the night at Yolei's, with Sora and Mimi. A girl's night only. I think it will help me," I was calm, and a little stronger.

"Maybe me and the guys should have a guys night, all of us at T.K.'s, it would be fun, we could talk about the good old days, old crushes," he was smiling now.

"Don't tell him," I whispered.

"I won't Kari, I promise," he always knew what I was talking about.

"Thank you Tai, I'm going to talk to Yolei and the others," I walked into the bedroom.

"Kari, you shouldn't be running around like that!" Izzy yelled at me when I walked into the room.

"Izzy, I'm fine! Anyways, I found the perfect solution to my unhappiness, Yolei, Sora, Mimi, and myself…Should have a slumber party at Yolei's house, while you guys hang out here, in T.K.'s house! I think this will give a great change to talk about random stuff, something I haven't done since, well, four years ago, as we've been calling it, the good old days," I was smiling.

"That is a great idea, let me go ask!" Yolei shouted as she left.

"Mimi and I should call our moms and tell them," Sora said agreeably.

"If it's not ok with your mom T.K., my mom would be fine with us going down there," Cody said.

"I'll call my mom when Sora and Mimi get off," T.K. was smiling.

"If you guys get lonely, you can always call us to come down," I was nice about the fact.

"I wouldn't mine that," Davis was blushing.

"If Davis calls, just ignore it," Matt laughed.

"I remember when I slept over at Davis's house, I woke up because of Davis's loud snoring, then his sister told him that Kari was on the phone, he thought he was dreaming," Ken reminded Davis.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Davis lied, still blushing.

"Davis, you have much to learn, we'll teach you all we know," Tai was the one laughing now.

"Come on guys, don't make fun of Davis, just because he day dreams, dreams, and thinks about Kari all the time, doesn't me he's doesn't know anything about girls," T.K. was smiling.

As we all laughed, Yolei walked into the room.

"I missed making fun of Davis, didn't I?" Yolei was puzzled.

"Can we sleep over?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, what about the guys?" Yolei asked back.

"I'm on the phone now," T.K. was sweet about it.

We all looked at T.K. with hope in our eyes.

"Ok, see you in an hour," T.K. hung up the phone, and put his thumb up with a smile.

"Awesome!" Mimi shouted.

"Everything is good, we'll be going then," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go," Sora said with a sarcastic sad look.

All the girls left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12 A Plan and A Trick**

We arrived at Yolei's house. We went into the bedroom; there is where we started to talk.

"I have the best thing to talk about…Cute boys!" Mimi was laughing.

"Do any of you girls have a crush on someone in our group of friends?" Sora asked.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Sora, who do like in the group?" I really wanted to know.

"I never said this before, but I still like Tai, I just wish he still liked me," Sora had a worried look.

"Don't worry Sora, I shouldn't say this, but Tai still likes you," I was telling something I shouldn't.

"That's ok Sora, I like Izzy, more than I liked Matt, and I had a huge crush on Matt. I never told anyone because I didn't want to go out with a computer wiz kid," Mimi confessed.

"T.K.," Yolei simply said.

"Oh, you like T.K.," I said, I wouldn't tell her that he liked her; I want T.K. to tell her for himself.

"Who do you like Kari?" Mimi directed the question on me.

"Well…I have a crush on…Well…Davis," I was being shy about it, there went my secret.

"Why don't you ask him out then? He has a major crush on you," Yolei was puzzled.

"I find it better if he doesn't know," I was blushing.

"Is that what has been bothering you?" Sora asked.

"I'm not that sure, either him or the team splitting apart," I explained.

"We'll help you through, don't worry," Yolei told me.

"Let's go spy on the guys, I want to know what they're talking about," I said slyly.

"Sounds like a plan," Mimi sounded as sly as I did.

"How will we do that?" Yolei asked.

"Easy, give me the phone please," I said with my hand out.

"Oh, I understand now," Yolei said, handing me the phone.

"May I please speak to T.K.?" I asked T.K.'s mom.

"Sure, just a second," she said back to me.

"Hello, this is T.K.," T.K sounded confused.

"Hello T.K., we wanted to know what you guys are talking about," I said calmly.

"Kari? Why do you want to know?" T.K. was puzzled.

"We just wanted to know if you were talking about what we were talking about," I was calm.

"We're just talking about…You know, um, our crushes," T.K. stuttered.

"Don't you dare think about telling him!" I yelled over the phone at him.

"I wasn't going to," T.K. was a little puzzled still.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, it's really funny, you," T.K. laughed.

"Whatever!" I hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Mimi asked.

"The worse thing…There talking about me," I was about to cry.

"That's horrible, did you hear anything," Sora asked.

"Yeah, I don't know who it was, but someone said that I am a cute girl, different, not like you guys," it was hard to say this.

"I bet it was Davis!" Yolei laughed.

"No, it wasn't him, it wasn't T.K. either," I was thinking about what I heard.

"It could have been Cody," Yolei pointed out.

"I don't think so," I was positive it wasn't Cody.

"We know it won't be Tai," Sora said with a smile.

"I would hope not Sora!" I yelled.

"So, that leaves Matt, Joe, Izzy, and Ken," Sora was smiling still.

"Yolei! Do you have any walkie-talkies? If we put one down your vent, it will go down to T.K.'s room. We can just put tape over that button thing, we can hear them, but they can't here us! We'll know everything they say, maybe we'll find some good stuff," Mimi had a sly look on her face.

"Awesome! I'll go get the walkie-talkies," Yolei also got a sly look.

After five minutes, Yolei came back into the bedroom. With her, she had the walkie-talkies, some rope, and some tape.

"Ok, we'll put the tape over this button, and then we'll tie the rope around, I hope this doesn't make to much noise!" I did as I said.

"Perfect, Yolei, open the vent," Sora now had the sly look.

Yolei opened the vent. "Here, hand it to me."

I gave Yolei the walkie-talkie with the tape and rope.

"We need some cloth on the bottom, so it doesn't make a lot of sound," I suggested.

"Yeah, here, we'll use one of my bandanas, get one from my shelf, anyone," Yolei replied.

I went over to her shelf. "Here." I threw the bandana to Yolei. She rapped the bottom and a little of the back. It was perfect, I hope we'll be able to hear them.

"Ok, Sora, will you put it down the vent?" Yolei was getting shaky.

"Sure, move over," Sora said, she put the walkie-talkie down the vent. After she did that, we turned on ours. Let the spying began!

"I can't believe you said Kari was cute!" we heard Tai yell.

"It's working," Sora whispered.

"Well, she is cute for a 13 year old," it now was Matt talking.

"See, Matt agrees with me!" Izzy was the one who called me cute!

"That is so cute; Izzy has a crush on you!" Sora laughed.

"Shhh…let's see what else they say," I whispered.

"T.K., I have a good question for you," Cody said, there was laughter.

"What is it?" T.K. questioned.

"Who do you like more, Yolei or Kari?" Cody asked.

"They're both my equal friend," that was T.K.'s answer.

"Which one do you _like_ more?" Tai was now asking.

"Oh…Um…Well…I'm trying to get over Kari…I thought I said that…I've been hanging out with Yolei…And, I didn't mean to…But I'm starting to like her, a lot!" T.K. replied.

"Yolei, did you hear that? T.K. likes you too," Mimi was smiling.

There was a sudden silent moment.

"Hey, that's ok, I've been trying to get over Mimi, but I can't," Izzy confessed.

"I don't think he would have wanted me to know," Mimi was being shy.

"What if Kari is telling everyone who we like? She knows all of our crushes!" Tai was stunned.

"You knew that T.K. likes me?" Yolei was puzzled.

"Yes, I know who everyone likes, most of them told me because they said that I could keep a secret. That I wouldn't tell, but I did tell Sora that Tai likes her, but I think you already knew that. I promised T.K. that I wouldn't tell anyone. He said once I tell Davis, he would tell you Yolei. All today I wanted to tell Davis, but every time I try to, I stop myself," I told them everything.

"Shh…They're talking again," Mimi said.

"Want to know something guys? I think Kari is keeping a secret from me…She acts so weird around me…Today she tried to tell me something, but Tai walked in before she did. Do any of you know what she wanted to tell me? I feel left out," Davis told them.

"Don't tell him, don't tell him," I wished.

"I hadn't notice, she acts normal around me," Tai lied.

"I agree with Tai, she would have told me if anything was up," T.K. also lied.

"Oh, thank you," I whispered.

"You really don't want him to know, do you?" Sora asked in puzzlement.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready," I said softly.

"I think she likes you," Ken said.

"He told your secret!" Yolei was shocked.

"He doesn't know, neither does Joe, only T.K., Tai, Izzy, Cody, and Matt," I had a sad smile on.

"Do you know this as a fact?" Davis sounded happy.

"I don't know as a fact, but the way she acts around you, she always seems happier," Ken replied.

"Maybe I should ask her out, I never did before because I didn't want her to reject me. I guess you could even say I was scared to ask," Davis sounded worried.

"If I know my sister, which most of the time I do, she'll say yes," Tai said, without giving it away.

"Then…I'll ask her tomorrow if she would like to go out with me!" Davis was excited.

"Are you going to say yes?" Sora asked nicely.

"I think I will say yes," I was still thinking about what the guys said.

"Kari, I think I'm going to help you a little, I'm going to ask Tai," Sora was smiling.

"Really? That will make it easier, I'll even tell him! I hope T.K. will be ready!" I was blushing.

"I just wish that Kari liked me more than a friend," I heard Davis say in a sad, lonely voice.

"If only he knew the truth, he wouldn't want me," I whispered, but they heard me.

"What truth?" Yolei questioned.

"Kari, you never told them?" Sora was shocked.

"I couldn't, I've hid it for four years, they should never know!" I yelled.

"You have to, if you don't…I will," Sora was calm.

"Fine…I'll tell them all tomorrow," I sounded sad.

"I never heard this story either," Mimi looked puzzled.

"Am I the only one you told!" Sora yelled.

"You…And Tai, no one else," I said slyly.

"Kari, you're keeping to much stuff locked inside, you need to tell everything tomorrow, all the secrets, the lies, the truth!" Sora was strong.

"I will," I was weak compared to her.

"I wonder how Kari is doing…Can I call?" Davis asked.

"Sure here's the phone," we heard T.K. say.

"Get the phone!" I yelled to Yolei.

We heard the phone ringing.

"Hello!" Yolei sounded nervous. She threw the phone to me.

"Hello?" I pretended to be confused.

"Hey Kari! It's Davis. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling ok. Are you having a good time? If not…You could always come down here," Davis was in a different room, the others couldn't hear him.

"I'm fine Davis, but I think I may come down there for a few minutes, is that ok with everyone else? I don't want them to yell at you for me being there," I was blushing.

"Let me ask…Yeah, it's fine," Davis sounded happy.

"Ok, I'll be down there in a minute or two," I was still blushing. I hung up the phone.

"We'll be listening to your every word," Yolei reminded me.

"I know, I'll try to get all I can," I said slyly.

"Good luck!" Mimi said as I left the room.

I walked down to T.K.'s home. I was in my pajamas, great, nothing like being in your pajamas and going to a room filled with guys! I wonder what I'll get out of them; if they say something I know they don't want to be told…I'll put a pillow over the vent!

"Hey Kari, come on in, T.K.'s mom went out, you have no longer than an hour here. Come on, we've been waiting for you," Izzy answered the door and said this with a sly look.

"Ok…I think," we walked to T.K.'s room.

Izzy opened the door to T.K.'s bedroom slowly.

"She has arrived," he said softly to the others.

He took my hand and we walked in.

"Kari, why are you in pajamas?" Tai asked.

"I borrowed some from Yolei," I calmly replied.

"Please have a seat, the others will be back shortly," Matt said with a sly look.

"Where is Davis? I want to talk to him," I was starting to get scared.

"He's not to be bothered, you are to stay here, and tell us everything," Izzy had a dark look.

"I don't want to stay, where is Davis?" I yelled.

"He'll be in later!" Matt yelled.

"I'm leaving, I don't know what is wrong, but you guys are crazy!" I screamed.

"No, you're staying here," Tai blocked the door.

I remembered about the walkie-talkie, I had to call for the girls.

"Help! Help me out of here!" I cried.

After a couple of minutes, I could hear knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," Izzy walked out of the room.

I heard yelling.

"Where's Kari? Why are you acting this way?" Sora was yelling.

"Kari is fine, go away!" Izzy yelled back.

I heard a thud on the floor, someone had fell. Did Izzy hit Sora, or did Sora hit Izzy?

The door opened fast.

"Come on Kari!" Sora yelled.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

"We need to find Davis," is what Sora answered.

"Why Davis?" I was confused.

"You will see…Davis! Where are you?" Sora wanted to know what was going on.

"Sora! In the bathroom! Hurry!" we heard Davis yell back to us.

We ran to the bathroom and broke open the door.

"Davis…What happened?" I was puzzled.

"Nothing! The guys just wanted to see what you would do if someone was in danger, or if something didn't go as planned. I want you guys to leave; I'll call you in 20 minutes. Go! Do you think I'm joking, they think if they freak you girls out that it would be fun, but it isn't!" Davis answered.

"We can play games to," I said slyly.

"Help! My arm, it must have been injured when Davis attacked us! Kari, what are we to do? We are weak, and the guys have gone crazy!" Sora said, loud enough for the guys to hear.

"I feel sick, I don't think I can go any further," I lied.

We heard footsteps.

"Sora…Kari! Are you ok? None of this is real!" Tai yelled.

"Don't move! We're coming!" Izzy yelled to us.

"How can we trust you? You're lying!" Sora yelled back.

"We wouldn't lie, even ask Davis!" Matt said as he got sight of us.

"Their not hurt!" Tai was mad.

"If you want to play around with us, we can play around with you!" I stormed off. Sora followed.

We walked back to Yolei's place. We were happy with what we did.

"What took you so long?" Yolei asked.

"We decided to mess with the guys," Sora told them.

"Let's go see what they're saying," I suggested.

"Yeah, I hope we didn't scare them too much," Sora looked worried.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13 You Weren't Supposed To Know**

When we got into Yolei's room, the guys weren't freaking out or anything.

"I can't believe they did that!" Izzy was yelling.

"I wonder how they knew we were just messing with them," Matt was saying.

"Davis! Why did you tell them?" Tai yelled.

"Poor Davis, he's going to get kicked out," Mimi told us.

"Where are Cody, T.K., and Ken?" I was puzzled.

All of a sudden, there was knocking on the bedroom door. We screamed.

"Come…Hold on!" Yolei was thinking.

"Turn off the walkie-talkie," I whispered to Sora.

"Come on in!" Yolei yelled.

Cody, T.K., and Ken walked into the room.

"Hello!" T.K. smiled.

"T.K., you're in your pajamas!" Yolei started to laugh. Cody was in pajamas, same with Ken.

"Yolei, you're in your pajamas too," I pointed out.

"What do you want?" Sora was puzzled.

"I'm sorry about what the guys did. I would have stopped them, but we were at Cody's house. I hope they didn't scare…I hope you didn't scare them too much; I haven't gone down there yet. I'm just guessing that Davis told you about it," T.K. was staring at us.

"We're fine," I said quickly.

"Davis did tell us," Sora replied.

"I hope they don't kick him out," Ken sounded so calm, and worried.

"If he gets kicked out…He can come up here, and we'll give him a make over!" Mimi laughed.

"I'll make sure he knows," T.K. laughed.

"We better get going. Sorry that we bothered you," Cody was polite about it.

"Ok, please come again!" Sora said as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Yolei was puzzled when she answered the phone.

T.K., Ken, and Cody were still there.

"Oh, hi Izzy…Yeah, they're here…Ok…Sure, send him up…I will…Bye," Yolei said to Izzy.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"They're sending Davis up, you guys have to go," she answered.

"Ok, we'll see you later then!" Ken said as they left.

"Great! Where is he going to sleep?" Yolei asked laughing.

"Turn on the walkie-talkie, Davis will knock," I said also laughing.

"I wonder what those girls are doing," we heard Matt say.

"Davis wait!" Tai yelled, then we heard the door open and slam close.

"Wonder what they're doing," Mimi wondered.

"I don't really care. I just want to know what we're going to do with Davis," I replied calmly.

"We can just shove him in the closet!" Yolei started to laugh as we heard knocking on the door.

Sora turned off the walkie-talkie, while Yolei opened the door.

"Why hello!" Davis said cheerfully.

"So, you got kicked out?" I asked.

"Yeah, not my fault, I had to tell you what's going on, you know, I didn't want to see you girls get hurt. Yeah, they kicked me out for that! It's really funny if you think about it," Davis was happy.

"I guess we can still talk, he shouldn't tell the others," Sora said.

"What were you guys talking about?" Davis was puzzled.

"Our crushes," Yolei simply replied, not thinking about what she said.

"Really…We can just talk about other things," Davis was nice about it.

"Davis, I want you to keep a secret for me, you must never tell anyone, ok?" I said.

"Sure Kari, what is it?" Davis had a sad look in his eyes.

"I've been keeping a secret story from everyone, only Tai and Sora knows. I'm going to tell everyone tomorrow, but you must keep Tai away from where we are. If he knew that I'm going to tell anyone else my story, or my truth as he calls it, he would be crushed. Tai was the one who told me not to tell anyone. I promised I wouldn't, but I broke that promise by telling Sora. I think that's why they have such a good bond, but I also told you something that no one else knows. That might be why we are such good friends. I don't really know. If you don't remember what I told you, I'll tell you again…Well I never really finished telling you, now that I think of it. I said that I needed to tell you something, but you'll find out what it is tomorrow, I promise that you'll like it," I said slowly.

"Ok Kari," Davis was calm.

"I do have question…Did you ever like anyone before me?" I asked.

"No, not really, I've always been for you," Davis said sadly.

"That is so sweet! You know what, your lovingness makes me want to tell Izzy how much I truly like him, how I can't stand being around any other guy," Mimi said thoughtfully.

"I hope Tai's ready for me, I'm going to tell him that I've had a crush on him ever since I met him, and that I can't get over him, and that I wish I told him from the start," Sora started to cry.

"I'm so going to tell T.K., he probably thinks I still have a crush on Ken," Yolei started to blush.

"I hope they're all ready for us," I said quietly.

"Who do you like any ways Kari?" Davis asked me.

"You'll find out tomorrow," I now was blushing.

"To think this sleep over started as a fight between T.K. and me. I find it funny that you always stop us from fighting Kari, but you always seem to side with me. I'm really sorry that I dragged you into all of this, or was it T.K. who dragged you into this? You never really did make it clear…Are you hiding something from me? I feel left out," Davis went crazy.

"You'll find out everything tomorrow Davis, I promise," I reassured him.

"Davis, are you going back down stairs tonight?" Yolei asked.

"You girls kicking me out already?" Davis smiled.

"Nah, I don't know why, but you are too cute for a 13 year old, to kick out! Sorry, but it's the truth, he reminds me of Tai 4 years ago," Sora started to laugh.

"I agree!" I laughed.

"I agree that he looks like Tai too Kari," Mimi quickly said, so Davis wouldn't find out.

"No, I'm much cuter!" Davis said proudly.

All of us started to laugh; we were having a great time.

"Davis, want to know some funny stuff? You can't tell the others, ok?" Sora asked.

"Sure!" Davis was excited.

"Four years ago, Tai gave me this hair pin, I was really mad because I thought he didn't like my hair style, he said to me, who could tell you're always wearing a hat. I got so mad at him, but he gave me the nicest e-mail, and it said something about what's a little rain between two friend, and it said love Tai, not from…I was about to melt when I got that e-mail, but all I thought was 'Stupid Tai'," Sora told us.

"Oh, that e-mail, he wasn't going to send it. I pressed the send button, he was going to put from, but it switched back after I came in. I don't know if he really wanted to send it, but I sent it for him! I heard him yelling something about trying to tell a girl you're sorry and your compute letting you down, then he fell on the floor. That was the day Izzy and Tai met Willis," I pointed out.

"Really? I was about to go over that day, I was really mad at him, I was about to knock on his door and I decided not to. I also refused to talk to him in the phone," Sora remembered.

"I was on vacation during that time, I could have spent time with Izzy, but I went on a stupid vacation in stupid Hawaii!" Mimi was yelling.

"I was at a birthday party, I was young…I didn't come home," I admitted.

"I was on the computer! I watched the whole thing!" Yolei exclaimed.

"I don't know where I was," Davis sadly said.

"I remember when Joe was madly in love with me! I got a ton of letter from him when I got home from Hawaii!" Mimi screamed.

"Matt, Tai, Izzy, and T.K. were the ones that did the work," I told them.

"I should have been there!" Sora yelled.

"I remember when I liked Izzy, I was following him around, always listening to him, I think he may have gotten annoyed, but I was young, I'm much smarter now!" I was laughing.

"When we did those pictures today, with our first crushes, I should have been with two guys, both Matt and Izzy, I liked them both. I thought, look at Matt, he is so cool! When I saw Izzy, I thought he was adorable, but I thought he should have gone to computer camp, I take that back! He has it all, smart, cute, and well yeah, cute and smart, I wish he knew I liked him. I guess we all keep things locked inside sometimes," Mimi confessed.

"I know Davis is here, but when I first met him, for a month, I liked him…I thought I made it noticeable, but I then saw T.K., and I was saying to myself, 'Davis who?' I swear, I liked T.K. ever since Cody and I met him on the elevator. He was my dream guy, sure, he's a year younger than I am, but so was Davis! I think I hurt Cody though," Yolei told us everything.

"I don't blame any of you, T.K. is cute, just not my type, same with Matt, you can tell where T.K. gets his cuteness from. Of course, I think Izzy is still cute, but a little too old for me! I can't believe I'm saying this, but Tai is awesome, if I wasn't his sister, I would find him adorable, funny, and full of courage. Oh, Davis, I forgot about you, you're awesome, I swear, you are just like Tai when he was your age. I mean that in a good way!" I was telling them.

The phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Yolei answered the phone. "Ok, I'll send him down."

Yolei hung up the phone.

"They want you to go back down there," she told Davis.

"Ok, thanks for letting me hang up here, talk to you tomorrow!" Davis left.

"Turn on the walkie-talkie!" Mimi yelled.

"Shh…Ok it's on," Sora told us.

"Davis got some good stuff!" Tai was laughing.

"He was wired!" I yelled.

"What! You, I can't believe you did that!" Davis was yelling.

"He didn't know, poor Davis," I sighed in relief.

"Davis, you can't let Kari tell anything tomorrow! She broke a promise, she won't this time! Kari will not tell anyone anything; if she does I'll tell something she wants no one to know!" Tai sounded evil.

"She is old enough to decide what she wants to do! If she wants to tell us something, let her! Let her grow up, she isn't little anymore!" Davis was yelling.

"Pull up the walkie-talkie," I told them.

Sora pulled it up and handed it to me. I pulled off the tape and put it down the vent.

"I get it! You're going to scare them!" Mimi was happy.

I motioned them to be quiet. I pushed the button. "Stupid Tai! Taking advantage of Davis!"

We heard yelling, then the vent opened on their side. The rope was cut off. I let go of the button.

"You were listening to us! How dare you!" Tai was yelling.

"At least we all knew what we were doing! Unlike you!" Sora yelled back.

"I'm sorry Kari, I didn't know!" Davis sounded worried.

"It's my fault, I thought of this stupid plan," Mimi said.

"You heard things that weren't suppose to be heard!" Izzy told us.

"Well so did you, I'm just glad you sent Davis!" I started to cry.

"Jerks!" Sora yelled.

"Kari…It's ok, don't worry, they only heard our things," Yolei tried to calm me.

"Yes, but…I hate them; I'm not saying anything tomorrow!" I sobbed.

"Kari, we're coming up, T.K., Davis, and I," Cody said over the walkie-talkie.

"Whatever," Mimi said back to them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14 The Secret Is Told**

After a couple of minutes, there was knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Yolei yelled to them.

Cody walked in first; following him was T.K., then Davis. They looked sad.

"What do you want?" I was still crying.

"We're very sorry about everything that happened; we didn't know that any of this was going on. I promise you that we were at my house, I wouldn't lie," Cody looked so helpless.

"Kari…Are you ok?" Davis asked.

"I don't feel like talking to you right now," I was miserable.

"You can't keep things locked inside forever Kari," T.K. told me softly.

"I guess you are right…Hand me the walkie-talkie please," I was going to tell the truth, my story.

Yolei threw me it. It was now or never I guess.

"You can do it Kari, I believe in you!" T.K. cheered me on.

"Hi everyone, this is Kari, and I have a story to tell you, a true story, Tai calls it the truth, I call it a story that I was going to hide forever! I also have something else to say, but only three people don't know…Tai, I know that you don't want me to tell this story, but I have to! Tell me when you're ready!" I told them.

"Ok Kari, we're ready," Tai replied.

"Four long years ago, when I was a young age of 9, a problem arose on me. I was hurt, something bad had happened to me. I've only told Tai and Sora about this. I went to this dark world, nothing was right there. I was very scared. I didn't think it was real, I thought it was a dream. All of a sudden, someone came out of nowhere, and cut the palm of my hand. That is why I wear the gloves, to hide it. I was still thinking it was a dream, but I came out of this dark world, and that cut was still there. I was so scared, I had to tell Tai. He told me that no one should know of it…But, I broke my promise, I told Sora, I had too! Then an even scary thing happened, I went back to that world of shadow and darkness! That thing came after me again! I was scared out of my mind! I didn't know what to do, I was only 9, what did this thing want with me? It was after me, it found me, I was in a corner, I was helpless! It told me something, it said, lock it up inside, never tell a single soul, if you do I'll cut your other palm! I then found myself back on the earth, in the bright light. I never told anyone about anything, I kept everything a secret, locking it inside, everything! I went back to this world every year, that thing reminded me to not say anything. Today, when I felt sick, it told me that I needed to keep it locked inside! When we took those pictures, after my picture, I quickly went there, it said, keep it locked inside, don't ever tell! I had too! I tried so hard to tell my secret, but every time I did, something happened; Tai ran into the room, I decided not too, I found it the wrong time. That is why I didn't go to summer camp 4 years ago, I was sick because of that thing, that is when it first attacked me. Now I must tell you every lie I've told, every secret I've kept, and everything I feared to say," I admitted.

"Kari!" Tai yelled over the walkie-talkie.

"Now I have to tell you the thing I've kept locked inside since I was 10!" I yelled.

"Come on Kari!" T.K. yelled.

"I've had a crush on this guy since I was ten, a wonderful, cute, funny guy. Almost everyone found out, but he didn't. You can figure it out if you did the math. It can't be T.K.; I told you that I never liked him. It isn't Ken; I haven't even known him for a year! It isn't Izzy; I know he's too old for me. Tai is my brother. Matt is awesome, but no. Joe is a no, way too old. I've only known Cody for a year or so, and he is too young. If you take them all away, you get the one I'm crushing on!" I was yelling now.

"Kari!" Davis yelled to me.

I gave him a quick glance. He was staring at me.

"Did you do the math Davis?" I was about to cry.

There was a moment of silence; I don't think he figured it out yet!

"Davis, think real hard, she likes someone in this room, who is crushing on her," T.K. helped.

"I know, I'm just a little speechless. I think I miss heard her," he said slowly.

"Davis, I've lied too many times. When T.K. told you that I like you, he was telling the truth. When I kissed you on the cheek, I wanted you to find out. When I said I had something to tell you, I was going to tell you," I was feeling the tears coming.

"I promised Kari one thing when she told you Davis, but I think Yolei already found out. I guess it's pointless to tell you that I like you, I didn't mean to, you are just so easy to like," T.K. was smiling.

"All of our crushes were told, but we can still tell them ourselves," I was starting to cry.

"You're right, I'm sorry that you had to wait for me for four years, but Tai, I still have that crush on you, I just can't get over it," Sora was on the walkie-talkie.

"We're coming up there!" Tai yelled back.

"Not what I wanted you to say, but ok," Sora was happy.

Davis was still shocked. I walked over to him, what was I to do?

"Davis, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I didn't want to hurt T.K.," I was crying now.

"Kari, I find it funny, because, I've liked you since that day we met," Davis admitted.

"I guess I should thank Tai, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have known each other," I told him.

"Yes you would have, we've been in the same class since the day we met," he remembered.

"I wouldn't have talked to you if it wasn't for that day," I reminded him.

All he did was give me a hug. Tai walked in the door, he didn't look happy.

"Get off Kari! I have to tell her something!" Tai yelled at Davis.

"Oh…Sorry…Go on Kari," Davis acted so sweet now.

"What do you need Tai?" I asked.

"I didn't know Sora was telling the truth," he whispered to me.

"She's liked you since summer camp, she can't stop thinking of you," I told him.

Tai turned his head and looked at Sora. She was talking to Matt.

"Does Matt know?" Tai asked me.

"Why don't you ask for yourself," I told him.

"Kari, I'm scared, more than I've ever been. You're growing up so fast, whatever happened to that cute, little girl that couldn't stand to be without me?" he was puzzled.

"She grew up," I answered.

"I'm going to talk to Matt and Sora, don't do anything stupid," Tai left me standing alone.

Ken walked over to me.

"I know what you were talking about, about that dark world, I've been there," Ken told me.

"What!" I was shocked.

"That is why I turned into that evil guy you once knew. When my brother died, I thought I had nothing to live for. I thought nothing good could happen. This happened four years ago, the same time it happened to you. My brother died, my life was filled with darkness. I heard someone calling for help. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think I might have cut your palm," he was shaking.

"It's ok Ken, I think that dark world is what makes you evil," I was scared.

"I'm sorry; I'm the one who made you lock up all those secrets. I don't know why, but I think that is a connection we have. Remember that time it happened to both of us at the same time? I think ever since that we had this thing inside of us. Yolei was freaking out because we didn't say anything to her; she broke the border, and came inside that dark world too. I want you to know that whatever I might have done to you in that world was a mistake, I couldn't control myself," his eyes showed his fear.

"Don't blame yourself Ken, I've done my share of bad things in that place," I admitted.

"I don't understand…The cut!" Ken was shocked.

"I was the one who cut the back of your neck! You were attacking me!" I started to cry.

"I understand, you were scared, you couldn't control yourself," Ken reminded me.

"I don't want to go back to that dark world," I told him.

"I don't either, but if we must, I know who is good," he was smiling.

"Davis," I was looking around the room, he wasn't in here.

"He told me that he would be back in a minute, he had to do something," Ken calmed me down.

"Oh…Ok…I can wait, I hope," I wondered where he was.

"Come on, let's go talk to the others, I really want to ask T.K. something," Ken stared at me.

"I'll come with," I was smiling now.

We walked over to where T.K. and Izzy were.

"T.K., why aren't you with Yolei?" Ken asked.

"She went to take Davis to the bathroom, she'll be back soon," T.K. was smiling.

"Kari, your eyes, they're all red, were you crying?" Izzy asked me.

"Something got me a little scared, I'm fine now," I was looking around the room.

"Who are you looking for?" T.K. wondered.

"Oh, no one," I lied.

"Kari…I'm sorry to ask you this, but may I see the cut on your palm?" Ken asked.

"Oh…I guess," I said. I took of the glove on my right arm. I was scared to look at it.

"That is a really deep cut…Didn't you need stitches?" Ken was confused.

"No, when I came back from that dark world, it wasn't bleeding, it was just a cut. I wrapped it up, hoping it would heal, but it never did. It will always be a scar," I told him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear.

T.K. and Izzy were looking at the cut. I was staring at them. I put my glove back on; I don't like people gawking at my cut.

The door of the bedroom opened. Davis walked over to me.

"Kari, I want to show you something," Davis sounded scared.

"What is it?" I was scared.

Davis took my hand and walked over to the bed.

"Sit please," he pointed at the bed.

"What is it Davis?" I asked again.

He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. I saw a cut on it, it looked like mine.

"Davis!" I screamed.

"This happened to me four years ago," Davis sounded so strong.

"What happened? Did you do that yourself?" I was puzzled.

"No, I was captured; it was a dark place where I was taken. All of a sudden, I heard this loud noise, someone came up to me, cut my arm, and I passed out. I was back at my house when I woke up. I looked at my arm, it was throbbing. The cut was still there. When we met Willis, the mark was gone, I could be normal again, but it just came back," he confessed.

"That is really weird," I was getting so scared.

"Maybe it has to do with you," Davis told me.

"This is scaring me!" I was shaking.

"Kari, I didn't mean to scare you," he had this worried look in his eyes.

"It's ok…You seem so normal," I said sweetly.

"I seem normal? What?" Davis was confused by what I said.

"Most of the time when I tell someone that I don't like them, or that I like them, they act different, but you act like you did before I told you," I explained.

"That is how I want to act, I'm not going to change, you like me for me," he sounded smart.

"That is true, I do like you more for how you act," I started to laugh.

"So, you're saying I'm not cute?" Davis questioned.

"No, you're very cute, but I don't only go for looks, I go for the personality," I admitted.

"Thanks Kari," he said smiling.

Davis took my hands and pulled me up. He then gave me a hug.

"Huh…Oh," it scared me at first.

"Did I scare you?" Davis whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine now," I whispered back.

I finally told my secret. You might think that this would be the perfect ending, what else could happen? There is much more that comes, this is really only the beginning. Willis still has to come, and what about the others? This wasn't love, not yet, it was just a little crush, love is far away…I still don't know what it is! All I had was a friend, that might become a boyfriend, nothing more…Yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15 The Kiss Good Night Nightmare**

"Kari! Come here!" Tai yelled to me.

Davis was still holding me. He let go of me, we stared in each other's eyes. I never noticed how beautiful his were! I was about to melt.

"Kari!" Tai yelled again.

"Coming!" this time I yelled back.

Davis and I walked hand in hand towards Tai.

"You guys look adorable together," Sora told us.

"Oh, come on!" Tai moaned.

I let go of Davis's hand, and went up to Tai.

"I've told you, I'm growing up, I can't stop it," I wanted to cry.

"I know, I wish you didn't have too," Tai gave me a hug.

"I'll always be your little sister," I whispered in his ear.

"I'll always be here to talk to," he whispered to me.

"I'm sorry," I started to cry, today was very emotional.

"It will be ok," Tai stopped hugging me and looked at Sora and Matt.

"I know how you feel Tai, T.K. is growing up just as fast," Matt pointed at T.K. and Yolei.

"Yeah, but you're handling it much better then I am," Tai looked worried.

"No, I just don't show how much it hurts to see him grow up; I wasn't even there most of his life. I've only been able to spend little time with him," Matt looked scared.

"Don't worry Matt, he'll be fine. He has been so far," I told him with a smile.

"Kari is right, you did the best you can, you now need to let them do their own thing, I guess you could say that you need to let them be free," Sora told us.

"If only my sister was as caring as you guys," Davis had a sad look in his eyes.

"Davis, look around you, we are like your brothers and sisters, we care for you like you were family. Any ways, you are like the little brother I never got!"' Sora winked.

"Gee, I really don't feel like that toward Kari!" Davis laughed.

"Sora, I don't feel like Davis is my brother, I feel something different," I told her.

"Yeah, well, it goes the same for me, and I hope Tai feels the same way!" Sora looked at Tai.

"I feel the same," Tai started to laugh too.

"I'm going to talk to T.K., you coming Davis?" I asked.

"Oh…Sure!" Davis was overjoyed.

"I'll talk to you later Tai," I said as we walked away.

"T.K, shouldn't you get back home?" I asked him.

"Oh…My mom, she's going to be home in a couple of minutes!" T.K. said shocked.

"He's not always smart, but he's awesome!" Yolei told me.

"Come on Davis, help me get the others!" T.K. yelled, running all over the place.

"Come see me before you leave," I whispered to Davis.

He nodded in agreement, and went to help T.K.

"Are you sure you like him?" Yolei asked me.

"Yeah, I really do," I said staring at Davis.

After a minute or two, everyone was ready to go. Davis walked over to me.

"Take this," I said handing him the walkie-talkie that they gave back to us.

"Oh…For what?" Davis was confused.

"I might get lonely," I said quietly.

"Ok," he said, and walked off.

I waved to him as he left.

He smiled back at me.

"Come on girls, now what should we do?" Yolei asked.

"Kari, you did a very brave thing, you seem so much happier," Sora told me.

"I just feel like this is a dream," I told them.

"Let's see if it is," Yolei said, then pinched me.

"Oww! That was stupid!" I yelled as I rubbed my arm.

"Well, you know that you're not dreaming," Yolei said and started to laugh.

"What would I do with out you guys?" I wondered.

All of a sudden, we heard a noise coming from the vent. We screamed.

"Look, a hanger…It has a note on it!" Yolei pointed out.

"I'll read it…Sorry we had to go, we would have stayed longer, but T.K.'s mom is coming home, send us some notes, always, the guys…How nice, get a pen and paper," I told them.

"What should we write?" Mimi asked.

"I'll write it…We got your note, it was nice of you to write. We're also sorry you had to go, we were having fun! Write back. Got to go, the girls…Sounds good," Sora wrote as she spoke.

"Here, let me put it down," Yolei was smiling.

Sora handed her the small piece of paper.

"Hold on, seal it with a heart," I told them.

"Oh, ok, give it here; I'll make the heart…Great!" Mimi drew a heart before and after where Sora wrote the girls. After Mimi was done, she handed it back to Yolei. She put it down the vent.

After a couple of minutes, they sent up another note. It was to Sora and me only.

"Come on, we'll read it over here," Sora told us.

We walked over to Yolei's closet, a walk in closet. We went in there to read the note.

"I'll read it," Sora told me.

"Ok," I calmly responded.

"Dear Sora and Kari, we miss you so much…Oh how cute!" Sora started, I took the note from her.

"I am sorry Kari, it was wrong of me to make you keep that terrible secret locked up, I shouldn't have. It was so wrong of me, I hope you will forgive…Oh my," I was shocked from what I read.

"And Sora, I'm amazed you still, or better yet, ever liked me, you deserve better if you ask me. Wow, wasn't expecting that, were you? I'll let Davis talk now…That is so sweet," Sora was also shocked.

"Kari, I'm kind of scared, I've never told anyone what I told you, but I think it was for the better. I'm also amazed that you like me! I just wish you would have told me earlier, at least the part about you not liking T.K., it would have made things easier, but that is what I think. Wow, it still shocks me, what you said and everything, that kiss you gave me, I should have known, it was to tell me, wasn't it? My dream has came true, I finally got the perfect girl, smart, funny, beautiful, everything! Oh, I better say something to Sora, she has to know something too…Oh Davis," I was blushing.

"Here let me read the rest…Sora, thank you for being there, you are like the older sister I wish I had! That must be why Tai likes you so much, you're a wonderful person, just like Kari. If you were my age I wouldn't know who I would like more, you or Kari. I really need to tell you something though, you can't tell Kari, well I guess you can, but read this in your head first," Sora read to me. She then read the rest in her head. She had this shocked look on her face.

"It's bad isn't it, he doesn't like me any more, doesn't he?" I was ready to cry if it was about that.

"No, he wrote…I've never met someone like Kari before, and it scares me. I don't know what it is that scares me, maybe the fact that Kari really likes me, but I still feel like we're no more than friends, and that's ok but I don't know," Sora looked at me with sad eyes.

"Oh Davis! I can't believe I made you feel like that! I'm such a bad friend!" I was ready to cry.

All of a sudden, I heard Davis's voice, it was the walkie-talkie, I had it with me, I was sitting on it. Davis had heard my every word, all of the guys did.

"Don't cry Kari, I didn't try to make you feel bad," I heard Davis say.

"Give me that thing," Sora told me. I handed my walkie-talkie to her.

"Kari? You there?" Davis was asking.

"Hey Davis, what you guys wrote, it was so sweet. Just to tell you Davis, Kari, she's fragile, hasn't like anyone other then Izzy, and that was just because she was young, don't worry Izzy, you are adorable, for a Computer Wiz! Anyways Davis, you got to give her some time, she hasn't liked you all her life, not like other people, she has been hurt before, if you know what I mean. Just give her some time…That goes for you too Tai, she might be growing up, but she'll need you once in awhile, and she'll be talking to me a lot, but that is because I'm a girl, I understand this stuff, I've been through it many times! Don't ask me to tell you what she tells me, it will always be our little secret, I'm only going to tell if she's putting herself in danger, which, I don't think she would," Sora told mainly Tai and Davis.

"We understand!" we heard Tai and Davis yell over the walkie-talkie.

"I'll be ready soon, just give me a couple of days," I whispered, Sora had it where the boys could hear me. I didn't know this at first.

"Kari, don't worry, I'm going to need some time too," Davis told me.

"Thank you for the note, we better get going, the others might be worrying about us," Sora said.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow," Tai said sweetly.

"Don't be talking bad about us," Davis was laughing.

"We won't Davis, see you tomorrow," I told them.

Sora and I walked out of the closet, I hid the walkie-talkie behind my back, they didn't know I gave one to Davis. I didn't want them to know.

"Hey Kari, do you know where the walkie-talkies are?" Yolei asked me.

"Why do you want them?" I was puzzled.

"To give one to the guys, I can't find either of them," Yolei explained.

"Oh, they already have one then," I was smiling.

"Why?" Yolei asked slyly.

"I thought I might get lonely, so I gave one to Davis when he left," I was now blushing.

"Oh Kari! I can't believe you, for someone who just told a guy that you like him; you sure can't stand being without him!" Yolei was laughing at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm new at this stuff," I admitted. Davis was my first true crush.

"I know Kari," Yolei said calmly.

"Kari…You there? I need to talk to you…Will you get in trouble if you sneak out? Tai wants to talk to you too…Kari?" Davis said over the walkie-talkie.

"I'm coming, where should we meet?" I questioned.

"Outside of T.K.'s place, we can't go much farther," he replied.

"Ok, I'll be there, give me a minute," I told him.

"Go on Kari, just be quiet, everyone is asleep," Yolei warned me.

I left, I was being very quiet. I snuck out the door, into the hall.

When I got down to T.K.'s house, Davis and Tai were waiting for me.

"Hey Kari," Davis whispered, we couldn't be loud, people were asleep.

"What do you guys need?" I was puzzled.

"I know Ken was talking to you today, I saw you starting to cry, why?" Tai was asking.

"He told me about when he was 9, when his brother died. He said his world was filled with darkness; he went to that world that I was in. He also said that he heard someone yelling for help, he heard me! He was the one who cut my palm, it was an accident. I also cut the back of his neck out of fear. He was the one who told me that I was to keep everything a secret, but it wasn't his fault, that world made him evil. It made me crazy," I confessed.

"Do you think he did it to me too?" Davis asked me.

"Did what to you?" Tai asked Davis.

"Did this," Davis pulled up the sleeve of his right arm, showing the cut.

"I'm not that sure, it could have been me for all I know," I answered his question.

"I guess you're right," Davis replied to what I said.

"He has…What is going on?" Tai was confused.

"Davis, Ken, and I all have a cut in a different place," I explained.

"Kari," Tai said in a soft, but puzzled voice.

"If you don't understand, just ask Ken about it, he should know more than I do," I told him.

"Kari, you should be going, we got our answer," Davis told me.

"Ok, I'll see you later," I said as I gave Tai a hug.

"Good night Kari," he told me.

"What, I don't get a hug?" Davis joked around with me.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to walk away.

"That will work to," Davis was shocked.

"Go back to Yolei's," Tai told me with a smile.

I walked away from them, it had scared me, what I did, but it's ok to get scared once in awhile.

I sneaked back into Yolei's home, I was very quiet. I then slipped into Yolei's room. I was smiling and blushing, they knew something was up.

"What happened?" Sora asked with a smile.

"Nothing," I was lying, and I did a bad job!

"Did he kiss you?" Mimi was asking.

"No," I wasn't lying that time.

"Did you kiss him?" Yolei was excited.

"Maybe," I was now so red in the face, and I had a huge smile.

"With Tai there! It must have only been the cheek," Mimi blurted out.

"Of course it was only the cheek, even if Tai wasn't there, I'm not ready for anything more," I was shaking; I really didn't want to talk to them about this.

"Kari, I can't believe you! Tai hasn't even kissed me, you make me so jealous! Maybe I'm scared, I was going to kiss him, right on the cheek, but I didn't, he had to leave," Sora admitted.

"I only kissed him because, well, I kissed him…I can't believe I'm telling you guys this…But I kissed Davis because Tai was there, I wanted to show him that I'm growing up, I was only going to give him a hug, but I gave him a kiss," I was telling them everything, things I shouldn't have.

"Maybe that's why," Sora said in a confident voice.

"What are you talking about Sora?" I was puzzled.

"Tai, he won't kiss me! He doesn't want you to touch Davis; he doesn't want Davis to lay a finger on you. I think Tai is thinking, if he doesn't kiss me or hug me for that matter, neither would you Kari. I can't believe it; I like a guy that won't let his sister grow up!" Sora explained.

"You're probably right," I was sad now.

"Hey, at least you're not listening to him, if you did, well, you wouldn't have told anyone anything, and there would be a bigger problem!" Yolei told the truth.

"Yeah, but I know why he didn't want me to tell, I wonder if he only felt this way because he was left out, my crush liked me, but he didn't know that Sora liked him, he didn't know that she ever liked him, not until today. Maybe he'll be better, anyways, Sora did Matt tell Tai about you telling Matt that you never liked him, being Matt?" I was talking none stop.

"No, Tai never asked Matt, or me," she sounded worried.

"What is his problem? He asked me if Matt knew that you liked Tai. I told him to go ask for himself, but he doesn't!" I was angry now.

"Why didn't you just tell him?" Yolei asked.

"Tai use to be of great courage, now he's nothing. That is what he was known for his powerful courage, his will to keep going, he was a born leader! Now he isn't. I don't know what happened to him…I thought he should find out himself, ask himself, but he couldn't even do that," I explained.

"Oh, I understand now," Yolei told me.

"We should get to bed, we'll talk more tomorrow," Mimi decided for us.

"I agree, we have a lot to do," I was getting a little sleepy.

"Ok, I'll get the lights, Kari, you can have the bed, you'll need a good rest," Yolei told me.

"Oh, ok, don't you want it?" I was puzzled.

"No, I'll be fine on the floor, same with Sora and Mimi," Yolei was now making the decisions.

"Ok then," I wasn't sure still.

I sat on her bed, it was a full, not like my small twin bed.

"It's really big, two people could fit on this bed," I said.

"Here, I'll sleep up there too," Sora said.

"Ok, fine, just hurry!" Yolei was getting impatient.

She turned off the lights as we said good night.

I woke up before the other girls. It was around 7:30AM. I never really got up early, but for some reason I did today. I was a little scared when I woke up; I had a dream unlike anyone I ever had before. I need someone to talk to, but it couldn't be Davis, not Tai, none of the guys. I really didn't want to wake up anyone, but I had to, I was ready to cry, but who? Mimi, no, she isn't the one that I would let hold my secrets. So, Yolei or Sora. I knew Sora longer than Yolei; I knew I could trust her. Yolei though, she is great with figuring things out, like Izzy. I needed to talk to Sora; I think she would be better, this time any ways. She slept next to me, I didn't want to wake her, so instead of waking her up, I threw my pillow at her…Yeah, that was smart! She woke up with a frightened look in her eyes.

"Kari? What was that?" Sora was puzzled at what happened.

"Sora, I'm really sorry I woke you up, but I really need to talk to you," I was scared.

"No need to be sorry, that is what I'm here for. Let's go outside and talk," she was being real nice.

"Ok," I agreed with her.

We walked out of the bedroom, and went out the door of Yolei apartment. We left the door unlocked, and a note for Yolei. We took the walkie-talkie with us, I'm not that sure why, Sora wanted it with us. We went outside the building, and walked over to a tree.

"Kari, what do you need to tell me?" Sora asked sweetly.

"I had this dream, a very scary dream," I was getting scared.

"What was it about?" she wondered.

"It was four years into the future. Tai and all the older kids were starting college. All the younger kids, including myself, started high school. Yolei and T.K. were still happier than ever. Same with Izzy and Mimi. It was perfect," I wasn't scared of this part.

"What about Tai and myself, and you and Davis?" Sora questioned.

"You started to play tennis none stop, it was what you did, Tai came to every game, you guys were real happy. Davis and I were having problems. Every time we went out somewhere, Tai would always follow, he never let us alone. After a while, you got annoyed with him, and broke up. Tai was heart broken, he blamed it on me. I couldn't see him like that, I wasn't happy. Davis thought that I was unhappy with him, he broke up with me. I was only in the second year of high school. Tai and you got back together. I wasn't happy, I couldn't live like that. I died of loneliness of the age of only 16, it was my birthday when I was found dead, died on my sweet sixteen, of loneliness," I explained.

"It was only a dream Kari, I swear, I would never let Tai do that to you," Sora comforted me.

"Yes, I know, but it felt so real," I was really scared at this point.

"Don't worry about the dream Kari, I can tell something else is bothering you," Sora was right.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" I was puzzled by her.

"I'm not stupid," she simply replied.

"I never said you were," I told Sora.

"So, what else is bothering you?" Sora questioned.

"I'm not that sure, I'm thinking about so many things," I answered.

"We should get back inside," Sora was nice, and didn't pressure anything out of me.

"Ok, you probably want to get back to bed," I had a smile now.

"Nah, when I get in…I'm going to wake the others, including the boys," Sora laughed as she pulled out the walkie-talkie.

"Sora! Are you really going to wake them up?" I was laughing now.

She pressed the button on the walkie-talkie and yelled, "Wake up!"

I was laughing so much!

"What was that for?" Tai yelled back to us.

"Time to wake up sweetie," Sora said, she was laughing now.

"What? Sora? What?" Tai was really confused.

"Get up, we need to talk," Sora said back to him.

"That doesn't sound good," he responded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16 Holding Them Close**

Sora and I walked back to Yolei's. When we got in, Yolei and Mimi were up, her parents had left.

"Kari, Sora, where were you?" Yolei asked.

"We just wanted to wake up the guys without waking you guys up," I laughed as I held up the walkie-talkie so they could see it.

"They didn't like us very much for that!" Sora was laughing just as much.

"What did they do?" Mimi asked.

"Tai was freaking out! It was great!" I was laughing so much.

"I wish I was there! You should have woken us up!" Mimi was laughing too.

"Yeah, that would have been great to hear," Yolei agreed.

"Tai is probably worried to death," I told them.

"Why would you say that?" Yolei questioned.

"I told him that we needed to talk," Sora said shyly.

"Let's go down and see them," Mimi decided.

"Sounds good," I was agreeing with her.

We walked to the elevator, when we got off, to our surprise; we saw Tai and the others waiting for the elevator. They were shocked to see us.

"Sora!" Tai said surprised.

"Hey Tai," Sora said cheerfully.

"What…What did you want to talk about?" he stuttered.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Really? You made it sound like you were going to break up with me, before we even went out! I'm glad it wasn't about that," Tai was relaxed now.

"Who said I didn't want to break up with you?" she shot right back at him.

"You want to break up with me!" Tai was both puzzled and shocked.

"I never said that," Sora said slyly.

"You must love tormenting me," he said back to her.

"It is rather funny!" Sora and all of us girls started to laugh.

"Oh, real funny!" Tai was getting mad now.

"Sorry Tai, look we better get to our own houses, we need to get dress," Sora decided.

"How about we meet back by the school in an hour? I'll get dressed and quickly go to the airport to meet Willis," I agreed with the plan.

"Would you like me to come with you to the airport Kari?" Davis asked sweetly.

"No, I'll be fine, I promise," Willis asked for me to meet him, not Davis and me.

"Oh, I understand, Willis only wanted you to go, fine," he seemed jealous.

"He never said that, but I would rather it be just me," I was giving Davis a sad look.

"I understand," Davis repeated.

"We better get going, come on Kari," Tai pulled away from the conversation.

"Right!" I yelled.

Tai and I left the others.

"Kari, you seem happier, I'm glad to see you this way," Tai broke the silent we once had.

"I guess you could say that," I announced.

"For liking Davis so much, you seem to be avoiding him a lot," he told me.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Well…You wouldn't let him come with you to the airport," Tai reminded me.

"That is because Willis asked me to meet him, not Davis and me," I strongly said.

"Ok Kari, what ever you say," he gave me a cold look.

"Tai, what is your problem?" I was now angry.

"Nothing Kari," he was also getting angry.

We arrived at our apartment 10 minutes later.

"I'm going to get dressed in fresh clothes," I told Tai as I grabbed a pink dress.

"Wear the pants," Tai told me.

"These? I haven't worn these in forever!" I was puzzled as I pulled out a pair of pants.

"Yeah, with this shirt," he replied as he pulled out a long sleeved pink t-shirt.

"I guess I could wear my short, black gloves," I decided.

"No, wear this shirt," Tai took out a tank top and a silk cloth.

"Really?" I was puzzled.

"Wear the silk as a belt," he told me.

"Ok, I'll go change," I was still confused.

"Wear the black gloves still," Tai said before I could grab my long, pink gloves.

"Ok Tai, I'll see how it looks," I puzzled because he never told me what to wear before.

I walked to the bathroom and quickly changed.

"Wow, it looks good!" I said to myself surprised.

I really liked how it looked; I should have Tai help out more often!

I knocked on the bedroom door.

"Hold, hold on!" Tai yelled, then there was a thud, something had fallen.

"What was that?" my mom yelled.

"Nothing!" Tai yelled to her as he opened the door.

"What really was that?" I asked.

"I dropped something," he replied as I walked into the room.

"Tai! Why are your clothes on the floor?" I was confused and shocked.

"I was looking for something I stole from Sora 4 years ago," he said shyly.

"What did you steal from her?" I was really puzzled.

"Her locket, but I never got to see what was inside, and I found it on the floor, after she dropped it, and I didn't give it back, I liked her so much," Tai admitted.

"Oh, if it helps you, I once took something from Izzy's bag; I put it in a box of all the things I love. Here let me get it," I told him as I took out a locked box.

"What did you take from him?" Tai was the one puzzled now.

"I took a program for his computer," I replied.

"Hey, what does it say on it?" he was looking at a case I held.

"Oh no!" I was shocked at what I read.

"What is it Kari? Spit it out already!" Tai told me.

"To Mimi, from Izzy," I was in shock.

"What! Let me see!" he was just as shocked now.

"It must have been something Izzy wanted Mimi to see," I hated what I did.

"Let's put it in the computer," Tai decided and opened the door.

Tai and I walked into the computer room. It was filled with papers of my dad's.

"Ok, if I click this then, huh?" Tai didn't know much about the computer.

"Here, you click this, plug this in, and you put the disk, there!" I knew a little more.

"Ok, we'll just open it like so," my brother click a button that said 'open file'.

"It's a letter, with some pictures and other stuff," I told him.

"Kari, read it out loud," Tai told me.

"Dear Mimi, I'm sorry I've never told you this before, but I really like you. I don't really know why, but I find you really cool. I know you would never like me, but hey, why not try. I know you think I should have gone to computer camp, but I don't like those places! I'm really glad I met you, and it makes me heart broken to know that you would never like me. I know that you like Matt, maybe even Tai. I'm not that sure. I don't think you'll see much of me after this summer camp, I don't think you would want to! I better let you go; you have better things to do. Izzy," I read the letter.

"Look at the pictures; he took pictures of Mimi and Matt! Hey, he has pictures of Mimi and me! Wow, he really did like her," Tai said as he pointed to picture on the computer screen.

"Look at that one, it's of me…Wonder what that is about," I was confused, I didn't remember that.

"Look, under it, it says, I took this picture without Kari knowing. I put this in to show you the only person that I've known that had a crush on me. Kari doesn't know that I know, but she follows me around everywhere, I find it adorable! She's cute for a 9 year old!" Tai was reading.

"He knew the whole time…Look!" I was pointing at a link.

"Let's see where it goes," Tai decided as he pressed the link.

"Oh my! Izzy told me about this site! He made this site about his friends, Look at all this stuff, pictures, quotes, everything!" I was shocked.

"I think we should give this back to Izzy, I'll give the locket back to Sora. Kari, what else did you have in that box?" he asked me as he shut down the computer.

"I'll show you when we get back in our room," I replied.

When we got back into our room, I took out the box.

"This is a picture of me and T.K. from four years ago," I held a picture of T.K. and myself.

"What are those, are those broken goggles?" Tai was pointing at something on the bottom.

"They're the goggles that Davis broke, when you gave him yours," I told him.

"Oh Kari, you are so-" Tai wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Tai! I have to get to the airport! Willis will be waiting!" I yelled rushing out the door taking my box with me.

I ran all the way to the airport, breathless when I got there.

I was walking all around the place, then I saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Willis! Is that you?" I yelled over to the guy.

"Kari!" he said walking towards me.

"Hey Willis, how was your trip?" I asked as he reached me.

"It was long, I'm just glad to see you!" Willis told me, and gave me a hug.

"Has anything new happen, girlfriend, new friends?" I asked.

"No, do you have a boyfriend? Did you have one when we first met?" he questioned.

"I don't know if you would call us boyfriend and girlfriend, but I didn't have a boyfriend when we first met, I liked someone, but I didn't have a boyfriend," I explained.

"So who is you not sure boyfriend?" Willis wondered.

"You're going to find this funny, but Davis," I told him.

"Really! I would think it would have been T.K., you and him were in New York together, you know what I mean?" he told me.

"No! I never liked T.K., I just wanted to make Davis jealous…Oh, come on we have to get to my school. The others are meeting us there…In 5 minutes!" I took Willis's arm and ran.

It took us ten minutes to get to the school. Willis was all sweaty and tired.

"Kari, it's about time you got here! Where's Willis?" Yolei yelled to me.

"He's behind me, can't you see?" I yelled as I turned around. Willis was on the ground.

"I don't run much," he said smiling.

"Well, get over here!" Tai yelled back at us.

"We're coming!" I was getting angry. I helped Willis up and we walked over to the others.

"Hi Yolei, Davis, T.K., Cody," Willis was nice and said hi to whom he knew.

"Willis, you haven't changed a bit!" Yolei pointed out.

"Yeah, but I can tell that Kari has, she got a whole new outfit!" Willis laughed.

"You don't like my outfit? Tai picked it out!" I told him, looking at Tai.

"Oh, hello Tai! Thanks a lot for what you did," he told Tai.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, no problem!" Tai was confused.

"Here, meet the others," I said, motioning the others to introduce themselves.

"Hello, I'm Mimi," she was to first brave soul.

"Why hello Mimi, it is nice to meet you," Willis said charmingly.

"Hi Willis, my name's Sora," she said politely.

"You guys sure do know how to find pretty girls," Willis joked around.

"It is nice to finally meet you face to face, I'm Izzy," Izzy said calmly.

"I knew it! I'm glad to meet someone as smart as you!" Willis was happy.

"I'm sorry, but they're taking to long. That is Matt; over there is Joe, who else is there, oh Ken! Ken, come here, come meet Willis!" I yelled to Ken.

"Hello Willis, my name is Ken, I'm the newest part of the group, I came even after you!" Ken said.

"That is all of them!" I told Willis.

"Well…It is very nice to meet all of you," Willis told everyone.

"You don't seem as smart as you were four years ago," Izzy rudely pointed out.

"Yeah, are you still taking classes at Colorado State?" Tai asked.

"No, I live in New York now, so I just go to middle school," Willis replied.

"Really? What happened?" Izzy wondered.

"I didn't like all the work, I wanted to be a normal teenager," he told Izzy.

"I'm sorry about Tai and Izzy, they aren't that smart…Anyways, Kari was right, you are cute for a 13 year old! You must have a lot of girls after you," Sora said blushing.

"Nah, I'm all alone…Kari said I was cute?" he was puzzled.

"Cute, just not my type," I reminded them.

"Hey Davis, have you had any luck with Kari? I know how much you liked her when we first met. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings when I gave her a good bye kiss," Willis apologized.

"It was nothing, I already forgot about that!" Davis laughed.

"You didn't answer me, have you had any luck with her?" Willis was serious now.

Davis didn't say anything.

"Davis? Are you ok?" Willis was puzzled.

"I've had my dream come true you could say," he replied.

"Oh, I see, well, I'm glad Kari finally told you!" Willis said back.

"What? You mean Willis knew too!" Davis was yelling at both me and Willis.

"No! I never told him, I never told anyone but the girls, everyone else found out on there own. Willis must have found out when we first met. Wait! Willis you thought I liked T.K., then, how did you know I had a crush on Davis?" I was getting irritated.

"I was joking! I didn't think you would take it like that. I'm sorry, I'm just stepping on your toes, I knew it wasn't a good idea to come," Willis was sad now.

"We love having you here Willis. We've just got some major issues. Anyways, maybe we should fill you in a little," Yolei decided.

"Ok, what is there to know?" he asked.

"First things first, Davis and Kari are, let me see, they're in the stage of liking each other. That goes seconds to me and T.K., and the others…Well, Tai and our dear Sora are also in this liking stage, same with Izzy and Mimi," Yolei told him.

"Really, ok what about the other guys? You just left them alone, didn't you? Whatever, I bet I could help them find someone. Hey, I bet you guys already like someone out of this group!" Willis laughed.

"Oh Willis! Come on!" I was laughing too.

"We should go to someone's house…Oh no! We need to go to my house, I had to work today, you guys could help, make the job more fun, and faster!" Sora decided.

"Sounds great, where do you work?" Willis was filled with joy.

"My mom's flower shop, I've been helping her since four years ago," she pointed out.

Willis was speechless. We didn't know if it was the thought of working at a flower shop, or that he already said he would help!

"Oh, let's go!" Sora decided without asking the others.

We weren't that far from Sora's mom's flower shop, so we walked there.

"Sora! What took you so long?" Sora's mom yelled to her from the doorway.

"Sorry Mom, but I did bring help," Sora happily replied.

"Ok, just hurry, Mrs. Kenching called with a big order, she'll be here in 15 minutes, that order would take one person 30 minutes to finish," her mom explained.

"Come on guys, we better get started!" Sora told us.

"Ok, two bouquets of red tulips, a dozen red roses, the bouquet of the week, and 20 violet's singly rapped, that's a lot!" Sora told us.

"Ok, Davis, Willis, and I will get the flowers," I told her.

"Fine, T.K., Yolei, and Cody, you guys can rap the bouquets," Sora told them.

"The rest of us will rap the violets and do whatever else is needed," Mimi decided.

"Ok, let's go!" Sora said as we started to work.

Davis and Willis were having the hardest time finding the flowers we needed. I had to get all of the flowers for the most part.

"What color violets?" Davis asked.

"Violet's are purple, or violet, they only come in the color violet!" I told him.

"Here, let me get that for you Kari," Willis tried to help, but he grabbed the wrong flower.

"I wanted the one next to that!" I laughed.

"Kari, did you get all the flowers?" Sora yelled to me.

"Yeah, we're coming right now!" I yelled back.

"Ok, we can help you now," Davis said nicely to the others.

"Ok, we need to get these violets rapped," Sora pointed out.

Everyone grabbed a violet, took some ribbon, and started to wrap them. It was very quiet.

"I remember when I use to help you, we would sing, that was really fun," I told them.

"Yeah, that was great," Sora told me and stopped what she was doing.

"Why don't you girls sing for us?" Willis asked.

Sora and I looked at each other.

"Ok," I told them.

"What do you want to hear?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I got it, we should sing 'He Wasn't' by Avril Lavigne," I told Sora.

"That sounds great, you should start," Sora said with a smile.

"You always started Sora," I pointed out.

"Fine," Sora said sadly.

"Go Sora!" Tai yelled.

"There's not much going on today, I'm really bored it's getting late. What happened to my Saturday? Monday's coming the day I hate," Sora sang into one of the violets.

"I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone," I also sang into a violet.

"He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no, he wouldn't even open up the door, he never made me feel special, he isn't what I'm looking for," we both sang and pretended to play the guitar.

"This is when I start to bite my nails, and clean my room when all else fails, I think it's time for me to bail, this point of you is getting stale," Sora sang again. We started to dance around the room.

Then, we both sang the chorus part again.

"Na, na, na, na, na," Sora sang.

"We all got choices," it was my turn.

Sora sang na, na…again.

"We all got voices," I sang with the same beat.

Once again, Sora sang the na, na part.

"Stand up and make noise," I sang that, then Sora sang na, na…And I sang the same thing again. We then sang the chorus part twice.

"Like I was special, 'cause I was special!" we both finished.

"Yeah!" everyone was clapping. Sora and I started to turn bright red in the face.

"Kari, you never told me that you could sing that good," Tai told me.

"You see what else she can do," Sora said.

"What else can you do Kari?" Tai hesitated to ask.

"I have many talents, both Sora and I can play the guitar, I can play the drums, and I can play the piano. I'm just so talented!" I was laughing.

"Matt taught you guys how to play the guitar?" he wondered.

"No, once we were waiting to talk to Matt, he had his guitars sitting out, so Kari and I decided to try to play them. We were pretty good," Sora told him.

"I knew my guitars were in different places!" Matt suddenly said.

"Whatever, oh my gosh, are the flowers done? Here comes Mrs. Kenching!" Sora yelled.

"We just finished the last violet," Willis told her.

"Why hello Sora, I see your mother hired some workers to help you," Mrs. Kenching said.

"No, these are just my friends, they decided to help me out," Sora informed her.

"Your mother never would hire anyone, just like that little store, I don't know what it's called, but it's a family store, there daughter, I think her name is Yolei always was working, such a nice girls she was, she looked just like you dear, but I don't see her anymore," she was pointing at Yolei.

"I knew you looked familiar! My mother is good friends with you!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Ah, yes, I knew you were Yolei, how are your siblings, they were so talented," Mrs. Kenching calmly said

"They're good," she was angry with Mrs. Kenching for asking about her siblings.

"That is good, I must be going, Yolei, you should really get back to working with your family! Thank you Sora, tell your mom that I'll be back soon," Mrs. Kenching left the flower shop.

"Yolei, you should have told me you knew Mrs. Kenching," Sora said.

"I never liked that woman. She always came to see my siblings, found me average. Am I really average? I try so hard, but I'm found to be average," Yolei said sadly.

"Yolei, you are very smart…I bet you that your siblings couldn't fix a computer," Izzy pointed out.

"But I learned everything by watching you Izzy," Yolei was really sad.

"Yolei, none of us find you average, you're special in your own way," I told her.

"I guess you're right Kari," Yolei seemed happier.

"What are we to do now?" Davis asked as Izzy's cell phone rang.

"Hello…Oh hi Mom…Yes…Ok…I will…Bye," Izzy said over the phone.

"What is it Izzy?" Mimi asked.

"Let's go to my house, my mom will make us something to eat, and Willis can tell us what he has done since you guys last saw him," he replied.

"Sounds great, not that I have many things to say, but I am hungry!" Willis said happily.

We got to Izzy's home, which was a few blocks away.

"Hi Izzy, I'm sorry I called you home, but I didn't know what was going on," his mom said.

"No problem Mom, I'll figure it out," Izzy smiled.

We went into Izzy bedroom. He took his laptop and connected it with his computer on his desk.

"You sure do like computers, don't you?" Willis asked.

"You could say that," Izzy said, but he was looking under the desk where his computer was.

"Is there anything I could help you with Izzy?" Yolei asked.

Izzy came out from under the desk and whacked his head on the desk. "Oww!"

"Izzy are you ok?" Mimi asked in a scared voice.

"That hurt, but I'm ok," Izzy got up and turned on the computers.

"What are you doing Izzy?" I was puzzled.

"I wanted to show Willis the pictures we took," he replied.

"Oh, that reminds me, Tai we need to talk," I said.

"Yeah, we'll be back in a minute," Tai told them.

We had left the room and went into the kitchen.

"Will we bother you in here?" I asked.

"Oh, no Kari, you're fine," Izzy's mom told us.

"We should give back the stuff, I have my whole box," I told Tai.

"Ok, I got the locket," he said back.

We walked back into Izzy's room.

"Sorry about that, but before you get to those pictures, Tai and I have some things we need to give back…Go on Tai," I told them.

"Sora, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I took this locket from you four years ago. I don't know what's in it, I never could open it," Tai gave Sora her locket back.

"Oh, this locket, it is so old. To bad you couldn't open it, if you did, you would have found a picture of you and me," Sora opened the locket and showed us.

"Now I have many things, but the worse thing I took was this," I held up a disk and gave it to Izzy.

"Oh, wow, this disk, it's…Well…I was going to give it to Mimi…Wow," Izzy was staring at it.

"What else is in that box?" Sora asked.

"Well, I have a picture of T.K. and me four years ago," I replied.

"I remember this picture," T.K. said happily.

"I also have Davis's broken goggles," I was holding them up.

"Wow, you kept them?" Davis was shocked.

"Oh, I almost forgot about this," I held up a whistle.

"That thing! When you were three, you would always blew that thing at me," Tai said.

"I wonder why I stopped wearing it," I said then blew into the whistle.

"Kari, I have a question for you…Does your camera have pictures in it?" Willis asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't looked at them in forever," I replied.

"Hey Kari, that's a digital camera, right?" Izzy asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Here, I can put them onto my computer," he told me.

"Ok, but sometimes my camera takes pictures by itself," I warned them.

"Ok, let me see the camera," Izzy told me.

"Sure," I took the camera from around my neck and handed it to Izzy.

"Let me see, this should fit into it like that, and…it will take a minute to load," Izzy informed us.

"Did you take any pictures of me Kari?" Willis asked.

"I'm not that sure what's on that camera," I reminded him.

"Kari, your pictures are on the computer now," Izzy told me.

"Here, let me give them a look," I sat on the chair by the computer and clicked on the picture.

"Hey, that is the soccer game when I went up against Ken!" Davis pointed out.

"Oh, I remember that, everyone came to your game, I had to take pictures," I told him.

"Look! There's a picture of Cody," Yolei pointed at the screen.

"You just had to take a picture of me," Cody said to me.

"I'm sorry Cody, I didn't think you would mine," I apologized.

"Look at the last picture," Cody put his finger on the screen.

"Ok…Hey it's a picture of Willis!" I clicked open the file.

"Did you mean to take that picture?" Willis asked me.

"No, but it is a good picture," I told him.

"I can print these pictures if you want them Kari," Izzy said nicely.

"That would be nice," I answered his offer.

"Ok, let me just press this…Ok, they're printing," Izzy said as the printer started to beep.

"Thanks Izzy!" I smiled.

"Now that we are doing that…We should get some pictures with Willis!" Yolei decided.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

We decided to go outside and take the pictures.

"You can use your camera too Kari," Davis said to me.

"I should!" I agreed.

"We should get some pictures with Willis, Kari, and Yolei," Cody told us.

"Ok, come on girls," Willis said to us.

We walked over to a tree. Yolei and I decided to stand with Willis sitting in between us. Yolei and I had our arms folded, and we were looking down at Willis. He had this confused 'what did I do' face.

"That was great!" Sora laughed.

Yolei and I walked over to Izzy and Sora and looked at the picture.

"Is it that bad?" Willis asked as he walked over by us.

"No, it just looks real funny!" Yolei started to laugh.

"It really is!" I started to laugh too.

"I think it looks good!" Willis was laughing now.

"Willis, could I take your picture?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said as he walked over to a tree. He leaned up against it and smiled at the camera.

"Perfect!" I told him.

Willis walked over to where I was standing. "Is there any way I could see it?"

"Izzy, can you hook up my camera to your laptop? Willis wants to see the picture I took," I yelled.

"Yeah, bring it over here," he told me.

I nodded my head in agreement, and Willis and I walked over to Izzy.

"Ok, let me see your camera," Izzy said as I handed my camera to him.

"Are you going to show Mimi that disk?" I asked off the subject.

"I wasn't planning on it…But I could," he said calmly.

"I already saw what was on it, I shouldn't have read it, Tai told me too," I told him.

"That's ok; it was probably a bunch of junk I wrote!" Izzy said.

"It was really sweet what you wrote. Do you even remember what you wrote?" I questioned.

"Not really," Izzy said, he then heard typing and turned around.

"Hi Izzy! I wanted to see if I could go on my web site I made," Willis smiled.

"You should have asked, but that's ok," Izzy told him.

"Yeah, I know, but I really wanted to show you this web site, I'm sorry," Willis apologized.

"Could you get on your web site?" I asked.

"I can't find out how to! I should of learned how to read Japanese!" Willis laughed.

"Here, move over, I'll help," Izzy said.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out," I said nicely.

"Type the web address in the address box," Izzy instructed.

"Ok…There you go," he said back.

"Ok, let's see, if I press this, ok there," Izzy said as he clicked a bunch of buttons.

"Kari, could you get the others, I want them to see this too," Willis asked me.

"Sure, I'll be right back," I replied.

Tai and Matt were over by a tree talking. I decided to go over to them first.

"Hey Kari!" Matt waved to me as I walked over to them.

"Hi Matt," I said cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" Tai asked me.

"No reason," I answered.

"Is there any reason why you're over here?" Tai rudely questioned.

"Yes, I have two reasons," I calmly responded.

"Come on and tell us Kari," Tai was getting impatient.

"First thing, did you ever ask Matt if he knew about Sora liking you?" I was questioning Tai.

"No," he simply answered.

"Would you please tell him Matt?" I nicely asked.

"Sure…Of course I know…Four years ago, I told Sora that I liked her. When I told her this, she said that she liked me no more than a friend. She also said that she liked you," Matt told Tai.

"You mean you knew this whole time!" Tai yelled.

"Anyways, Willis was going to show us a web site he made, get the others for me," I said as I left.

"What? Why can't you!" Tai yelled at me as I left.

I walked back to where Willis and Izzy were. They stared at me with puzzled looks.

"Where is everyone?" Izzy asked.

"I made Tai and Matt get them, why should I have to do everything?" I joked around.

"I never knew how lazy you were Kari!" Willis joked with me.

"I'm not lazy!" I snapped.

Willis and Izzy looked at me shocked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped," I was really sad.

"No, I shouldn't call you lazy," Willis told me.

"Here come the others!" Izzy yelled as he pointed at our group of friends.

Willis and I waved them over.

"Hey Kari, what did you guys need?" Sora happily asked.

"Willis wanted to show us his web site," I informed them.

Everyone gathered around Izzy's laptop. Willis was operating it.

"Ok, this is the web site I made when I went home, after Davis and the others left me in New York. I think you guys will like it. I didn't have pictures, so I had to sketch pictures of what I remembered you guys looking like. Hope you like it!" Willis told us about it.

"What is the web site called?" Yolei asked.

"The web address is Willis said properly.

"Wow, this looks much better than mine," Izzy pointed out.

"Really, what is your sites name?" Willis wondered.

"The address is he told him.

"Really, we should look at that after we're done here!" Willis was overjoyed.

"I just updated it before I left for the school," Izzy told us.

"Cool!" Willis exclaimed.

"What do you have on your web site Willis?" Davis asked.

"Well, I have a lot of sketches I made of you guys. I have some writing too. It's mainly a thank you sight to you guys, but we never had any contact, so you guys never got to see it," he replied.

"Oh, here, I want to see what is on this disk real quick," Izzy said as he put the disk in.

"Is that the disk Kari gave back to you?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what's on it," Izzy told her.

"If Kari didn't take it, would you have given it to Mimi?" Matt wondered.

"I don't know, I wasn't really a risk taker, so I don't think I would have," Izzy replied.

"Izzy, it's loaded," Ken said pointing at the computer screen.

"Let's see…Dear Mimi; I know you'll never like me. I know you like Matt, maybe even Tai," Izzy mumbled as he read.

"Eww, I never liked Tai! I did like Matt at one point, but Tai, no!" Mimi screamed.

"Oh thanks, you're so nice Mimi!" Tai teased.

"I didn't mean it like that Tai, I meant that you're not my type," Mimi apologized.

"I know what you meant Mimi, I was just joking with you," Tai explained.

"Anyways…Izzy, you know when we took those pictures with our first crushes? Well, I wasn't being truthful…I only took the picture with Matt; I should have had a picture with you too. Both of you guys were my first crushes from the group," Mimi told them.

"I wish I didn't take that disk, you guys would have been together from the start, that is if Izzy was going to give you the disk," I sadly said.

"I don't think I would have given it to her, if I wanted her to know, I could have told her. I wasn't strong enough to tell her, not like Matt," Izzy informed us.

"What do you mean Izzy?" Matt asked.

"Well, when you liked Sora, you told her, I couldn't do that," Izzy explained.

"Tai never told Sora, he didn't want to hurt Matt feelings. I never told Davis because I didn't want to hurt T.K.," I was thinking.

"I never told T.K. because I thought you liked him Kari!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Matt was the only one who didn't care about hurting another's feelings," Sora pointed out.

"You're either the rudest person in our group, or the bravest," I said to Matt.

"No, Matt just really liked Sora," Tai pointed out.

Everyone started to laugh.

"I guess that is one of Tai good sides, he can make a joke out of anything!" Mimi giggled.

"Brave and funny, that's Tai for you!" I was laughing so much, I started to cry.

"Should I say thank you or what?" Tai wondered.

We heard some beeping. "Huh?" Izzy looked at his computer.

"What is it?" Ken asked.

"I'm not that sure…Oh no! Come on!" Izzy yelled as he hit his laptop.

"Izzy, is something wrong?" Joe asked.

"My laptop just crashed! All the pictures might have been lost!" Izzy looked worried.

"Don't worry, we can take more picture," Sora said happily.

"But, my…I had something important on," Izzy said as the computer turned back on.

"It will be ok, it was when my computer crashed, remember that Izzy?" Tai questioned.

"Yeah…Oh, good it was saved," Izzy said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm getting hungry, is lunch ready?" Willis said with a starved look.

"We can go check," Izzy said as he picked up his laptop.

We walked to Izzy apartment.

"Hi Izzy," his mom said as we walked in the door.

"Hi mom, is lunch ready yet?" Izzy asked quickly.

"It should be ready in 30 minutes," she replied.

"Ok, thanks!" Izzy waved bye as we went into his room.

"Willis, you never told us what happened after we left," Cody said nicely.

"Well, nothing really happened to me," he told us.

"It has almost been a year, something had to happen," Davis pointed out.

"Well…I made that web site, I searched every where to find one of your guys phone number…I had no luck with that!" Willis smiled.

"What? You mean you didn't meet a cute girl, no new friends nothing?" Davis was puzzled.

"Yeah, I'm not a people person," Willis sadly said.

"You mean that my sister and her weird friends were your first friends?" Tai asked.

"I wouldn't call them weird, but yes," Willis told him.

"We not weird!" Yolei yelled at Tai.

"When I said friends, I meant Davis," Tai lied.

"You're not good at lying Tai," Willis said.

"Yes I am!" Tai rudely yelled back at him.

"Tai, he has a point, you are a terrible liar," I agreed with Willis.

"Love you too Kari!" Tai angrily said to me.

"I know you do!" I laughed.

Everyone laughed at what I said.

"Kari, hurry, take a shower! Tai's rubbing off on you!" Sora yelled laughing.

"Come with me, I'll show you to the bathroom," Izzy winked so only I could see.

"Ok, better hurry," I pretended to be worried.

Izzy took me to a closet. He opened it and took out two water guns.

"Take these, we'll need to fill them," Izzy had a plan.

"Ok, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Over here," he motioned me in.

"Ok, fill them up," I gave him the water guns.

"When we get back, try not to get the girls so much. Our main goal is to soak the guys. No one is in their good clothes, so we'll be fine!" Izzy was smiling.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" I had an evil smile on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17 Water Fight And A Kiss**

We walked into the bedroom; the water guns were behind our backs.

"Is Kari clean now?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but your not!" Izzy said as we pulled out the water guns.

They started to run, stupid idea, if they leave Izzy's room, he'll fire, just not in his room.

Everyone ran outside.

"Fire!" I yelled. Izzy and I pumped up the water guns and fired.

"Hey! No fair! We don't have anything to fire back with!" Ken yelled.

"Yes we do!" Willis yelled, pointing at a hose.

"I think we should run for it Izzy," I was staring at him.

"There's another hose over here, they just don't know it," Izzy smiled.

Tai and Matt were holding the hose, Ken and Davis were going to turn the water on.

"Ready?" Ken yelled to them.

"Ready!" Matt and Tai yelled back to them.

The hose was aimed at me.

"Kari! Watch out!" Izzy yelled as he ran over and pushed me out of the way, he got hit.

"Izzy! Are you ok?" I yelled as I walked over to him.

"That was cold!" Izzy yelled.

Sora, Mimi, and Yolei ran over to us.

"Davis wants to know if he can come onto your side. That goes seconds to all of us, and T.K., Cody, and Ken. Joe is hiding behind a tree, so I don't know about him," Yolei said to me.

"What about Willis?" I asked.

"We couldn't find him, did he leave the room?" Sora questioned.

"I don't know, no I saw him leave, he was right after Davis," Izzy remembered.

"I wonder where he is," I was talking to myself.

"There he is!" Mimi saw him talking to Tai and pointing at us.

"He's going to be on their side," I was sad about that.

We saw Tai and Matt walk away from him. Willis walked over by us.

"Kari!" Willis waved to me as he walked closer.

"We don't want you over here if you're ganging up with Tai and Matt," I said.

"No, I pretended to, I know what they're planning now," he sweetly replied.

"What are they then?" Mimi coldly asked.

"They're going to attack from the right, in five minutes," he answered.

"Kari, Davis, take these, you're going to attack from that tree," Izzy said throwing the water guns.

"Right!" we agreed.

"Now, for the rest of us, we'll attack with our hose," Izzy pointed at the hose.

"Ok!" everyone yelled.

Davis and I left.

I was having issues getting up the tree.

"Here, let me go up first," Davis told me.

He climbed up to the first branch.

"Give me the water guns," he told me.

I handed him the water guns. He placed them on the branch.

"You can get up the first branch by yourself," Davis said.

"Right," I climbed up onto the first branch, it was low to the ground.

"Ok, now give me your hands," Davis instructed me.

"Ok," I put my arms up.

"Ok, I'm going to pull you up now," he informed me.

"No, I'm too scared!" I screamed, and pulled my arms down.

"I won't drop you, you mean too much to me," he explained.

"I'm trusting you," I told him as I put my arms back in the air.

Davis grabbed my wrists, and I grabbed his. He gently pulled me off the branch. I was getting scared. Soon I was able to grab the next branch.

"Grab onto the branch, I'll need to pull you from the waist," he said calmly.

"Oh, uh, ok," I was scared that I might fall, not be able to get a good grip.

"Do you think you have a good grip?" Davis sweetly asked.

"Yeah," I said, then he let go of my wrists.

"I'm going to grad you from the waist now, do be scared," he told me.

"Right!" I said back to him.

He grabbed my waste. It scared me at first, but I was fine after a second.

"You can let go of the branch, I got you," Davis was being really nice.

"Ok, I'm a little scared though," I informed him.

"When I'm in reach, grab me, I promise you I won't let go," he let me know.

"I'm going to let go now," I was scared, but I let go.

Davis pulled me up slowly.

"Kari, grab onto my shoulders," he told me.

I did what he said. He pulled me up quickly this time. When he pulled me all the way up, he gave me a quick look, and then a hug.

"See, you did it," Davis whispered in my ear.

"Here they come," I told him.

"Here, take your water gun. I almost forgot about them," Davis said. Tai and Matt looked up in the tree and found sight of us.

"Kari and Davis sitting in a tree K-" I didn't let Tai finish; I took my water gun and fired.

"Ah, they got the water guns!" Matt yelled and pointed the hose at us.

"Kiss this!" Tai yelled, and water came out of the hose.

"Kari, get down, if the water hits us, we'll fall for sure!" Davis yelled at me.

"I can't, I'm too scared," I said. Instead of jumping down, I threw my water gun at Tai. It hit him.

"Tai!" Matt yelled, and gave us a dirty look.

"Give me yours," I told Davis, and fired at Matt.

"Let's get down there," Davis decided.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Davis jumped down, and I jumped into his arms.

"Tai, did I hurt you?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"No!" Tai laughed as the fired the hose at us.

"Ah!" Davis and I screamed.

All of a sudden, Izzy and the others came running towards us.

"Charge!" I heard Sora yell.

Sora, Mimi, and Yolei ran really fast, and pushed down Tai and Matt.

"Let it go," Izzy told T.K. and Willis.

The let go of the hose and water sprayed everywhere.

"Attack!" Cody yelled.

Ken, Izzy, and him took buckets of water and dumped them over Willis, Davis, and me.

"That water is freezing!" I yelled.

Everyone was laughing, and we were soaked!

The water from the hose stopped running.

"What happened Izzy?" Ken asked.

"You kids shouldn't be using these hoses!" a girl around Cody's age yelled.

"Who's that?" Tai asked.

"You never care when you and your friends are playing with them!" Izzy yelled back at her.

She walked over to where we were. I looked at Cody, his face lit up with happiness.

"Izzy, my mom is going to yell at you, I told you, if you give me an attitude, I can get you kicked out! I won't tell her this time, but I'm being nice," she told Izzy.

"Who are you?" Cody asked.

"The name's Terry, aren't you Cody?" she asked.

"Yeah, how do you know me?" Cody was confused.

"My friend is in your class, she never told me how cute you were," Terry smiled.

"What's your friend's name?" Cody questioned.

"Joy," she simply answered.

"Joy! She tries to cheat off my papers!" Cody was furious.

"No wonder she likes you so much, that jerk," Terry wasn't happy herself.

"Aren't you friends?" Cody was confused again.

"We were, then she went all bad girl style, anyways, I won't tell my mom Izzy, only because I want to see Cody again," Terry started to walk away.

"I think she likes you Cody," Willis said.

"I wouldn't mess with Terry, she may seem nice now, but I've know her ever since I moved here. Terry is from a bad crowd," Izzy explained.

"I don't like her, but I do like her twin sister. Her name is K.C., she is awesome. They are totally different, and K.C. is cuter!" Cody was blushing.

"Aww, that is so cute, you have a crush, is she your first of your age?" Yolei was overjoyed.

"Yeah, but I don't think we should talk about this here, we're soaked, I can't go home like this, my mom will give me a huge lecture!" Cody complained.

"Let's go to my house, we should have clothes that will fit all of you guys," I decided.

"Ok, but Cody is pretty short, I might not have clothes that would fit him," Tai warned us.

"That's ok, anything will work," Cody replied to Tai comment.

"Good, you can wear Kari's clothes!" Tai laughed.

"Wait, Tai's your brother?" Willis asked me.

"Oh, I never told you did I? Tai is my brother; T.K. and Matt are brothers too!" I happily told him.

Willis nodded, and we walked to my humble home!

"Tai you're all wet! All of you are!" my mother wasn't happy that we were wet.

"Sorry mom, we're going to change now," Tai said back to her as we went into our room.

"Let me see, Yolei, you can pick from whatever, you should fit in my clothes," I told her.

"Ok, this will be fun," Yolei joked.

"Sora and Mimi, I have some skirts, they should fit you, and my shirts should fit you too," I said.

"Let us look," Sora said to Mimi.

"Izzy, Matt, Joe, you guys can look through the stuff in that dresser," Tai told them.

"Ok, thanks Tai," Matt politely said back to him.

"For you guys…Well, I still have my clothes from when I was your age, but Cody might have trouble finding something to wear," Tai said as he pulled a box from the closet.

"Ok, we can help Cody find something to wear," Willis offered.

"What about you Kari?" Yolei asked as she looked through my clothes.

"I'll get what I want to wear when you guys are done," I reassured her.

"Do you have an extra pair of gloves?" Davis asked me.

"I have my long pink ones," I told him.

"Then which ones are you wearing?" Davis was looking at my hands.

"I have short black ones too," I replied and put my hand in his face.

"Oh, I didn't notice," he shyly said, and started to blush.

"Kari, what's in that box?" Sora asked, she was pointing at a box on the top of the closet.

"I think that has my clothes from four years ago," I wasn't sure.

"Let's see," Mimi said as Sora pulled down the box.

I opened the box.

"Hey Cody, you might be able to fit in these!" Tai laughed, I hit him.

"I got an idea for a cute outfit," I said to myself.

"Ok, I found what I want to wear, what about the rest of you?" Tai asked everyone.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'm going to change in here, Davis can have the bathroom, Izzy can change in the computer room, and Tai can change in our mom's room…Sora can change in here, I'll go last," I decided.

"Ok," everyone went where they needed to be. The rest of us waited in the hall.

One after another went to change, Sora, then Mimi, then Yolei, I was the last to change.

I was changing, but I needed a little help, I cracked open the door.

"Sora, come here," I whispered.

"What is it?" she asked.

I backed up so she could come in.

"I need your help, I can't get this tied," I held up two strings.

"I'll get it," Sora tied them together.

"Thanks, I'm almost done, you can stay in here, I'm just putting on some accessories," I told her.

"Sure, need anymore help?" Sora questioned.

"Could you hand me…Oh no! My camera, I was wearing it when we were playing in the water! It might be broken now, great!" I was sad.

"I'll look at it, you keep on getting ready," she picked up my camera and looked at it.

"Sora, why do you like Tai?" I asked off the subject.

"I don't really know, maybe his great courage, his leadership, and he is kind of cute! I really think it is because he is a good person at heart, a great friend…Why do you like Davis?" she asked me.

"Well…He is a good friend, cute, funny, a born leader, a boy of great courage," I told her.

"Just like Tai, it's really funny how much they're alike!" Sora laughed.

"If they were smart, we would have the perfect guys!" I laughed as I brushed my hair.

"Ready?" Sora questioned.

I nodded my head and opened the door.

"I'm not that sure what's going on," I heard Davis say as I cracked open the door, I then softly closed it, and motioned Sora to stay.

"Kari, is something wrong?" she asked me.

"What do you think he means?" I questioned her.

"What and who are you talking about?" Sora was confused.

"Davis, I heard him say that he wasn't sure what was going on…He sounded sad, even puzzled…What did he mean Sora?" I was scared.

"He must be confused…At one point, you can't stand to be without him, and at others, you don't want anything to do with him, he doesn't know if you truly like him," she explained.

I cracked open the door again.

"Kari's just a little scared, you have to know one thing Davis, she's new at this stuff. She likes you, why else would she do the things she does? Anyways, Kari has liked you for, what…Three years, I would think. She wouldn't tell you that she likes you and then just tell you to drop dead," I listened to Izzy.

"I guess you're right, but-" Davis stopped when I opened the door.

"But what Davis?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh, nothing!" he said, trying to pretend like he had nothing to say.

"When did you get those?" Tai asked, pointing at my clothes.

"I've had them," I simply answered.

"Right," Tai slyly said back.

"You guys look like you're keeping a secret from us," Sora pointed out.

"We're not hiding anything," Ken lied.

"If you truly liked me Tai…You would tell me," Sora did the sad, you know you want to face.

"Fine! Davis wasn't sure what was going on with Kari!" Tai blurted out.

"Tai!" Davis yelled at him

"Even if he didn't tell me, I already knew, just like Izzy said, I'm new at this, give me sometime…I'll come around. I promise you, and I haven't broken one yet…I know you're just as scared Davis, admit it, I can see the fear in your eyes, you beautiful, scared eyes. You're scared just as much as I am, it's life for you, sometimes you get what you want, and others…You don't, believe me, I know. Davis, listen, you're just like Tai, and that isn't always a good thing, if we get to the next stage, you know, I might get mad, but that's because I have a not so nice side too. You just have to tell me it will be ok, let me shed my tears, hold me in your arms, take care of me, let me know you'll always be there, make me feel better, that's all you'll have to do. I know it seems like a lot, but it isn't, and I'm ready to hear anything that you need to tell me. Davis, I'll always understand, all the differences, problems I've had, you always understood. I'm not ever going to tell you to drop dead! I'll always like you, even if we're not together, even if I was to find someone else. Trust me," I found the words from my heart.

"Kari, I am scared, I've never liked someone as much as I like you, I never let myself like anyone else other then you…Kari, you were my first and only crush. I'm going to treat you with the kind and loving heart I have. I'll always be here, even if we don't stay together…I know I wouldn't break up with you, you mean the world to me, and if you broke up with me, well…I wouldn't have any reason to live, you are my world. I'll need help at points, and I'm not always that smart, but you'll help me through, I would think you would. I don't know how to put my feelings for you in words; people would say it as I love you, but that's not it…I don't think it's love, but that something before it, that feeling that you get when you just won first place, when you passed a big test, when you get your first kiss! I don't know what it really is, I'm not that sure if it's what I feel, it's a happy feeling, that is so great that it makes you sick! You know? That, I can't be with anyone else, I know you're the one feeling, but it seems like so much more…It is something that I guess I can't put in words, but it feels so good," Davis explained to me in thoughtful words.

"I understand," I softly told him.

Everyone walked away, left the hall, left us alone, they went into our room.

"You do?" Davis softly asked in a sweet, delicate voice.

"Does it feel like you want to kiss the person, but you're afraid that they're going to back away? Like you were born to be here this very minute?" I questioned.

"Yeah, that's how it feels," Davis and I got real close.

We were right about to kiss, then I heard my mom coming around the corner, and I quickly backed away…Our perfect moment was ruined.

"Where are the others Kari?" she asked me.

"In the room," I calmly answered.

"Why are you out here?" my mother slyly asked.

I hesitated.

"I wanted her to show me some pictures, of when Tai and here were little," Davis saved me.

"Oh, ok," she said, and thankfully she left.

We decided to go into the bedroom.

When I opened the door, I heard a thud, someone fell. When I looked in, I saw Tai and Willis on the floor, they were watching us.

They were staring at me with these I'm sorry eyes.

I walked over to where Matt and Cody were.

"Your mom came, didn't she?" Matt whispered to me.

"Yep," I was nodding my head.

"What was going on out there Kari?" Cody asked me.

I smiled and started to turn bright red.

"Did you, or did your mom come before you could," Matt knew what was going on.

"Mom came before we could, it was the perfect moment ruined," I was sad.

"You'll have other chances," Cody tried to bring up my hope.

"I know, but right then and there would have been perfect," I said thinking about what happened.

Everyone stared at me, they said things to me, I saw their lips move, but I didn't hear anything, I was thinking about what could have happened, that I could have had my first kiss on the lips by the only one I've ever thought about since the day we met.

"Why were you listening?' I asked Tai and Willis, I was looking out the window.

Tai was staring at me; Willis avoided contact with my eyes.

"Why?" I yelled, I wanted to know.

"I, um, I," Tai stuttered.

"Why? You had no reason to listen to our conversation, were you watching too? Come on Tai, I thought you could trust me!" I was angry, stressed, mad.

"I just didn't want you to do anything stupid, Willis wasn't listening, he came to tell me not to listen, he was being a good friend," he explained.

"I'm not stupid, I wouldn't have done something stupid, you have to trust me Tai!" I yelled at him.

"I know, I understand," Tai looked at me with sad eyes.

"No you don't! You don't know what I've been going through, you're not me, you'll never understand, you'll try to, but you won't know, you won't Tai!" I fell to the ground, eyes filling with tears. I closed my eyes, covered my face with my hands, I was on my knees, as low as I could get to the ground.

"Kari," Davis hesitated at first, I could feel the air on the back of my neck, but then his soft hands touched my back gently. It was comforting to feel a warm, kind touch.

"Nobody cares how I truly feel," I mumbled, I'm not that sure if I wanted Davis to hear me.

"I care," he whispered to me.

A dark image filled my mind, I pulled myself to sit up, I grabbed Davis tight. "Davis!"

"Kari, it's ok, what's the matter?" he asked in a warm, sweet voice.

"I saw something; it was a dark image, Davis!" I yelled his name, I felt like he was getting farther and farther apart. I didn't know what was going on.

"Kari!" I heard Ken's voice. Everything grew dark, Davis and everyone else grew farther and farther away, but I still had sight of Ken, I walked over to him.

"Where did everyone go?" I sobbed, I was still crying.

"They're here, we just can't see them, stay close," he told me.

"What was that?" I yelled and grabbed hold of Ken's arm.

"I don't know," Ken replied.

"Kari!" I heard, it was the same voice I heard before.

"Did you hear that? It was Davis, I know it was," I told Ken.

"Do you think this is that Dark World?" Ken questioned me.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Then how could it be Davis? He's never been to this world," he was confused.

"He has a cut! He told me about it! Davis was once taken from his home or something like that, he blacked out, someone cut his arm, and he woke up back at his house, he had this sharp pain in his arm, he had a cut, but it went away when we met up with Willis," I remembered.

Ken looked at me; my eyes were still filled with tears. I still held onto his arm. He put his hand on my shoulder, Ken was shaking with fear.

"You're shaking Ken," I told him.

"I know, I can't help it, I'm scared," he admitted.

"I can't just stand here, come on Ken, let's walk and talk," I decided as I let go of his arm.

"Ok," he agreed with me.

We walked around, we didn't know where we were going, but we went there.

I stopped.

"What is it Kari?" Ken asked me.

"I pulled you in this Ken, I'm sorry, if I didn't tell Davis, none of this stupid stuff would have happened," I was ready to cry again, but I didn't.

"Kari, don't even think this is your fault, we would have still slept over, you would have met up with Willis, and we would still have some sort of mess like this," he tried to comfort me.

"Right, I guess," I decided he was right.

"What happened in the hall anyways Kari?" Ken asked, changing the subject.

"It was almost magical, until my mom came. I asked Davis if what he felt was when you want to kiss the person, but you're scared that the person is going to back away, that you were born to be where he was that very moment. Davis told me, yeah, that's how it feels, and he got real close. He was about to kiss me, then I heard my mom coming. I had to back away. The perfect moment was ruined," I explained.

"On the lips?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it was going to be perfect," I said again.

"You'll have other chances," Ken told me what Cody also said.

"That is what Cody told me, but that moment was the perfect chance, if only my mom wasn't home, Davis could have given me the kiss," I told him.

"But Kari-" Ken started.

"No buts, it was going to be perfect, beautiful, as beautiful as Davis's eyes, as warm as his touch…It was going to be awesome! Davis and I out in the hall with my brother and the others not knowing what was going on, a kiss that would have taken my breath away! I was ready for it, so was he…If only it would have happened," I said calmly.

"Would you say you're in love with Davis?" he asked slyly.

"Love is such a big thing, I don't think it was love, I think I just really wanted that kiss, I wanted to feel what would have happened, what it's like to have someone care for you that much," I said.

After I said this, I felt something warm, like someone or something was breathing on me. It was a soft touch on my lips. I suddenly saw the darkness fade away, Ken was no longer there. I was scared to see what I would find when I opened my eyes. Was what I felt real, or just a dream? I opened my eyes slowly, when I saw Davis next to me. I quickly found out what was going on, but weren't the others in the room. I didn't see them. He had kissed me, right on the lips. Just like in fairy tales, his kiss woke me from the death I once felt. He stared at me with his beautiful, worried eyes, he hadn't notice that my eyes were slightly opened, I opened them wide now.

"Kari, you scared me," Davis said peacefully.

"What, what happened?" I stuttered.

"I'm not that sure, you kind of just blacked out, you were holding onto me, and then you let go, you almost fell on the ground, but I held onto you," he explained.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I asked them to let me be with you alone," he told me calmly.

"I felt something before I woke up, what was it?" I questioned, even though I knew what it was.

He hesitated.

"Davis, what was it?" I asked again.

"I didn't get to out in the hall…I decided to when you lied there so still, so helpless…I thought you felt alone…I wanted you to know I was here," he told me slowly, like he didn't want me to know.

"I was in that Dark World!" I blurted.

He gave me these shocked looking eyes.

"I wasn't alone, I was talking to Ken," I told Davis.

"Really? He was here the whole time," he informed me

I looked around the room, for some reason, I was avoiding contact with Davis's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he was curious.

I sat up. I wasn't looking at him; I was avoiding any contact with him. I felt scared, even sick, like I was going to melt, I was having mixed emotions. I remembered that dark place, the kiss that woke me, everything that happened to me, from first sight of Davis to this moment.

"Kari…Are you ok? You seem to be avoiding me," I heard his words, but my head hurt, I really didn't understand, well I knew what he was saying, but I didn't know what to say back to him.

"I…Don't…Know," it was getting hard for me to breathe.

"Kari!" those were the last words I heard, I must have passed out or something.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18 Who's Hanna?**

"Don't worry, I'll be home soon, get better Kari," I heard Tai's voice. I saw an image of when I had to stay home from summer camp. He didn't want to leave me, but he did.

"Tai!" I yelled as if the image was real.

"Who? Who are you?" the image of Tai asked puzzled.

"I'm Kari," I told him.

"What's going on Tai?" the younger image of me said.

"You're not Kari, she's Kari!" he yelled at me.

"Yes I am, I'm what she'll become in four years," I explained.

"Tai! The bus is leaving without you!" little Kari said.

"No! I really wanted to see Sora this summer," he moaned.

"This is all wrong!" I shook my head, trying to fix the image.

"She'll be ok, she might have gotten a little scared, don't worry about it Davis," I heard Izzy's voice; it was sweet, but worried. I must be waking up.

"What if she isn't?" Davis yelled in a shaky voice.

"You ruined this for me!" that image of my brother yelled at me.

"No I didn't!" I yelled, I woke up; they must have heard what I said. They stared at me with confused and sad eyes. I sat up, I was shaking with fear. I shut my eyes and put my hands over them.

Someone put their arm around me. I knew it wasn't Davis. I still had my eyes closed, but I removed my hand, and held the other person, like I was giving them a hug. I started to cry, I couldn't hold them back anymore. Whoever was there, they held on to me tight, they seemed worried. I wanted to know who it was, I slightly opened my eyes. I saw Ken's shirt. I wanted to know where Davis was, why wasn't he holding me? I pulled up my head and looked around the room. There wasn't anyone else.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him faintly.

"They can't come here," Ken said in an evil voice.

"What? Where? Who are you?" I was scared and puzzled, to make this even worse, the room filled with darkness.

"You told your secrets, now you must pay!" he pushed me away and took out a knife.

"No!" I shook my head.

"Make this easy on me, just hand me your other palm," Ken gave me an evil look.

"Ken! I'm your friend, we can fight this evil!" I yelled at him.

"What evil?" he was laughing, and came closer to me.

"Stop it!" I wanted to run, but I couldn't move.

"You can't run away, not this time," he explained.

I figured it out. When Ken and I touched, we went into the Dark World! The evil inside him found out that I told them my secrets. Where was Davis, I could really use him right now.

"What do you want to do to me?" I screamed.

"I want to take you life away, or at least slash the palm of you hand," Ken told me his plan.

"Why?" I asked, I really didn't want to know the answer.

Ken hesitated to answer.

"Do you even know why?" I questioned.

He dropped the knife. Ken looked at his hands. "Why?"

"You have no reason to hurt me anymore. You know I'm good, I'm your friend," I explained.

He knelt down, picked up the knife, and stood back up.

"What are you doing?" I was puzzled.

"It should have been me who died!" Ken yelled and pointed it at his arm.

"No Ken, it isn't your fault, it was his time to go," I told him.

"But what reason do I have to live?" he inquired.

"You have my friendship," I walked over to him, and took the knife; I threw it on the ground.

"But-" he tried to say something, but I cut him off.

"No buts Ken, you have so many friends, a life to live," I put my hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden, the Dark World faded away, we returned to my room.

I was still holding onto Ken, it was as if nothing happened. I opened my eyes, I was crying.

"Kari, I'm so sorry," Ken told me.

"No worries," I let go of him and got up.

"I don't want you walking around, you get right back on that bed," Tai told me.

"I'm fine, where's Davis?" I asked looking around the room.

"He went outside, he was too scared to stay," he responded.

"I'm going to look for him," I opened the door and left.

I walked outside my building. I saw Davis pacing back and forth by the cars.

"What are you doing Davis!" I yelled questionly to him.

"Huh?" Davis turned quickly and stared at me with confused eyes.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you," I had a bright smile on my face.

"Kari, you scared…Are you ok?" he changed what he was going to say.

"I'm fine, now that I found you," I was pleased to see him.

Davis was looking at my hands, he had a shocked, I can't speak look.

"What's wrong Davis?" I asked him.

"Your gloves are ripped," he pointed at my hands.

I looked down at my hands. "What…How?" I stared at the torn gloves, I was shakings.

"How?" Davis repeated me.

"Oh, I got to talk to Ken!" I walked away.

"Wait, Kari!" I heard Davis yelling after me.

I stopped dead in my tracks, turned, and looked at him.

"Why Ken?" Davis questioned me.

"Just come if you're coming," I replied.

I quickly opened the door to my room, Davis was behind me.

"Kari!" Tai jumped up when he saw me.

"Ken, we need to talk," I said emotionless.

He nodded his head, got up, and left the room. I took Davis with us.

We were in the hallway. I took my hands and put them in Ken's face. He had this surprised look.

"Davis noticed this, what do you think it is?" I questioned.

"I'm not that sure…Wait, I think I did it," he told me.

Davis looked at us with a puzzled exspression.

"I tried to grab hold of you, I think I might have ripped your gloves with that knife…I'm really sorry Kari, this is terrible," Ken explained.

"Yes, I remembered that. It isn't your fault Ken, remember, that place takes over your mind. I'm just astonished that it doesn't take over me!" I clarified.

"But the weird thing is, I haven't gone back to that place since I met you Kari, and today, when you held onto me, that is when we went there," he was confused.

"When Davis touched my back! He, you, I saw a dark image, then I kind of blacked out or something. When that happened, I thought I was in that Dark World, and Ken, you were there. We were talking about what happened out in the hallway, between Davis and I. I heard Davis's voice, he called for me, and then his kiss, his warm, soft kiss, woke me from the dark, gloominess of the dream. After that, I blacked out again. That time, I imaged Tai and I when we were little. It was when Tai was leaving for summer camp. I was talking to him, as the me right now; I made it where he missed the bus. I heard Izzy saying it will be alright, and Davis asking what if it isn't. I yelled 'No I didn't', the image said I ruined his chance to see Sora, but that wasn't right! I then woke up," I informed them.

"I remember you yelling that," Davis told me.

"It must have a connection," I thought out loud.

"What is the connection between them?" Ken asked.

"T.K. was talking too, when you heard me and Izzy, you must have only heard your crushes. The connection between you and Ken is that Dark World, but what about the image?" Davis was saying.

"That was the day after I saw that Dark World. The day after I got the cut on my palm! I didn't want Tai to leave me alone, I didn't like being alone. I knew he had to go, and now I know why he really wanted to go, he wanted to see Sora, he left me, hurt and scared, all alone," I explained.

"But why did you see me when you first blacked out?" Ken questioned.

"Because I feel safe in the Dark World when you're there. But I didn't feel safe when I was really there, when the world took you under it's control," I decided.

"You changed that though, you broke the power of that world Kari," Ken told me.

"That is because you told me about you slitting my palm the first time. You told me that you would know who is good. I showed you that we were friends, that you had no reason to hurt me. Then that world almost got the best of you, you were about to kill yourself. You told me that it should have been you who died, not your brother. I explained that it was his time to go, that it wasn't your fault," I remembered.

"But what if you didn't-" Ken stopped when the door opened from my room.

"Sorry to stop your conversation, I just needed to use the phone," Cody walked out of the room.

"I'll show you where it is…Davis, Ken, why don't you guys go into the bedroom, I found out what I needed to know," I walked away, they nodded their heads.

I walked Cody to where the phone was. Cody picked up the phone, before he dialed the phone number; he turned and looked at me.

"Why did Ken stop talking when I came out?" he asked as he dialed a phone number.

"I'm not that sure, I guess what he had to say could only be told to me and Davis," I told him.

"Ok…Oh, hello…I'm at Kari's house…What do you mean you don't know Kari…Sorry…But…I will be home later…Fine, no later than 8PM…I'll tell her…Yes Mom…Ok…Yes I am…I'll talk to you when I get home…Bye," Cody was talking on the phone.

"What was that about?" I questioned.

"My mom said I can stay until eight, but only if I eat dinner before I go home," he explained.

"I think we should all go out to eat somewhere, before we send Ken home," I decided.

Cody didn't say anything back; he just walked back to my bedroom. I followed him.

When I walked into the bedroom, after Cody, everyone was staring at me.

I looked at Tai, I didn't know if I was seeing things, but it looked like he was crying. He stood up and came over to me. I was still by the door.

"Kari," Tai said, and gave me a hug. I felt his tears falling; I heard the sadness in his breath.

"Tai, I'll be ok," I whispered to him, I held back my tears.

I looked up, Sora walked towards us. She took her hand and put it on Tai's shoulder. He jumped in fight. Tai let go of me and looked at Sora.

"Go on Tai," I told him quietly.

You could see the redness in Tai's eyes, the tears were still dripping. He stared at Sora. I was looking at Sora; I could see that she was sad, that she wanted to cry with Tai, for Tai.

"It's ok to shed a tear or two," Tai told her.

Tears fell from Sora's eyes. She covered her face with her hands.

"Sora, don't worry about it," Tai gave Sora a hug. I wasn't that sure what he was talking about.

I walked over to where T.K. and Yolei were.

"You had me worried Kari," T.K. told me.

I sat down and looked around the room.

"Who are you looking for?" Yolei asked me.

"Where is Willis…And Davis," I was puzzled.

"They're out on the balcony, I think Ken's out there too," T.K. filled me in.

"Oh, ok…I'm sorry, I just got here, but I need to talk to Willis and Davis, even Ken," I got up.

"That's ok Kari, we understand," T.K. said, Yolei nodded her head in agreement.

I walked out onto the balcony connected to our room.

"I never knew Kari was like this. When I met you guys in Colorado, she seemed so lively, not someone who has her weak points," I heard Willis say.

I quietly opened the door.

"I didn't know at first either, but that doesn't make her different from who she was at first. No matter how weird you might find it Willis, I think she is-" Davis turned around and saw me.

"Hi Davis!" I smiled and turned bright red in the face.

"How long were you listening?" was all he asked.

"I heard what Willis said," I was being honest.

Davis, Ken, and Willis stared at me.

"I see I'm unwanted here, I'll just go," I turned around and put my hand on the door.

"No, I didn't want you to go," Davis told me.

"That's ok, I just wanted to ask Ken and you guys if you wanted to go out to eat in, say 30 minutes. Cody has to go home at eight, and Ken needs to take the sub back to his own place," I explained.

"Sounds great," Willis answered for all of them.

"Now, I need to tell the others, see you guys later," I blew them a kiss as I walked inside.

"I already told them," Cody walked up to me.

"And that makes my life one step easier," I laughed.

"They said that it is a great idea," he informed me.

"Ok, the only question is, where should we eat?" I told him.

"We decided that the resturant by the subway station would be best," he let me know.

Tai walked over to me.

"I haven't been there since, since, wow, in four years," Tai remembered.

"We better get gooing then," I turned around and knocked on the window. Davis saw me, I motioned him to tell the others that we are leaving, and that they need to come with us.

He opened the door, and the came inside.

"Let's go!" Davis smiled.

We left a note for my mom and Izzy's cell phone number. We walked out the front door. We were going to try not to talk about what happene to me. We wanted to have a good time!

We were just walking down the street, walking to the resturant. We talked none stop!

"Matt, do you like anybody? I know you know other girls," I started a topic.

He smiled and started to blush.

"Who is it Matt!" Sora was shocked.

"Her name is Sidney," Matt admitted.

"Oh, her, she's cool," Sora told him.

"You, you know her?" he asked.

"Yeah, real nice girl, she's one of the girls I met at the tennis court," Sora smiled.

"Do you know if she likes me?" Matt's eye lit up.

"No, I can ask her though, bring you up in a conversation," she decided.

Matt smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Ken, you live a life we don't know much about, do you have a crush?" Davis asked.

"Yes," Ken simply answered.

"Tell us her name," T.K. insisted.

"Jordan, but she goes to your school, takes the sub everyday," he explained.

"I have a Jordan in my class. She's my height, has short violet colored hair. She wears a long, yellow dress, and she is real nice," Yolei described her Jordan.

"That sounds like her," he was smiling.

"I'm going to tell her for you!" Yolei laughed.

Ken gave her the 'really' look.

"What about Joe, you must like someone," Mimi smiled at him.

"Her name is Lillian, but my class just calls her Lilly. She works at, well, the resturant we're going to. That's funny!" Joe was blushing.

"Willis has heard all of our crushes, and even though we don't live in America, we want to know who you like, who you have a crush," I was staring at Willis.

"I think I have a crush on this girl named Hanna, I have a picture of her, I'll show you when we get to the resturant," he decided.

We arrived at the resturant after 20 minutes of walking.

"How many in your party?" the waitress asked.

I counted heads. "13."

"This way please," she walked us over to two tables and joined them together.

We looked at the menu.

"Let's just get four of the party combos," I decided.

"That will be ready in about 10 minutes," the waitress left.

"Where's Lilly?" Mimi asked Joe.

"She's the one walking this way," Joe was trying to hide himself.

"Joe! You should have told me that you were here. It is nice to see a friendly face! All the people who work here are emotionless creeps!" Lilly laughed.

"Hi Lilly," Joe was blushing.

"Well, I can see you have a lot of friends. My names Lilly, I know Joe from school, isn't he a nice guy. How did you meet him?" she was sweet.

"Summer camp," Tai quickly answered.

"Well, Joe, your friends are almost as cute as you!" Lilly was blushing and left.

"She thinks you're cute!" Mimi screamed.

Joe started to sink in his chair. You could tell his face was bright red.

"Is that Terry?" Izzy saw a girl walk in the door, she looked like Terry, she had another girl her age with her.

"And K.C.," Cody smiled.

"Come on K.C., let's see if Izzy and his friends will let us sit with them," Terry motioned K.C. to come with her. They walked to our table, K.C. walked slowly.

"Hey Cody! I'm glad to see you again," Terry pulled a seat from another table to sit on; she motioned K.C. to do the same.

"Who's that Terry?" Izzy asked.

"This is my twin K.C.," she told him.

Terry was Cody's age. She wore blue jeans and a long sleeved, black t-shirt. Her hair was a black color, and it was short.

K.C. on the other hand, had a sweet look. She was also Cody's age. She wore a skirt that went to her knees; it was a light blue color. She had a darker blue tank top on. Her hair was in a ponytail, it was a light blonde color, it made her look cute, nothing like her twin.

"K.C., there's a chair over here if you would like to sit," Cody said to her.

"Thank you, your name is Cody, right?" K.C. said sweetly.

He nodded his head and pulled out the chair.

"Thanks!" she smiled.

"Why are you guys here?" Izzy asked.

"I just got home from a camp on the other side of town; Terry was nice and met me here. I was really hungry, so we decided to stop and get a bite," K.C. explained.

"Well, we already order, we should have enough food to share," I told them.

"We'll help pay for it, what is your name now?" she was proper.

"Oh, my name is Kari, here let the rest of them introduce themselves," I looked at the others.

"I'm Sora, and this is Tai," Sora said and pointed at Tai.

"My name is Yolei, and that's T.K.," Yolei told her.

"The name is Mimi, and that's Izzy," Mimi looked at Izzy.

"My name is Davis," Davis was smiling.

"Ken is my name," Ken announced.

"I'm Willis, I come from America," Willis was proud to say where he was form.

"Hi, my name is Matt, and this guy next to me, who still is speechless, is Joe," Matt pointed out.

"Lovely names you guys and girls have," K.C. said.

"Here's your food," a waitress put four plates on our table.

We ate the food, it was good.

"Come on K.C., we better get going," Terry went outside.

Cody walked K.C. to the door. I went up to pay for the meal.

"Oh, before I go, what's your phone number?" I heard K.C. ask Cody.

"Let me write it down, hold on please," he took a pen from a counter and a napkin to write on. He wrote his number on the paper. Cody then handed it to K.C.

"I'll call you sometime, ok? I got to go, I hope to see you again," she opened the door and left.

I walked up to him.

"Hey Cody, ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Cody replied.

"I think she likes you…She is a smart girl Cody. I think you picked a good person to like, I'm just glad it isn't Terry. I don't really like her, she's rude. I'm just glad you found someone you like. K.C. is really nice, just like you, I guess you will be perfect for each other," I told him.

"She wants to see me again," he was smiling.

"Perfect match," I laughed and walked over to get the others.

"Hey Kari," Willis said to me as I arrived at our table.

"Come on, we have to get going, Ken, the sub will leave in 30 minutes, we better get you to the station," I told them.

"Right," Ken replied. He picked up his bag from the ground and smiled at me.

"Where's Davis?" I asked him.

"I think he went to the bathroom," Ken answered my question.

"We have to go, and I'm not going in the guy's bathroom to get him," I looked at the others.

"I'll get him," Tai offered, he then walked to where the bathrooms were.

"This was nice Kari, I'm glad we decided to come here," Ken pointed out.

"It was, wasn't it, I think Cody and Joe liked it a lot," I told him. Joe was talking to Lilly; Cody was talking with Yolei and T.K.

"I can't believe Yolei knows the girl I like," Ken said.

"I can't believe that she's going to tell her!" I was laughing.

"Willis, you never showed us that picture," Ken turned around and saw Willis writing.

"Let me get it out," Willis was being shy. He flipped to the back of the notebook he was writing in. Willis pulled out a picture, smiled, and handed it to Ken.

"She is cute, for an American," Ken started to laugh.

"She isn't American, she's from Australia," Willis pointed out.

"I love her name," I told them.

I stared at the picture. A girl my age stood by a tree. She wore a short white shirt. You could tell that she had a blue jean skirt on, a mini skirt, I thought. Her hair was a strawberry blonde color; it was up in a bun. She looked elegant and sweet.

"She looks familiar, like I've seen her before," Ken told us.

"Hanna did live in Japan for a year, before she moved to America," Willis informed us.

"She went to my school! Her last name is Delfort?" Ken commented.

"Yeah, that is weird," Willis had this cute confused face.

"Here comes Tai and Davis, we better get going, now we only have 20 minutes," I explained.

"Hey Kari, let's get going," Davis was smiling.

"Come on everyone, time to go!" I yelled to the others.

We walked out of the resturant and down the street to the subway station.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19 The Concert**

"See you later Ken!" I waved as he went into the sub.

Ken waved back, everyone waved. The sub left, we did to.

"I have an idea," Matt told us.

"I never like your ideas," Tai laughed.

"How about you guys come to my concert. You'll get to see who Sidney is," Matt smiled.

"Sounds great, why would she be at your concert?" Sora asked puzzled.

"She's our opening act. Sidney really gets the crowd going," he explained.

"Ok, let's just go there, not back to my house," I decided.

"When will the concert be over?" Cody questioned.

"Around 8:30PM," Matt replied calmly.

"I might not be able to go; can I use your phone Izzy?" Cody stopped walking.

"Sure," Izzy took his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Cody.

Cody dialed the number for his house. I zoned out a little, but I did hear him say please a lot, and at the end, he was really happy and said thank you.

"Can you go?" Yolei asked Cody.

"She said I had to be home for nine," he told us.

"Good, let's get going then, I'm going to be late if we don't hurry," Matt started to walk fast.

We walked to where the concert took place.

A girl Sora's age and height walked up to Matt with worried eyes. She wore a pair of black jeans and a pink, button up, tank top. Her hair was in a high ponytail, it was a dark blue color.

"Matt, my second singer is sick, she can't come, my whole show is ruined!" she told him.

"Sidney, don't worry, we'll fix it," Matt told her.

"Unless you have two girls that know Avril Lavigne songs and can play the guitar, my show can't go on! I knew I should have had a back up plan," Sidney looked around the room.

"I do have to friends that can play the guitar, but I'm not that sure about the singing," Matt looked at Sora and me with this, how about it? look.

"We know them all by heart," Sora told him.

"Perfect! My name is Sidney. I know Sora, but what is your name?" she introduced herself.

"Kari is my name," I told her.

"Follow me! Matt I'll need around 30 minutes to get set up. Do you have anyway to distract the crowd for that long?" Sidney looked at the group of people.

"I can figure something out," he looked at the others and had a smile on.

"Ok, thanks Matt, you are such a life saver!" we walked away.

"Ok, those are the guitars, they're all in tune," Sidney pointed at two guitars.

"What songs will you be singing?" I asked looking at a guitar and picking it up.

"We'll be singing 'Who Knows'," she told me.

"Do you need both of us to sing?" Sora asked her.

"Kari, I want you to sing with me, you should be able to hit high notes," Sidney informed me.

I nodded my head as Matt walked into the room.

"Can I borrow Kari, or do you need her?" Matt asked.

"No, just bring her back in, let's say 10 minutes before I'm on," Sidney said as we left.

"What do you need Matt?" I questioned.

"You and Yolei are doing the opening act for the opening act," he gave me this you have to look.

"What song?" I had to sing a lot today, didn't I?

"You'll be singing 'Together', I think it will be a good song for you two," Matt led me onto the stage. Yolei was waiting for me.

"Come on Kari, T.K. will play the drums, Davis is going to play the guitar with Tai, and Izzy is going to do the sound stuff on the keyboard," Yolei handed me a microphone.

"Let's get this over with," I stood by Davis. The curtains opened, and they started to play.

I started to pace back and forth on the stage.

"Something just isn't right, I can feel it inside, the truth isn't far behind me, you can't deny. When I turn the lights out, when I close my eyes, reality over comes me, I'm living a lie," I began, I was pacing still. I began to sing again. "When I'm alone I feel so much better, and when I'm around you I don't feel." Yolei and I walked to the center of the room and we were back to back.

"Together!" Yolei sang.

"It doesn't feel right at all," I finished.

"Together!" Yolei sang again.

"Together we built a wall," I sang after her.

"Together!" her voice filled the room.

"Holding hands we'll fall," my voice started to fill the room.

"Hands we'll fall!" now both of our voices filled the room.

"This has gone on so long, I realize that I need something good to rely on, something for me," I sang my part, pacing again.

We then sang the chorus part, back to back. This started with me singing 'When I'm alone…' and us ending with 'Hands we'll fall'.

"My heart is broken, I'm lying here, my thoughts are choking on you, my dear, on you, my dear, on you, my dear," I stood in front, center stage. I sang in a calm, soft voice.

We then had to sing the chorus part twice. Again, we were back to back.

"When I'm around you, when I'm around you, I don't feel together, I don't feel together," I started to sing. I was standing next to Yolei. I sang again. "When I'm around you," I sang.

"Together!" Yolei sang as I was singing the rest of my part.

"When I'm around you, I don't feel together, no, I don't feel together!" I finished my part. At the end, both Yolei and I were singing 'together'. Our voices were at different points, but at the end, the word crashed together perfectly.

The crowd applauded, they stood up and clapped. They went wild!

Yolei and I smiled and turned bright red. The curtains closed and I walked over to Davis.

"I never knew you played the guitar," I was smiling.

"You never asked," Davis responded.

"Did you teach yourself?" I asked.

"Let's just say, I'm better than my teacher was," he laughed.

"What about you guys?" I looked at the other puzzled.

"We all have our talents!" T.K. laughed at me.

"Well, today you'll get to see my guitar skills!" I laughed right back at him.

"Kari! Hurry up! You need to get to the changing room!" Matt yelled at me from the doorway.

"Changing room? Oh, right!" I was confused. I walked away, waving bye to the others.

Matt took me to a small room.

"Hey Kari, we need to get you changed! Sora is already changing, and you're so skinny, I'm not that sure if my clothes will fit you," Sidney stared at me.

Matt left the room. Sidney started pulling clothes from a rack.

"Is he gone?" Sidney asked, she was looking through the clothes she pulled out.

"Yes, why?" I was scared to ask.

"How long have you known Matt?" she countered my question.

"Around four years," I answered calmly.

"I've only known him for three months, but for some reason, I feel really attracted to him. Kari, do you know how he feels for me? What he thinks about me?" She was shaking.

"Yes, but I'm not that sure if I should say, Matt never told me if I could, I would talk to Sora," I told Sidney as Sora walked out from behind a door.

"I will, Kari you should change," Sidney handed me a pile of clothes.

I gave her a puzzled look.

"Wear the first things that fit," she instructed me and pointed to a door.

I walked over to the door, opened it, dropped the clothes on the floor, then closed the door.

I picked out the clothes that I liked. I found a cute pair of pants; they were baggy, blue jeans. I tried them on, they fit perfectly! I found a pair of short cut, black gloves, just like the ones I had at my house. I put them to the side. I then looked for a shirt. After a minute or two, I found this black shirt, it was a spagetti strapped. I put it on, it was too big. I rummaged through the pile of clothes again. This time, I found a dark pink shirt. It was also a tank top, but it had one-inch straps. I slipped into it. It was short, it showed my belly button, but for some reason I didn't care. I put on the gloves, and opened the door to the room I was in.

"Should I bring these clothes out?" I yelled to Sidney.

"Just leave them in there, I'll have someone else clean it for me," she told me.

I left the clothes and closed the door.

I walked over to where Sora and Sidney were.

"I see you found something to wear, and you found my gloves," Sidney stared at my hands.

"I can change into mine," I told her, I placed my clothes on a chair.

"Nah, I'll just wear my wrist bands," she turned towards a shelf.

Someone knocked on the door.

"What!" Sidney yelled.

"Can I come in?" Matt asked in an irritated voice.

"Oh! Come on in," she looked around the room.

"We need you on stage…Are you trying to make my poor, sweet friends bad girls?" Matt looked at us. He started to laugh.

"Kari, change into these shoes," Sidney handed me a pair of black shoes. They zipped up; they had a thick heel, around three inches. I pulled off my shoes and shove the other shoes on. I got up, and tripped.

"Come on girls," Matt shook his head and opened the door. We followed him.

"Hope you don't have stage fright," Sidney looked at me and Sora.

"I've already been on the stage today," I told her.

"I haven't been yet," Sora smiled.

We picked up our guitars. A guy came out and sat by the drums.

"You girls ready?" he laughed.

"We're ready; I just hope you are Chad! Where is Nick?" she looked around the room. A guy my age walked in the room. He smiled and stood by the keyboard.

"Sorry I'm late," Nick said calmly.

"No problem!" Sidney smiled.

"Ok, hope you're ready," Matt whispered to us as the curtain went up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Sidney started us off.

"Why do you look so familiar? I could swear that I've seen your face before. I think I like that you seem sincere, I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more," I sang the first verse.

"I think there's something more life's worth living for," Sora sang the beginning part of the chorus.

"Who knows what could happen, do what you do, just keep on laughing. One things true, there's always a brand new day," everyone sang the middle part of the chorus.

"I'm gonna live like today like it's my last day," Sora sang the ending chorus part.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," Sidney sang again.

"How do you always have an opinion? And how do you always find the best way to compromise? We don't need to have a reason, we don't need anything, we're just wasting time," I sang the second verse.

We then sang the chorus parts twice.

"Find yourself, 'cause I can't find you. Be yourself," Sidney sang.

"Who are you?" I sang in a higher pitch then normal.

"Find yourself 'cause I can't find you. Be yourself," she sang again.

"Who are you?" I questioned again.

This time when the chorus was sung, Sidney sang it, Sora quietly sang with her.

"So you go and make it happen! Do your best, just keep on laughing. I'm telling you, there's always a brand new day!" everyone sang.

We finished by singing the chorus one last time.

People stood, people clapped.

"Thanks guys and girls! You were a great crowd! I would first like to introduce my subs for the night! This is Kari; she masters in vocal ranges, playing the guitar, and has great style! And the other one over there, is Sora, she was my main guitarest, she also has great taste in clothing!" Sidney told everyone.

The curtains closed. We placed our guitars on the ground. We left the stage.

Matt walked up to us.

"Great job girls," he was smiling at us.

"Thanks Matt!" Sidney had a huge smile.

"Kari, you made my guitar playing seem like a kid playing around with a toy!" Matt laughed.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll try not to do as good," I joked around with him.

"Who said there's a next time?" Matt asked me.

"I do," Sidney looked at him with soft eyes.

"When your other guitarest is sick?" he questioned.

"Whenever I want her too, if that's ok," she looked at me.

"Really? That would be awesome! I would love to!" I was very happy.

"Of course! Sora should come back soon too," Sidney turned around and saw Sora.

"Sure," she said calmy.

"You're just going to-" Sidney started, but Matt cut her off.

"Not this again," Matt told her.

Sidney rolled her eyes.

"Go on Sidney," I said to her.

"As I was saying, you're going to love the limelight," she said to us.

"Sometimes to much gets you sick," Matt joked around.

Sidney gave him a dirty look, and hit him.

Sora and I laughed.

"That hurt!" Matt yelled at her, we were walking out the door.

"You're welcome!" she laughed back in a flirty way.

Sidney, Sora, and I walked into the dressing room again.

"Do you flirt with him a lot?" Sora asked Sidney.

"I was flirting!" Sidney put her hand over her mouth, she was shocked.

"The worse thing about flirting, you can't tell when you're doing it," I looked at Sora.

Sora nodded her head.

"Do you think he noticed?" Sidney looked at us with fear in her eyes.

"If he's as brain dead as Davis, no, if he's like Izzy, yes," Sora said.

"Davis isn't brain dead!" I yelled at her.

"Who's Davis and Izzy?" Sidney was questioning.

"Izzy is this really smart, computer wiz in our group," I told her.

"And Davis is Kari's boyfriend," Sora explained.

"He's not my boyfriend, well, I don't think he is…We've never had a date, I guess we're just friends who like each other," I said mainly to Sora.

"So, you want Davis to be your boyfriend," Sora guessed.

"Honestly, yes," I admitted.

I heard something brush up against the door. Someone knocked.

"Come on in!" Sidney shouted.

Slowly the door open. I then saw Davis's head look in and gave a big smile. After a second, he pulled his whole body in the room…Still smiling.

"Who's this guy?" Sidney asked.

"That's Davis," Sora told her.

"Oh, Kari's boyfriend," she unexpectedly said.

I fidgeted, Davis's eyes lit up, he was either surprise or liked the thought, which one, I didn't know. I was puzzled at why Sidney said this.

"I'm not that sure, hey Davis, are you and Kari boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sora played along.

"Um, uh, I, you could say that," Davis stuttered.

Sidney showed a bright smiled, I think she was amused.

"Where was your first date?" she quickly asked him.

Davis hesitated.

Sidney was studying him with her glowing eyes.

"I, we…Haven't…Yet," he found it hard to answer.

"You should take her to somewhere nice. It is really pretty to lay in the grass, right under a tree, and just stare up at the stars, it is a perfect way to end a date, to me anyways," she told him.

"I'll make sure I tell Matt," Davis said, I shock my head at him.

Sidney's eyes grew wider. She turned bright red.

"Really, you mean he's liked me this whole time, but hid it from me, why?" she looked at us.

"Our group is just that way, I didn't tell Davis until last night. I've liked him for, I think three years, same with him, but I never told," I explained.

Sidney had a small grin.

"Davis, why did you come here in the first place?" Sora asked.

"I wanted to ask Kari if she wanted to leave and get some ice cream," Davis said, he stared at the door, looking like he wanted to leave.

"I would love to Davis, come on," I told him.

"You guys have fun, just don't do anything stupid," Sora said concerned.

"First dates are always the best," Sidney smiled as Davis opened the door for me.

"Sidney, why don't you go ask Matt out?" I asked leaving the room.

I looked back; she was nodding, telling me that she would.

Davis and I walked down the hall; he was staring at the ground. Davis looked deep in thought.

"Davis, what are you thinking about?" I was staring at him, watching his every move.

"What I should do," Davis was still looking at the ground. His hands in his pockets.

"I think you should tell me why you're so tense," I told him with a small smile.

"Well, I'm a little scared," he opened the door that leaded outside.

"About what?" I asked as we got outside.

Davis just stared out in the distance and then at me. He started to walk ahead of me.

"You have to give me a better clue then that," I said as I grabbed his hand, he stopped.

He turned and looked at me. Davis's eyes glimmered in the starlight.

I looked at the stars, and then back at Davis. "Your eyes are so beautiful in the starlight."

Davis blinked. I didn't know I had said it out loud.

"Let's keep on going," Davis held my hand, and we started to walk away from the building.

Davis bought us both one scoop of ice cream, strawberry, my favorite.

"Thanks Davis!" I said and took the cone from his hand.

"No problem, I enjoy spending time with you," he was smiling.

I took a lick of ice cream, I started to blush.

"Kari…You're blushing!" Davis pointed out.

I just stared at my ice cream cone, trying not to look at him. I smiled.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I…You…I like being around you too," I stuttered.

"Why are you so red?" Davis questioned.

"I'm not that sure," I turned, our eyes met, how gorgeous they were! I was just staring at him.

"Come on Kari, I have somewhere I want to take you," Davis said, he took my hand.

"Oh, ok," I said in return.

We walked to a tree, it was a medium height.

"Come on, do you need my help?" Davis climbed up the first branch.

"No, I can handle it," I told him.

We climbed up to the tallest branch. I looked up; you could see all the stars.

"It's wonderful!" I was excited.

"I thought you would like it," Davis was also looking at the stars.

"This is great Davis, I'm glad I came," I looked at him.

"Does that mean you're having a good time?" Davis looked at me.

"Of course!" I smiled with joy.

"Kari, you never gave Sidney back her clothes," he reminded me.

"Oh, I'll just give them to her next time I see her," I decided.

"Sounds like a plan!" Davis closed his eyes, his smile was sweet.

"The perfect moment," I whispered.

Davis's eyes were still closed. I leaned over and kissed him, right on the lips. He held me close now, his lips were warm. I stopped, I heard someone coming. I held Davis's hand though. I looked around, trying to find who or what I heard. I scanned the area, then I saw Tai, he spotted us.

"Kari! What are you doing up there with Davis? You better not be kissing!" Tai yelled at me.

"I'm not, I'm coming down!" I shouted back.

"Good! Come on!" he yelled.

I looked at Davis, Davis climbed down first. I followed him.

"Kari, we have to get home. I called Mom; she said we have to be there in 45 minutes. Sidney said that you can keep the clothes, they don't fit her," Tai explained.

"Cool," I replied.

Tai started to walk away, he wanted us to follow.

"Are you still behind me?" Tai asked.

"Yes Tai, why do you ask?" I question.

"You might wonder off, I don't want you doing that," he turned around and looked at Davis and I.

"I would keep her safe," Davis smiled.

"That is what I'm worried about," he mumble to us.

"Hey!" Davis yelled.

Tai jumped back and gave Davis an evil look, that, stay away from my sister look.

"Tai, Davis come on. Please, don't fight, it's not worth it," I told them.

They stared at me, Davis with his glimmering eyes, and Tai with his strong, furious eyes.

"Be glad Kari's here," Tai informed Davis. He turned around and started to walk again.

"I've never seen him be so difficult before," I told Davis.

"He never minded us hanging out before," Davis gave me this Why now? look.

"I guess, when I want to see you, I could lie, tell him I'm with T.K. or Yolei, he doesn't mind me hanging with them," I said slyly.

"I wouldn't let you do that," he replied to my statement.

"Why not? I rather get in trouble with Tai, then not see you," I smiled.

"Tai will get over it. I hope he does anyways," Davis smiled back.

"Davis, do you have anything still in our room?" Tai quickly asked.

"Yeah…Kari, where is Willis going to stay?" Davis switched subjects.

I stopped.

"Matt's going to let him stay with him and his dad tonight, he'll just get passed around, he'll spend a night at everyones house, except for the girls," Tai replied.

"Will Willis stay with us?" I questioned.

"Yes, he'll stay for the weekend," he told me.

"Ok, sounds good, I hope everyone agrees to the plan," Davis's smile was charming.

"They did, we decided without you guys," Tai gazed back at us.

I shook my head.

"What else did you decide without us?" I requested.

"Nothing," I could tell from his voice that Tai was lying.

"Davis, thanks for tonight it was, well, wonderful," I told Davis.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" his eyes grew full of life.

"What did you guys do anyways?" Tai asked.

"Went for ice cream," Davis replied.

"And the tree?" he questioned.

"Just showing Kari how beautiful the stars are from up there," Davis quickly answered.

"And the kiss?" Tai continued.

"Kiss?" Davis now questioned him.

"Yeah, I saw you. I don't like you going off and kissing my sister," he informed us.

"I kissed him," I told Tai.

He gave me a shocked look; his eyes grew larger, mouth opened wide.

"It's the truth, he smiled, eyes closed, perfect moment, right under the stars," I explained.

"You've got to stop telling me this stuff," Tai started to walk again.

"It's not my fault, you asked!" I yelled to him, he walked fast.

Davis and I ran up to him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20 Locked In Truth Or Dare**

"About time you caught up with me. Kari, I just remembered, Matt said thank you," Tai didn't turn around, he just talked.

"Oh! Sidney asked him out?" I questioned.

"Yeah, on Saturday they're going to the movies," Tai explained.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go get the others, they should be ready to go," Tai walked towards the building.

Davis, Tai, and I walked into the building. The crowd had gone, our friends were waiting.

"It's about time you got here!" Matt yelled as he spotted us coming in.

"Sorry! I had to pry Davis and Kari apart!" Tai was laughing about the fact, he didn't seem mad.

"Really? Sounds like you have a fun time Tai!" Sora laughed at him.

"It was!" he was full of laughter.

"Tai!" I hit him for ruining the moment for me.

"Sorry Kari," Tai stopped laughing.

"Anyways, we better get you guys home," Matt looked at the door.

"Oh, my clothes, I need to get them," I remembered.

"I'll bring them over tomorrow, don't worry about it Kari, I would get them now, but that room is locked up," he informed me.

"My shoes," I stared at the ground.

"You could always wear your dress shoes," I looked up, Tai was smiling at me.

"I guess," I liked my shoes.

"Ok, we should get going," Matt walked over to the door and tried to open it.

"Let me help you," Tai walked over to the door and started to pull on it.

"The janitor must have locked it from the outside, we're locked in!" Matt looked apprehensive.

"What do you mean we're locked in? Use Izzy's phone and call the guy to get us out!" Tai yelled.

"He doesn't have a phone," he explained.

"Let's just call our parents, then, if we have to, we can just stay here," Izzy took out his cell phone.

"Right, that seems like a good idea. There's food in the back room, we'll eat from that," Matt said.

"Ok, you guys can call your house, I'll call my mom last," Izzy threw the phone to Cody.

Cody went to a different room and then came back. He gave Tai the phone. We did this until everyone used the phone; it was only then that we would tell them what they said.

"Tai, what did Mom say?" I asked.

"She asked how do we get ourselves into these things, and that it was ok," Tai replied.

"Did everyones parents say ok?" Matt yelled.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled back.

"Your mom had a good point, how do we get ourselves into these things?" Matt told Tai and I.

"Easy, we listen to people like Tai and Davis!" Yolei was over by us.

"We do have one problem, the janitor doesn't come until the night," Matt explained.

"We'll tell our parents tomorrow, tell them we didn't know," I decided.

"At least I won't have to be all alone while you're at school, seeming that you won't be going if we can't get out," Willis smiled.

"What should we do now?" Cody questioned.

"We're going to do what we do best…Have fun!" Mimi screamed.

"I got good question, who plays the guitar better, Matt or Kari?" Sora asked.

"I have a way we can figure that out," I pointed to the guitars.

"You're on!" Matt yelled picking up a guitar.

I walked over to where Matt was and picked up the other guitar.

"Kari, you can go first, play anything," Matt decided.

"Ok," I played one of Matt's songs, I played Matt's part.

"So, you think you can play my part better then I can?" Matt teased.

"Just play Matt," I stared at him.

"Fine, fine," Matt took his guitar and played the same thing.

"I think Kari has skills," Davis smiled.

"Your vote doesn't count because you're Kari's boyfriend," Matt told him.

I started to blush.

"I'm going to go with Kari," Tai stated.

"But," Matt tried.

"All the girls go with Kari," Mimi giggled.

"Same with us guys," Izzy smirked.

"That isn't cool," Matt frowned.

"I vote for Matt," I let them know.

"Thanks Kari," he had a small smile.

"Now what?" Davis looked around the room.

"Anybody hungry?" Matt asked.

Everyone shook their head, we already ate earlier.

"Let's play truth or dare," Sora said with an evil smile.

My eyes lit up, a great game, yet so scary.

"Sounds great," Tai smiled.

We gathered around in a circle. What dares will we come up with? What truth will be told?

"Ok, since Sora thought of the idea, you get to ask someone truth or dare first," Mimi explained.

"Great, Kari, truth or dare?" Sora quickly looked at me.

"I think I'll go with truth," I didn't want to do the first dare.

"How many times have you kissed Davis, also count the times he kissed you," she said.

"On the cheek or the lips?" I asked.

"Count both," Sora was amused.

"Well, I think it was four," I told them.

"Ok, wow, how many for each?" Mimi asked.

"That wasn't part of the question," I started to blush.

"Oh, well, go!" Mimi wanted to know.

"Ok, let me see, Yolei! Truth or dare?" I was having fun now.

"Truth, for this turn," she said cautiously.

"Who gave you your first kiss?" I asked, I didn't know if she had one yet.

"T.K.," Yolei mumbled.

"Really? It's your turn Yolei," I was surprised.

"Tai, truth or dare?" she questioned.

"I'll be the first brave soul, dare," he smiled.

"I dare you to kiss Sora," Yolei was happy.

"Cheek?" Tai questioned.

"That is fine," she looked at Sora.

Tai walked over to Sora. He started to kiss her on the cheek, but stole a kiss on the lips. Sora's eyes grew bigger. Tai went back to where he was before. Sora was shocked and bright red.

"Truth or dare Mimi?" Tai quickly said.

"Me? Truth," she answered.

"Why do you like Izzy?" he asked.

"Well, because he's smart, cute, and can even be funny at some points," she carefully answered.

I could see Izzy blushing.

"Oh, it's my turn; I'll go with…T.K.! Truth or dare?" Mimi was excited.

"Dare," T.K. hastily said.

"I dare you to…Serenade Yolei," she giggled.

"Oh, really, I should have gone with truth," he started to turn bright red. T.K. walked over to Yolei and sat in front of her. The girls giggled, the guys waited to hear him. Yolei was bright red, redder then T.K. He started to sing, he sang a random song, I didn't know what it was called. T.K.'s voice was sweet; I wish Davis would sing to me! The giggling subsided, everyone listened to his voice.

"Now it's my turn, truth or dare Joe?" T.K. said as he walked to where he sat before.

"Oh, truth I guess," Joe softly replied.

"Now let me think…Who's relationship do you think will last the longest?" he questioned.

"That's a hard one…I think they'll all last, but if I had to pick just one, I would pick Kari and Davis…I know they'll last," Joe answered slyly.

"How sweet," T.K. muttered.

"Matt, truth or dare?" Joe asked.

"Dare, I'm not the truth type," Matt responded.

"I dare you to…" he whispered something in Matt's ear.

"That's cruel, but I picked dare," Matt got up and walked into a room.

"What did you dare him to do?" Sora quickly asked.

"You'll see," Joe smiled.

Matt walked out of the room. What we saw hilarious!

"I can't believe I did this," Matt sat back down.

"I don't want _her_ to sit next to me," Tai teased.

"Matt, you should have used a chicken," I laughed.

"Are we playing with chickens?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I was still laughing.

"Can I wash this off?" Matt questioned Joe.

"Nope, you have to keep the make-up on until we're done playing," he answered.

"That's not cool!" Matt sat next to Tai, hands crossed, with an evil look.

"Matt you have to truth or dare someone," Mimi told him.

"Truth or dare Davis?" he requested.

"Oh boy, dare," Davis wasn't sure what to say.

"I dare you to wear a girl's skirt!" Matt laughed.

"Do I get to wear it over my pants?" he questioned.

"If you let Kari put your hair up in a girly way," he decided.

"Oh, fine," Davis and I walked into the room where Matt got his make-up.

"Here, put this on," I handed Davis a skirt.

He put it over his pants, how funny he looked!

"What are you going to do to my hair?" Davis asked.

"Give me your goggles, they're not lady like," I told him.

"You're going to put pink bows in my hair, aren't you?" he asked handing me the goggles.

"Just sit down and I'll decide," I said putting on his goggles.

"Great," Davis sank down in the chair.

"Don't worry, I'll make you look pretty," I joked.

"A guy shouldn't look pretty," he moaned.

I just laughed as I put clips and ribbons in his hair.

"Done?" Davis asked as I backed away from him.

"Yeah, you look adorable!" I giggled.

Davis looked in the mirror and then screamed.

"Do I get my goggles back, they'll hide most of this," he decided.

"Nope, goggles aren't lady like," I walked out of the door, pulling Davis with me.

"Oh my gosh!" Yolei laughed.

"Kari, you killed him! I mean if you put Matt's make-up on him, he would look like a girl! Are you wearing his goggles?" Sora was shocked.

"Yeah, goggles aren't lady like," I winked.

"Come and sit down, it's your turn Davis," Yolei was still laughing.

"Truth or dare Willis, my American friend?" Davis questioned.

"Truth," Willis simply answered.

"Why did you kiss Kari and Yolei the day we left you in New York?" Davis slyly asked.

"I'm not that sure! It was either to make you jealous or because I wanted to," he replied.

"Really, that's real nice," Davis told him.

"Whatever Davis! It's my turn now…Izzy, truth or dare?" Willis smiled.

"I'll go with…Dare," Izzy decided.

"Ok then, I'm going to do a good old fashion American dare, Izzy, you have to drink a mix of all the drinks in the fridge," he decided.

"This is going to be nasty," Izzy got up and opened the fridge; he took out all different types of drinks. He poured a little of everyone in a cup. Izzy then walked back over to us.

"Does he have to drink it all?" I asked.

Willis nodded his head.

"This looks so nasty, great, hope it tastes better than it looks," Izzy stared at the cup and then drank it really fast.

"How was it?" Matt asked.

"It was really disgusting," Izzy answered.

"Pay your revenge on someone else then," Sora said.

"Right, Sora, truth or dare?" he quickly said.

"I'll be the first brave girl and go with dare," Sora replied.

"Now I'm going to have to think of a dare…Ok, got it, Sora you have to…" Izzy started to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, but I might hurt him," Sora told him.

"That just means he needs a work put!" he laughed.

"Oh, well, fine!" Sora got up and walked over to Tai.

"What is she going to do to me?" Tai yelled in puzzlement.

"Stand up," Sora told him.

"I am now officially scared!" Tai informed us.

"I can't believe you're making me do this Izzy," Sora turned to look at him.

"You're the one who picked dare!" Izzy laughed.

Sora whispered something in Tai's ear. His eyes lit up.

"Really? I find that hard to believe!" Tai said to Sora, but looked at Izzy.

Sora punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey! That hurt!" Tai moaned.

"I'm not a chicken, I do my dares," Sora explained.

"Izzy!" he shouted.

"It was the first thing I could think of!" Izzy yelled back.

"Calm down, Tai, it's your call, stop playing or keep playing," I told him.

"Truth or dare Cody?" Tai shifted his body so Cody was in sight.

"Oh, truth," Cody looked nervous.

"Truth, I was never good at making up a truth question…" Tai was trying to think of a truth.

"Wait! It's my turn Tai, and I think we should do something else," Sora told him.

"Are you sure it's your turn?" he questioned.

"Yes, Izzy dared me, it is my turn, and I decided that we should do something else," she explained.

Cody started to relax back down; I guess he really didn't want to go.

"Now, let's just find out what that something else is," T.K. said with a smile.

"Matt, what else do you have in this place?" Mimi asked.

"I'm not that sure," Matt answered, and then we heard ringing.

"Answer your phone Izzy," Tai told him.

"It's not my phone," Izzy was staring at his cell phone.

"It's coming from Sidney's dressing room!" I yelled from the locked door.

They all walked over towards me.

"That must be her cell phone," Matt was listening through the door.

"Here, move, I'll pick the lock," I pulled my clip out of my hair and stuck it in the key hole.

"How are you going to do that?" Matt questioned.

"I do it all the time when Tai locks me out of our bedroom," I smiled as the door opened. The phone was still ringing, I picked it up.

"Answer it Kari," Matt told me.

"Hello…Oh, hi Sidney…Yeah, we're locked in…In the dressing room…I picked the lock…Ok…I'll tell the others…See you then," I was talking to Sidney.

"What did Sidney want?" Sora asked.

"She wanted to see if she left her cell phone here, she thought that Matt would be here still, with the rest of us, locked in. Sidney has a key, she's going to come here, and stay with us. Sidney said that she'll stay with us, no one will ever know," I explained.

"Really? Maybe she can think of something to do," Matt was happy.

We waited for about 20 minutes, then we heard knocking on the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21The Stars Are Covered**

As we waited for the door to open, we heard a lot of yelling. "Why won't this open?"

"Matt, the inside lock, it's still locked," I informed him.

"Oh, yeah, that might help her!" Matt hurried to open the lock. Sidney was pushing the door on the other side, she didn't know about Matt on the other side. When the door rushed open, it wacked Matt in the face, he fell to the ground.

"Matt! I am so sorry!" Sidney yelled as she ran to his side.

"I'm fine, wow, you're a triplet?" Matt was dizzy, he saw three of everything.

"There's only one of me, the one in the middle…I can't believe I did that," Sidney was worried.

"He'll be fine, he has a hard head, the funny thing is, Tai and Davis are the ones usually get hit with things, this is a good change!" I explained to her.

"Hey!" Tai and Davis yelled.

"That reminds me, Kari, we have to talk later…Alone," Sidney stared at me.

"Right!" I agreed.

"Oh, my head…Please don't do that again," Matt looked at me, then at Sidney.

"Do you have an ice pack any wheres?" I asked.

"Freezer," Matt pointed to the fridge.

"Davis, get the ice pack," I instructed.

Davis walked over to me with the ice pack, he handed it to me.

"That is going to be too cold," Sidney looked scared.

"I know that. Davis, can you bring me my backpack?" I questioned.

"Sure," Davis went and came back just like that.

"I should have something in here…This should do," I said pulling a bandana from my bag.

"Ok, let me have that," Matt put out his hand to grab the ice pack.

"You can be so demanding," I rapped the cloth around the ice pack, then I handed it to Matt.

"You can be so demanding," Matt mumbled in a mocking way as he put the ice pack on his head.

"You should go lie down, Sidney and I are going to go talk," I decided.

"Anything you want to say to Sidney can be told to me," Matt told me.

"Matt, I want to talk to Kari," Sidney had a confused look.

"Anything you want to tell Kari can be told to me!" he smiled.

"Matt!" I laughed as Sidney and I walked into her dressing room.

"So, how did it go?" Sidney closed the door and quickly asked.

"How did what go?" I questioned slyly.

"You know what I'm talking about, with Davis," she hinted.

"Oh! That…Yeah that, it went…Why should I be telling you?" I quickly asked.

She jumped back at what I said.

"You know, we just met, how do I know that I can trust you with my secrets? How do I know that you won't go off and tell the others?" I requested.

"Kari, cool down, I just want to get to know you better, you know? I want to be your friend! I would be-friend Sora, but we're already friends," Sidney explained.

"Why not Mimi, or Yolei?" I stared at her.

"Mimi, yeah, well, I'm not ever going to be that girly, ok I never want to be that girly! Oh, and Yolei, she's well, not someone I can talk to about everything, sports, music, the newest style, anything! Yolei isn't that kind of person, not to me anyways," she said.

"You do know I was just joking with all of those questions, right? I know we just met, but hey, we clicked like that!" I snapped my fingers.

"Does that mean you'll tell me?" she smiled.

"It was great, beautiful, perfect, almost hard to believe, until Tai showed up, then it was normal, like we were just hanging out, like we were just friends. I want more than friendship! Tai ruined it, he's always doing that if I think about the fact," I told her.

"Tai…He's the one with the big hair?" Sidney asked me.

"Yeah, he's my brother," I explained.

Sidney lightly smiled.

"What is that smile about?" I questioned her.

"I knew him when I was your age…I once had a crush on him," her smile grew bigger.

"Really? Why?" I was puzzled.

"I was young, all I knew was if the guy's cute, take him, I was stupid," she laughed a little.

"Did you ever talk to him?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were on the same soccer team, he would always talk about his little sister, I'm guessing that's you, he said that you always hung around him," Sidney explained.

"I didn't have any friends; I would hang around him because I didn't have any friends. I was lonely, he was the only person I really knew," I remembered.

"Then, he left for summer camp, when he came back, he was such a jerk! I stayed home, I was sick; he came back not wanting to spend one second with me. I joined the soccer team, he did too, it wasn't a pretty sight. Do you remember a day when Tai came home with a black eye?" she made him sound mean.

"Yeah, he said that he got in a fight with Matt," I told her.

"Nope, that was me; I got really mad at him at soccer practice. I decided, hey, why not beat him up? Big mistake! We were practicing, he was right next to me, we were on oppisite teams, I tripped him before he made a goal. Here's where the ugly part starts; after I tripped him, Tai got real mad, he started to yell at me. I pushed him down on the ground and punched him in the face. Yeah, Tai got up and pushed me down, I, being really mad at him, chucked the soccer ball at him. Here's the worse part, the couch saw me do this; he was steamed! I got kicked off the team, I never saw Tai ever since," Sidney explained.

"Sora! He didn't want to hang around you because of Sora!" my eyes grew larger.

All she did was give me this confused look.

"Tai had a crush on her, ever since summer camp. He didn't want to be around you because Tai wanted to spend as much time with her as he could," I informed Sidney.

"I wonder if he knows it's me," she laughed.

"Why don't we figure out? Tai, come here!" I yelled.

"No don't do-" Sidney stopped when the door opened.

"What do you need Kari?" Tai asked me.

"Remember that day you came home from soccer practice with a black eye? Who was it that did that to you?" I questioned him.

"I told you, Matt and I got in a fight," he replied.

"But, you came right home, Matt was at his house, it had to been somebody else," I pressured.

"I got in an argument with this person on my soccer team," Tai told me.

"What was the person's name?" I asked.

"Ah! Sidney!" Tai jumped fright.

"Sidney, that name sounds familiar," I slyly said.

"Are you the same Sidney?" he pointed at her.

"I don't know, should I chuck another soccer ball at you to make you remember?" Sidney laughed.

"Did you know this whole time!" Tai yelled.

"No, just noticed when Kari was telling me how you ruined her perfect moment," she smiled.

"I should have known," he mumbled.

"Why did we stop being friends Tai?" Sidney asked.

"Sora," he muttered.

"Want to know something funny Tai? I use to have a crush on you, boy am I glad I don't anymore! I hope Sora is happy with you, I think it was for the better that we didn't stay friends; I might have gotten a bigger crush on you. I'm much better off with Matt!" Sidney's eyes grew larger.

"Really! If I knew that, I might have not liked Sora. I liked you Sidney, but when I met Sora it was like, Sidney who? Wow, if we told each other, Matt might have ended up with Sora," Tai admitted.

"I couldn't see them together," I was really talking to myself, but they heard me.

"Really, neither could I! Sora isn't the kind I could see with Matt, she's not the rock star kind, she goes well with Tai. See, Sora and Tai likes to play sports. Matt and I like to sing, be in the limelight. I know Sora is a good singer, but I couldn't see her doing it for a living. Just like I couldn't see myself playing tennis for a living," Sidney informed us.

"Could you see me singing for a living?" Tai asked.

Both Sidney and I started to burst out in laughter.

"I'll take that as a no," he frowned.

"Let us hear you sing, I know you can play the guitar, but you need to sing too," Sidney smiled.

"Never mind," Tai never liked to sing.

"I wonder if Davis can sing," I said what I thought.

"I don't think he can," Tai said opening the door.

"How would you know? Kari, maybe we should make them do a duet!" she laughed.

"Sounds great!" I laughed along with her.

We walked out the door, and we went back to where the others were.

"What's so funny guys?" Matt asked as we came by the group.

"I was reminding Tai how we use to be friends, that is until he met Sora," Sidney smiled.

"You guys were friends before?" Sora questioned.

"Sure were! We played soccer together, it was great. Then Tai left for summer camp, the day he came back, he didn't even notice me. We were both on the soccer team again; I got real mad at him one practice. I puched him and chucked a soccer ball at him, not very smart of me! I got kicked off the team, I never saw him again, not until today," she explained.

"Yeah, she even had a crush on me," Tai was smiling.

"And Tai had a crush on you," Matt guessed.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I'm not that stupid," Matt said.

"I think it works out better this way, I couldn't see Sora with Matt," Sidney told us.

"I never liked Matt, so I would have never ended up with Matt," Sora informed us.

"You didn't? Sorry I said that then," Sidney started to blush embarrassment.

"No, I liked her four years ago, but when she told me she liked me only as a friend, I decided that I should let Tai have her, but that was because Sora liked him," Matt let us know.

"I can't believe you thought I liked him," Sora looked at the ground.

"I know how you feel Sora, almost everyone thought I liked T.K., I think he even thought I did. Don't you just hate when people come to conclusions before they know the facts?" I smiled.

"I know this is off the subject, but Kari, I thought you'd like to hear this," Willis handed me a tape recorder, there was a tape inside.

"What's on it?" I asked.

"The microphone was still on when you were done performing the first time, Willis and I decided to record it," Cody told me.

"I've got to hear this," I turned on the tape player.

"Oh, we started to record when you were talking to Davis," Cody informed me.

"If only we could have some time alone, you know, just you and me, I really want to talk about this whole thing," I heard myself on the tape, my eyes grew larger.

"Yeah, but someone always pops up, I mean, come on, hasn't anyone heard of privacy?" Davis said on the tape.

"Ok, I think that was enough of that! Now that the whole world basically knows what I told Davis, I don't think the rest needs to know," I turned the tape off.

"There went all my big brother points," I heard Tai tell Sora.

"Who said there were big brother points?" I asked him as I walked over.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did," he frowned.

"You saw me kissing Davis, you didn't want to see that, better yet, you didn't want to see your little sister grow up into a young lady which she already was," I informed him.

"Next time I'll just walk away, leave you be, I swear, next time I won't ruin it for you," Tai promised me.

"Thanks Tai, I'm going to go talk to Davis, now I don't want to catch you guys kissing," I joked.

"Have fun Kari!" Sora yelled as I walked away.

"To bad Ken had to miss all the fun," I told Davis.

"Yeah, it would have been fun, that's what that guy needs, some fun," he smiled.

"When Willis sleeps at your house, you should invite Ken over, that would be fun for you guys. Just don't be talking bad about me," I laughed.

"I don't know, we might end up fighting about you. I know Ken has a crush on you, I bet Willis does too! I know he said he liked that Hanna person, but people can like more than one person," Davis said.

"Unlike you which has only had a crush on one person since you were ten," I was still laughing.

"Yeah, but in the end, I ended up winning her heart," Davis started to walk away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Follow me if you want to know," he slyly said.

"But, oh fine!" I ran after him.

We walked down a hall.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked Davis.

"Of course, T.K. told me of this one stair case that brings you up to the roof," he told me.

"Really? You and T.K. talk more than I thought you did," I said as we reached a staircase.

"I didn't really like him at first; I didn't want him to take you away from me. I remember the day he came to our class, the thought that filled my mind was, what does that guy think he's doing? Then, we became good friends, and that thought filled my head again, why is this guy trying to take Kari away from me? I really got to know T.K. before we started to fight; I must have been a real jerk. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you, but if I didn't do what I did, who know how long it would have been until you told me your true feelings," Davis admitted.

"I guess you're right, I don't think I would have told you," I smiled.

"It's going to be windy, give me your hand," Davis said as he opened the door to the outside.

"Oh, ok," I said as he took my hand. As the door opened, a strong wind pulled through the stairway, trying to take me with it.

"Kari! Don't worry, I got you," Davis took my other hand and pulled me next to him.

"Thanks Davis, if it wasn't for you, that wind would have taken me with it!" I smiled.

"No problem, but I have a question for you," he said to me in a nervous way.

"Um, what is it?" I asked.

"Why do you like me?" Davis asked.

"When I first met you, you were very nice to me; I also thought you were pretty cute. Then, when I got to know you even better, I felt safer with you around. I'm not that sure, but when I'm with you, I feel this protection that I can't get any where else," I explained.

"Well, I like to protect you, keep you out of danger, I don't want to see the only person that I like get hurt," he smiled as he closed the door back up.

"Why did you do that?" I questioned.

"The clouds are covering the stars," Davis answered.

"The stars? Oh Davis!" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I started to go down the stairs.

"Thank you?" he questioned as he followed me.

"No problem," I turned and looked at him.

I walked back to the main room that we were in, but the others were gone.

"Kari! Over here, we're on the stage, come on over!" I heard Izzy's voice.

"Ok, we'll be there in a second!" I yelled back.

"Hey Kari, I didn't know you could run that fast," Davis smiled when he finally caught up with me.

"Maybe you're just slow," I joked around with him.

"No, you're just really fast," he laughed.

"Everyone is on the stage, come on, let's go meet up with them," I started to walk away, but Davis took my hand and stopped me.

"Wait for me," he said letting go.

"Ready? Good, let's get going," I took his hand and started to walk again.

"Hey Kari, Davis, the others are this way," Izzy met us at the door.

"Oh, ok, are they on the stage?" I asked.

"Just follow me," Izzy turned quickly and scanned us. He quickly turned back around and started to walk away, motioning us to follow.

Izzy opened another door, which led to the stage.

"In here," he told us, we walked in.

"Kari! Hold on, I have a quick question for you and Davis," Cody walked up to the door right when it opened.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked him.

"Um, why did you have a crush on Izzy?" he quickly questioned.

"Oh, I was young, I didn't know any better," I winked.

"Thanks Kari, you're so nice," Izzy said sarcastically.

"Fine, you were kind of cute, but not as cute as Davis," I smiled.

"Two points for me!" Davis laughed.

"Who said there were points?" I requested.

"There aren't, that makes it even easier to win your heart," he smiled.

"Who said you didn't?" I whispered to myself.

"I think you already won it," Cody pointed at me, I was blushing.

"Come on, the others might be worrying about us," Izzy told us, and walked into the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22 A Little Fun**

"Kari, come here right now!" I heard Tai yell at me.

"What, I didn't do it!" I yelled back.

"That is the point, I had to do it all for myself," I saw him walking towards me.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

I heard him laugh, he came closer, he had a huge smile and hugged me.

"I am really confused," I pulled away.

"Come on, I have something I want to show you guys," Tai took my arm and pulled me in the direction he came from.

We walked onto the stage, we saw the others, they were by Izzy's laptop.

"We finished just in time Tai," Willis informed him; I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Cool, look at this Kari, you'll love it," Tai motioned Davis and I to look at the laptop.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It is a video camera," Yolei told me.

"For what?" I questioned.

"To video tape things, what else would yo use it for?" Sora joked.

"We took a bunch of pictures, but keeping a video is much better, it let's you hear voices, see motions, and it shows just how crazy we are," Mimi explained.

"A video, sounds great!" I smiled.

"Glad you like the plan, because we've been recording since you came in," Willis smiled.

"You guys are terrible," Davis shook his head.

"Well, let's get started," Tai winked.

"Hi everyone, I'm Sora! Right now, I'm into playing tennis and hanging out with my friends. I hope I still have my friends the next time I see this, and if I don't…Sora, go find those friends of yours, they're the only thing that kept your spirit high!" Sora started.

"Hey, I'm Tai. I'm into soccer, I also enjoy being around my friends. Now I have some pointers for my future self. Tai, don't be such a jerk, be nice to Kari, stay with Sora, don't get into any more fights with Matt, and stay friends with Izzy. Also, don't forget about Sidney, she's a good friend, I just forgot after she knocked me out with the soccer ball, no hard feelings Sid! Keep your friends! If you lose them, you have nothing to live for, I mean nothing!" Tai warned himself.

"My name is Kari, your average teenager, so you would think. I like to be around my friends, playing soccer, and singing. Now Kari, if you ever go back to that Dark World, there's nothing to fear, Ken is your friend, just don't let him forget it! Make sure that you'll aways be friends with Davis, even if I didn't end up staying with him. Be nice to Tai, he's your big brother, tell him how you feel. Always remember who you friends are, don't ever lose them, no matter what! Even if they thought you liked them, tried to kiss you, got in fights with, no matter what, they're still you friends, they just have rough points. We all have our problems," I told the video.

"Hey everyone, it's me, Davis! I like to play soccer and be with my friends, I better be like that when I'm older. Hey Kari, I wonder if we're still together. Oh, back on the subject…Davis, don't fight with T.K., be friends! Don't be a fool, be true, keep your friends, and be all you can be. Oh, and the last thing that I want to say…" Davis whispered the last part.

"The names T.K., and I want to tell you something, the thought, if I can't have one, I'll take the other, doesn't work! Don't use it, it will only make you heart broken, and it will make you a fool. I've tried it. I'm not into a lot of things right now; I just like to play basketball once in awhile, be around my friends and try to get to know my older brother as much as possible. Anyways, Yolei, you're great, I don't know what makes me like you so much, but I'm glad I fell for you! Kari, I'm really sorry for all the trouble I put you through. It made me a terrible friend, I wanted something more than friendship with you, but I didn't get it, and I'm glad, things work better with you and Davis and Yolei and I. Always keep your friends, those people, well, they are the best, even if you get in fights," T.K. informed us.

"Hey guys, it's Yolei! Don't be afraid to be different, be unique! Girl, I hope you still have glasses, you look good with them. T.K., you're great, you'll always be in my heart, even if you're a year younger than me. Kari, I'm glad I met you; you're the greatest girl friend I ever had! Cody, thank you for all you've done, being the only friend I had before I met T.K., Kari, and Davis, it must have been hard on you. Oh, Davis, I can't believe I ever had a crush on you, you are pretty lucky, I'm glad everything worked out for you and Kari; I hope things are still the same. Don't be afraid to go on an adventure; don't let anything or anyone stop you from being yourself. Keep up on the good work and follow your dreams, they'll come true, that is if you want them to," Yolei smiled.

"This is Izzy speaking, and I'm here to tell you that, if you're watching this video Izzy, you're still as smart as you were back at this time. Mimi, I'm sorry for not telling you at first, about me liking you that is. Tai, thanks for being my friend, I know when we met at summer camp, you didn't really even know my name, but we've came a long way. Kari and Davis, I hope you stay together forever, that also goes for T.K. and Yolei and Sora and Tai. Sora, I hope you still play tennis. Matt, you're probably working on your music career, you were always good with instruments, you always played that harmonica. Kari, I hope that Dark World doesn't take the better of you. Davis, keep Kari safe, she young, smart, and pretty cute for a little girl. She'll need your help and your love, make sure you give it to her, and never break her heart. Yolei, you're very smart, don't ever change that, keep T.K. in line, don't let him act like he did with Davis. T.K., fighting doesn't solve anything, I've learned that myself! Be careful in your journey through life. Cody, what is there to say about you? You're great, lying isn't good, and you know that, anyone that is smart would want you as a friends. I won't go into the rest of you guys, just remember, no matter how far apart we are, we will always be a team. Our memories will last a life time or more! Don't ever forget that, we may grow apart, but we'll always be in each others hearts," Izzy's words were sweet.

"Hey guys and girls, it's Mimi! I'm not going to go through the whole team and tell you how great you guys are. Just remember, you're all great, never ever change! Be smart, do as Izzy and Yolei say, don't always follow Tai and Davis. Sure, they're born leader, but Izzy and Yolei were the smart ones back in these days. Who knows, Tai and Davis might have grown up to be smart! Mimi, I hope I'm still as pretty as now, even thought Izzy would most likely like me if I was ugly! Don't change and be yourself. I better give the others a chance to talk, don't forget me!" Mimi laughed.

"This is Cody. I don't have much to say other then; you guys have been the best friends I've ever had! Tell the truth, it may be hard, but only lie if it's for a good cause. I've only lied a couple of times in my life; it made me a better friend. Be careful, be true, and be yourself," Cody made it short.

"Hi everyone, remember me, Joe? I have a warning for myself; try not to be scared of so much stuff. Your friends will always help you through. I don't know what the future will be like, but I hope that the only thing that changed is we are even better friends than we were in this time. I'm not going to hold up the others, but remember what I said, and what Izzy said, we'll always be friends," Joe explained.

"I'm Willis, and I'm your friend from America! I'm glad I met you guys. I wish I lived in Japan, if I did; I would have my friends there when I needed them the most. I'm glad we met, if we didn't, I wouldn't have ever had any friends. I'm glad I'm part of the team. Sorry Davis, I shouldn't have kissed Kari when you left me in New York, you are pretty lucky to have such a wonderful girl! That sorry also goes to T.K. for kissing Yolei; you also have a great girl! I hope to be friends forever. I won't ever forget the memories that are engraved in my heart," Willis promised.

"Hey, it's Matt! I'm glad everything worked out this time around, but what about in the future? I hope I'm still into the whole music thing! Tai, I bet he's playing soccer and still with Sora. Kari, you'll be with Davis still, I know it as a fact! As many said before, don't be afraid to be yourself, live the life you want. Don't let your fears control you, if I did, well, I wouldn't be such a great big brother. T.K., even though we are only half brothers, I'll always look after you! Thanks for everything that my friends have shared with me. What would I do without you guys?" Matt questioned.

"My name is Sidney, and I just really joined this group. Tai, I'm very sorry for chucking that soccer ball at you some years ago. Matt, I'm glad I met you; you are truly one of the best things that happened to me. Kari, thanks for being my friend. I hope our friendship never breaks, it is the hardest part of life, keeping your friendship alive. I don't think we will ever have problems with that!" Sidney decided.

"Ok, tomorrow we'll get Ken, now we'll watch what we have," Izzy said.

"We're going to watch the video!" Davis was shocked.

"That's what they're usually made for," Mimi informed him.

"Do you not want us to hear what you whispered?" I asked.

"Maybe," he replied.

"We can go past your part," Izzy decided.

"No, I think it would be for the better if we heard it," Davis was unsure.

We turned on the video. Listening to everyones was really weird. When we came up to Davis's, we listened carefully.

"I want to say, I think I might love Kari," we heard Davis's words, he left the room, I followed him.

"Davis! It's ok; I think I might love you too!" I yelled after him.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," I heard footsteps.

"No, it's the truth," I said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Davis asked.

"You told me yourself that I wouldn't lie to you," I explained.

"But you did!" he yelled.

"No, you thought T.K. was lying, I never said he told the truth, I never said he didn't," I told him.

"But you said I was right," he said quickly.

"I said sure to you when you asked if I knew your reasoning," I remembered.

Davis turned around and started to walk away from me.

"You can't run from the truth Davis, it will always be with you!" I yelled to him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and quickly turned around.

"I don't like the truth," Davis admitted.

"Who does Davis? The truth is painful sometimes, but at points, it is so sweet and so nice you'd die for it," I smiled.

"How do you know all of this?" he randomly questioned.

"It comes from my heart, not my head," I started to walk away.

"Oh, Kari, don't go, I'm…I'm sorry!" Davis yelled after me.

"Sorry can't always heal what people say," I told him.

"Good one Davis, you just lost your whole life, the only thing that made you happy, the perfect girl, why do you have to be so stupid, such a fool," I heard Davis tell himself.

"You just don't get it Davis! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're the best friend I need, the one that makes me complete! You just need to be yourself, nobody else," I opened the door to the stage and left him out there.

"Kari, I was worried, where is Davis?" Tai quickly asked.

"I don't know if he's going to come back in, he's out in the hall if you want to go talk to him. I don't think he would want to talk to anyone," I told him.

"Did you guys get in a fight?" he questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped for the first time since I told Davis.

"I didn't mean to make you mad, let me go talk to him," Tai rushed out of the stage room, avoiding contact with me, like he was scared.

"I hate this, I hate it and I just want everything to go back to normal!" I blurted out after Tai left.

"Everything will be fine, just give it some time," Izzy said.

"I don't want to give it any more time! I just want everything to be normal again, like it was before I told him!" I screamed.

"You can't change the past Kari, you just have to live with it," Sora told me.

"I hate them!" I yelled.

"Hate who?" Willis was puzzled.

"Davis and Tai, I think I might even hate T.K. right now," I admitted.

T.K. quickly looked at me confused.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry," he told me.

"You didn't do anything, not lately, it was just, never mind," I decided to stop my complaining.

"What did you fight about?" Izzy asked me.

"It's stupid, about what he said on the video," I sadly said.

"Nothing is stupid about that, it spooked Tai to death. What did you say?" Sora questioned.

"He thought I told a lie, but I explained that he told me that I wouldn't lie to him, which I wouldn't. I told him something and started to walk away. He said he was sorry, I told him that sorry doesn't always heal what you say. He started to talk to himself, said that he was stupid, a fool! I told him that he didn't get it, that he needed to be himself. I then left him, scared of what had happened," I said.

"He's young, he has much to learn Kari, he doesn't know you full through, you need to make him know that you aren't as weak as you look, that you need you space, your time. You have to tell him what you want, and that you can't change what happened, or what will happen, it will just be how it should, do as it may. Most of the guys have to, they don't know much about this thing we call love, but when it hits them, they'll know! I remember this from the start, someone said that you'll need to give him time, let him learn on his own, just give him a few hints here and there," Sora explained.

"I guess you're right Sora, but I don't think Davis understands that," I softly said.

"He'll figure it out soon," Sora seemed confident, yet scared.

"I hope that's the truth," I walked over to T.K. and Yolei.

"It will be ok," T.K. told me.

"What if it isn't? Maybe we weren't meant to be," I said.

"Kari, you and Davis were meant to be together, I know it! Don't ever say you weren't. It is your destiny to be with him. Don't ask me how I know this, I just do!" Yolei explained.

"Yolei's right, you wouldn't look right with anyone else," T.K. agreed.

"Maybe, but I don't know. Sometimes your destiny doesn't go down the right path, falls off course on to a bumpy road," I decided.

"Don't think like that!" T.K. yelled at me.

I fell to the floor in laughter, laughter! I found what he said funny, I didn't know why.

"Kari? Are you ok?" Yolei questioned.

"T.K., you never talk to me like that!" I giggled.

"I'm getting sick of you talking so negatively! Get up, now!" he yelled reaching out his arms.

"Huh? Uh, T.K.? Oh, ok," I was confused, but got up.

"Come on," he took my hand and walked me out of the room, into the hall, right where Davis and Tai were.

"Tell him! Now Kari!" T.K. shouted.

"What, tell him what?" I questioned.

"Tell him how you felt," he calmly said.

"Why should I?" I questioned.

"To keep you guys together!" T.K. was angry again.

"I feel scared, worried to death," I said looking at the ground.

"To Davis," T.K. took my head in his hands and pointed it to look at Davis, my eyes didn't follow.

"Kari, listen, I don't want to hurt you anymore, I'm just going to tell you sorry. That is the best I can do since you're not telling me anything," Davis explained.

"I hate this," I quickly looked at Tai.

"I've been think, you need to go a little slower, maybe you should do some double dating. You could either go with Sora and I, T.K. and Yolei, or Izzy and Mimi," Tai told me.

"What do you think Davis?" I asked.

"I think it's a great idea," he admitted.

"So do I," I agreed.

"I think the words I love you are too strong for your stage, I think it's too strong for anyone in our group. Sure, we've know each other for some odd years, some for four years, but that doesn't matter, you have to be ready for the words," T.K.'s words were sweet.

"T.K. is right, let's back up a little, how about to the kiss on the cheek?" Tai asked.

"No, we can't change what has past. Let Kari and I decide, it's our relationship, and I want what's best for her," Davis decided.

"I think a kiss on the lips is fine, just nothing more," I said.

"Whatever you want, is what I want," he agreed with me.

"Oh, well, fine, just don't do it around me!" Tai said disappointed.

"Ok, I'll just tell you about them!" I laughed.

"Oh boy, let's get back to the others," Davis smiled.

"Sounds great!" T.K. opened the door.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," I whispered in Davis's ear after Tai walked in the door.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I did lie to you, when we took the pictures, I said the kiss was a joke," I whispered.

"Who cares, that's a thing of the past!" Davis smiled.

We walked into the room. Smiles were on our faces, we were happy once again.

Now, you must be thinking by now, this is going to be the end for sure. Never! There is so much left to talk about. What will happen once Willis leaves? What will Ken say on our video? There are so many questions left to be answered. My story isn't that short, what about Izzy and Mimi? Let me just say, my story is long from over!

"Hey! Look, come watch this," Izzy called us over to his laptop.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I decided to do some editing, with Yolei's help that is," he answered.

"Just watch it guys," Yolei told Davis and I.

"I want to say, I think I might, be with Kari forever," the video showed Davis's part, with a change.

"I like it much better this way," I smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't sound like that!" Davis was laughing a sweet laugh.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll try to match your voice," Izzy joked.

"It's great, Davis was just joking," I decided.

"Yeah, just a joke," Davis lied, for lying I hit him.

"Now what should we do?" I questioned.

"How about we play a game I like to call no more hitting Davis!" Davis rubbed his shoulder.

"Lying doesn't get you anywhere, Cody taught me that," I told him.

"Well, oh, fine!" he didn't argue back.

"What should we do is a good question. There doesn't seem like much to do," Yolei looked sad.

"Follow me, if you dare to find something to do," I had an evil smile.

"Should we bring the others?" Izzy asked.

"Bring who you want, but not everyone," I answered.

"We'll be right back then," Yolei pulled Davis with her.

After a minute or two, they brought another one of our teammates.

"Yolei, you brought T.K., I knew you would!" I laughed.

"No, I decided to bring him," Davis corrected me.

"I brought Cody," Yolei laughed with me.

"What about you Izzy?" I asked turning around.

"I thought about bringing Mimi, but-" I cut Izzy off.

"Sora?" I was puzzled.

"What of it?" she quickly asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't think Izzy would pick you," I replied.

"She's brave, unlike Mimi," he admitted.

"Let's get going then," I walked over to the stage steps, everyone in my little group followed.

"Where are we?" Yolei asked with a shake in her voice.

"We are going up these stairs, into that door, in there we'll find…I don't know, but Matt said it was really cool up there, so I want to see for myself. I thought, if some of the others come with me, I know I won't get hurt," I smiled.

"Matt once told me about this place, it was before Christmas," Sora remembered.

"Really? Good," I smiled.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Oh, you'll see," I slyly answered.

"Are we there yet?" Davis complained.

"It's behind this door," I tried to get it open.

"Here, maybe it's locked, I have Sidney's keys," Sora said walking up to the door. She tried many different keys, after ten keys, Sora got the door open.

"See, told you it would be good," I laughed.

"Oh, come on!" Sora opened the door and we walked in.

"Someone turn the light on, just the first switch," I instructed.

Izzy turned on the light; we saw that the room was made for a small party. It had a dancing floor, a small stage, big enough for a D.J., and a bunch of different colored lights.

"It looks like a messed up ball room," Yolei commented.

"No, it's better! Watch this, if you flip this switch on…Multicolored lights!" I turned the other switch on, colored lights flashed on.

"Oh, I didn't even know about that!" Sora giggled.

"Isn't it great? When I first came here to see Matt, right away he should me this place. He was really happy to show off this place, he said that no one else knew about it, that he wanted it to be our friendship place, just for the team," I explained.

"Matt told me that he decided to make this his own little place, that he didn't want the other band members to know about it," Sora told us.

"You were right Kari, it is much better then a messed up ball room!" Yolei said.

"I found this portion," I walked onto the stage and found a door on the floor.

"What is it?" T.K. asked as they walked up by me.

"A trap door, it leads to the basement, a place you can't get to from anywhere else," I smiled.

"Let's see what's down there!" Davis was excited.

I led them down the steps.

"Look at this," I saw a table, on it was a harmonica.

"Do you think that's the one from four years ago?" T.K. asked.

"I think it might be," Sora looked a little spooked.

"Look at all of this! He kept his childhood, locking it up," I looked in a box; there I saw his clothes from four years ago.

"Ah!" Sora screamed.

"What is it?" Izzy quickly asked.

"It's, it's, my, my…It's my…My helmet," Sora pointed at a light blue helmet on a table.

"How did he get that?" T.K. asked.

"The day after summer camp, I asked Matt to hold it for me. I forgot to get it back from him. Everytime I saw him, he reminded me that he still had it. I forgot about it, I didn't really care about it. All this stuff is spooking me, let's go!" Sora walked quickly to the door.

"Just remember Sora, it was our destiny to be here at this point of time!" I remembered what Yolei

told me.

Sora quickly turned around and walked back over to me.

"It scares me to see this stuff, I didn't like the past. It was full of fights between Tai and Matt. If they weren't fighting, Tai was usually yelling at Izzy! He's a great person, but when I see these things, I only remember the bad times," she explained.

"Seeing Davis must not help," I said.

"Why would you say that?" Sora questioned.

"He wears Tai's goggles, don't they spook you?" I replied with a question.

"Not really, when they're on him, I don't really notice. It's just when they're sitting there, not being used, letting you look right at them," Sora answered.

"Let's go, the others might be getting worried," I walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah," Yolei agreed with me.

"Sora, the thoughts you remember, they're part of your past, look to the future, don't fall back," I walked up the stairs.

I quickly closed the trap door. I thought it would be better if we left, not telling anyone what we saw. We then left the small party room.

"You haven't said much," I looked at Cody as we walked down the hallway.

"I don't have much to say," Cody told me.

"I wonder if K.C. tried to call you," I said.

"Ah! K.C., she was going to call me, I'm so stupid! Why does everything have to go wrong? No, my mom's going to answer the phone! How could I be so stupid? I can't believe I got locked inside a concert place the day K.C. was going to call. I should have went straight home, I shouldn't of stayed! She's going to think I didn't want to talk to her. My mom's going to tell her I got locked in the concert place! K.C. will think I just didn't want to talk!" Cody yelled in a nervous way.

"If she's smart, she'll call back tomorrow," Yolei said to him.

"Yolei's right! If the girl likes you, she'll call back!" Davis shouted.

"Is Davis sick?" Cody questioned.

"No, why would you ask?" Davis had a puzzled voice.

"You were agreeing with Yolei, you never do that!" he replied.

"I think I might be sick now," Davis joked.

"Davis!" Yolei and I screamed at him.

"Sorry," is all he said back.

"We better go a little faster, I took Sora with me…If I'm gone with her too long, Tai will think I'm trying to take her away from him," Izzy decided.

"Yeah, Mimi might get mad too. I didn't like her when she got mad four years ago, I don't think I will now!" T.K. laughed.

"You guys are terrible; I find it fun to get Tai mad!" Sora smiled.

"Sora, would you do that?" I asked.

"I think it would be fun," she told me.

"I'm going to have to be part of this, aren't I?" Izzy looked worried.

"It wouldn't work without you," Sora walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" Izzy quickly jumped back.

"Just listen…" she whispered the plan in his ear. Izzy's eye lit up.

"If Mimi gets mad at me, I won't ever forgive you!" Izzy warned Sora.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her afterwards!" she smiled brightly.

"I don't know what this plan is, but can we get going?" Yolei asked.

"The faster the better," Sora started to run down the hall, we followed.

We got to then stage rooms doors. Izzy and Sora started to walk in. Davis, T.K., Yolei, Cody, and I waited in the doorway; we could see what was going on.

"What should I do?" Izzy asked Sora.

"Just go with the act follow my lead," Sora told him.

"Ok," Izzy hesitated.

The acting began!

"Izzy, follow me, he isn't in here," Sora grabbed Izzy hand.

"I'm coming," he wasn't expecting her to grab his hand.

The walked forward.

"Just, don't get scared…Get up against the wall," Sora told him.

Tai was on the stage, he turned and watched.

"I'm fine Izzy, as long as you are that is," Sora kissed him on the forehead.

"Let's get going, I have this great place, no one knows about it," Izzy said loud enough for Tai to hear. They started to walk to the stage.

"Let's get our stuff and go," Sora took his hand again, they walked onto the stage.

"Sora! How…How could you?" Tai asked with a shaky voice.

"Um…I've always liked Izzy; I can't get over how smart he is!" Sora quickly answered.

"I thought we were friends, you just wanted to take Sora from me. What about Mimi? Did you even think about how much it's going to hurt her?" he questioned.

"She doesn't need to know," Izzy replied.

"She's going to because I'm going to tell her," Tai turned around.

"Tai! Wait!" Sora quickly yelled.

"What do you want Sora?" he asked.

"It, it was just a joke…I didn't think you'd fall for it," she looked worried.

"You kissed him," Tai quickly replied.

"On the forehead! It was a joke, I never liked Izzy. You should know I'm telling the truth. I just wanted to play a joke, but it went wrong," Sora explained.

"Prove it!" he yelled.

"She's telling the truth Tai, I don't like her, I'm only looking at one girl, and that's Mimi. I didn't even want to do this, I just wanted to help Sora," Izzy admitted.

"How can I trust you?" Tai asked.

"Because he's telling the truth!" I yelled from the doorway.

"Who said that?" he quickly questioned.

"I did Tai, your little sister!" I shouted.

He hesitated to say anything; he just backed away from Sora and Izzy.

"I'm your sister; don't even say that you can't trust me!" I started to walk towards the stage. The others in my small group followed me.

"You've lied before," Tai said.

"When?" I asked.

"You lie a lot if you think about it. Every time someone would ask you if you were ok, you'd say you were fine, but you never were!" he was tense.

"That doesn't count Tai!" I stopped walking when I got to the stairs.

"Girls always do that, I never understood why, but they do. They don't always like to say how they feel, not when they just need there space," Davis backed me up.

"Fine, but what you did hurt. I know just how to get my revenge," he turned to Izzy.

"Revenge? We said we were sorry," Sora said puzzled.

"I'm going to tell Mimi about Jennifer!" Tai laughed.

"Don't! Please, don't say anything to her, you promised me you'd never mention her again! What kind of friend are you if you break a promise?" Izzy was worried.

"You've broken a lot yourself," Tai said.

"That's because those promises put people in great danger! Don't you understand the promise rule? You only tell or break the promise if the promise you hold will get that person in trouble or puts them in danger. Other wise, you keep your promise, no matter what!" Izzy explained.

"Good-bye Izzy," Tai ran out of the room.

"Tai! Why was I ever friends with you?" he yelled as the door slammed closed.

"He's such a jerk!" I yelled, not meaning to say it out loud.

"Why am I so stupid, I'm so sorry Izzy, this is all my fault. I thought he would know it was a joke, I thought I knew him better, I guess I don't," Sora sadly said.

"I just can't believe he would sink so low," Izzy shook his head slowly.

"Izzy, who is Jennifer? It's just a question, if you don't want to answer it, it's ok," I questioned.

"Jennifer is the one who ruined my life; she is the hate inside me. In 8th grade, I was going out with her; she asked me out, I didn't know why. Jennifer is one of those pretty, popular girls; you'd never think she'd ask me out. I said yes, even though I didn't really know her. We went out for a month. I helped her pass her classes, she wasn't that smart, she was all for her look. I was such an idiot! She only wanted me for my brain. She switched all of my papers with hers, that went for tests too. She changed the names, turning my work into hers. I failed so many classes that one month because of her. I should have known that a girl like her wouldn't like me; she just wanted to use me. The last month of school that was, the 8th grade dance, I went with her, that was the day of our break up. She did it in front of everyone! I was such a fool. I was lucky; Mimi already moved to America, she doesn't know about it. Jennifer even stole my laptop, just so she could get information on me, not for the good of it. Rumors went around, nobody liked me, I was just a freak, a loser that no one would ever want! She knows things that I've locked inside for the longest time, and it hurts to think about it. Tai swore that he wouldn't tell anyone in our group. It was only Tai and I at the dance, no one else went. Now that he's going to tell Mimi, she's going to think I'm shallow, that I just go for the pretty face, but I'm not like that! I just wish I never said yes to Jennifer," Izzy explained.

"Jerk, she sounds like a jerk!" Yolei exclaimed.

"She's in our math class," Sora said.

"No, the Jennifer in our class is smart and has glasses," Izzy disagreed.

"People change, take T.K. for an example. He was once a short, sweet boy. Now, he's tall and he tries to be stronger, not as kind now," Sora explained.

"But, she doesn't look like my Jennifer, mine had blonde hair and was a cheerleader," Izzy said.

"Don't argue with me! I know what I'm talking about!" Sora yelled.

"I know that you're wrong and I'm right!" he protested.

"Stop it! Don't fight, not if you want to stop Tai," I opened the door and walked through.

"How I hate him sometimes!" I heard Izzy yell as he stomped through the door.

"Tai! Where are you?" I yelled, the hall we were in was empty.

"Maybe he went through one of these doors," Sora suggested.

"Let's start searching then," Izzy opened a random door. It was a lucky choice, in the room was Tai talking to Mimi and the others listening.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23 Izzy And Mimi**

"Izzy!" Mimi quickly turned around and had sight of him.

"Hi Mimi!" Izzy had a nervous laugh.

"I didn't know you could be so low, taking a girl with a pretty face. I should have asked you from the start why you like me. Now I don't need to, good-bye Izzy. I don't want to waste my time with you. I thought you were different, but you're just another one of those shallow freaks! I thought I could trust you, but I can't, not now, not ever!" Mimi stormed out of the room.

"No, Mimi, it's not like that…I'm going to kill you Tai!" Izzy quickly turned and tackled Tai.

"It was for your own good!" Tai jumped back up, pushing Izzy down.

"I didn't even do anything!" Izzy punched him in the stomach.

"You're the one who acted so shallow in the 8th grade!" he pushed Izzy into a bookshelf, the impact was hard, it knocked over the shelf. The books fell onto Izzy.

"Izzy!" Sora and I ran over to him.

We searched through the books, trying to find Izzy.

"Oh Izzy! Are you ok?" I asked as we freed him from the pile of books.

"My cuts will heal, it's my heart that can't be fixed," Izzy admitted.

"Yolei, take care of Izzy, Kari and I are going to go look for Mimi. I will fix my mistake…Tai, you're coming with us, you too Davis," Sora instructed.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Tai protested.

"You have no choice! You're going to fix what you did, or…Or, you just better fix this," Sora said.

All Tai did was give us this dirty, it's not my fault look.

"Tai, you messed up big time…Davis, this is what I was talking about, when sorry can't heal the wound. What you said Tai, it was hurtful, Izzy didn't get to voice his side. You are going to need to do more then just say I'm sorry. What you did was a terrible mistake, you showed Sora how rude and inconsiderate you can be! I would be amazed if she stayed with you!" I yelled at him.

"Fine, I'll come, but I'm not doing any kind of talking!" Tai decided.

"We wouldn't want you to," Sora smiled as she opened the door, Davis, Tai, and I followed.

"Where would she be?" Davis asked.

"Huh? Do you hear that?" I asked looking around the hall.

"Hear what?" Davis looked confused.

"That crying, it's Mimi, just follow me and don't say a word!" I walked down the hall and opened a door. It was a closet, in there was Mimi, crying.

"Go away Izzy!" Mimi yelled, thinking we were Izzy.

Tai and Davis jumped back. Sora and I sat down by her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was Izzy. He's the last person I would want to talk to, not that I feel like talking," she explained.

"You don't need to do any talking, just listen to us, comment went you want, and answer questions only if you want to," Sora instructed.

"What do you need?" Mimi wiped her tears.

"What Tai said was a huge mistake. Mimi, what Izzy did was three years ago, things change. I wasn't at the dance, and I was mad at Tai around that time, but I know Izzy would never sink that low! You never got to hear Izzy's side, what happened to him. He told Kari, Davis, and I," Sora started.

"What's his story? Did she pay him to do her homework?" Mimi sarcastically asked.

"Jennifer ruined Izzy's life! She changed the name on his work to her name; she did that for tests too. He failed all of his classes that month. She stole his laptop! She told rumors about him, secrets that he never told, that he kept locked inside. Izzy thought she like him, he didn't know she was just using him. He's not one of those shallow freaks! He's smarter than that, he just didn't know," I was angry.

"Kari, calm down," Davis put his hand on my shoulder.

"I can't! Not when Mimi is ruining Izzy's and her own life because of something that happened when she wasn't even here!" I could not stand to be in that closet, so I walked out, slamming the door behind me.

I paced in the hallway.

"Davis is right, I need to calm down," I was talking to myself.

"Talking to yourself?" Davis asked me.

"No, I mean yes, I mean, I don't know any more," I replied in a confused way.

"Next time just be a little nicer," he informed me.

"I'm sorry, but when Mimi thinks being without Izzy will make everything better, she's dead wrong! I know Izzy doesn't like her for her pretty face…I read it before!" I remembered the disk Izzy made for her, the one that told Mimi about him liking her.

"What is it?" Davis was puzzled at my statement.

"Just come on, I have to tell Mimi," I quickly opened the closet door.

"Kari!" Tai quickly stood up and scanned me.

"No time to chat Tai, I have to talk to Mimi," I looked at her.

"I'm not ruining my life," is all Mimi said.

"Mimi, Izzy doesn't like you for only your looks, he thinks you're cool. Izzy didn't think he was good enough for you, he thought he'd never see you after summer camp," I remembered.

"You can't prove that!" she yelled at me.

"Yes I can!' I snapped.

I opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Mimi asked.

"Follow me if you want the proof," I walked out the door, everyone followed me out.

We walked back to the room where Izzy was.

"Izzy, give me your laptop!" I yelled right when I opened the door.

"Why, never mind…Here," he swiftly took it out, handing it to me.

"Thanks…Let me just do this, and, perfect!" the file of the disk I took from Izzy four years ago was saved in the computer.

"What are you doing?" Izzy asked.

"Showing Mimi that you like her for more than her face," I walked out of the room.

"A computer?" Mimi asked as I walked out of the room.

"Just read what's on the screen, see if you remember it from a couple of days ago," I said.

"I don't really know why, but I find you really cool…Why does he have to be so mean yet so nice at the same time?" Mimi was miserable.

"Because I have friends like Kari that will help me out in my time of need," Izzy was in the doorway, listening to our every word.

"That's life for you, no…That's destiny for you. Sometimes we follow the wrong path; sometimes we take the right road. If you have some good friends and you follow the wrong path, you might just find out that you found the right road again," I said.

"I didn't like my destiny at first. It got bumpy once I found out that I was adopted. Then I found you Mimi, my life was back on track. Now it's a little bumpy again," Izzy admitted.

"You were adopted?" Davis randomly questioned.

"Yes, but after summer camp, I started to get to know my family a little better. I over heard them talking before summer camp, they weren't even going to tell me. I wouldn't have learned about my real parents until this year knowing my adopted parents, but that's a little off the topic," Izzy explained.

"Izzy's right, about the off topic part," Mimi agreed.

"Mimi, I do have one thing to say," Sora jumped in.

"What?" she rudely asked.

"It was three long years ago, people change. Jennifer has, she was once a popular person, now she's a total wiz kid, just like Izzy. Need more examples? Take T.K., he was once a sweet, little guy that couldn't stay away from Matt. Now he's not as kind, he gets into fights and tries to be strong," Sora told her.

"Izzy has changed, when I met him at summer camp he was just a computer wiz, he believed in aliens and weird stuff like that. Now he's trying to be cool, getting into fights, yet he still has that computer wiz touch," Mimi said.

"Did you have to tell them about the alien thing?" Izzy questioned.

"Look to the future, don't fall back," Davis quoted me.

"I see two different futures, one with Davis and one without. The one without isn't very nice, the one with him is great, a true family I see," I thought about the future.

"I see only one future, and that's with out Izzy!" Mimi stormed into the room.

"She's making a big mistake," I whispered in Davis's ear.

"Thanks for trying Kari; I guess it just wasn't enough. I guess she wants someone that hasn't sunken so low as I did three years ago," Izzy was disappointed.

"She's still selfish, just like she was four years ago. I bet she's the only one who hasn't changed in our group," Sora was mad.

"You haven't, you're still as caring and kind as you were at summer camp," Izzy protested.

"I guess you're right," she decided.

"I want to talk to Jennifer," I quickly said.

"What? You can't do that," Izzy shook his head.

"I have to; Davis thinks it's a good idea. I want to find out what happened to her, why she changed into a smart person. Do you have her number?" I questioned.

"I do, we were partnered up to be, if you need help buddies," Sora dug out a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to me.

"Cell phone Izzy, please Izzy," I put my hand out.

"Just don't make this worse," he handed me the phone.

"Hello…Is this Jennifer…Hi, you don't know me, but I'm a friend of Sora, she's in your math class…I want to talk to you about Izzy…Could we meet tomorrow…After school…Sounds great…Thanks a lot, you have no idea how much this is going to help," I hung up the phone.

"You're going to meet her? This is terrible!" Izzy moaned.

"Everything will be fine; I'm just going to talk to her about when you were in the 8th grade. I won't say anything that will send rumors, I promise," I told him.

"I trust you, so I won't worry, not that much," he smiled.

"Are we kicked out of that room?" Sora asked.

"I don't care; I'm going in there any ways!" Davis opened the door for us.

"Thank you Davis," we walked in together.

Davis and I walked over to Willis and Cody.

"I'm so sorry Willis, I didn't know it was going to be like this, they have no respect," I said.

"I don't really know the older kids; I just came here to see you, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and T.K.! I liked it when we were just acting like little kids, when we were just playing around in the water. Right now, I just don't want to get involved with this mess," Willis admitted.

"I wish I hadn't either, but for some reason, I always get involved!" I smiled.

"We should leave, go into a different room, be by ourselves. It would be fun just hanging out with each other. Yolei and T.K. should come; we could be our own little team, like we were in America. It would be fun, I don't think the others will miss us," Davis decided.

"Sounds great, I'll get Yolei and T.K., we'll meet on the stage," Cody instructed.

Davis, Willis, and I walked down the hall.

"This is all my fault, the thing with Mimi and Izzy. It wouldn't have started it I didn't say that thing I said on the video," Davis blurted.

"It started with you and me fighting, we left to that secret place, then Sora and Izzy did that joke. Tai told Mimi about Jennifer, and then a big mess started," I remembered.

"I don't think we should be blaming anyone," Willis decided.

We walked onto the stage.

"This is all my fault, I made this happen!" I yelled.

"No, don't say that," Davis tried to calm me.

"If I didn't tell you, no one would have known, nothing bad would have happened," I felt weak.

"You were crazy before you told me! You wouldn't have made it!" Davis snapped.

I couldn't believe it, I was feeling weak. I felt like I could just die. I fell to the ground and started to cry, and the funny thing is that it felt good.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, you just tell me what is bothering you, I'm ready to listen…Please Kari, don't start locking things inside again!" Davis pleaded.

"I don't know what it is…I feel like it's all my fault, yet I feel happier then ever," I sobbed.

The door to the stage room opened.

"Kari, oh my, what did you do Davis? Never mind…It will be ok Kari," Yolei tried to comfort me.

"What if it isn't? What will happen if my life doesn't turn out right? I'm nothing without Davis, and I'm nothing without my friends," I was mad and sad.

"What do you want for the future?" she asked.

"I want to become a kindergarten teacher and have a family. I want to be with Davis still, I want a family that is perfect, and I only see it with him," I told her.

"What about you Davis?" Cody asked.

"I want to have a noodle stand, and after that, I just want what is best for Kari," he admitted.

"That is sweet," Yolei smiled.

"I think you'd make a great teacher Kari, and Davis, I don't know why you want a noodle stand, but if that's what you want, you should get it," T.K. told us.

"You guys are lucky, you know what you want for your future, I have no clue what I want. I know I want to know what K.C. thinks about me, but that's it," Cody confessed.

"I don't think we should be talking about that far in the future. There is a long way to go until we're grown-ups, what, we're in 6th, 7th, and 8th grade?" Willis mentioned.

"We are young, I'm only 12, I have six more years until I'm 18," Cody told us.

"Kari and I are 13, we have five more years," Davis explained.

"And I'm 14, I have only four more years, that isn't a long time," Yolei hesitated.

"I'm the same age as Kari and Davis, that means I have five years," T.K. said.

"That goes for me too, five years, but what about the others?" Willis asked.

"Tai is 16, Izzy, Mimi, Matt, and Sora are his age, they have two years," I calmly said.

"Joe only has one, right? He's a year older than Matt and the others, four years older than me…Is my math right?" T.K. questioned.

"That's right, that isn't a long time, it's kind of sad to know that we only have a short amount of time left until we have to go to college. Six years, being the longest, isn't a long time. All I know is that I want to spend all the time I can with you guys! Next year, Yolei will be in high school, the rest of us will being moving up a grade," I miserably announced.

"We'll make it through, we always do," T.K. told me.

Everything got quiet. It was driving me crazy.

"Is there like a radio somewhere?" I blurted out.

"I'll put on a CD," T.K. got up and walked behind the curtain.

"That's much better!" I smiled when T.K. came back.

"There was only one CD, I don't know what it's of, but it must be Matt's," T.K. told us.

The music started to play it was a calm rock song.

"It sounds like something you could dance too," Willis pointed out.

"That's a great idea! Kari, would you care to dance?" Davis asked me.

"Dance? I'm not that good," I said.

"She's a great dancer, don't let her lie, I've seen her before," Yolei told him.

"I don't care how good you are, it's who I'm dancing with that counts!" Davis smiled and stood up. He held out his hand to help me up, he really wanted to dance.

"Ok, but I'm not that good," I got up with Davis's help. We walked over to an empty space, I saw T.K. take Cody behind the curtain, wonder what that was about.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch. 24 T.K. Tells The Truth**

"You're a great dancer," Davis told me as suddenly a light flashed on, a spot light.

"Ah! Sorry, I wasn't expecting that," I jumped back a little, but Davis pulled me back again.

"It is a bit bright," I could tell that Davis was annoyed.

"Then, let's get out of it!" I smiled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he was confused.

"Dance to the edge of the stage, then jump down," I told him.

"Ok, sounds great," Davis said.

He started to walk to the edge. When we got to the end of the stage, Davis lost his balance and fell of the stage, pulling me with him.

"Oh boy, this is going to hurt in the morning!" Davis laughed.

"Are you ok Davis? I hope I didn't hurt you," I jumped off of him.

"I'll be fine, what about you?" he asked as he scanned me to make sure I was ok.

"I'm fine, I had a soft landing!" I joked.

"Where are the others?" Davis asked me.

Something was wrong; they didn't run over to make sure we were alright or anything. Davis and I decided to go onto the stage to make sure they were ok.

"There gone!" I gasped.

The stage door opened.

"Kari! Are…Are you ok? Did you get hurt? What happened?" Tai questioned as he saw me.

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt, and it was just a plan that went wrong," I explained.

"What did you do?" Tai yelled at Davis.

"Why do you always blame Davis? T.K. turned on the spotlight; I wanted to get out of it. I told Davis to go to the edge of the stage and jump down. Before he could get down, he lost his balance and fell off the stage, I fell with him. I landed on Davis, I had a soft landing. I'll be fine and so will Davis, I'm stronger than I look, and Davis, he's pretty strong," I gave more detail to what happened.

"Technically it is my fault, I did lose my balance, and I could have let go of Kari, but that wasn't my first action," Davis told us.

He was right, he did keep hold of my hand…But I could have let go, I was really holding onto him. I was trying to keep him from falling, making myself drop with him.

"I was holding him," I told myself, but the others heard.

"What was that?" Tai asked me.

"I could have let him go, I was trying to keep him from falling…I tried to let go, but I just couldn't, there was this voice in my head that said don't let go," I replied in a confused way.

Tai shifted his body so he could see what Davis's reaction was.

"What do you have to say?" Tai asked him after a second of silence.

"I don't know, I remember holding onto Kari, I could swear I held onto her," Davis was just as puzzled as I was.

"It's a chain reaction, Davis's first thought was to hold onto the first thing or person in this case, that he could, and Kari's first action was, hold onto Davis, don't let him fall," Cody explained.

"Sounds logical," Yolei told us.

"It's nothing to worry about, Tai, why don't you just go back to Sora or whomever you're hanging with? How is Izzy doing? Why am I worrying so much?" I asked in a concerned way.

"Izzy, he's not doing so well from what I've seen, he's been avoiding me. For the worrying part, it comes naturally to you I guess, you've always been that way," Tai told me.

"You messed up big time; Izzy might forgive you over time. Is Sora talking to you? I'll be amazed if she is! If Mimi ever forgives Izzy for something that happened three years ago when she wasn't here, Izzy will be back to normal. Tai, just don't talk about Jennifer, you shouldn't of said anything in the first place. I know Sora's little joke wasn't funny; she didn't think you would take it that way, I didn't either. Don't argue with her, it's for your own good! Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go on, you better get going, I don't want you to ruin my plans…Again," I instructed him.

"I hope Izzy will forgive me for the mistake I made; I should have known from the start that it was a joke. I also know I've been bad at letting you be, and I told you, I'll try to leave you alone. It's just when you get hurt, I'm your big brother, that is the one thing I'm aloud to do, care about you when you get hurt, when you're feeling down, when you have a problem, all of the stuff and more. I'm going to go, I don't want to ruin your plans, again, I've done that to many times today," Tai informed me.

"I understand," is all I could say.

"Thanks for getting me guys, it makes me know that I can trust Kari's life with you," Tai told Yolei, Cody, T.K., and Willis.

"We couldn't stand to see Kari get hurt, I know my first reaction was, get Tai," T.K. said.

"Oh, Davis, isn't Kari a great dancer? She's just too shy to show all of her talents, you should see some of her other skills," Tai started to walk away before Davis could reply.

"Is that some sort of tip or something?" Davis yelled to him.

"No, but this is, she can be a girl of many moods. Listen to what she has to say, be there when she needs a friend. When she tells you to go away, it's best to do as she says, let your shoulder be where she can cry, and last but the most important, never, I mean never break my younger sister's heart. If you do, know that I will hunt you down and kill you!" Tai warned Davis.

"I'll take your advise, mainly the last part," he was a little scared.

"You better," Tai pointed at Davis, quickly opened the door, and left the stage room.

"Will he really kill me?" Davis asked me.

"Will you really break my heart?" I countered.

"No," he simply answered.

"Then, Tai won't kill you," I smiled.

"He still scares me a little," Davis hesitated to smile.

"But for being a boy, he did give you some good advise," I hinted.

"I guess he did," he stared at his hands.

It finally hit me, Davis was scared. He's scared about what has been going on, scared about everything. He looked so helpless, like he wanted to do something to help someone, but he doesn't know how to.

"Are you scared? Because, if you are, I'm here to talk to," I informed him.

"Scared? A little, but I don't really know why," Davis told me.

"No one ever does, not until it hits them in the right spot," I smiled.

"You're going to hit me, aren't you?" he closed his eyes tight.

"Nope," I leaned over and kissed him, not on the cheek, but on the lips. T.K., Yolei, Willis, and Cody were in the room, but I didn't care.

"That sure did hit me, real hard," Davis said in this dazed voice.

I looked to the side of me, I saw T.K., he had this disappointed look, and it made me sad to look at him. I then saw Yolei, she was smiling, giving me this way to go look. When I saw Cody, he was stunned, Willis was too.

"They're all staring at us," I whispered to Davis.

"Act like you didn't see them," he told me.

"I can't, it's too hard to not stare back," I informed him.

"Give me your hand, I'll get us out of this," Davis decided.

I put my hands in his, and we stood up and walked down the stage. I turned around slightly so I could see the others faces. T.K. looked like he wanted it to be him who I kissed.

"Stop it!" I turned around and pointed at T.K.

He just stared at me with the same look.

I walked over to him, I knew we were going to end up getting in a fight, but I risked the chance, I couldn't see T.K. look like that, not when he liked Yolei. But, could he still have feelings for me? Isn't he over me? Or did I show my true feelings for Davis to T.K. too soon?

"Stop what?" T.K. asked me when I got to him.

"That face you have, how disappointed you look," I replied.

"I'm, I am not…Disappointed," he lied.

"You're lying!" Yolei snapped.

I jumped back, scared to see what she would do next.

"Admit it, you still have feelings for Kari, I know you do!" Yolei yelled.

T.K. hesitated to say anything.

I don't know why, but for some odd reason, my heart told me to slap him, and my brain agreed for once. So I did, I slapped T.K. across the face. He put his hand on his cheek. I hit him hard, my hand stung. I couldn't stand all of this fighting, so I decided to walk away.

"Wait! I'll confess, I still have feelings for Kari. It's hard to get over her, and I don't know why, I've tried everything. It's not my fault; my heart tells me to love her, when my mind tells me to let her go. It isn't easy to decided which one is right! It kills me to see her like someone else, almost as much as it hurt to hear her tell me that she never liked me. I'm trying to become Davis's friend, and I try and I try, but it doesn't seem to work. I guess it hurts too much to know that he likes the one that for some reason, I still have feelings for. You don't know how sorry I am, I'm sorry that I can't get over you, I'm sorry that I never told you, I'm sorry I never told Yolei, I'm sorry I never told Davis, I'm sorry I never told anyone, but the most important thing is that I'm sorry that sorry doesn't always help. Sometimes I just wish everything was back to normal, like it was before Kari ever told Davis, or back before we met them, in the good old days, not that they were very good. I hate it that we always have someone fighting in our group, that no one can ever be happy at the same time. I miss the days when I could just be around Kari and not get this feeling that tells me that Davis is going to hate me if I say this or Yolei will never like me if I do that. I don't think things will ever be like that ever again, but maybe if we are lucky enough, things will go back to normal, but that may never happen, but if it does, it will be the best thing that will ever happen. I'm sorry for all the pain my words put you guys through, but I go through it everyday of my life," T.K. explained in a sorry way.

"And this whole time I thought I knew you, but I never really met you," Yolei said, making us confused at her words.

"You don't know me?" he questioned.

"No, what I mean is that I never met all the sides of you. You have your caring, funny, sad, mad, and confused sides. This one is your feelings side; the way you act tells me a lot. Let me make this easier to understand…I never knew that you had that feeling still left, for Kari I mean," Yolei tried to explain.

"Really?" T.K. was still confused.

"I do have one question that I'm not that sure if I should bring up. It's about the day Davis and T.K. got in the fight at school. Davis, did you see T.K. kiss me on the cheek? I know you saw me slap him, but I'm not that sure what else you saw," I asked.

"I don't know if Davis saw it, but I did. That was the day I said to myself that T.K. had no feelings for me. I was wrong, he was just scared, worried maybe," Yolei told me.

"I saw him, I just didn't say anything. That's why I thought T.K. was lying about you liking me Kari. I should have known after you slapped him, but I thought he might have said something that might have hurt you," Davis explained.

"I almost forgot about that, it was real stupid of me," T.K. remarked.

"You had mixed emotions, I don't blame you. I should have told you that I didn't like you; instead, I slapped you across the face. I'm sorry if I hurt you," I tried to smile.

"I deserved the slap, I shouldn't have, ah, kissed you on the cheek…It was stupid and rude of me. I was being a real jerk that day, with fighting with Davis, and wasn't that the day you came over to my house? I wasn't such a good friend! I've been causing a whole lot of trouble in our group. I can't even believe things that I did, like when I got mad at you and I told Davis, sorry about that," T.K. frowned.

"It meant nothing T.K.," I told him. Then I whispered to myself. "Or did it?"

"I guess it didn't," he said in an unsure way.

"I think it meant something," Davis informed us.

"What?" T.K. and I were shocked at Davis's words.

"Davis is right, it meant something," Yolei was agreeing with him.

"I don't understand, why would you say that?" I questioned.

"T.K., what did you feel after you kissed Kari?" Davis counted my question.

"I felt like I betrayed a friend," he answered.

"Did you think you deserved the slap?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, I did deserve it," T.K. admitted.

"Why did you slap him Kari?" Davis was now questioning me.

"Because I thought he knew I liked you, and because I liked you…I didn't want to be kissed by any guy that wasn't you," I confessed.

Davis backed away from me, like he was scared of what I said.

"It told me that I really, truly liked you Davis, it made me sure that the feeling I had was for real. That kiss told me that I didn't want to be with anyone but you," I explained.

"Everything will be better from now on, now that we know everything, the whole truth," Davis walked over to me.

"Not really," Cody quickly said.

"What do you mean Cody?" Yolei asked slyly.

"We don't know much at all. Think about it, when was the last time we just sat down and told each other what we've been doing? We don't spend every second of every day together; we do have our own time. We each live two different lives, the lives we spend with our friends, and the lives we spend at our houses, or with other friends, when we aren't around each other," Cody let us know.

"That is with the exception for the last day or so," Yolei jumped in.

"I would say, let's talk now, but I'm getting real tired. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's midnight, we should get the others and get to bed," Willis told us.

"Is that in American time?" Davis questioned.

"No, I set my watch to your time," Willis answered.

"I'll go get the others," I offered.

"And I'll go with her!" Davis opened the door for me.

"If you're gone more than 30 minutes, I'll come looking for you. Even though I know what you would be doing," T.K. smiled.

"Ok T.K., that wasn't nice," I hit him on the shoulder and left, Davis followed me.

"Let's take our time, really get them worried," Davis laughed.

"You do know what T.K. was talking about, right?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed.

"What was he talking about?" I requested.

"He was saying if we weren't back in 30 minutes, he'll take it that we are kissing in the hallway. You knew that, right?" Davis told me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you knew," I was concerned from T.K.'s words.

"What is it Kari? Are you worried that T.K.'s going to see us kissing in the hallway? I would only kiss you if you want me too," Davis was questioning.

"No, not really," I answered.

"You don't seem tired," he noticed.

"I'm not, I just didn't want to talk to them anymore," I replied.

"You didn't want me to come," Davis guessed.

"No, I wanted you to come, I love being around you. I love talking to you; it's just the others that I get bored of after awhile. For some reason, I never get bored when I'm talking to you. You always have something to say," I told him.

"Thanks Kari," he said.

Instead of saying something back, I took his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"You always know how to make me feel good; you never seem to bother me. Davis, you are like the perfect guy for me, I could see myself with you forever," I randomly said.

"I could see myself with you forever to. I can see it now…You with a wonderful teaching career and me, with my noodle stand," Davis pictured our future.

"What about kids? Would we have children?" I asked.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see," he smiled at me.

"We better get going, we already took 10 minutes just talking," I decided and started to walk.

Davis stopped me, he still held my hand. "Why not take 20 more minutes talking?"

"Ok," I couldn't say no to him.

"Cool," is all he said back to me.

"You do know that you are the one that needs to start the conversation, right?" I questioned.

"Oh, right…I haven't thought about something yet," Davis replied.

"I'll start then…Do you still have that cut?" I asked a question relating to something he showed me a long time ago it seemed.

"I haven't checked," Davis rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, there was the cut.

"It looks so hurtful," I commented.

"And what about yours?" he questioned.

"It's still there, it will always be there."

"May I see it?"

I took off the glove and revealed the cut on the palm of my hand.

"Looks beautiful," Davis commented.

"Was that sarcastic?" I asked.

"Yes, because it isn't beautiful, but your eyes are," he gazed into my eyes.

"I love the way your eyes glow so beautifully," I told him.

"I love the way you always comment about my eyes," Davis said back.

I didn't say anything else.

"Is it ok if I kiss you now?" he sweetly asked.

"Of course you can, you don't need to ask," I informed him.

There we were, out in the hall, right by the stage doors. Davis's kiss was soft and warm. I wasn't keeping track of the time, and the stage door opened.

"Kari!" T.K. was staring at us.

I pushed away from Davis. "T.K.!"

"I am really sorry, I didn't know you were, never mind, I'll go now…I'm really sorry," T.K. was going to leave, but something told me to stop him.

"No, I'm sorry, we should have gone to get the others, but we didn't," Davis stopped him before I could say anything.

"No, I'm really sorry, I really didn't need to see that, next time I'll knock," he decided.

"We shouldn't have been kissing in the hallway!" I blurted out.

"No, it's ok, you're girlfriend and boyfriend now, you're allowed to," T.K. explained.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Davis questioned.

"Yeah, that's when a boy and a girl are going out," T.K. said.

"We've never really gone out. Only to get ice cream, and that was tonight," he told T.K.

"And then we went…Never mind, I won't get into detail," I smiled.

"Thanks, I really don't need to know the details! Anyways, I'm sorry about me walking out on you, I feel like I'm becoming Tai, with ruining it for you every time. I was just getting worried; it's been a half an hour, so I came to see if you were coming back. I didn't think you'd still be out here, you know? Just do me a favor and, go get the others, and don't tell anyone I saw you," T.K. explained.

"No problem!" Davis said.

"I bet you weren't even tired," T.K. mumbled as he opened the stage door.

"I wasn't, I just wanted a little time, understand T.K.?" I asked, he turned to look at me.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I did end up with you," T.K. told me.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it," Davis blurted out.

"Why do you say that?" he questioned.

"Because Kari is different from other girls," Davis explained.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"What I meant by different was that cut," he smiled.

"Just because I've gone to this strange Dark World, doesn't mean I'm different! Anyways, T.K., you've got to get me out of your head! You're with Yolei, remember Yolei? Yeah, and we'll never be together, I don't have anything but friendship for you," I decided.

"Right, Yolei…I better get going. Kari, Davis, could you not mention this conversation to Yolei or anyone else?" T.K. asked.

"We promise we won't tell unless it is for the better," I said for both Davis and I.

"Thanks, I better get back to Yolei, I said I was only going to be a minute, and it's been ten! Don't be too long!" T.K. left us.

When we got to the room where Tai and the others were, Davis knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tai yelled.

"Hey Tai," I said as I walked into the room, Davis followed me in.

"What do you need?" Tai asked.

"We decided we should get some rest, it's past midnight. Would you and the others like to join us in the stage room?" Davis asked.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes," Tai told us.

"Ok, don't take too long," I opened the door to leave.

"We won't," he decided.

Davis and I left the room. I didn't get a chance to look around, so I didn't know what was going on in there. I wonder how Mimi and Izzy are doing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch. 25 The Talk With Izzy**

Davis and I walked back to the stage room.

"Where are the others? Are they coming?" Cody asked me.

"They'll be here in a couple of minutes," I told him.

"Kari, you look pale," Yolei pointed out.

I haven't looked at myself in awhile. Why would I be pale? I had no reason.

"You are Kari, come look at yourself," Davis walked me over to a tall mirror.

"I am," I stared at the image of myself.

"Are you feeling ok?" Davis asked me.

"I'm not that sure," I answered in a confused way.

"Maybe she should lie down," Willis thought.

"That's sounds like a good idea. Come on Kari, you'll get your color back," Davis walked me over to where all of our backpacks were.

"I'm so cold," I told Davis. I was in a tank top, why wouldn't I be cold?

"It isn't that cold, but let me see if I have something you can rap around you," Davis searched his backpack, but he didn't find anything.

"Davis, I don't need a blanket or a coat," I said weakly.

"Then what do you need?" he questioned.

"I need you!" I cried.

He held me close. I was scared and cold. I didn't know what was wrong with me. All I knew was that I just wanted to be held by Davis.

"Don't worry, it will be ok, I won't let anything hurt you, I'll always be here," Davis comforted me.

"I know you will, you are the only one that will be there for me, you always are. That's what makes me love you so much," I didn't mean to say that!

"Being able to protect you is what I love to do. I love the way you always trust me. Your honesty is wonderful. You are the only one that understands me. That is what makes me love you so much," Davis whispered in my ear.

I heard the stage door open, Tai and the others have arrived.

"Where is Kari and Davis?" I heard Tai ask, I didn't hear anything else.

"He's coming," Davis warned me.

"I don't care, just don't leave me," I pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere," he reassured me.

"Kari, are you down here?" Tai walked over to where Davis and I was.

"Over here Tai!" Davis called him over.

"Why aren't you guys with the others?" Tai asked.

"I'm cold, I was going to lie down, but I got too cold," I explained.

"Davis was trying to keep you warm, that was nice of him," he replied to my statement. Tai wasn't mad at Davis for holding me, or for us being alone.

"She was pretty pale before, she is finally getting her color back," Davis informed Tai.

"Why was she pale?" Tai questioned.

"I don't know, she was like that when we got back to the stage room, after we talked to you," Davis told him.

"Matt brought some blankets, you guys should get one," Tai told us.

"Right, I'm going to get you a blanket Kari," Davis got up.

"No! Don't leave me!" I held his arm and tried to pull him back down.

"I'll be right back," Davis said.

"No, you can't leave! I need you! I don't want to be left alone!" I cried.

"Don't worry Kari, Davis isn't going anywhere, I'll go get you guys a blanket," Tai decided.

"Thanks Tai," Davis sat back down, Tai left.

After a couple of minutes, Tai came back with a blanket.

"Here you go; you guys should get some rest. If you want to, you can join the others and I on the stage, or you can stay down here," Tai told us.

"We'll come up if Kari wants to, if we don't, we don't." Davis decided.

"Ok…Kari, I'll see you in the morning, good night," Tai told me.

"Good night Tai," I said weakly.

Tai had left and Davis and I were alone again.

"How are you feeling?" Davis asked me.

"Not so good," I answered.

"Do you feel sick? Do you want me to get Tai?" he questioned.

"No, don't leave me, all I need is you to stay here, to protect me," I was shaking.

"Protect you? Nothing's going to hurt you, not in here," he tried to calm me.

"Many things can hurt me," I sounded like I was crazy.

"Let's go sleep by the others," Davis decided.

"I…I can't move, I'm too weak," I stuttered.

"Then I'll just have to carry you," Davis stood up.

"Oh Davis, you might hurt yourself," I shook my head at the idea.

"I know why you don't want me to leave you! You don't want what happened to Izzy and Mimi to happen to us. Kari, I would never leave you, not for another girl. I told you, you are my world! You make me complete," Davis comforted me.

"They were meant for each other. Mimi thinks her life will be better without Izzy, but it won't. Izzy needs Mimi, like I need you! Life has it's bumpy roads, but you can make them smooth, but only if you want to. Davis, I want to prove to her that Izzy is the one for her, but I just don't know how too! I know it isn't my problem, but I'm always involved anyways! I think I'm the only one thank can fix this problem. I just don't like to see our group falling apart, and helping Mimi and Izzy will pull us back together. I might not be the strongest, but I'm a good healer," I explained.

"You're as strong, as brave, as smart, as you want to be, you are the only one stopping yourself. Do what you want, don't let anyone hold you back!" Davis told me.

I stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait for me! What if I don't want to be left alone?" Davis yelled after me.

"See, you always make me feel better, that is was makes me like you so much!" I said.

"Will you be quiet down there? Some people do like to sleep!" I heard Tai yell from the stage.

"We're not sleeping!" Sora shouted at him.

"You coming Davis? I'm feeling better now, let's get up there, we don't want to be left out! It seems like they're having fun. Davis?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming," Davis answered me in a soft and lonely voice.

"You sound so lost, are you feeling ok?" I questioned.

"I'm fine, really, let's just go up there," he didn't sound ok.

"Davis, I feel like you are now hiding something from me. Will you please tell me? I would love to know what's on your mind," I felt like something was wrong.

He hesitated to reply.

"It's about T.K.," I guessed.

Davis nodded his head. T.K. was the thing bothering him.

"Is it about what he told us today?" I asked.

"Yes," he finally gave me an answer.

"Why?" I ask.

"I didn't think he still liked you. I thought he was over you. What if he really is trying to use Yolei to get closer to you? What if he's trying to be my friend to get closer to you? Kari, what he said scares me, I don't want him to take you away from me," Davis whispered.

"I told you before Davis, I have no feelings for T.K. other then friendship. He can't take me away from you, you mean everything to me," I explained.

Davis didn't say anything to me.

"Maybe I should talk to him," I decided.

"I'm not that sure if that's a good idea," Davis told me.

"Sometimes you have to take chances, and since Tai is my brother, and from what our group of friends are saying, you are my boyfriend, I have learned that nothing should stand in your way. So, I'm going to talk to him if he's still awake," I informed him.

"Right, I'll get some sleep," Davis smiled.

"Ok," I walked onto the stage.

I saw that T.K. was still awake, so I walked over to him.

"Hey Kari," he smiled at me.

"I need to talk to you; do you have some time to spare? It's really important," I asked.

"Yeah, let's go out in the hall. I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about," T.K. told me.

"Come on," I said.

We walked out into the hallway. I stood right where I was when Davis kissed me. T.K. stood where Davis was. It some what spooked me.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" T.K. questioned.

"Is it ok if I just ask you some questions?" I wondered.

"Sure, go on," he told me.

"Are you trying to be friends with Davis to get closer to me?" I asked.

"No," he simply replied.

"Are you using Yolei to get close to me?"

"Nope."

"Do you know that what you told us in the stage room scares Davis?"

"It does, I didn't mean to scare anyone."

"Why do you still have feelings for me T.K.? You know that I don't like you. You know that I'm with Davis. Are you hiding something from me? T.K., what you told us, it scares me to! I don't like being scared by a friend," I told him.

"I don't know why I still like you, and I know you only like me as a friend! Yes, I am hiding something, and I'm not trying to scare anyone!" T.K. yelled at me.

"Wait, back up, you're hiding something from me? Will you tell me what it is?" I questioned.

"If you promise not to tell anyone else," he said.

"I'll only tell if the secret I'm to hold will hurt or put someone in danger," I decided.

"I am…I've been thinking. Since we met, I thought our friendship would never die, I thought we would be friends for life. When I was younger, ok, I still do, wish we could have something more than friendship. I know that this will never happen; you have only friendship for me. I was thinking about what I said to you a couple nights ago, about me losing you. I figured it out, I am losing you, and you are losing me! Our friendship will not be able to go on, not with you spending so much time with Davis and Yolei and I. Our friendship is going to die soon!" T.K. said, deep with thought.

"Then we'll make time!" I screamed.

"Kari, we can't, it just won't work, maybe if our friendship is gone, I might get over you."

"Don't think like that!"

"I'm sorry."

"T.K., I love you with all my heart!" That didn't end up coming out right.

"What?" T.K. was confused by my words.

"That came out wrong," I tried to explain.

He just stared at the ground.

Why did I tell him I loved him with all my heart? I didn't love him; Davis is the one I love. Was are friendship really dying? It was never meant to end. I do love T.K., as if he was my brother…He was my first friend other then Tai.

"I meant it as if you were my brother…T.K., you were my first friend other then Tai. I don't love you as if you were my boyfriend, more as a friend that I can always trust. I don't want to lose you. I never want to see our friendship die; it's what made me strong!" I was scared.

T.K. didn't say anything again. He just stared at my eyes, as if he was trying to read my thoughts.

"Your eyes…They glow in the light, just like Davis's. They are beautiful," I said out loud.

"Kari? Who are you? You aren't the girl I know, something is wrong," T.K. told me.

"Something is wrong; my heart is hurt, as if torn in half between two people. T.K., there will always be a place for you in my heart, and I think it just grew to the same size as Davis's part. I'm noticing things about you that I never saw before. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, they seem so different now."

"Kari, what are you trying to say?"

"This is all wrong! This shouldn't be happening! I shouldn't be thinking this way; I have no feelings for you, no more than the love of friendship!" I was in pain, my heart ached.

"This is wrong…You shouldn't be here, or maybe I shouldn't be here. This is your spot, the spot for you and Davis. It isn't safe in this spot. Where I stand is where Davis stood when he gave you that kiss, when I walked out on you. My feelings for you will always burn, but this isn't right. I would give anything to get a kiss from you, but not when you are with Davis, not when it feels so wrong," he said.

I looked away, then I looked back. What I saw wasn't there, T.K. was right. I was seeing things that weren't there. I was seeing Davis when it was T.K. I was looking at.

"You shouldn't be sorry, I should be. Thank you for telling me how you feel, but you will never lose me. So, I'm sorry for the trouble I put you through…You have nothing to be sorry for. You can't control your heart, or your head. It's hard to figure out which one is right. Sometimes you have to guess. If you ever need help, just ask. I will never leave you; our friendship will always be safe. Friends forever, that is what we'll be, rough times will come, but we have to be strong, and get past those points. We must face our journey, we have long to go, our lives are short, the memories will last, if we believe this, the times we have will never be part of the past," I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

T.K. placed his hand on his cheek. "What was that for?"

"A kiss to seal our friendship…But that is the only one you get. Keep it locked in your heart, don't tell a soul. I'll keep your secret, it will never be told," I told him.

"Did you read that out of a book? Never mind…I know where we stand, our friendship will last…That's if we want it to," he said.

I smiled a sweet smile. T.K. opened the door, and we went back into the stage room.

"Be very quiet, they're all sleeping," T.K. whispered as we slowly walked in.

I saw Tai out of the corner of my eye. He was still awake and he was watching our every move.

"Tai's awake," I pointed at him.

"I'm not awake, I'm asleep," he tried to spook us.

"Really funny Tai…What are you doing up still? Everyone else is sleeping," I asked.

"Not everyone, you and T.K. are still up," he pointed out.

"Right…Where is Izzy? He's not in here. Everyone else is in here, but not him. Tai? Where is Izzy? I don't want him to be by himself," I was worried.

"He went to take a short walk…He went that way," Tai pointed down the stage to a door.

"I'm going to go look for him. If Davis wakes up, tell him I'll be back soon," I decided.

"I'll stay up until you get back. Don't worry about Davis; I'll make sure he knows where you are. Tai looks tired, I'll take over his job for awhile," T.K. told me.

"My job? I don't have a job," Tai was confused.

"He means waiting for me to return. Staying up because I'm not here. T.K. will wait for me, letting you get some sleep," I explained.

"Right…I'll let him do that," Tai said.

"I'll be back soon," I walked out the door that Izzy once went through.

"If I was Izzy where would I be, where would I go?" I questioned myself.

"You'd be up here, waiting for you to come," I heard Izzy's voice, but I didn't see him.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'll come down, just give me a second," he said back.

"I know where you are…I'll come to you," I decided.

"Fine by me. That's if you can figure out how to get up here," Izzy teased.

"I know how to, I'm just that smart!" I joked.

I climbed a ladder that led to a platform where Izzy sat.

"Why are you up here?" I questioned.

"I didn't feel like being around the others," Izzy told me.

"That must mean you don't want me to be here," I said.

"I like to talk to you," he informed me.

I looked around. It was a great view from up here. You could see everywhere. I then looked for the spot where T.K. and I were talking. You could see it perfectly. Did Izzy see me out there with T.K., did he see what happen?

"Izzy, did you see T.K. and I out here?" I asked.

"Yeah…I saw everything. I was even up here when you and Davis were down there. I guess this is my little get away place," he said.

"I can't believe you saw that," I covered my face with my hands.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I never noticed how emotional you were, not until I saw you down there with T.K., it was sweet. The words you said, they sounded like you read them out of a book, but you had nothing to read from. It showed your true feelings for him. I think I finally understand you. Then there was you out in the hall with Davis. You and him kissing, and then T.K. walked out on you. It must have made him heart broken to see you kissing. You are a great person; it's good that you're putting T.K. in his place. He needs a friend like you," Izzy explained.

"I kissed him," was all I said.

"Who, T.K.?" he questioned.

"I shouldn't have done that," I admitted.

"It's ok, it was out of friendship. You must be careful though. The love of friendship can be tricky, it may fool you. You may think that T.K. is a friend for a day, and then the next you can be crushing on him without knowing it! It did surprise me when you told him you loved him. I never knew T.K. was like a brother to you. Being up here taught me a lot about you," Izzy told me.

"I fear to ask this off subject question, but I must…How are you and Mimi doing?" I asked.

"I've been avoiding her. I'm scared to ask her anything. I guess Mimi won't forgive me for my mistake," he said.

"If it's ok, I want to help you…You've helped me," I smiled.

"You can try all you want, not that it will help," he told me.

"Did you hear about the girl who crashed the dance?" I questioned.

"What? Why don't you tell me?" Izzy smiled sweetly.

"There was this boy and girl dancing. Their friend turned on the bright light. The girl wanted to get out of it. Her plan was for the boy to walk to the edge of the stage and jump down. When he got to the end of the stage, he fell off. They wouldn't let go of each other, there was a chain reaction. They both fell off the stage. This girl was lucky, she had a soft landing. Her friends rushed to get her brother, who was very worried. Everything was fine in the end, good thing the guy was strong and didn't get hurt!" I laughed.

"So that is why T.K. rushed into the room. He was pretty worried. A dancing accident, that's kind of funny!" he started to laugh with me.

"Want to know anything else?" I asked.

"Is there anything else I missed?" he countered.

"Well, T.K. told me, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Willis his true feeling for me, that he still liked me. He really scared Davis. I think I set him strait though," I tried to smile again, but I couldn't.

"So, you really had a crush on me. That's really funny. If I was your age, I would go out with you in a heartbeat! Sorry, that was off the topic. You just seem so sad, like something is wrong. Want to tell me what it is? I'm here to listen," Izzy stared at me.

I just stared back at him. What should I say?

"You're not going to say anything…Ok. Let's try this. What are you going to tell Jennifer tomorrow? I don't want you to make a bigger fool of myself," Izzy tried to smile, but I could tell it was hard for him to even try.

"I'm going to ask her what happened. Why did she go from popular to smart? I want to know what she did to you, what she truly did to you. I want to get some information from her. I'm going to tell her what she did hurt you in more than one way. I'll need to tell her about Mimi, if that's ok. I want to get to know her, tried to find out what she's like. I think I can find a way to make things between you and Mimi better…If Jennifer is willing to help me," I coldly said.

"I don't care about Mimi anymore. She proved to me that I'm not right for her. I thought the facts lied, but they didn't, it was just myself lying," he told me.

"I think it's wrong to give up so easily," I decided.

"Kari, think about it. If Mimi truly wanted me, she wouldn't of cared about Jennifer, or the mistake I made. She would have known I liked her for more than a pretty face. If Mimi truly understood how I feel about her, she wouldn't have left me behind! She would still be by my side. But that isn't how it turned out! I have nothing left Kari, nothing! When I lost Mimi, everything went with her! I have nothing to hold onto, no sister or brother to talk to. No one will ever understand how I feel about Mimi, not even herself! No one will ever understand, they never understood me, why would they now? It was three years ago Kari! You'd think people would learn to forget about the past. She wasn't even here when it happened. Maybe I just don't know her…Maybe. Or I should just forget about Mimi, maybe I should move on! I bet she never even liked me! She didn't understand me, how could she know me? She thought I was a loser four years ago…Why would things change? Things don't change, not with Mimi! She wants her way, she wants what she wants when she wants it…I can't give that to her. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever! I just can't, I can't give up everything for her!" Izzy yelled. I could tell he meant what he said, yet it didn't seem like he felt that it was the truth. I didn't think it was.

"That isn't the truth. No one forgets about the past. Mimi wasn't here; she didn't even know what happened to you. I understand how it feels to be left out, like no one understands you. I felt that way my whole life! Forgetting things doesn't help, most of the time it makes it worse! Izzy, what you need to do is learn from your mistakes, don't lock them away. Just don't start locking things inside, Izzy, it only brings hate and scared into your world, it doesn't help. I've tried, I failed. My life was almost ruined just because I kept secrets that didn't need to be kept. It hurts you; it hurts to lock things inside. Please, don't make the mistakes I made. Tell Mimi how you feel, tell her the first chance you have!" I pleaded.

"I can't, I just can't."

"You can if you want to! Don't give up until you try!"

Izzy got up and started to walked down the ladder.

"Please Izzy! I will never forgive myself if you ruin this for both yourself and Mimi. I know you were meant to be, I just know it!" I yelled down to him.

"I thought the same thing, until I was proven wrong today," he called back.

I walked down the ladder and ran to his side.

"If you want to fix your first mistake, you can't make another," I told him.

"I hate it, the fact that you are always right, even when you talk about things that aren't so good. How do always know? Does it just come to you?" Izzy questioned.

"I told this to Davis and I will tell you too…It comes from my heart, not from my head," I said.

"We better get back to the others," he decided.

"T.K. is still awake; he promised Tai that he would wait for me to return, so Tai could rest. Wouldn't you call him a true friend?" I asked.

"Other then the first time he tried to steal you from Davis, yes. I would watch out for T.K., he doesn't always know right from wrong. His head and heart get in many fights, he never knows which one is right," Izzy warned me.

"I'll watch out, you don't need to worry. He knows I'm with Davis now, and if T.K. doesn't, he'll learn, I'll make him learn. I won't let him get the better of me, not like I already did. I was just seeing things, things that weren't there. I was seeing Davis, but looking at T.K., a common mistake," I smiled.

"You'll learn," he laughed and pulled me off to the side of the hall.

"What do you mean I'll learn?" I questioned when Izzy pulled me over.

"Kari, what do you see when you look at me? Honestly," Izzy asked.

"I see a friend that I once had a crush on. Someone that I can trust, a friend to talk to…I see, I see a boy that tries to be cool, but just doesn't understand he needs to be himself. I see him faking himself, trying to be someone he isn't. I see a wonderful smile, but sad eyes, a heart of gold, but with no one to share his love. I also see a mistake, that can't be erased," I admitted.

"What? Never mind, moving on…What about Tai?" he questioned.

"My brother, that's what I see in him. He's someone I can trust, but can be over protective. I see him as the leader of the group, a boy of great courage, a born leader," I told Izzy.

"You know that saying, there is no 'I' in team. Some people would think, but there is an 'I' in win. Which saying do you think is right?" he was full of questions.

"There is no 'I' in team. Sure, there is an 'I' in win, but can you truly seek victory without a friend to help?" I smiled.

He just laughed at what I said. I guess Izzy found it funny.

"Do you find something funny?" I requested.

Izzy stopped his laughter and stared at me. He didn't say anything, not a word.

"Your silence, it scares me," I confessed.

"I'm sorry…Sorry…A word that doesn't always work, a word we made to try to make things all better…It is a worthless, meaningless word," Izzy explained.

"Nothing is worthless, and everything has a meaning, we just don't always know what the meaning is. Izzy, before I forget, I want to thank you, from yesterday that is," I said.

"Thank me, I never did anything!" he smiled.

"When I felt all those sick feelings, you always cared. You made me feel better, you really cared. Why did you care so much? It was really you and T.K. making sure I was ok. I know T.K.'s reasoning, but I don't know your reason…I would love to know," I said happily.

"I don't really know. I guess I didn't want to see you get hurt, you know? I wanted to see you better…Or maybe I just wanted you to tell Davis, which wouldn't of happened if you didn't get better…Hey, want to see something I made?" Izzy randomly asked.

"Sure Izzy, why not?" I answered with a puzzled smile.

"Come with me, I'll have to get my laptop…Hold on, stay here. I'll be back in a second. You'll be ok out here…Won't you?" he slyly questioned.

"I'll be fine…I'll get it for you…Where is it?" I wanted to see Davis and T.K., to make sure they were ok. I didn't get to say good night.

"It's on the first seat, by the stairs…Don't take to long," Izzy decided.

I walked through the door that led to the stage.

"Kari?" I saw T.K. jump up when he caught sight of me.

"Shh…Yeah, it's me. Is Davis awake, or is he still asleep?" I questioned.

"I'm awake," I heard Davis's soft and sweet voice.

I walked over to them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch. 26 The Conversations**

"Where is Izzy?" T.K. whispered.

"Out in the hall, I just came to get his laptop," I smiled.

"I'll wait for her to come back, you can get some sleep T.K.," Davis decided.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl. Just go to bed, Tai won't wake up until the morning, he'll never know," I quietly decided.

"Oh, Kari, don't worry about the thing that happened in the hall…I told Davis everything. If he's going to be your boyfriend, I have to be honest with him…Since I was…Am…Crushing on you. Truth is what Davis and I need to have, if we want to be friends," T.K. explained.

"See, T.K. is on step one of getting over you…Admitting it. The last step is over coming the problem, which is he has a crush on you. I'm such a good friend!" Davis quietly laughed.

"Good night Davis, good night T.K.," I kissed Davis and then T.K. on the cheek.

"Night Kari," they said at the same time.

"Night boys…Oh, don't fight over me anymore. That is a warning…If I hear or see any fighting, I'll be real mad. I might not like you guys anymore!" I giggled.

"Shouldn't you be going? Kari, don't go off and kiss any other guys. I don't even like the fact about T.K., but I understand," Davis told me.

"Right, I won't," I walked away, out the door, and back to Izzy.

"Took you long enough!" Izzy joked when I came out.

"Sorry, I stopped to talk to Davis and T.K., Davis knows everything…T.K. told him! Would you ever believe that T.K. told Davis about the kiss I gave him…Everything…But the funniest part is…Davis understood, he wasn't mad or anything!" I said shockingly.

"Why would he be…Davis knows he can trust T.K. now, maybe they can become true friends. Ok, none of the guys in our group can be friends without getting in fights," Izzy told me.

"Ken and Davis never fought before…I never really thought of that before. Tai had fights with you, T.K., Matt, Joe, and Davis. You and Matt never got in a fight before," I decided.

"You don't see us all the time, at school, we don't always get along. Also, when we were younger, after the summer we met…Matt and I got in this fight about Mimi. It was stupid…And he said he never liked Mimi…Why would he fight over her then?" Izzy ended with a question.

"Matt, he's a real mixed up kid…Guy…Tai once told me that Matt didn't really know what he wanted in life. Matt just wanted to be a good big brother for T.K., but that kind of ended after summer break four years ago. I guess he got into music to get over Sora, but while he did that, he lost his brother in the process. I guess Matt just didn't know that with music going on, he couldn't be there for T.K. when he was needed most," I said.

"You are right Kari; Matt doesn't know what he wants. Four years ago he just wanted to be a good big brother. Now, he just wants to work on his music," Izzy frowned.

"But, let's not worry about that! What did you want to show me?" I questioned.

"Oh, right, let me just get it open. What did you guys do when you left us older kids? I did notice you leaving…I wanted to follow you and find out where you were going. I thought you might be thinking _I _was becoming Tai, being over protected and wanting to know what you are doing and when. So, I decided, I'll meet up with her later, I'll ask her if she'll tell me what she did…Here we are, and now I'm asking you. Will you give me an answer?" he asked as he typed on his laptop.

"Let me remember…When we got to the stage room, it was just Willis, Davis, and I. I started to blame myself, about you and Mimi. Then when Yolei, T.K., and Cody got there, we started to talk about what we wanted in the future. I believe after that Davis and I were dancing, Tai came in, threatened Davis that if he ever broke my heart that Tai would kill Davis. Davis asked me if Tai would really kill him, I asked him if he would really break my heart. I kissed him, the others saw. T.K. looked very disappointed, I just couldn't see him like that, not when he was with Yolei. Yolei yelled at him. T.K. told us that he still had feelings for me, but that he didn't know why. Then, we got into talking about what happened a couple of days ago. When T.K. kissed me on the cheek, and I slapped him. I think after that Davis and I came to get you guys. Oh, before that, Cody mentioned that we didn't ever just sit down and talk, that we don't know anything about each other. He said that we don't spend every day together…Cody's right, we don't. Our team is a little spread out, we should have a day to just talk," I smiled.

"That's a lot of things you did. Right, we don't just talk anymore…If you're ready, you can see what I wanted to show you. It's ready," Izzy was looking around the hallway.

"Ok!" I stared at the computer screen. What I saw was amazing.

"Do you like it?" he questioned.

"Why did you make this Izzy? It's wonderful," I announced.

"I've had sometime to just think, and what I thought of was this. I've been working on this for a while to be honest. Here, let me show you my favorite page," he clicked on a link.

"Oh, that's the picture Davis and I took! He was so surprised; I really wanted to tell him. Then I decided to pretend it was a joke," I remembered.

"Why didn't you tell Davis that you liked him? You liked him for around three years," Izzy asked.

"For the same reason you didn't tell Mimi, and for the same reason Sora never told Tai. I didn't think I was strong enough, and I didn't want to hurt T.K., I just couldn't. I just thought of something, why didn't T.K. tell Yolei that he liked her, no one else like her, that isn't counting Cody," I said.

"He didn't say anything to Yolei because he still likes you Kari," he explained.

"Wait, what is that link? Ken and Kari? I don't remember taking pictures with Ken, well, only one. Can we go to that link?" I wondered.

"I thought you would never ask!" Izzy was overjoyed.

He opened a link. To my surprise, there were many pictures with me and Ken.

"Where did you get these pictures?" I demanded.

"I take pictures when I want; I always take my camera with me, just like you. Well, mine isn't as noticeable!" Izzy laughed.

"I remember that," I pointed at a picture with me and Ken talking.

"Really, what were you talking about?" Izzy questioned.

"We were talking about…I think we were talking about him," I smiled.

"Was this a picture when you guys were first getting to know each other?"

"Yeah…Oh no, I'm not liking this picture anymore."

"What's wrong Kari?"

"When I was talking to Ken, I noticed his eyes! His bright, tender eyes. I wasn't only getting to know him…I was flirting with him!" I exclaimed.

"Kari! Are you saying you like Ken?" Izzy was astonished.

"I don't know! I mean, ok, I don't know what I mean. How could I like Ken? I guess I did when we first met," I decided.

"Is your heart playing games again?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Is your heart making you feel for another boy, when you don't really have feelings for him? Better yet, is your heart messing with your mind?" Izzy questioned.

"Yeah, I think so, but what do you mean again?" I looked puzzled.

"It did it once with T.K., out in the hall," he tried to find a smile.

"Why do all the guys in our group have to so nice and cute?" I shouted.

"Kari, I cannot truthfully answer that question," Izzy told me.

"I'm going crazy Izzy. Right now, I don't feel like it's safe to talk to anyone but you. I don't know why I'm having all these mixed emotions…I should only have eyes for one guy…And that's Davis! Something is wrong Izzy, and I can't find what it is. It scares me, almost as much as the Dark World scares me. Izzy, what should I do? You're smart, can you figure something out? Please Izzy; you can help me…Can't you?" I sounded as if I was going mad.

"You are not going crazy Kari! You can't always control your heart or mind. People get scared, it's natural. I told you, you'll need to watch out; your emotions can trick you. I'll always be here to talk to, but I'm not that sure how I can help you. Kari, maybe you should spend a day away from the guys, just be with the girls," Izzy thought.

"Davis and T.K. are in my classes, Tai is my brother, he'll always be around," I moaned.

"Spend the night at Sora's over the weekend, I would say Yolei, but Cody and T.K. live in the same building as her," Izzy decided.

"Willis is spending this weekend at my house," I complained.

"Ken and Davis could come over, I could to, Willis will be fine with us around. Kari, you need to relax…Maybe when Willis goes back to America, you should go with. You deserve a vacation, don't you think? To bad Mimi is moving back, if she still lived in America you could go visit her, get out of Japan for awhile, take a break," he smiled at me.

"I'm getting tired Izzy, I'm going to bed. You should get some sleep too," I started to open the door that led to the stage room.

"Hold on Kari! Will you wait for me?" Izzy questioned.

"Hurry up, I'm very sleepy," I yawned.

"I'm coming!" he laughed as he closed his laptop and got up. Izzy walked over to me.

"Thanks Izzy, thanks for everything," I whispered as we walked in the door.

When Izzy and I got into the stage room, I looked around. To my surprise, T.K. and Davis were still up. I decided to go over to them, I told Izzy to come with me.

"Why are you guys still up?" I asked.

"When you left, we got talking," T.K. told me.

"Did you come to go to bed?" Davis questioned.

"Yeah, I started to get tired…What about you guys, are you tired?" I smiled.

"Yes, Davis just wouldn't shut up; he kept on talking and talking!" T.K. laughed.

"I was not! It was T.K. doing all the talking. I was like, dude, do you ever shut up! All he did was talk and talk," Davis complained.

"What were you guys even talking about?" Izzy asked.

"We were talking about, well; you guys are going to get a laugh out of this! T.K. was telling me when he was younger, you know, four years ago…I was telling about before he moved, how Tai and I met. All of that good stuff," Davis smiled brightly.

"It was great, I got to know a lot about Davis," T.K. jumped in.

"Dude, Kari, it was awesome…T.K. told me some great stories about you!" Davis laughed.

"I am not a dude…You were telling stories about me? They have better of been the good ones! I'm glad you guys had a good time…Izzy and I had a great time!" I wasn't telling the whole truth. Sure, Izzy and I had some fun…But some things weren't so fun.

"Didn't you want to go to bed Kari?" Izzy asked me.

"Oh yeah, I can be forgetful!" I started to blush.

"Davis and I set up a place for us to sleep, Yolei is already over there and sleeping…Izzy, you can join us over there, if you want to," T.K. explained.

We got up and walk to where T.K. and Davis set up beds for us.

"Be quiet, Yolei is sleeping," T.K. warned us.

T.K. saw that Yolei was uncovered; he walked over to her and put the blanket back over her.

"T.K.?" I heard Yolei faintly say.

"Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry about that, why don't you go back to sleep?" T.K. sweetly said.

"They were talking about you Kari," Yolei said as she started to sit up.

"Really? Thanks for telling me," I gave T.K. and Davis a dirty look.

"Why are you guys still up? Is it morning already?" Yolei questioned.

"We haven't gone to bed yet, well, Kari and Izzy haven't. T.K. and myself have gone to bed for a few minutes, but we got back up," Davis explained.

"Really? You must be tired," Yolei guessed.

"You could say that," I told her.

"Remember that picnic we had? We should have another one sometime, but with less fighting…This team fights to much," Yolei said.

"That we should," Izzy agreed with her.

"Oh, T.K. before I forget, I wanted to tell you something…Before I met you, I once had a crush on Davis…Don't you find that funny?" Yolei smiled.

"Are you feeling ok Yolei? You seem, um, different," Davis pointed out.

"She's just tired, right Yolei?" T.K. asked her.

"Yeah, I'm really tired…Can I see your hat?" Yolei took T.K.'s hat and kissed him on the cheek.

"And I thought I was the one going crazy!" I laughed.

"I think Yolei needs to go back to bed," Davis pointed at Yolei, she had T.K.'s hat on and her eyes closed, but she was still sitting.

"Come on Sweetie, let's get you back in bed," T.K. told Yolei.

"Sweetie?" she questioned.

"I said Yolei," T.K. lied.

"You said Sweetie, admit it," I said.

"It slipped?" he questioned himself.

"You're terrible!" I smiled.

"Kari? Is that you talking? I really need to talk to you," I heard Mimi from where she was.

"Meet me out in the hall," I told her.

"Ok," her voice drifted away.

"I guess Mimi wants to talk," Izzy said.

"I'll be back in awhile…You guys should get some sleep, just save me some room," I decided.

"Ok Kari, just don't take too long," Davis smiled.

"Good night Kari," Izzy told me.

"Night Izzy, night T.K., night Davis," I gave them each a hug. I got up.

"What, no good night kiss?" Davis joked.

"Good night Davis," I bent down and gave him a little kiss on the lips.

"Night Kari," he was dazed.

I walked away. What would Mimi want?

"Kari, I'm glad you were up," Mimi told me.

"What did you need to talk about?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you about Izzy, but you must promise not to tell a single soul what I'm to say…Unless it is for the better," Mimi decided.

"Deal," I nodded.

"I've been thinking about the whole thing between me and Izzy. I had this dream; Izzy was there…He kept on telling me over and over that he likes me for more than how pretty I am. Then this girl came, Izzy called her Jenny. She told me that he was hers now, that I can't ever have him back. Kari, I want Izzy back, I don't want to lose him, I just don't feel like I can trust him right now…I really like Izzy, I just don't know why he likes me. I'm scared; I don't know what I want anymore. The only thing I know is that I want Izzy back in my life!" she explained.

"Your heart is playing games, just like mine does," I said.

"I have another thing, right now I really want to kill Sidney…Does that mean I still have feelings for Matt? This is messed up," Mimi frowned.

"First thing, who do you like more, Matt or Izzy?" I asked.

"Izzy, because he is so truthful and smart," Mimi replied.

"Mimi, here's a real tough question…How do you feel about moving back to Japan?" I questioned.

"Happy, I guess…I'll finally be able to spend time with Izzy…If we ever get back together…I want him back so badly, but I just don't know!" she started to cry.

"I'm going to tell you something now. I'm going to talk to Jennifer tomorrow, I think it would be good if you come with me," I smiled.

"Why do you want me to come with?" she questioned.

"I want Jennifer to know who you are," I answered.

"Is Izzy in the stage room now?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I replied.

"No reason, just wondering," she smiled at me.

"Izzy is starting to give up on you; he doesn't think you'll ever want him back in your life. Izzy doesn't want to give up everything just for you…He doesn't think you ever really liked him, he told me that you never change!" I blurted.

"I never liked Izzy…I loved him from the first time I saw him!" Mimi started to cry again.

"Don't cry Mimi, you have no reason to. I think Izzy likes you a lot, he's just real confused right now…To think, I could have made this never happen," I told her.

"What do you mean you could have made this not happen?" she was puzzled.

"If I never went out with Davis to get ice cream, we would have never gotten locked in…If I didn't bring Izzy, Sora, Yolei, Davis, T.K., and Cody to that place, that stupid joke would have never taken place! Oh, going even farther back…If I never told Davis…None of this would have happened, nothing…No ice cream, no kisses, no concert, no stupid joke, nothing…It's all my fault, it always is…I could have stopped this from happening…I started this!" I was now starting to cry.

"Blaming yourself doesn't help…It is never your fault, I should have trusted Izzy, I should have known he liked me for more that how cute I am…But I didn't, I didn't trust him, I let my selfishness take the best of me…I could have stopped this, but I didn't," Mimi explained.

I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say. I just stared across the hall.

"I got everything I needed to said, let's get to bed," Mimi decided.

"But it is my fault!" I couldn't stop blaming myself.

"Come on Kari," Mimi grabbed my hand and dragged me in the door.

Mimi took me to where Davis, T.K., and Izzy were. I saw that Davis was still up.

"Hey Mimi…Oh Kari…Why are you crying?" Davis jumped up and walked over to me.

"I can't get her to stop…She keeps on blaming herself for the whole thing between Izzy and me. I tried to tell her that it was my fault, that I should have known that Izzy liked me for more than how cute I am, but Kari doesn't seem to believe me," Mimi explained.

"Come here Kari, none of this is your fault," Davis took me in his arms…I started to feel safe.

"I'm sorry about all of this," she tried to apologize.

"Don't blame yourself Mimi…I'll take care of Kari, you can go back to bed," he decided.

"Ok, take care Kari, I'm sorry I dragged you into this," I could tell that Mimi started to walk away.

"Don't worry Kari, everything will be ok, I know it will," Davis tried to calm me down, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Davis just held me, he didn't say anything else.

"Why did I have to tell you?" I whispered.

"If you didn't Kari, you would be so weak and scared from keeping all those things locked inside, and all those lies, there would have been more," Davis told me in a sweet, mellow voice.

I didn't say anything; I just stared at the ground.

Davis softly touched my cheek with his hand. "It's ok to cry."

"I guess," I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," Davis decided.

We walked over Izzy, into the middle of the blankets. I sat by Izzy, while Davis sat by T.K sat on the other side of me. Davis put his arm around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Your shoes are still on," Davis whispered in my ear.

I looked down, they were. I leaned over and took off my shoes. I looked at Davis and smiled.

"Ready for bed now?" he questioned.

Instead of answering him, I just put my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes; his arms were rapped around me. Davis then put his head on top of mine. I felt safe, safer than I've ever felt before.

"Good night Kari, sweet dreams," I heard Davis whisper.

"Night Davis," my words faded away as I fell asleep.

"Ah! Get away from me!" I heard T.K. and Davis yell, that is what woke me up.

"What's going on?" I looked around; Davis and T.K. were standing up next me.

"Bright one T.K., you woke up Kari. Did you get enough sleep?" Davis smiled at me.

"I guess, why were you yelling?" I questioned.

"When Davis and I woke up…Yeah, go ahead and tell her Davis," T.K. was uncomfortable with telling me what happened.

"We were lying right next to each other," Davis told me.

"So, you were lying next to each other last night," I was confused.

"His arm was around me," T.K. whispered.

"Well, T.K. was saying things in his sleep!" Davis laughed.

"That's nice!" I looked at them.

"Your eyes are still red," Davis pointed out.

I didn't say anything; I started to look at the ground.

"Kari was having a rough night," Davis told T.K. as he made me look at them.

"Wouldn't her eyes be normal?" T.K. asked.

"Yes, unless Kari was crying in her sleep," Davis explained.

"You talk as if I'm not here," I told them.

"Sorry," they told me.

"Where is Yolei? Is she awake?" I requested.

"She went for a walk. She left a note for you," T.K. handed me a piece of paper.

"Thanks," I unfolded the paper.

It read as follow:

Kari,

I went for a walk. I want to talk to you when I get back. Tell T.K. that I took his hat with me.

Be Back Soon,

Yolei

"What did she want?" T.K. questioned.

"She's has your hat, that is all I can say," I replied.

"Kari! Hey Kari! Come over here!" I heard Sidney yelling for me.

"Got to run!" I started to walk away from T.K. and Davis.

"What do you need?" I asked when I met up with Sidney.

"How did you sleep?" she countered.

"Fine," I told Sidney.

"I heard your conversation with Mimi," Sidney quickly said.

"What?"

"I was sleeping by the door if you didn't notice. I woke up when you opened the door," she said.

"Oh, we were being that loud," I guessed.

"Well, you were being the loud one. I only heard Mimi yell that she didn't like Izzy, but that she loved him from the moment she saw him. That's real sweet, but you…You sounded like you wanted to wake all of Japan! But, that isn't what I called you over here for…Tai wanted to talk to you…He's waiting in the hall…He looked pretty angry," Sidney pointed at the door.

"Why would Tai be angry?" I asked as I started to open the door.

"I don't know, maybe he had a bad night," she guessed as I walked out to the hall.

"Kari, I've been waiting for you," Tai said when I walked into the hall.

I didn't say anything back, I just stared.

"So, how was your night?" he asked me.

I still didn't answer; it was if I lost my voice.

"It would help if you answer Kari," Tai smiled.

"I, um, I, it…It was…Fine, yeah…It was fine," I stuttered.

"You don't seem so sure of yourself," Tai pointed out.

"Yeah, I, I'm…Not…I'm not…sure…I, I, I don't know. I feel…I feel real confused…Confused…I'm so, so, so, confused," I was having a hard time talking.

"Come here Kari," he told me.

I walked over to him. Tai gave me a hug.

"How are you feeling? I heard you…" Tai's voice started to drift away.

"Where, where am I?" I looked around the room. I had no clue where I was. The room was bright.

I couldn't see anything, there was too much light. All I could see was white; I couldn't even find the walls. It scared me, did I black out…Maybe I had a white out seeming that the room was white.

"Tai? Davis? Yolei? Somebody? Help me!" I was yelling.

I started to walk around, but I didn't appear to be going anywhere.

"Where are you Tai? I could really use my big brother right now!" I was crying.

Where was I, was I in a dream? What was going on?

"Hello?" I heard Izzy's voice…Was he talking to me?

"Izzy? Get me out of this place!" I fell to the ground.

"Ken…I would let you talk to her, but she passed out," Izzy must have been on the phone.

I was pounding on the floor.

"Kari…If you can hear me…Snap out of it! Wake up…Please…I really need to talk to you. It's Ken if you're wondering. Just, please, just wake up. Kari!" Ken was saying.

"I'm here Ken! I can't wake up! I need your help…Help me Ken!" I was yelling.

"I don't know how to help you Kari," it was as if he heard what I said.

"Ken!" I screamed as I jumped up.

"Oh thank heavens!" Tai said as I stared around the room.

"Ken," was all I could say.

"She woke up; would you like to talk to her?" Izzy was on his cell phone.

Izzy gave me the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kari, you're ok…That's good," Ken's voice was so sweet.

"Ken!" I sobbed. I was crying, it wasn't only in that dream.

"When can we get together?" he asked.

"Don't you have school?" I countered.

"You were out for along time…School is over, I'm on the subway," Ken informed me.

"Jennifer!" I remembered that I had to meet her after school…Right now!

"Who's Jennifer?" he was puzzled.

"I'll call you back…I have to go…Um…Talk to Izzy!" I threw the phone to him.

"Wait, I don't want you going any where unless you have a way for us to contact you," Tai said.

"Kari, take my cell phone!" Sidney tossed me her phone.

"Thanks! Where's Mimi?" I questioned.

"Out in the hall with Davis," Willis said.

"Great, see you!" I ran out the door.

"Hey Davis!" I quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Kari, you're all better," he told me.

"I don't have time to chat…Mimi, you ready to go?" I questioned.

"I've been waiting for you," she smiled.

"I'll be back soon…Tell Tai that Mimi is with me, just don't let Izzy know," I warned him.

"Ok, see you later," Davis walked inside.

Mimi and I ran all the way to where I was to meet Jennifer.

"I think that's her," I pointed at a girl that was Mimi's age. She wore glasses and her hair was up in pigtails. Her hair was a lavender color. She wore a long sleeve, yellow shirt and blue jean shorts.

"Are you Jennifer?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you the girl I'm to meet today? You never gave me your name," she smiled.

"Oh, yes, my name is Kari…This is a friend I brought along, her name is Mimi," I said.

"Ok, why do you want to talk to me about Izzy?" Jennifer questioned.

"Well, first thing is, you don't look like the Jennifer Izzy was talking about," I pointed out.

"I've changed," she stopped smiling.

"Why?" Mimi requested.

"The year after I went out with Izzy, I thought about what I did. I found out what I did was wrong. I decided to raise my grades on my own, I changed my act. I quit the cheerleading squad, joined a study group, and started to wear glasses instead of contacts," Jennifer explained.

"You didn't even bother to say sorry to Izzy?" I asked.

"I never could find him," she started to frown.

"Would you like to know something Jennifer?" I questioned.

"Sure," she replied.

"Izzy is one of my best friends, I called you yesterday on his cell phone…And, Izzy is in your math class…You just didn't know. Don't worry, he didn't know you were the same Jennifer," I said.

"My teacher calls us by our full names," Jennifer told me.

"I don't remember his full first name. He's the one with brown hair…He always carries his laptop around with him. Any of this ring a bell?" I tried to describe him.

"He's in the front seat…Three seats in front of me, next to Sora. I knew that laptop was familiar. How could I be so stupid?" I could tell that Jennifer was mad at herself.

"Now I need to tell you a story, a true story. There's this girl named Mimi and a boy named Izzy. They liked each other a lot. Their friend Tai told Mimi about this girl name Jennifer…How her and Izzy once went out, and that Izzy didn't even know this girl. Now, Mimi thought that Izzy only liked her for her looks. Mimi was heart broken because she felt as if she couldn't trust him. The problem is, her love for him still burns, and she never really liked Izzy…She loved him from first sight. She just couldn't be with him, not when the pain from this Jennifer girl hurts her too much. She found out that Izzy isn't sure if she really ever liked him, but she did, she really, really liked him, and she still does! Izzy is starting to give up on Mimi, he doesn't think that she will ever want him back, but she does, she didn't want to leave him from the start, but she made a mistake, and she left," Mimi told Jennifer what has been happening.

"I ruined this for you, but it happened three years ago, can't you forgive him for something that was my fault…I don't want Izzy to get hurt again, not because of me, not again," Jennifer was shaking her head.

"Jennifer, you can make a difference…I just got an idea of how you can," I pulled out Sidney's cell phone from my backpack and dialed Izzy's number.

"Hello, this is Izzy," he answered his cell phone.

"Hey Izzy, it's Kari!" I was looking at Jennifer the whole time.

"How did it go with Jenny?" Izzy questioned.

"I'm still talking with her," I replied.

"Then why are you on the phone with me?" he yelled.

"Cool it Izzy, I just got a great idea. You're going to meet Jennifer though," I said.

"If Mimi sees me with her, she might think I fell shallow again. Which, if I may add, I never meant to in the first place," Izzy told me.

"Just to tell you, Mimi's here with me, and there hasn't been a fight yet," I smiled at Mimi.

"Oh come on! This day can't get any worse!"

"Hold on Izzy…Ok, just give me a second," I was talking to Jennifer.

"Who are you talking to?" he was puzzled.

"Someone wants to talk to you!" I threw the phone to Jennifer.

"Um…Izzy?"

I couldn't hear what Izzy said.

"Don't talk, just listen. Mimi told me about you two. I can't believe I hurt you when I wasn't even there. After I went out with you Izzy…I found something out…I was a terrible person…I…I took advantage of boys because I was pretty…I'm not like that Izzy…Not anymore. I mean I really changed, I'm not who you think I am at all…Kari told me how you're in my math class…I sit three seats behind you, you're the one who always has the laptop…The laptop I took from you…The one I stole. I'm really sorry; I guess I ruined it for you and Mimi. She seems real sweet. I'm not that sure who broke up with who, but if it was you Izzy…You should really giver he another chance. I hope we can be friends Izzy…I made a mistake…I hope you and Mimi can forgive me," Jennifer dropped the phone.

"Jenny, Mimi wasn't even here when you did this! If anything, I made a mistake for saying yes to you. I lost Mimi; she's the best thing that has ever happened to me! I threw it away, threw it away when I agree to do that stupid joke with Sora!" I heard Izzy yelling, Mimi heard it too.

Mimi picked up the cell phone off the ground. "What joke?"

I saw the surprised look on her face.

"That girl has some nerves for kissing my man!" Mimi yelled into the phone and handed it to me.

"We'll talk later, bye," I hung up the phone before Izzy could even answer.

I looked at Jennifer; she was sitting on a bench. Mimi was sitting next to her.

"We should be going Mimi. Um…Jennifer…I'm sorry…I thought this would help…I was wrong…It made everything worse…Izzy's going to be mad at me…Um…Can I, um…Repay you some how…for the trouble I put you through?" it was hard finding the words.

"Call me tomorrow, I should have my thoughts figured out by then," Jennifer smiled.

"I'll do that," I started to walk away, but I remembered that Mimi was with me. "You coming?"

"Oh, right, thanks Jennifer," Mimi got up and walked next to me.

It seemed like a long walk. We didn't walk slow; we didn't walk fast, just normal. Maybe it seemed long because we weren't talking to each other…I was afraid to talk.

"Should we go in?" Mimi asked me when we got to the door.

"I guess," I wasn't sure.

She opened the door. We walked slowly in.

"Kari? Mimi? That you?" I could hear Tai asking as he walked down the hall.

"Yeah!" I yelled back to him.

"Call Ken, Izzy said that he really wanted to talk to you," he threw me Izzy's phone.

"Give this to Sidney, will you?" I held out her cell phone.

"Sure," Tai took the phone from my hand.

"I'll go with you Tai…I'd like to talk to you," Mimi thought I didn't hear the last part.

"I'm guessing Ken's going to want to meet with you, just come tell me before you leave. Maybe Sidney will let you take her cell phone," Tai walked away before I could say ok.

I dialed the number for Ken's cell phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Ken, it's Kari…Sorry about having to run off before I could talk," I apologized.

"No problem…So, I'll ask you now…When can we meet?" Ken asked.

"Where are you? Where do you want to meet?" I questioned.

"I'm still at the subway station…I was eating. How about we meet by your school? By that tree we always meet at?" he told me.

"Sounds perfect, I'll be there in 10 to 15 minutes," I was smiling, not that he knew.

"Great…Oh, I'm glad you're not crying anymore…We'll talk later, when we meet…I have a lot I need to tell you," Ken said.

"Ok, I just need to talk to Tai and I'll be right there," I was about to hang up.

"Kari! Do me a favor, don't bring anyone with you…Just yourself," he sounded mysterious.

"Ok Ken, I'll be there…Bye," I started to hang up Izzy's cell phone.

"Bye Kari," I lifted the phone back up. "I'll see you there." Then I heard a click, Ken hung up.

I walked down the hall and into the stage room.

"When will you be leaving?" Tai asked when I opened the door.

"I just came to tell you I'm leaving," I smiled.

"Kari, take my phone this time," Izzy told me.

"Ok…I have to get going, I have to meet Ken at the meeting tree," I was about to walk off.

"Be careful Kari…I would ask you if you wanted me to come along, but I know Ken…He'll want to talk to you alone," Davis looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I know you want to come, but you're right, I must go alone…Gosh, is Yolei in here? I can't wait for her, tell her to give me a call…Sorry, bye," I opened the door.

"I'll tell her Kari. You better get going," T.K. said.

"Thanks T.K., you're a true friend!" I left before he could say anything else.

I rushed to get to where I was to meet Ken. When I saw the tree, I also saw someone standing by it. I couldn't make out who it was.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch. 27 The Dark World And The Meeting**

"I'm glad you came," Ken said when he saw sight of me.

"No problem, I kind of wanted to talk to you," I smiled.

"Let's start with when we were on the phone…I called to see if we could meet…I wanted to talk about something else…But what happened to you is more important," Ken decided.

"When I passed out…I heard you, I heard Izzy, he put his phone up to my ear so I could hear you. I did hear you," I tried to explain.

"The spooky thing is, I heard you cry for help. I didn't know how to help you, so I told you. I don't know how I heard your thoughts, but I did," he admitted.

"Ken, what else did you want to tell me?" I questioned.

"Right…About that…Last night, I had this dream…And it was really scary. You were there, and Davis, and everyone was there. I was chasing after you, with a knife…Davis was telling me not to hurt you, he was trying to stop me. I kept on hearing this voice telling me to kill you, but you told me that you were my friend, and that I had no reason to harm you. The other voice grew louder, I didn't know what to do…I ended up killing both of us. Kari, I heard the others say things…Davis was yelling at my still, dead body that I took away everything he ever lived for. Tai was asking himself why I did what I did. T.K. was saying how he couldn't love someone dead, yet his feelings were stronger than ever! Cody said that he knew that they should have never trusted me. Yolei and Sora were full of tears, they couldn't even speak, that went for Mimi too. Matt and Joe were shaking their heads, asking why did you have to go now. Then Willis was there, he was saying how he didn't even get to know you. Izzy, he was crying…He said something about him wishing us a better life…Even though our lives were perfectly fine…And at the end Izzy asked…Why did the Dark World have to get the better of them." Ken explained.

"It will be ok, it was just a dream," I smiled.

"But Kari…That dream…It felt so real…It was like I was really there…It scares me a lot, and I just don't know why," he told me.

"That dream will never become reality, I won't let it, and you won't either," I folded my arms.

"I don't think I'm strong enough," Ken frowned.

"Davis once told me you're as strong, as brave, as smart, as you want to be, you are the only one stopping yourself. That you should do what you want, and you shouldn't let anyone hold you back! Ken, you're holding yourself back, don't put yourself down…You are strong…If I am…You are…I believe in you, now you have to," I let him know.

Ken stared to laugh. "Davis said that? He said something that would help other people? I find that hard to believe, I find it hilarious!"

"Davis can say the sweetest, smartest things, but he is usually just talking to me. I guess when Davis is around me, his brain starts to work. I honestly don't know, but it is so cute and nice what he tells me!" I started to blush.

"Maybe you just bring the good out of him…Davis is pretty lucky to have a girl like you. I just don't understand why you like him," Ken stopped his laughter.

"I answered this once, who asked me? Oh, Davis asked me. I told him the truth…When I first met him, he was really nice, and cute! Then I started to get to know him better…I started to feel safe around him. I got this feeling; I found this protection from him…A protection I couldn't get anywhere else. I don't know why, but I do," I tried to tell him.

"I bet he enjoys caring for you…Davis likes to be the hero," Ken was smiling now.

"Oh, he does, he told me," I clarified.

"Can I ask you a question Kari?" Ken slowly asked me.

"Of course! Go ahead!" I happily said.

"Izzy was telling me about his website thing, he said he showed it to last night. He was telling me about this picture he took of you and me…When we first met…It hit me, that picture, you were just trying to get to know me, and I was kind of flirting…I liked you when I met you, I kind of still do. Here's my question, have you ever had feelings for me?" Ken admitted.

I was turning bright red. "You see, um, Ken, in that picture, I was, um, flirting with…You…And I kind of did like you. I can't say why, seeming that I don't know why. You remind me of Davis a little, cute and good at soccer, but you were missing something…You were really serious, while I like someone that can just joke around sometimes," I confessed.

"Yeah, I really am too serious, I don't really have fun, not since Sam died, and that was, wow, um…A real long time ago," Ken tried to smile.

Let me fill you in real quick. Sam is, well, was Ken's older brother. He died along time ago. Ken became depressed and lonely…His world soon filled with darkness. That is how he went to the Dark World. Now the group sometimes has to bring his spirit up because he still suffers from depression, but we help Ken through.

"That's why you have friends like Davis, Yolei, and me," I said.

"Do you think Cody trusts me yet?" he asked.

"Cody, see, he is a truthful and sensitive little guy. You'll just have to win his trust, but I don't know how."

"Why didn't you say T.K.'s name?"

"I don't talk for T.K. anymore."

"What about the older kids?"

"I think they trust you, but I don't know."

"What did you mean you don't talk for T.K. anymore?"

"I don't know him anymore it seems. T.K.'s changed, a lot. I guess he is right…Maybe we really are losing each other…I don't want to lose him, we've been friends forever!" I started to cry.

Ken didn't say anything; he just gave me a hug. It was then when I felt the wind shift. I hugged him back. A wind circled around us; I didn't feel like I was in Japan anymore.

"It will be ok, you won't lose T.K. if you don't want to," Ken told me. He didn't notice we were somewhere else.

"I'm scared to open my eyes, we aren't in Japan anymore," I whispered.

"That's why I haven't opened mine," I could hear the fear in his voice.

"On the count of three will open our eyes together…1...2...3!" our eyes opened, but we still held onto each other.

"It's as if we touch, we get pulled to this Dark World," he said.

"What does this place want with us?" I questioned.

"I know I suffer from depression, that's why I came here the first time. I don't understand why you would be here, it's not like you have depression," he told me.

I hesitated to answer.

"What is it Kari?" he questioned.

"I do have depression…I've just been trying to over come it. Not many people know about it, just my mom, Tai, and myself. My dad doesn't even know! I've been suffering from it since I was 9 I think. Maybe that's why I never had any friends…See, I have medicine to help me and everything, but sometimes it doesn't help…Have you ever got anything for you depression?" I replied.

"No…I've refused any help my parents tried. Once I was so sad, I stayed in my room, on my bed, for weeks…My mom would offer food, but most of the times I didn't take it. I felt alone and helpless…But, when I met you and the others, my life seemed a little happier…Of course I had those times when I couldn't help crying, or feeling alone," Ken admitted.

"You see, Tai tries to deny the fact that I am a depressed person. He thinks I shouldn't be on the medicine…That I'm perfectly fine," I told him.

"You're a very happy girl, no one would think that you have depression…But I do have one question…Why haven't you told anyone?" he asked me.

"I'm not that sure…I guess I haven't because I don't want them to treat me different. I know when we found out that I was suffering, my mom started to treat me different. My dad was out of town when I was told, my mom thought it would be better if he didn't know…He wasn't around that much anyways, he wouldn't notice. I'm just trying to live a normal life; I don't want to be treated different because I have a mental disorder! I guess I really should tell the others, you know about this now, and you're not acting different," I decided.

"Why should I? Kari, you're the same person that I've known this whole time…Do I have a reason to treat you differently? No, I don't because you are the same Kari that I've known and loved…There isn't any changes, I just learned something new," he explained.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said the same Kari I've known and loved, what do you mean by that?"

"When I first met you, you acted the same way you act now. I love that Kari, and she…You've…Never changed."

"It wasn't acting."

"Are you always this difficult? I meant it as how I knew you, what you did…Understand?"

"I understood the first time…I just like messing with you!" I smiled.

Ken looked around. "I almost forgot that we were in the Dark World. I guess we should look around…Maybe there's an exit."

"I did forget…But I don't think there's an exit. I think I now understand this place. We aren't in an actual world; just a part of our own minds…It's as if we created this world…Together!" I said.

"An evil attacked me, so when I came to this place, it grew, taking over my mind!" he told me.

"Better yet, something evil attacked this place…You weren't strong enough to fight it, I was, so I wasn't affected by it," I decided.

"Sounds right, but why wouldn't it take over now?" Ken questioned.

"Good question! It's either, the evil is gone, or you are finally strong enough to fight back," I told him what I thought.

"Sounds like a good reason," he agreed.

"What were you thinking about when you hugged me?" I asked.

"About how much I didn't want you to cry," Ken replied.

I smiled. "I was the same thing…What about when you were holding me, the other time we came here, when you tried to kill me?"

"I was thinking, I wonder what happened," he said.

"I was thinking the same thing," I told him.

"What were you thinking the first time you went to this place?"

"Um…I don't really remember."

"That's ok, neither do I! The first time I ever went to this place is such a blur."

"If we take ourselves here when we have the same thought…Maybe we take ourselves out when we think about the same thing."

"Before we try that, I just really want to look around this place."

"Sounds like a plan! If we created this place, we should get to know about it!" I smiled.

We started to walk. Even though we thought we created this place, we knew nothing about it.

"Is that a tower?" Ken asked me as we walked.

"I think it is!" I told him.

"Maybe that's a control tower, where everything is created," Ken thought.

"How about we find out?" I questioned as I started to run.

"Wait for me!" he ran after me.

We came closer and closer to the building. It was so tall and there weren't any lights on. It looked abandoned, it was dark.

"Should we go in?" I asked when we got to the door.

"I guess so…If we want to find out what this place is," Ken said.

"Ok, um…Open the door Ken," I told him.

"Ladies first!" he smiled.

"I'm not going in there by myself…Um…I'll open the door and you can go in first, I'll follow behind you," I decided.

"I'll open the door, and we'll go in together."

"Fine, good plan."

Ken slowly opened the door; I was looking at him the whole time. We walked in at a slow pace, we weren't in any hurry.

"Nobody's here," I said.

"We can put people here," Ken told me.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused.

"Think about it Kari…If we really did create this place, we can make it how ever we want it. Like, let me think…It's really dark in here…Would you like some light?" he asked.

"Sure, but there aren't any lights," I let him know.

"Close your eyes."

"Ok."

"If we want light, all we have to do is think about it!"

"Right, we want light."

"Open your eyes Kari and be amazed!" he instructed me.

I opened them slowly. "That is so creepy! It's as if we think of something it happens."

"It's kind of weird," Ken said as a door opened and something flew out.

"Ah! What was that Ken!" I yelled as I ran by his side.

"I'm not that sure…Now I am…Look Kari…Bats!" he told me.

"I don't like bats! Do something Ken! You can save us…Can't you?" I asked.

"Give me your hand Kari!" Ken reached out and grabbed me.

"I'm scared, so scared!" I screamed.

"Just, stay with me, you have nothing to fear…I won't let anything happen to you. Just stay close…Nothing's going to happen," he said as he held me.

"I don't like this place, not now, not ever!" I cried as I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. I started to feel safe.

"I don't like this place either," he softly said.

I started to feel something on my head. "What's touching me?"

"It's just me, don't worry," Ken whispered.

"I don't like it here, I really don't," I said weakly.

"Why was this place ever created?" I heard Ken yell.

After he said those words, the darkness started to fade away. I was thinking the same thing.

"Are you ok Kari?" we were at the same place we were before we went to the Dark World.

"I'll be ok," I told him.

"No time passed. Let's get out of here," Ken decided.

"I was thinking the same thing you were when we got out of that place!" I blurted.

"About creating that place?" he questioned.

"Yes," I simply answered.

"It will be fine, are the others still at the concert place?" he asked.

"I'll call them to make sure," I took out Izzy's cell phone. It started to ring.

"Are you going to answer that Kari?" Ken asked me.

I picked up the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Kari! It's Yolei, T.K. told me you wanted me to call," Yolei said.

"Can you meet us by the school?" I wondered.

"The school? Sure, give us a couple of minutes!"

"We'll be waiting."

"Tell Ken I said hi."

"I will, I got to go…Bye," I hung up the phone.

"I'm guessing we're going to your school," Ken said to me.

"Yeah, Yolei said hi…Maybe we'll see Jordan!" I started to blush.

"Come on Kari, let's get going," he took my hand and started to walk.

"Do you even know where we're going?" I questioned.

"That building, that's your school," he pointed out.

We walked to my school. When we got there, there was a girl sitting outside. I didn't know who she was.

"That's Jordan," Ken whispered to me as we walked over to her.

"Um…Are you like the person who is letting me in the school?" Jordan asked me.

"Sorry, but I'm not, I'm just waiting for my friend, Yolei, and some other kids," I said.

"You know Yolei? She's in my classes…What are you doing all the way out here Ken? You don't go to this school…Do you?" she asked.

"Hey Jordan…I'm just waiting for my friends," Ken told her.

"Are you Ken's girlfriend?" Jordan quickly asked me, Ken was still holding my hand.

I let go of his hand and turned bright red. "No, I'm just his friend…My names Kari."

"Well, hello! I'm Jordan! Ken and I live in the same area; I just go to this school. Yolei talks about you a lot Kari," she explained.

"Really?" I was puzzled.

"Yeah…I hope that person will come soon and open these doors. I need to get my books…I can be forgetful!" Jordan smiled.

"My friend Izzy should have a key, he should be here in a few minutes," I told her.

"Awesome! I'll just wait with you guys…If that's ok," she said.

"Sounds fine, but you'll have to ask Ken," I pointed out.

"Oh, it's fine…Can I talk to you Kari?" he started to blush.

"Sure, we'll be back in a minute Jordan," I walked with Ken.

"Yolei's going to tell her!" Ken yelled.

"She might, you never know, she could have forgotten about that whole conversation," I said.

"I guess…I hope," he told me.

"Maybe I'll tell her," I smiled.

"Jordan thought you were my girlfriend," Ken changed the subject.

"We were still holding hands, from when you were walking to my school. She must of saw our hands…Anyways, I'm taken by Davis," I was blushing a little as I walked back over to Jordan.

"Hey Kari! About time you got here!" Yolei shouted when we got in view.

"Sorry, Ken wanted to tell me something," I told her.

"Which one is Izzy?" Jordan asked me.

"He's the one talking to the guy with the big hair," I pointed at Izzy then at Tai.

"I'll get him for you," Ken decided.

"Good, Ken is finally gone," Yolei told us.

"You say that as if you don't want him here," Jordan said.

"I just want to ask you a question without him here," she explained.

"What's the question Yolei?" Jordan wondered.

"Do you like Ken?" she questioned.

"I was afraid that was the question…I do like him, he's cool…But sometimes he's so mysterious, I don't always understand him…I was just scared that Kari was his girlfriend," Jordan pointed out.

"Kari's already taken by Davis, anyways, I'm the one out of the group who liked him…Don't worry, I'm taken now too!" Yolei smiled.

"Does Ken like me?" Jordan asked.

"You should ask him for yourself," I told her.

"You seem just as mystifying as he does," she said to me.

"Thanks?" I questioned.

Izzy walked over to us.

"Hey girls! You must be Jordan…I'll let you in the school, but don't tell any one know I did it, I'll get in a lot of trouble," Izzy told her.

"You don't look like you'd go to this school," Jordan pointed out.

"I don't, I'm in high school," Izzy said.

"I knew that," she lied.

"It will lock on its own, just close the door when you come out," Izzy informed Jordan.

"Thanks Iz! Could one of you give this to Ken? Tell him to give me a ring!" Jordan blushed.

"The names Izzy!" he said as he took the piece of paper.

"Sorry, Izzy, thanks," she walked into the school.

"Iz? I kind of like it!" I laughed.

"You're just so nice!" Izzy joked around with me.

"You know what Izzy…You should really be flirting with your own age group!" Yolei pointed out.

"Yolei, I wouldn't be talking, you're flirting with Izzy all the time," I told her.

"No I don't! At least I don't flirt with Ken and Willis…And T.K., should I go on with the list? You just can't be with one guy," Yolei said.

"What? Do you want me to name all the guys you flirt with? Davis, Cody, Izzy, Tai, Willis, Ken…Should I keep on going?" I countered.

"Don't fight…let's get to the others," Izzy decided.

"Right!" we agreed.

"We'll settle this little conflict by asking the guys we named," I told Yolei.

"Fine, you'll start," she decided.

"Ok, we'll start with Ken," I pointed at him.

"What do you need Kari?" he asked.

"Do I flirt with you?" I questioned.

"What? Do you really want me to answer that?" Ken countered me.

"Yes," I told him.

"The truth?"

"That's what I'm looking for."

"Sometimes."

"You were supposed to say no," I told him.

"You said the truth," he smiled.

"Do I flirt with you?" Yolei quickly asked Ken.

"Yeah, you were once crushing on me, of course you do!" he exclaimed.

"You knew about that!" she yelled.

"Moving on, Willis…Do I flirt with you?" I asked.

"No, I'm usually the one flirting with you…But Yolei flirts with me," Willis blushed.

"Ok, do I not get any points?" Yolei yelled.

"Ok, we'll asked T.K. and Davis," I decided.

"Davis…I can't believe I'm asking this…Do I flirt with you?" Yolei smiled.

"I don't want to get Kari mad, but you sometimes do," he said.

"That's ok Davis, if it helps, Kari sometimes flirts with me," T.K told him.

"You stay away from my man!" Yolei and I yelled at the same time.

"We should have answered no," Davis laughed.

"Yeah, but we have to be honest with the girls," T.K. laughed along.

"Let's keep on going!" Yolei was angry.

"I said Cody, Izzy, and Tai for you," I said.

"Cody, do I flirt with you?" Yolei asked.

"No. Why would you ask?" Cody questioned.

"For something, it's not important; we have to talk to Izzy!" Yolei said as we ran off.

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy! Doesn't Yolei flirt with you?" I asked him.

"I thought I said I didn't want to get involved with this," he told us.

"Just answer her!" Yolei yelled.

"The ladies after you again Izzy?" Matt questioned.

"Do I flirt with you?" we both asked at the same time.

"I'll answer this one for you…Yes, yes you do," Matt smiled.

"Let keep moving on," I decided as we walked over to where Tai and Sora were.

"Hey Tai," I said as we got close to them.

"Hi Kari, what do you need?" he questioned.

"Yolei wants to ask you a question," I told him.

"Gone on Yolei," Tai smiled.

"I was just wondering…Do I…Um…Do…I…Um…Flirt with…Um…You?" Yolei stuttered.

"Do you flirt with me?" Tai repeated.

"Yes," Yolei looked at the ground.

"Seeming that I don't really hang around you, I'm going to say no," Tai decided.

"Really? Good!" Yolei started to walk off.

"Why do you ask?" Sora questioned.

Yolei stopped. "Kari thinks I flirt with Tai…We just wanted to get some things straight with who we flirt with."

"Girls these days," I heard Tai mumbled.

"Brothers these days, always are so nosy!" I laughed.

"Go play with your friends Kari!" Tai yelled.

"Should we call this truce?" I asked.

"For now," Yolei smiled as we shook hands on our words.

"I'm going to talk to Willis, I've been avoiding him and, I'm kind of the one who invite him, what kind of friend am I?" I decided.

"I'll go talk to Cody, I've been avoiding him, it's kind of sad," Yolei told me.

I walked over to Willis with a smile on my face.

"What are you so happy about Kari?" Willis asked me.

"Does a girl have to have a reason to smile?" I questioned him.

"I guess not," he smiled back at me.

"I'm really sorry about this whole thing Willis. When I heard you were coming I thought we would get time to spend together, but I've been avoiding you. I wasn't going to tell Davis about me liking him until the day you came, but I decided to anyways. I've been avoiding you, it's not very friend like of me. I'm just a little messed up now a days. You weren't here when I told everyone the story, but I think you figured it out. I am a little different from your average teenager, I have this strange world that only Ken and I have really seen. I also have another problem, but only my mom, Tai, and now Ken know about it. Not even my dad knows," I explained.

"T.K. told me that you would lock things inside, and that's what made you so weak. You didn't seem weak when we met, so I thought you were the average teenager. Your problems don't change who you are, they make you who you are. If you never told anyone about your problems, you would still be acting the same…They don't make a difference unless you want them to," he told me.

"I guess I should tell everyone my other problem," I decided.

"I'll be with you the whole time, everyone wants to know the true you, but they can't unless you let them know who you are," Willis pointed out.

"I just need to tell Tai something first, will you come with me?" I asked.

"Of course I will!" Willis smiled.

We walked to where Tai and Sora were.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ch. 28 The Confession Game**

"Did you miss me that much Kari?" Tai questioned.

"Tai, I've told everyone about the Dark World, something you didn't want anyone to know. Now I have to tell everyone something that you've been denying since I was nine, maybe before," I said.

"If you want to Kari, I can't stop you…But I really don't think you have it…You are just too happy, I don't know why the doctors said that," Tai told me.

"Will you help me get everyone together…And Ken already knows, we were talking about him and I just had to tell him," I smiled.

"We'll help," he looked at Sora.

"Thanks Tai, you're a true brother," I walked away.

Willis and I walked around trying to get everyone together. I was going to tell them my last secret, or the last one that I can think of.

"I brought you guys together to tell you the last secret that I have at this time," I told everyone.

"You have more secrets?" Mimi asked.

"Well, I have a couple of things that I want to tell you…Ken, will you come up here? I'll need your help," I decided.

Ken walked up to me. "I have a feeling I know what you want to tell them."

"Most of you already know that Ken suffers from depression, he's been since his brother Sam died…But he isn't the only one that suffers from this mental disorder. Since I was at least nine, I've been suffering from depression. Tai denies it, even though the doctors stated the facts. Of course I have medicine, but sometimes it doesn't help," I explained.

"Go on Kari, you can finish," Ken whispered.

"Only my mom and Tai knew. Now everyone does…My dad doesn't even know. I think my depression is what made it so hard to make friends, or maybe I was depressed because I couldn't make friends…I'm not that sure. I've tried to hide this for the longest…I didn't want people to treat me different because of it…I know my mom does. Tai acted the same because he didn't think I was suffering. I was, and I still am," I wanted to cry.

"Kari and I also found out something else today, about the Dark World. It really isn't another world, it's part of our minds…We think we made it. If Kari and I have the same thought, something happens. We went there today; we were thinking the same thing, how much we didn't want Kari to cry. When we got out, we were both think, why did we create this place. I guess we have to touch for it to work, but we didn't the first time…I guess this place Kari and I created is messed up," Ken said.

"Why are you touching my girl?" Davis quickly yelled.

"If you had a friend which was a girl that was crying, you'd give her a hug too," Ken smiled.

I just stood there, what else was there to say?

"So you have depression, is it just that minor, or are you just that good at hiding it?" Cody asked.

"It's not minor, I just can hide it real good," I told him.

"Just to tell you Kari, I won't treat you any different," he smiled.

"Thanks Cody…I better talk to Davis…He's the one I'm worried about the most…Sorry that I didn't stay and chat, I'll be back later," I said.

"I understand Kari, Davis is very important to you," Cody stopped smiling.

"I knew you would!" I smiled as I walked away.

I saw Davis talking with T.K.; I was starting to get scared to go over there.

"Hey Kari!" T.K. sweetly smiled.

"Hi T.K.," I said.

"Kari," Davis looked at me emotionless.

"Davis, I want to talk to you, I need to talk to both of you guys," I told them.

"What ever you need to say, we're ready to listen," T.K. informed me.

"I guess I should have told you from the start Davis, about the whole I'm a depressed person thing. You deserved to know before anyone else, but I never told you. I thought you guys would treat me differently, and I just want to be treated normally," I explained.

"Kari, I would never treat you differently, you're the same person. I'm just glad you told us…I don't like you keeping secrets that can be told," Davis smiled softly.

"Don't worry about us Kari, we'll always understand," T.K. put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, nothing you say will change that!" Davis put his hand on my other shoulder.

"That means so much to me…I'm glad I have friends like you," I lightly smiled.

"I just would never think you, Kari, out of all the kids in our group would have depression. Hey, I'm fine with it! Just don't ever be afraid to tell me anything…I'll always listen, and I won't treat you any other way, other then with love and care," Davis quietly said.

"I'm glad you're ok with the facts…I just wish Tai would get over denying it…He's always been caring, when the doctors said I had a mental disorder, Tai ran out of the hospital room crying and yelling that they were lying. Every time he saw me taking my medicine he would tell me that I didn't need it. Tai just can't admit that his little sister has problems…He's in denial!" I wanted to cry again.

"Tai's a brave and courageous person, but when it comes to you, he's so caring…He doesn't like to admit he has weaknesses, but he does. When there's something wrong with you Kari, he isn't so brave, and his courage falls. You're his weakness, he doesn't want to see you get hurt, so he denies the fact that any thing is wrong. If he didn't, Tai would know that you were hurt…And he wouldn't have a way to fix it…I think it just scares him," T.K. stared at the ground.

T.K. was right. His words made me want to cry even more. I just couldn't hold them back any more…So the tears were cried.

"Oh great! Why am I always making you cry? I didn't mean to," T.K. stood in front of me.

"It isn't you T.K., it's just what you said…It was the truth," I hugged him.

"Huh? It will be ok, it always is," I could tell that T.K. was startled by my action.

"Group hug!" Davis said as he joined in.

"You guys are great," I told them.

"You're the greatest!" Davis said.

"You're sweet," I blushed.

"T.K., could you let me talk to Kari alone? I just-" Davis said.

"No need to explain! I understand," T.K. smiled as he walked away.

"Thanks T.K.," Davis whispered.

"What did you need to talk to me alone about?" I asked Davis.

"I…Um…I'm having trouble finding the right words. I just would have never guessed you would be depressed…Why did the doctors say depression?" Davis questioned.

I hesitated to answer.

"Do you even know?" he wondered.

"I was only nine, they wouldn't tell me. I didn't even know that I had it until Tai told me what it was. I was a confused child," I told him.

"That's ok," he smiled as he started to bring his hand to touch my face, but quickly pulled it down.

"I'm so happy that you understand. You're a great fr…Boyfriend," I smiled.

"Thanks Kari," Davis lightly smiled. He took his finger and lightly touched my lower lip. Then he put his two fingers on my cheek. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Kari and Davis forever," I whispered.

"Forever and always…Nothing will stop us," Davis leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. It felt like the first time he's ever done it. It was breathtaking, it felt good.

Then it happened…No one bothered us. In my head, I started to panic. When was the kiss over? I just got closer to Davis and hugged him. He knew when to stop.

Davis pulled his lips away slowly. "No one showed up."

"That was truly our first kiss," I decided.

"It was perfect!" he laughed.

"Come on!" I held Davis's hand and started to walk over to where the others were.

"Hey Kari," Yolei smiled as we walked up.

I just smiled brightly and waved my hand.

"You seem rather happy," Cody pointed out.

I turned bright red and nodded my head.

"What happened Kari?" Willis asked.

I still couldn't answer. I started to jump up and down.

"It would help if we understood what jumping up and down meant," Ken laughed.

I started to wave my hands in the air.

"Tell us already!" T.K. yelled.

I fell to the ground and shook my head. I saw Tai and the older kids walk over by us.

"What is she doing?" Matt asked.

"Kari's trying to tell us something, but she can't," Yolei explained.

I stood back up, I was blushing even more!

"Are you going to be ok?" Mimi questioned.

I stared at them.

"Is it something bad?" Izzy wondered.

I shook my head, I felt like were playing guess what Kari's trying to say.

"Did something happen?" Joe thought.

I started to jump up and down again.

"Something good that happened to you…can you give us another clue?" Sora asked.

I was bright red and pointed at Davis.

"Kari got her first kiss from Davis without someone stopping them," Tai said emotionless.

I quickly jumped up and hugged Tai.

"I know my sister pretty well!" he smiled.

"Why didn't Davis just tell us?" Yolei questioned.

"It more fun this way!" Davis laughed.

"You're evil," Yolei told him.

"He's not evil…He is the sweetest boy I've ever met!" I smiled.

"I still think he's evil," she said.

"How could this face be evil?" I held Davis's head in my hands.

"I'm not answering that!" Yolei started to laugh.

"She's the one that's evil," Davis mumbled.

"Oh, now that wasn't nice," I hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey! Isn't there any love in this group?" Davis questioned.

"We love you Davis, with all our hearts!" Sora laughed.

"You're lying," he frowned.

"Don't worry Davis…Kari loves you," Tai smiled.

"I do? I mean…No, that's what I meant," I was confused.

"Kari loves you, she wants to marry you!" Tai laughed.

"What! I…I…Oh, never mind," I decided.

"Tai's lost it…What ever _it_ is," Davis smiled.

"I haven't lost anything…Well, I did lose my pocket size telescope…But that isn't what we're talking about!" Tai yelled.

"You never lost that Tai…You gave it to me!" Sora shouted.

"Welcome to our dysfunctional team Willis!" I laughed.

"I feel so welcomed now," Willis smiled.

"I just thought of something…We never went to school, and we haven't talk to our parents yet. My mom's going to be so mad!" Cody panicked.

"Ok, the older kids will use my phone, everyone else can use Ken's cell phone," Izzy told us.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

Everyone hurried to call their parents. Tai argued with me to see who got to call our mom. Tai won, but he wasn't being fair.

"How mad was Mom Tai?" I questioned my older brother.

"She didn't care, she had a feeling something like this was going to happen," he explained.

"Kari, you're lucky, your mom never seems to care. My dad was like, you were on the clock today…You never showed up…Don't think that I'm still paying you…It's really terrible…I just hope Cody's mom didn't flip!" Yolei smiled.

"You should go find out…I'll talk to the others," I decided.

"Sounds great!" she agreed.

I walked over to where Ken, T.K., Davis, and Willis were standing.

"Hey guys!" I smiled.

"How did it go with your mom?" Willis asked.

"Fine, she never really cares about this stuff…Which amazes me…Seeming that she hasn't notice I didn't take my medicine with me," I told them.

"My mom was kind of mad, but that's ok!" Davis laughed.

"My mom was and I quote 'disappointed with my behavior' and 'ashamed of not calling sooner.' She's not that good when it comes to me not going to school," T.K. explained.

"I'm amazed that my mom didn't care!" I laughed.

"This is why I'm glad I live in a different place then them," Ken told Willis.

"I'm even luckier; I live in a whole different country!" Willis joined in the laughter.

"Thanks Willis, you must not like us that much if you're saying that!" Davis smiled.

"We were just joking," Willis said.

"I'm trying to be less serious, you know?" Ken smiled.

"Ok, try this…Repeat after me…Ha ha!" Willis instructed.

"Ha ha," I said.

"Good!" Willis smiled.

"Good!" I repeated.

"Yeah, you can stop now," he told me.

"Yeah, you can stop now," I laughed.

"This isn't funny!" he yelled.

"Sorry Willis, you said repeat after you, that's what I was doing!" I explained.

"You're no fun," Willis frowned.

"Yes I am!" I argued.

"Ok, no need to argue…What are we to do now?" T.K. asked.

"It's time to just sit back and relax…Or we can do something fun," Davis said.

"Something fun? We can always play truth or dare again," I suggested.

"When were you guys playing that?" Ken questioned.

"When we got locked in…Sora thought of playing truth or dare. You missed some funny stuff. Davis had to wear a skirt and Matt had to wear make-up. It was funny!" I laughed.

"I wish I could have seen that!" Ken smiled.

"I think I'll pass on that idea…I'm not wearing a skirt again," Davis told us.

"I got a good game; you're going to love it!" Willis laughed.

"Oh boy, I feel like I'm not going to like this," Davis grinned.

"Get everyone together. We're going to have a blast!" Willis exclaimed.

"Ok, will do!" I said as I walked away.

Davis, T.K., and I all ran around trying to get everyone together. I wonder what Willis's game is. I'm kind of afraid to find out.

"Ok, what is this game Willis?" Izzy asked.

"Let me see your computer," Willis replied.

"Um…Here…Don't break it," Izzy slowly handed his laptop to him.

"Thanks! Let me just get to this website, and we'll be playing in no time!" Willis smiled.

"I'm scared to find out what this game is," Sora told Tai.

"And our game is…The Friendship Game!" Willis turned the computer so everyone could see the screen. He smiled brightly.

"Never heard of it, let's play!" Matt laughed.

"Ok, we'll need two groups," Willis said.

"Does it matter who's in which group?" Cody asked.

"Let's make it where Sora and Kari are on the same team and Mimi and Yolei are on the other team. Davis and Tai are with Yolei. T.K. and Izzy will be on Kari's. Cody and Joe will be on Kari's team. That leaves Matt and Ken for Yolei," Willis instructed.

"We're not with our boyfriends, that's not fair!" I complained.

"That's the point, to see who knows the most about their friends. I'll be the person who judges and asks the questions," he explained.

"Dude, that sounds like fun! Let's get playing!" Davis decided.

This was going to be a weird game…I could tell already!

"First question will go to Kari's team…Pick your person who wants the question," Willis said.

"Kari will take the first question," Cody decided before I had a say.

"Ok, Kari, your question is about Davis…What is his favorite sport? What kind of questions are these? Sorry…What is Davis's favorite sport?" Willis asked.

"That's easy…His favorite sport is soccer, then basketball," I smiled.

"Davis?" Willis looked at him.

"That was easy…She got it right," Davis laughed.

"Points for Kari's team," Willis pointed at me.

"No fair, that question was easy!" Tai yelled.

"Next question is for Yolei's team, pick your person," Willis smiled.

"Mimi will go," Tai decided.

"What? Oh, fine," I could tell Mimi didn't have a choice.

"Ok Mimi, what type of computer does Izzy have?" Willis put the laptop behind him.

"He has a yellow pineapple laptop," Mimi smirked.

Everyone looked at Izzy.

"She's right," he mumbled.

"Wow, in American all we have are Apples! Kari, who'll go now?" Willis wondered.

"I'll go," Sora smiled.

"Ok…Who was Tai's first crush?" he questioned.

"Oh, that's so hard…I think it was a girl named Sora," she laughed.

"Of course!" Tai blushed.

"I'll go now!" Yolei decided.

"Ok Yolei, what did T.K. wear four years ago?" Willis laughed.

"Well, he was short. He still had his blonde hair. He wore a helmet instead of the hat. His shirt was green and he wore shorts," Yolei guessed.

"From what I remember, that's right," T.K. was unsure.

"Ok, here's your question T.K., if Yolei could be any animal, what animal would she be? Ok, I'm getting these questions off the web, so don't ask!" Willis laughed.

"Humans are animals, I don't think she'd change that," T.K. smiled.

"He's right, I've never told him that, but T.K.'s right," Yolei was astonished.

"Tai, what do you think was the two worse things you've done to Sora?" Willis asked.

"Either throwing up in her hat and not telling her before she put it on, or giving her that hair clip and getting in an argument over it," Tai decided.

"You read my mind Tai," Sora said.

"Ok, next will be Cody…How many times has Yolei been over to your house?" Willis questioned.

"Well, I don't know the exact number, but it's over ten," Cody thought.

"I was thinking over ten!" Yolei was surprised.

"Ok, Izzy, what is Mimi's favorite color?" Willis said.

"That's way too easy, it's pink!" Izzy blushed.

"Of course, it's a dead give away," Mimi agreed.

"Sorry, I just asked Kari's team twice, Ken…What is Kari's weakness?" Willis wondered.

"Either the fact that she has depression or the Dark World…I'm going more for the Dark World…Yeah, the Dark World," Ken decided.

"I'll go with that," I smiled.

"Joe, what do you think was the worse thing you ever did to Mimi?" Willis quickly asked.

"When she was on vacation in Hawaii, I sent her a bunch of letters," Joe thought.

"Sounds right," Mimi laughed.

"Ok, the last question goes to Matt…When you told Sora you liked her, what did she tell you?" Willis questioned with a smile.

"First, she said she only liked me as a friend and nothing more. Then, she added that she liked Tai. I think she said it like this, 'I don't like you as anything but a friend Matt…I like Tai'," Matt told us.

"I know the facts are right, knowing Matt, what he said I said is probably right too," Sora blushed.

"No one got anything question wrong…We'll need a tie breaker…Pick someone to answer the question…I'll say the question after you decide," Willis informed us.

"I'll go for my team," I decided.

"And I'll go for mine," Yolei lightly smiled.

"The question is…What was the first question I asked when I got here…When everyone was around?" Willis asked.

"They should write their answers down," Davis said.

"Right, here is a piece of paper for each of you, and a pen," Willis handed it to us.

"Finished!" Yolei and I yelled at the same time.

"Kari, what is your answer?" Willis questioned.

"The first question you asked with everyone together was, 'Kari said I was cute?'," I replied.

"I put have you had any luck with Kari?" Yolei frowned.

"Kari's right…Sorry Yolei, your team lost…But don't worry, it's just a game!" Willis smiled.

"How did you remember that Kari?" Izzy asked.

"I had to explain that I found Willis cute, just not my type, and," I started as Izzy's cell phone rang. "Izzy answer your phone."

He took his cell phone from his pocket. Izzy stared at it. "Kari, answer it…I don't know how she got my number, but I don't want to talk to her."

I took the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kari? Never mind…I thought this was Izzy's cell phone," I heard Jennifer on the other side.

"He doesn't want to talk to you," I explained.

"What? Great…I just wanted to ask him something, and I can't even do that! I guess he won't forgive me…Where are you?"

"By the middle school."

"Don't leave…I need to see Izzy…Just don't let him know I'm coming!"

"Ok…Bye," I hung up the phone and handed it to Izzy.

"What did she want?" Izzy questioned in an angry voice.

"She wanted to talk to you…But she couldn't because you're too afraid," I replied.

"I'm not afraid to talk to her! I just don't want to," he explained.

"If you say so Izzy," I shook my head.

"Now what should we do…I ran out of ideas," Willis smiled.

"We should wait for Ken's girlfriend," Yolei laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ken argued.

"Who's not your girlfriend?" Jordan asked as she passed us.

"Nothing…I mean, no one," Ken started to blush.

"That's what I was talking about Kari…He can be so mysterious," she smiled.

"You get use to it after awhile," I told her.

"You were talking about me?" he wondered.

"Yeah, Kari and I told Jordan how you sleep with a night light and your blankie," Yolei lied.

"I do not!" Ken yelled.

"Do they pick on you often?" Jordan asked.

"No…It's just-" Ken stopped himself before going on.

"Just what?" she wondered.

"It's just that my friend Ken here isn't good with talking to girls that he has a crush on…Except for Kari, but that's another story…So, what I'm trying to tell you, for Ken, is that he has a crush on you. He'd also like to know if you'd like to go on a double date with me and Kari sometime," Davis explained.

"Davis!" Ken yelled.

"Double date?" I questioned.

"Sounds like fun!" Jordan smiled.

"You'll have a blast. Ken will need your phone number…Here, write on this," Davis gave her a piece of paper and a pen.

"Plan a date…I'm always free," Jordan told us.

"If I'm the one calling…It's because Ken is still in shock," Davis grinned.

"Um…Ok…Bye Ken…Thanks," Jordan was a little confused when she left.

"Huh? What? Bye Jordan!" Ken shouted to her.

"Don't forget to call!" she yelled back.

"Did what I think happen, just happen?" Ken asked.

"Dude, you're going to have a date with Jordan sometime this week," Davis informed him.

"Which, Davis volunteered us to go on with you," I added.

"Sorry about that, I just thought we could help Ken out a little," Davis explained.

"Ken's a big boy, I think he can handle one date," I smiled.

"Come on Kari, you and Davis have to go! I'll make a fool out of myself if you don't. Please Kari? It would mean so much if you came," Ken begged.

"Fine, but Davis doesn't get to pick where we're going," I said.

"Who will pick then?" Davis questioned.

"Ken will…It's really his date, we're just tagging along," I decided.

"I have to pick! What? I, I don't know where!" he panicked.

"Cool it…That's what you have us girls for…We'll help," Yolei told him.

"Good…Everything is settled," Ken agreed.

"Now, you'll need to find a date you're free and pick what we're doing," I smiled.

"Come on!" he yelled as he fell to the ground.

"And this is why Ken never went on a date before!" Yolei laughed.

"This Saturday, that will be the day," I decided.

"Tomorrow!" Ken shouted.

"You'll be ready dude," Davis smiled.

"The girls will find out where you're going to go," Sora told him.

"And the guys will get you ready," Tai decided.

"After they boys do that, I'll make sure they didn't make you look stupid," I laughed.

"This might be easier than I thought," Ken nodded his head.

"Ken, my friend, with me around, this date will be a piece a cake!" Davis laughed.

"I think you're the only thing worrying him," Yolei smiled.

"Dude, if it wasn't for me…Ken would have never had this date!" he yelled.

"If it wasn't for me, blah, blah, blah! I could have gotten Ken a date with her any day!" she argued.

"This is why we don't keep Davis and Yolei by each other for a long time," I explained.

"Whatever Yolei, you're just jealous!" Davis stuck his tongue out at Yolei.

"That was real mature Davis," she shook her head.

"I know this is a little off the subject, but Kari…Please tell me that is not Jennifer walking this way right now," Izzy pointed at a girl walking towards us.

"Looks like her, why do you ask?" I questioned.

"What is she doing here? You told her I was here, didn't you? Kari!" he complained.

"Have you ever thought she wanted to tell you how sorry she is?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"Why should I?" Izzy yelled to me.

"Because people can change!" I shouted back.

I walked over to Jennifer.

"Hey Kari," Jennifer greeted me when I got to her.

"Hi Jennifer. Ready to see Izzy?" I asked right away.

"I hope so," she smiled.

"Follow me!" I walked over to where everyone else was. I could see Izzy hiding behind Matt.

"Come on Izzy," I begged him to talk to Jennifer.

"No," he said.

"You're acting like a baby!" I pulled him out from behind Matt.

"I don't want to!" he yelled.

"You have to Izzy!" I shouted at him.

I walked him over to Jennifer. Izzy didn't look very happy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch. 29 Jennifer's Plead And A Whole Lot More**

"Thanks for bringing him over Kari," Jennifer told me.

"No problem," I said as I started to walk away.

"You better stay if you want me to," Izzy stared at the ground.

"Ok, I'll stay," I stopped walking.

"What do you want Jennifer?" Izzy rudely asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what I did to you three years ago," Jennifer explained.

"And you want me to forgive you for what you did," he guessed.

"I was hoping you would," she looked at the ground.

"Well let me tell you this Jenny…You ruined my life! The girl that I thought would never like me did. Now she thinks I'm just as shallow as all those other jerks that went out with you! Something good was going to happen to me…But because of you, it will never happen. Mimi was everything I ever wanted and more! Now she's never going to want me back…I'm sorry too Jenny, sorry that I ever said yes to you. I can't forgive, you messed up a good thing…And I'm not going to ever get that back!" Izzy yelled.

"Mimi made you sound so sweet…But if she ever called you a jerk, she was right! I just met Mimi, and she told me how she feels for you. I could tell by the way she looked that she still liked you. You are a fool…Mimi shouldn't trust you. You should have told her what happened between us from the start. Mimi could still trust you. Have you ever wondered what Mimi feels? Hearing about you and me broke her heart! Right now, you're just being a selfish jerk. You're not thinking about anyone, but yourself. If you want to get back with Mimi, you have to think about her once in awhile," Jennifer explained.

Izzy started to back away.

"You get right back there Izzy! What Jennifer is saying is the truth. You better start listening to her…She's pretty smart," I said.

"Izzy, I do have one last question for you…And then I'll leave you alone," Jennifer smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"If I was like this, and I asked you out, would you still say yes?" she questioned.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Izzy wondered.

"Will you give me a second chance?" she smiled.

"Hold that thought…Kari and I will be right back," Izzy pulled me over to where the others were.

"How did it go with Jennifer?" Mimi asked us.

"She just asked me out…And Mimi, with your permission, I'll say yes. It's not that I want to go out with her…I just got a good way to get back at her," Izzy explained.

"Go ahead Izzy," she sweetly replied.

Izzy and I walked back over to Jennifer with smiles.

"So, what's your answer?" Jennifer questioned.

"Sure, but I get to pick the first place we get to go," Izzy decided.

"Fine, thanks for the second chance Izzy," she started to blush.

"I'll give you a call, but you better get going before I change my mind," he stared at the ground.

"Ok, don't forget to call!" she walked away.

Izzy and I walked back to the others.

"Ready to hear my plan?" Izzy questioned.

"Do tell," Tai smiled.

"Ok, what we do is…At Matt's next concert, I invite Jennifer. I was thinking about breaking up with her there…In front of all those people. I thought of the perfect way too. Of course Matt will have to agree with this…Do you guys know that song 'Jennifer Good Bye'…Well, don't you agree it was made for this? I could tell her I'm going to sing her a song. T.K., Davis, and Tai could be my back up singers…I'll be singing her good bye," he explained.

"Sounds great!" Matt laughed.

"I got even a better idea about the whole singing to her. We'll have a karaoke night at Matt's concert. We can mess around and that can be Ken and Jordan's date," I said.

"I like that even better!" Izzy had an evil smile.

"I'll set that up. This Saturday is when we'll do it," Matt decided.

"I'll call Jennifer," Izzy agreed.

"And I'll call Jordan," Ken smiled.

"Do that now…Then I'll call Sidney for those who didn't notice she's gone. We'll get to the concert place, if you guys help, the place will look perfect!" Matt was happy.

"Cody, you should invite K.C.," Yolei said.

"Joe should invite Lilly then," Mimi smiled.

"Terry will end up coming to, if she has a boyfriend, she should invite him…Will just have this big date thing," Izzy laughed.

"And I'll be left with my prince charming in the end," Mimi whispered in my ear.

"Everything will be back to normal," I agreed.

"We'll get calling, then Cody and Joe can use our phones…Then Matt," Ken decided.

"Right, let's do this!" Izzy picked up his cell phone.

The plan sounds good so far. I just hope nothing messes up.

"If you guys are ready, let's get to the concert place, Sidney will meet us there. She's going to bring some decorations," Matt explained.

"This will be perfect…Maybe I can win Mimi back," Izzy told me.

"If only you knew," I whispered soft enough so no one could hear.

We had a perfect plan. All we had to do was decorate. So, we ran to the concert place.

"You ready to decorate?" Sidney asked us when we met her at the door.

"This will be fun," Cody smiled.

"Then let's get decorating!" she smiled as she opened the doors.

We walked inside. Then we went to the stage room. From the doorway, the place looked so big.

"We have our work cut out for us," Willis laughed.

"Ok, we need to post every where that there is a karaoke night…I was thinking two or three people could make fliers…Just a couple different designs, and we'll copy a bunch…Then we'll post them every where," Sidney told us.

"Willis, Kari, Davis, and Ken will do that," Matt decided.

"Ok, but why am I always put with them?" I questioned.

"There should be paper in my dressing room…You can just do that there," Sidney handed me a set of keys. "You'll need to open the door…It's always locked, I don't want Matt looking through my things."

"We'll call you if we need anything," Ken smiled.

"And I'll call to check up on you guys…We picked Kari and three guys why?" Tai asked.

"It's only if we picked only Kari and Davis," Yolei smiled.

"Yeah, but Willis and Ken are cute for their ages," Sora pointed out.

"You picked me to go with them so something will get done," I explained.

"I still don't like the idea," Tai complained.

"Yeah, I wouldn't pick Kari and Davis…They went to get Tai and the older kids together…Then they stopped in the hall to talk…Of course they were taking forever and yeah…Do I have to go on? Everyone should know where this ends up," T.K. smiled.

"Did you have to tell the whole world!" Davis shouted.

"I did not need to know that! What's next? After I left with threatening Davis, did they kiss? Come on! Do they do it when ever I'm not around?" Tai yelled.

"Actually, they were!" Cody laughed.

"Cody!" Davis and I shouted.

"What? Ok, I can't trust them together, I'll just have to go with them," Tai decided.

"They'll be fine Tai…We can trust them," Sidney smiled.

"How would you know Sid?" Tai questioned.

"I was once a girl her age, I know…And I knew what you did when you were her age. Should I tell everyone what you would do during soccer to me?" she laughed.

"Ok, ok, fine, fine, fine, just go before I change my mind!" he was disappointed.

Davis, Ken, Willis, and I left to make the fliers.

"We better get started. We'll have to make a couple different styles of fliers. They don't have to be colorful, just creative," I told them.

"Kari's right, if we want everything to go right for tonight, we better get started," Davis agreed.

"So, we have paper and markers…We'll figure something out," Willis smiled.

I picked up a piece of paper and a marker. "Just get a piece of paper and a marker and write something like 'Karaoke Night', then write where it is."

"Right…That doesn't seem too hard," Ken said as he picked up paper.

We started to write on the paper. We created weird designs. Hopefully a lot of people will come. After ten minutes, everyone made one type of flier.

"We'll bring these to Sidney…She'll tell us where we can copy them," I decided.

"Right…How many copies will we need, and who's going to post these?" Willis asked.

"We'll need about 25 of each type…And we'll be posting them up…Unless someone else volunteers to do it," I told him.

"That means each of us will have to put up 25 of these things!" Davis was shocked.

"Maybe we can help decorate, and someone else can do it," Ken thought.

"Let's just get going," I opened the door. Ken, Willis, and Davis followed me out. I locked the door behind me.

"Sidney, we made the fliers, but where are getting them copied?" I asked.

"I'll do that, Tai, Matt, and Sora, along with me, will post them outside. You guys deserve a break…And you can finish decorating," Sidney said as she handed me streamer.

"Ok, sounds fine," I agreed as I handed her the fliers.

"We'll be back in an hour," she smiled.

"We'll finish this decorating," Davis told her.

Sidney, Tai, Sora, and Matt left the room. Everyone started to decorate the stage room again.

"The place looks nice…But I think it's missing something," Izzy said.

"I was thinking the same thing, but I just can't figure out what we need," I told him.

"I got it!" Willis smiled. "We need balloons…We have everything but balloons."

"We should have water balloons and throw them at Jennifer," Mimi whispered to me.

"That would be going too far," I decided.

"Yeah, but it would be funny," Mimi smiled.

"Are you going to help, or are you girls going to talk all day?" Cody asked.

"Do we have any balloons?" I asked.

"No, that's the only problem," he informed us.

"Then…What do we do about balloons?" T.K. questioned.

"We should have one of those piñatas," Davis smiled.

"Yeah, we can use your head, all we'll need is the candy," Yolei laughed.

"Hey!" he yelled at her.

"We'll just have to do with out balloons…Or piñatas," Willis decided.

"I think the place looks fine, let's take a break and wait for Tai, Sora, Matt, and Sidney," Ken said.

"I'm going to agree with Ken, I'm tired," Mimi winked.

"Yeah, I'm tired to," Yolei winked.

"Very tired, we better freshen up, we must look horrible," I slowly walked towards the door.

"That means they're going to the bathroom to talk about us," Davis smiled.

"Not all girls do that," Joe said.

"And you would know that how Joe?" Izzy asked.

"It's the truth, not every girl does that," I opened the door.

"If they take a long time, then they are talking about us," Cody pointed out.

"Just, go before they say anything else," Yolei pushed us out of the door.

We walked to Sidney's dressing room.

"If they ask, we got lost," Yolei smiled.

"I just need a little break from the guys," I said.

"I'm kind of scared about tomorrow, what if T.K. isn't a good singer?" Yolei questioned.

"We already heard him sing before, don't you remember, I dared T.K. to serenade you," Mimi said.

"Oh yeah! That was like two days ago!" she told us.

"It was yesterday!" I laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Yolei frowned.

"But, let's not worry about that…I have something I need to talk to you about," Mimi looked at me.

"What is it Mimi?" I asked.

"You know how Izzy's going to do that whole song thing with Jennifer…Well…I was thinking I could sing a song…Asking Izzy to be with me again. Do you think you can help me? I was thinking, Izzy could do his song last. Then, after everyone thinks the show is over…I'll come out and start singing my song to Izzy," Mimi explained.

"That's sounds like a great plan…Think we can pull it off Yolei?" I smiled.

"That is so sweet, we'll have to pull it off…Mimi and Izzy…Their names are met for each other…I think I have the perfect song too," Yolei nodded her head.

"What song?" Mimi questioned.

"The song is 'Fall to Pieces' by Avril Lavigne," she told her.

"What's the song about?" Mimi asked.

"Ok, it talks about how you left the person, but you didn't really want to. Saying that you'd never get over this person. Saying you still want to be with this person. That you don't want to talk about what happened…That you just want him to know you love him. That you can't be with anyone else. It's about him being there for you…That you want to know who he is and how you can get him back…And what has happened, that you want to know everything about the whole thing," Yolei explained.

"I think it's the best song," I agreed.

"It sounds great!" Mimi was overjoyed.

"We have two hours…We'll have to do a lot of songs…I was think Yolei and I could sing another song…I have the greatest song!" I smiled.

"Sounds great!" she laughed.

"I wonder how good Izzy is," Mimi tilted her head.

"I wonder how good all of the guys sing!" I nodded.

"We should make everyone sing at least one song…But they can sing with another person…That's the only way you can get Cody to sing…He's shy," Yolei decided.

"This is going to be great! All we need is water balloons to throw at Jennifer!" Mimi laughed.

"I said no water balloons…Maybe silly string…I'll buy some silly string for us…Lots of it…This is going to be great!" I turned red.

"Silly string…That might work," Mimi got an evil look.

"We better get going…They guys might be thinking we're talking about them!" Yolei opened the door as we walked out.

"Look who finally showed up!" Matt laughed as we walked into the stage room.

"Thanks for your loving welcome Matt," I lied.

"We have everything set up…All we need to do is put the microphones up," Sidney told us.

"I just got a great idea! We should do this big group song!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, we can make this our karaoke night…We'll just have everyone here to watch our messed up concert…This will be awesome!" I smiled.

"All we need to do is plan who sings what and when," Cody said.

"I was thinking everyone could sing…the shy can do a duet," Yolei told us.

"Sounds great! We should start planning this," Willis laughed.

"Who's house this time?" Sora asked.

"Izzy's!" Tai, Matt, Yolei, Cody, Willis, T.K., Davis, and I pointed.

"Ok…We better get going," Izzy hesitated to say.

"I would say my house, but…My mom might want us to try her cooking," Tai laughed.

We left the stage room.

When we arrived at Izzy's house, his mom greeted us.

"Hi Izzy!" his mom smiled.

"Hey Mom…Sorry about the last past days…Tonight I'll finally get to sleep in my own bed. We're going to go to my room," Izzy said.

"First, who's your new friend?" she asked.

"Oh, right…Her names Sidney," he rushed.

"Second…Terry called…She said something about her sister never getting an answer at Cody's house. I told her that you would call her back," she nodded.

"Ok…Will do!" Izzy rushed into his room.

"Here Cody…Call K.C.," Izzy handed him the phone and a piece of paper.

"Right," Cody started to dial the number.

"Tell her about tomorrow night…Invite Terry too," he said.

"Ok," Cody agreed.

"How did it go with Lilly?" Izzy asked Joe.

"It went good…She'll be coming…She'll see me make a fool out of myself trying to sing…But that's ok," Joe smiled.

"And what about you Ken?" Izzy questioned.

"I never got an answer," Ken told him.

"Call her back!" Davis yelled at him.

"Ok, just…Don't yell at me," Ken moved away from Davis.

"I don't think Davis should sing…He might scare everyone…Just him yelling scares Ken…Who knows what his singing will do!" Yolei laughed.

"You're just scared because I have major talent…Unlike you!" Davis smiled.

"Right…You're not the one who had to sing in front of hundreds of people that you don't even know without being able to practice!" she yelled.

"He didn't have to sing, but he did play the guitar," I reminded her.

"Kari is the one who is amazing…She's done two shows without warning and a duet with me in front of all you guys," Sora pointed out.

"You're ri-" Yolei stopped when Cody walked in the room.

"What is everyone staring at?" he asked.

"I'm guessing it went well…It's a dead give away with the huge smile…And you are blushing a little," Yolei said.

"K.C. will be coming…And so will Terry," Cody informed us.

"You don't seem so happy about Terry coming," Izzy smiled.

"She'll be bringing some of her friends," he frowned.

"Now I see what's so bad. I warned you about her," Izzy said.

"You're the one who told me to invite Terry!" Cody yelled.

"I wasn't thinking!" he shouted.

"This is a new one…Izzy and Cody fighting," Davis smiled.

"Davis!" I hit him in the back of the head.

"Oww…Ok…Break it up," Davis rubbed his head. After that he mumbled, "I don't want Kari to hit me again."

"Bye," Ken hung up his cell phone as he walked into the room.

"How did it go with Jordan?" T.K. asked.

"She said she can't wait to hear me sing," he looked at the ground.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yolei asked.

"I guess not," he said in a lonely voice.

"Dude, you don't sound like it will be ok," Davis pointed out.

"It's just…I…I don't…I don't really sing…Not in public…Not with that many people watching…I kind of get stage fright," Ken explained.

"Stage fright? We'll help you with that," I decided.

"Ok," he still seemed unsure.

"You still don't seem so sure," Cody said.

"I'll be fine…I hope," Ken smiled this time.

"You could always do a duet…Or a group song," I told him.

"That sounds much better than singing by myself," he agreed.

"This will be great…I'll get my revenge on Jenny…And we'll have fun…All in one night…What else could you ask for?" Izzy questioned.

"Oh! I know this one! A good-bye kiss from Kari," Davis smiled.

"Or Yolei in my case," T.K. agreed.

"I would rather a kiss from Sora!" Tai smiled.

"And I would like a kiss from Mimi…But that would never happen," Izzy whispered in my ear.

"Oh if only you knew," I whispered to myself.

"So Kari…What about that good-bye kiss?" Davis questioned.

"I don't see you leaving," I smiled.

"I'm leaving Kari," he started to open the door to Izzy's room.

"Bye!" I quickly kissed him on the lips. "You better get going before Tai gets up."

"Tai's not going to hurt Davis…If he did that will be hurting his sister's heart…And from what I've learned…That's the last thing Tai wants to happen," Sora smiled.

"That ruins all the fun!" Tai snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, you lose all the fun!" I smacked him in the back of his head.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" he frowned.

"That's what you get for liking the idea of hurting Davis," I smiled.

"You're being mean Kari," Tai told me.

"Tai, you're ruder than Yolei when it comes to Davis. Why are you guys always picking on him? What did he ever do to you?" I questioned.

"He-" Tai tried to say something, but Sora cut him off.

"Saying he made Kari grow-up doesn't count Tai. Everyone does that…Look at yourself…You were once her age," Sora smiled.

Tai folded his arms. He looked as if he was disappointed from what Sora said.

"I think he's deep in thought…If we all stay real quiet, you can hear him think…Though some don't want to hear what his thoughts are," Matt whispered.

"Shut up Matt!" Tai yelled.

"You don't have to be so harsh Tai…What did Matt ever do to you?" Mimi asked.

"Well he-" Tai tried to say something, but once again we cut him off.

"Don't say he tried to take Sora away from you…That was so four years ago!" Mimi smiled.

"Don't even say all those fights you got into…You started most of them," T.K. reminded him.

"Now everyone is ganging up on me!" Tai shouted.

"That's what you get for messing with Davis," I smiled.

"This must be why we aren't such a great team anymore," Izzy said.

"What are you talking about Izzy?" Joe asked.

"We always gang up on someone from our group…How can we be a team when we can't even get along?" he questioned.

"He has a point…Not everyone trusts each other…I can name at least two people who don't trust someone else," I agreed.

"Who are those two people Kari?" Yolei asked.

"Well, we have Tai, he doesn't trust Davis…And then there's Cody, from what I know so far, he still doesn't trust Ken," I replied.

"She's right…I don't trust Ken…I guess I haven't gotten over what he's done," Cody frowned.

"That's ok Cody…You do have a good reason…Though I have changed a lot from that time…But I don't blame you…If I was you, I wouldn't trust me either," Ken smiled.

"And everyone does know Tai doesn't trust Davis, not since Kari and him got together," Yolei said.

"Yeah, but at one point, he did trust him…Davis would have never gotten those goggles if he didn't," T.K. told us.

"That's right…So…Since I don't trust you anymore…I'll be taking those back!" Tai pulled off the goggles that Davis wore.

"That isn't fair!" Davis yelled, he was grabbing for the goggles.

"It is perfectly fair, now buzz off," Tai flicked Davis's nose.

"Give the goggles back now!" Davis jumped onto Tai.

"Get off of me!" Tai pushed him off.

"This isn't funny Tai," Davis said pushing him.

"I find it hilarious!" he laughed.

"Give them back!" Davis kicked Tai in the shin.

"You little…It's on now!" Tai pushed him hard enough that Davis fell across the floor and whacked his head on the table where Izzy's computer was.

I ran to Davis's side. "Are you ok?"

"I've definitely been better," he looked at me.

"Tai, what you did was terrible. Davis could have gotten seriously hurt. Give him the stupid goggles back!" I demanded.

Tai walked over and held out the goggles for Davis to grab. Davis snatched them out of his hand and gave Tai a dirty look. "Thanks Tai."

I just stared at Davis, I was rather confused.

"He'll be fine Kari…If he's a true leader that is," Tai quickly looked at me then at Davis.

"Right," I stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Other then my head is throbbing from hitting the table…But we couldn't prevent that from happening…Not when Tai is so overprotective," Davis told me.

"You're totally right Davis…Tai needs to learn he has his own life," I walked over to where my brother was standing. Davis walked over to Sora.

"If he doesn't leave your life alone…We'll just have to show him that he does have his own, wonderful life," Davis told me as he walked Sora over to where Tai and I were.

"Seeming that Tai is too thickheaded, we'll have to show him what we mean," I smiled.

"And Sora is way too shy to show him what we mean, we'll need to help her," Davis agreed.

Davis took Sora's hand and I took Tai's. We put them hand in hand. Tai stared at the ground, Sora stared at me with a half smile. I turned Tai's head for him.

"This is how it should be…We shouldn't have to try to win each others love or trust for that matter. We shouldn't have to sing a song, or any of that stuff. We shouldn't have to hide how we feel…No one should hold back their feelings…I know what it's like, and it isn't the right decision. Don't fool around, not when the one you love is right here. You might think what you're doing is right…But that's only yourself faking the truth, trying to hide it…Hiding it when it's right by your side…When it's so close you can feel, but you think you're going crazy. You're just playing a game that you thought you could win. Doing jokes that you think they'll understand. Pretending like everything will be alright. In your heart you know that nothing will bring your spirit up unless you end up the way you want…Even if that's doing something you'll regret later on…Just because you want to win that one special person's heart. It just isn't right…Not when it was meant to be from the start…Not when destiny has brought you to where you stand…Call me crazy for think this way. I might just be…But don't joke around when it comes to what I say. You might think these words make no since, but I don't make since myself…Don't fool around, don't ever do things that you know are wrong…And don't play with the heart of the one you love. Sorry if these words are depressing, I haven't taken my medicine today…Don't drown in sorrow for just one mistake…You can make it up one day," I stared at Izzy the whole time.

Izzy looked away from me.

Willis stared at me. He started to smile a little. "Kari's right."

"You shouldn't have to fight for the hands of the one you love…Not when they're staring back at you the same way," Yolei also agreed.

I got up and opened the door to Izzy's room.

"Where are you going?" Tai asked.

"I'm taking a walk, you can come if you want," I told him.

"Ok, wait for me," Tai got up and walked over to me.

"Come back soon, we still have the karaoke night to sort out," Matt reminded us.

"Start without us, Davis and Yolei will stand for me," I decided.

"What about you Tai?" Sora asked.

"You'll speak for me of course," he told her as we walked out the door.

When we got outside, we got to talking.

"Where are we going?" Tai asked.

"We're going home, then we're coming back," I answered.

"Home? Why home?" he asked.

"I haven't taken my medicine today," I simply replied.

"Right…Here Kari," he pulled a pill bottle out of his bag.

"You keep them with you?" I questioned.

"I picked them up when we were at home…Before you left to get Willis. I took them with me…Ok…I didn't want to take them…Mom made me," Tai handed me the bottle.

"Why can't you just except the fact?" I wondered.

"Because I don't have to. I just don't understand the doctors reasoning. Just because I'm your big brother, doesn't mean I have to except what everyone says about you. If I think you're perfectly fine, then you are…In my eyes anyways," Tai explained.

"Fine, I won't argue with that," I decided.

"You're amazing Kari…You suffer from depression, yet you're still as happy as can be. Davis is your boyfriend, and I hate him for that, but you still put up with me. You have this strange place you go sometimes, and that never stops you from living a normal life…It's incredible!" he told me.

"No, it's just me being me," I said.

"Yeah, and that's how-" Tai stopped and looked off in the distance.

"There's two of them now!" we heard some girl yell as she ran up to us.

"Is that Terry?" I questioned.

"Hey! You're Kari and Tai, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Tai asked.

"Where is Cody!" she yelled.

"Sister, be nice! We have nothing to yell about. Cody called from Izzy's house, did he leave already? I was hoping I could talk to him," K.C. told us.

"He's still here…I can take you to him," I smiled.

"That would be great, let me just get my friends…Hey Jessie, Reese, come on!" Terry called.

"Come on," I walked to where Izzy lived.

"Hi Kari, Tai. We thought you were going to be longer. Come in," Izzy opened the door.

"Where's Cody?" Terry yelled at him.

"Terry, be nicer! Hi Izzy, it's nice to see you again…Would Cody be here by any chance? I would like to talk to him. May I come in?" K.C. asked.

"He's in my room, come on in," Izzy smiled.

Izzy walked into his bedroom.

"You're having a party without us?" Terry questioned.

Cody walked up to me.

"Who invited her?" Cody asked me.

"I heard that! K.C., your boyfriend is pretty rude!" Terry shouted.

"Boyfriend?" I could tell that K.C. was confused. "We are friends…Right now anyways. I would have to go on several dates with him before he would be my boyfriend."

"That's not true!" Davis blurted.

"Really? Are you saying I'm lying?" K.C. questioned.

"Yes…Kari and I have only been on one date," he smiled.

"But we've known each other since we were 10," I explained.

"That makes the difference," K.C. said.

"Ok, I was just told of by a 12 year old!" Davis complained.

"Don't mind Davis, he isn't as smart as he should be," Izzy told her.

"Right…But I'm not here to argue with Davis…I'm here to talk to Cody," K.C. smiled.

"Hey K.C.," Cody walked from behind me.

"Come with me…Don't be a jerk while I'm gone Terry…It's not right to mess with people as nice as Cody's friend…We'll be back in a couple of minutes!" K.C. took Cody with her out of Izzy's room.

"Shouldn't you be going Terry?" Izzy asked.

"I wouldn't mess around with me Izzy…Not unless you want to mess with me and my group of friends!" she snapped her fingers and Jessie and Reese walked to Terry's side.

"Wow, you have friends," he said.

"Yeah, she does, you have a problem with that? Anyways, the name's Jessie," she introduced herself in a rather rude way.

"And I'm Reese…Got a problem with that? Good!" he was not being nice.

"Get out!" Izzy pointed to his door.

"I'm waiting for my sister!" Terry gave him an attitude.

"Wait for her outside!" Izzy yelled. "Go!"

"You're being a jerk! I'm going to tell my mom…She's going to yell at you, and then I'll laugh so much I'll cry!" she said in an evil voice.

"You just got told off by a 12 year old, you have got to say something back!" Tai smiled.

"I can't," Izzy mumbled.

"Why?" Sora questioned.

"If she tells her mom I was messing with her, my family can get kicked out," he explained.

"So you just have to do what she wants?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, he's at my command…That means no attitude!" Terry laughed.

"You're an evil, spoiled, little brat!" I blurted.

"Forget Izzy! I'll have you kicked out!" she told me.

"I don't live here little girl…You shouldn't be doing this. What has Izzy ever done to you? We're just trying to have some fun, and you come in here with your friends and act like you own the place. If Izzy says get out of his room, you better do that! You're just to selfish to realize it!" I shouted at her.

"Cody must not like you much, you're bossy…Not like he likes me," Terry smiled.

"My girlfriend isn't bossy, you are. Cody doesn't like you, he likes K.C. because she nice enough not to yell all the time. Why would anyone like you? You have a horrible attitude to older people. Don't you have any respect? And your friends…I'm amazed they like you…Maybe it's because they are just as rude as you. You should get out, and maybe you could consider getting an attitude adjustment because you need a major one," Davis backed me up.

"You don't even know me! How can you be talking to me like that?" Terry questioned.

"Because I know who you are, and that is you, a spoiled, little brat," Izzy agreed with me.

Terry put her fists in the air. "Want to fight?"

"What!" everyone questioned.

"You heard me, I'll tear you to pieces!" she yelled.

The door rushed open.

"What did I tell you about your temper!" K.C. shouted as she walked in.

"They started it," Terry pointed at Davis and me.

"I don't care who started it. Mom said no more getting into fights, that you had to be good. Do you want her to ground you again? I don't want to get in trouble for your actions, not again. You should have stayed home. I bet you were threatening Izzy about us being able to throw him out. When will you stop your lies? I think you should go home, take Jessie and Reese with you…I don't think you should go tomorrow, not after what you've done," K.C. told her sister.

"But, I was invited," Terry complained.

"And I'm uninviting you…I was trying to do something nice, but you turned it into something bad. You treated my friends as if you owned them, but you don't. I think we would all like you to leave…I'll think about letting you come, but both you and your friends have to change your attitude," Cody decided.

"Whatever!" Terry said as she left the room with her friends.

"I am very sorry for my sister's behavior," K.C. apologized.

"I'm just taking a guess, but are you guys like those twins, one of you is good, the other one is the evil, bad twin?" Tai asked

"Not that I know of!" she smiled.

"If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I kind of yelled at Terry…A lot," I explained.

"No problem! Anyways, I better get going…See you tomorrow…Just give me a call an hour before the concert starts so I'll be ready," K.C. walked to the door.

"I'll do that," Cody decided.

K.C. opened the door and left.

Everyone got real quiet. I looked over at Willis. He was writing in the same notebook he was writing in at the restaurant.

"What are you writing?" I turned and asked.

"Who? Me?" Willis questioned.

"You're the only one who's writing," I smiled.

"Would you like to read it?" he offered me the notebook.

"You don't mind?" I wondered.

"No, go on, take it," he said as I took it.

"Ok," I looked at the pages.

The page I read said this:

It's only been one day since I came to Japan, and I'm feeling better than ever! Karaoke, sounds like fun…I'll give it a try. I never knew Kari could be so rough. When I met her in America, she was so nice and calm. She kind of looks even cuter when she's mad! Depression, Kari? If the doctors say so. I can't wait to hear Yolei and Kari sing again, their voices are beautiful…Sometimes I think they are angels. Everyone sure has changed…Even Davis…I still remember him telling me that Kari was his and that I couldn't kiss her, I guess I'm no good with rules. I'm glad I met the older kids too, even though I don't really know them, they seem really cool. I like Sora, she's nice with the polite comments about me…I wish American girls were that nice! Kari said I was cute…I wouldn't think she would say that, but I didn't know she liked Davis, so you never know. Sometimes I wish I lived in Japan…I wouldn't get so lonely…It's hard going to school without a friend to be there. The only friends I ever had live in Japan…To bad…Maybe they should come to America…Only because Japanese is a hard language! I will miss them when I go. Maybe in the summer, they can come to visit me, but only the ones that I first met. I wish I didn't have to go…But I do…Of course that isn't for another week…I can't wait to see what else we're going to do. Karaoke, break ups, make ups, secrets, lots of secrets, what else could I ask for…I know…Just to spend sometime with my friends, the best friends I ever had…The only friends I've ever had…Kari, Yolei, Davis, T.K., and Cody…I want to get to know Ken too. He's kind of mysterious, but Kari is kind of like that too now that I got to know her…I think I need to get to know her even more! Why is Kari staring at me like that?

"Do you write a lot?" I asked Willis.

"Sometimes, when I don't have anything to do…Or when a thought fills my mind," he explained.

I handed Willis his notebook. "You're sweet."

"Thank you?" Willis was puzzled. The picture of Hanna was in that notebook. It floated to the ground when he closed it.

Davis bent down and picked it up. "Who's this?"

"Um…Han…Hanna," Willis mumbled.

"She's kind of cute," Davis smiled. He quickly added, "But not as cute as Kari."

"She was pretty nice," Ken told us.

"You know this how?" Davis was confused.

"She once went to my school, a couple of years ago," he explained.

"I knew that…" Davis lied.

"She is nice, and funny! Hanna reminds me of Kari, pretty, nice, funny, sensitive, strong, brave, and smart…But she doesn't even notice me," Willis frowned.

"If she was smart, she'd notice you," Yolei smiled.

"You think so?" he questioned.

"We know so…You are nice, calm, funny, cute, smart…Like T.K.," I said.

"Like T.K.? What about me!" Davis questioned.

"You're not like Willis…You're annoying," Yolei laughed.

"What!" he yelled.

"And you're not that smart…Remember, you couldn't even spell T.K.," Cody reminded us.

"And you can be a jerk," Yolei added.

"Oh, don't be ganging up on Davis…I meant it as…Um…Davis isn't that calm?" I wasn't that sure.

"I think he's more like Cody, sensitive, nice, calm," T.K. decided.

"Cody's also sweet, and cute for a little guy," I agreed.

"I guess you're right," Willis slightly smiled.

"Look, you got him to smile," Yolei pointed out.

"We should be planning for tomorrow. We have…Um…A lot to do," Izzy told us.

"Right…You boys should decided that…Us girls will…Go…Um…Go…Somewhere else that isn't here," I decided.

"What are you up to Kari?" Tai asked me.

"Does it look like I'm up to something, because I'm not," I smiled.

"She's lying," Cody said.

"Brrriiinnngg, brrriinnnngggg…Ken, sounds like your cell phone is ringing, let's go out in the hall and answer it," I pushed him out the door.

"What was that about!" Ken questioned.

"Sorry, can I see your cell phone?" I asked.

"Why?" he wondered.

"I want to call Izzy's cell phone to talk to him," I explained.

"You can just talk to him in his room," he was puzzled.

"Please…It's really important…It's a matter of love or lie," I told him.

"Love or lie? What are you talking about? You're making less since than Davis," Ken smiled.

"Izzy and Mimi…Forget the cell phone…Just get Yolei, Mimi, and Sora…Sidney should come too…Get them out here," I whispered.

"I'll try," he looked unsure.

"I believe that you can do it…I know you can," I looked at the ground.

"Ok Kari…Thanks," Ken put his hand on my shoulder then opened the door to Izzy's rooms.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch. 30 Mimi's Secret Song**

"I hope this works," I said to myself.

"You hope what works?" Sora asked as the door opened.

"I was just talking to myself…Waiting for you," I explained.

"Ken was having a hard time trying to get us out…He made a lot of things up. We also kind of had to bring Cody with us," Yolei smiled.

"He said that the girls and I had to practice our dance moves…I don't dance!" Cody was shocked.

"It was the only way to get us out of there," Yolei added.

"That's ok, Cody can come, as long as he can keep a secret," I decided.

"I can keep secrets, I won't tell anyone…I promise," he told me.

"So, let's get going. I already figured out what was going on," Sidney said.

"Right," Mimi agreed.

"Come on, I have my keys…We can go to the stage room…I'll lock up the place; they'll have no way of getting in," Sidney whispered.

We left Izzy's apartment and ran to the concert place.

"Ok, we need to figure this out…We know that Izzy's song will be last. Then, we'll have Mimi's secret song come right on after Izzy leaves the stage," Sidney decided.

"And, we'll have to do some other songs too…This is going to be a lot of work," I told them.

"We can pull it off, we've done harder things before," Sora smiled.

"We've been through some hard and challenging times…We always managed to find a way through them. I know this is going to be hard to pull off…But if we can do this one thing. This will make everything better, for both me and the team," Mimi said.

"This might even be fun," Sora nodded.

"It will be…But I feel like we forgot to do something," I agreed.

"Cody! We better fill you in," Yolei turned around to see him behind her.

"I already understand…This will be easy. We just need Mimi to know the song," Cody told us.

"Right…Yolei thought of a great song…But I'll need to learn the words," Mimi smiled.

"That's true. We'll practice now," Yolei agreed.

"After we get the song down, we'll call up Izzy or Ken and see if the did anything. If they didn't, we'll bring them here and we'll just start practicing our songs. We can decided who goes when after we get the beat and words of the music right," Sidney decided.

"Let's get Mimi set up. Give her an earpiece and a microphone…I'll need them too. You should do little dance moves. They'll be easy though…This song is to show your emotions, so we won't do too many. We just need to add a little motion in there to add to your emotions. Ok, that didn't make any since at all. Let's just say, if you just stand in the middle of the stage the whole time, people will get bored with the thing. If you we doing a fast song, it would be different," I explained.

"I never thought there would be so much learning involved," Mimi complained.

"That's why we should get started now," Cody looked at us.

"Right, Mimi, Kari, you guys get on the stage. Yolei, Sora and Cody will come with me. Cody will bring you everything you need. Yolei and I are going to figure out the music," Sidney decided.

"I have the CD wit this song on it…If you have a computer, I can get rid of the words, and we can just play the music," Yolei told her.

"You can do that?" I asked.

"I think there's a computer somewhere in here, we'll have to look. Kari, maybe you could play the keyboard and give Mimi the basic tune, or at least the rhythm of the words…Play her notes on the it. Sorry, I was having problems getting that out," Sidney smiled.

"I can do that, I know most of the words too," I agreed.

"Then, let's get started," Cody said.

Mimi and I walked onto the stage, everyone else went behind it.

"We can start without the microphones, and we don't really need the earpieces until tonight, but, if you never used one before, you should get use to it," I told Mimi.

"Right, let's get to the singing!" Mimi was overjoyed.

"Ok," I walked over to the keyboard.

"Give me the notes and the words," Mimi said.

"Just repeat after me," I smiled.

"Ok, we can do it that way to," Mimi agreed.

"I looked away, then I looked back at you," I sang.

"I looked away, then I looked back at you," Mimi was a little shaky.

"You try to say the things that you can't undo," I started to sing again.

Mimi repeated me, this time she wasn't to shaky.

"If I had my way, I'd never get over you," I smiled.

Once again, she repeated me.

"Today's the day I pray that we make it through," I was playing the keyboard.

"Today's the day I pray that we make it through," Mimi sang after me.

"Make it through the fall, make it through it all," I sang the last part.

Mimi repeated me again.

"Good, you made it through the first verse, ready for the chorus?" I asked.

"Kari, Yolei wants to know if you want her to play the CD with the words so you can sing along to get the beat and words faster," Cody ran onto the stage.

"That seems better than this," I agreed.

"Here's the earpieces, don't use them yet, Sidney's request. Also, here's the microphones, they're plugged in and ready to be used," he informed us.

"Thanks Cody!" Mimi smiled as he walked off the stage.

I could here the music starting to play.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Let's do this," Mimi nodded.

"I looked away, then I look back at you. You try to say the things you can't undo. If I had my way, I'd never get over you. Today's the day I pray that we make it through. Make it through the fall. Make it through it all," Mimi and I sang the fist verse together.

We then sang the rest.

"And I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want a conversation. I just want to cry in front of you. I don't want to talk about it, cause I'm in love with," we sang the chorus.

"I have the beat for the verse and chorus, let's move onto the bridge," Mimi decided.

"Right," I agreed.

"Wanna know who you are. Wanna know where to start. I wanna know what this means. Wanna know how you feel. Wanna know what is real. I wanna know everything, everything," we sang the bridge.

"Now, here's the last part," I said.

"I'm in love with you, 'cause I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you," we sang the end to the song.

"And for the second verse, the words are?" Mimi asked.

"You're the only one I'd be with 'till the end. When I come undone, you bring me back again. Back under the stars. Back into your arms," I sang the second verse of the song.

"Oh, wow, Yolei did have a good song…It's perfect. I mean, it is wonderful. The words are great…I didn't think there would be a song that would match what I wanted so perfectly," Mimi told me.

"It is a great song, Yolei can be pretty smart," I agreed.

"I just hope this works," Mimi wished.

"Just think, tomorrow night everything will be put back in place. Maybe you'll even get you wish to come true…You and Izzy will be back together. You might even get that kiss you're dying for," I smiled.

"I never said I wanted a kiss from him," she started to blush.

"No, you wanted to be left in the end with your prince charming," I reminded her.

"And, if I'm lucky, I'll be left with him…Izzy Izumi, my prince charming," Mimi smiled.

"You really do like him, don't you?" I asked.

"I love him with all my heart. I just would never tell him…I wouldn't show it. I was afraid, and I never knew why. Maybe it was because he was a computer nerd, but I don't know. It was him that saved me from a couple of traps I got myself into. Him and how smart he was. Then, when I saw him on his computer working so hard, he would look so deep in thought. When he was like that, he looked adorable. I just wouldn't admit my feelings. I tried to forget him and try to like only Matt. That never happened. After I saw Matt fighting all those times, and him spending all that time with his brother…I just could be with him. Izzy's like me, an only child. We have no sibling to worry about…But we have no siblings to talk to, or to care about, or for them to care for us. We're all alone. Maybe I like him because I think we need each other to get through life…Or I just want him that bad for no reason that I start making them up. You never know…Maybe one day I will understand. All I really want is to know what it feels like to have someone else feel the same way for you. Izzy is the only one that I liked that liked me back. I would think you would know what I mean, you never told Davis until a couple days ago, and you've liked him for around three years. I've liked Izzy since summer camp four years ago. I think it was after all that stuff we went through. After summer camp, we thought we would never see each other again, but we did. I did end up moving to America, and I didn't really talk to Izzy…I kept in contact with Sora and Matt. When I came to visit, I did stop to talk to Izzy once in awhile, but we never had a full conversation. Then, he started to send me e-mails, I mean tons of e-mails! I never would talk to him over the phone though, just e-mails…It was like I was scared to hear his voice, I was trying to get over him. I never did, it was too hard. If things don't work out for Izzy and me…I don't think I will ever find the right guy for me, because I always thought he was meant for me. He will always be prince charming in my eyes. Izzy and Mimi…Mimi and Izzy…It sounds good. I think that's how it should be, I think we should be together. I just never want to admit it…I've known him for over four years…He has changed, but to me, he'll always be Izzy Izumi, computer wiz and who I want to be with…My one and only prince charming," Mimi explained.

"When you get older, you'll be Mimi Izumi," I smiled.

"Well, you'll be Kari Motomiya," Mimi laughed.

"How did you know Davis's last name?" I started to blush.

"I have my ways," she told me.

"That doesn't sound half bad, Davis and Kari Motomiya," I said.

"Izzy and Mimi Izumi, I'll have to deal with it," she agreed.

"I'm just glad Yolei doesn't like Ken anymore…I don't think Yolei Ichijouji would sound good. Of course, Jordan Ichijouji doesn't sound good either. Yolei just looks better with T.K., I decided.

"Sora Kamiya, Tai and Sora Kamiya…Not bad," Mimi laughed.

"Shouldn't you guys be practicing? Not seeing if my name sounds good with Tai's last name?" Sora asked as she walked onto the stage.

"We were having fun," I smiled.

"You really find that fun Mrs. Motomiya?" she asked.

I didn't answer her, and Mimi looked away.

"And, Mrs. Izumi…Shouldn't you be practicing so one day you will get that name?" Sora asked.

"I wouldn't even be talking Mrs. Kamiya," Mimi told her.

"Yeah, what are you doing my soon to be sister?" I questioned.

"I'm seeing if you were done yet…Have you even practiced yet?" Sora answered.

"Yes, we have, we're fine…I have everything done. Don't worry about us," Mimi smiled.

"Why were you talking about me anyways?" she asked.

"Well, we got talking about the song, then Mimi and Izzy. I said something about her being Mimi Izumi when she's older," I started.

"Then, I said something about Kari being Kari Motomiya. After that we started to talk about Yolei not sounding good as Yolei Ichijouji. Finally, we got to you. I said that Tai and Sora Kamiya sounded good. We were just seeing how the names would sound if we ended up marrying who we're going out with. In my case who I want to go out with," Mimi explained.

"Sora Kamiya? You really think it sounds good?" she questioned.

"Sure does," I agreed.

"Kari Motomiya and Mimi Izumi…We have long until that would even be. We're young, at least Kari is. We will one day be those names, hopefully," Sora smiled.

"Unless we keep our last names…Should I stay Kari Kamiya or would I change it to Kari Motomiya?" I asked.

"Motomiya, I'll be the new Kamiya," Sora decided.

"I don't know…I'm an only child, if I change my last name, my generation will end if I changed my last name to Izumi. I still think I would change to Mimi Izumi," Mimi explained.

"The others called, get rid of all the evidence of us doing this song, they'll be coming!" Yolei yelled as she ran on the stage.

"What do you mean they're coming?" Sora asked.

"I mean there coming, as in walking here, opening the door, and coming in," she explained.

"Yolei! Come here, help me with this banner!" Sidney called.

"Got to go, be back later," Yolei ran out again.

"That girl can be so confusing," Sora complained.

"Try to live in the same building as her," T.K. walked into the room.

"T.K.! Where did you come from!" I was shocked.

"I came through the door," he smiled.

"How did you get here so fast?" Mimi questioned.

"We called when we were a couple minutes away," he explained.

"Mimi, Sidney wants to know-" Cody stopped and stated again, "What are you doing here already? Don't you know how to knock? What if we were doing something we didn't want you to see?"

"Someone didn't have their coffee again," Davis walked into the room.

"Close the door Davis," T.K. quickly said.

"What's going on?" Davis asked.

"What are you doing guys? I know you're hiding something," T.K. said.

"Hiding something…We're not hiding anything," Mimi wondered.

"You're lying Mimi. What are you guys up to? We can keep secrets. You know you can trust us…I promise, we won't tell," Davis smiled.

"Should we tell them?" Sora asked me.

"I don't know, it's up to Mimi," I whispered to her.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait until tomorrow night, just like everyone else," Mimi told them.

"I thought we were friends Mimi…Don't you remember summer camp? I shared my candy with you. I think I might have even called you cute," T.K. reminded her.

"I'm sorry, I don't want anyone but us girls and Cody to know," she said.

"Why Cody! I thought we were friends!" Davis started to make a scene.

"We can trust Cody," she explained.

"But, but, we're the boyfriends," he fell to the floor.

"And we love you guys to death, but sometimes you have to keep things from them," I smiled.

"Oh, you're not being nice," T.K. complained.

"Just, trust us…We know what we're saying…It's for the better that you don't know," I walked over to them.

"I guess," Davis frowned.

"Good, I'm glad we're at an agreement…And for your information Davis, I don't drink coffee! I just didn't want you guys to figure out what we're doing," Cody told him.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were here!" Sidney yelled as she ran onto the stage, she didn't look to happy , she seemed angry.

"Didn't know you wanted us to!" I smiled.

"Of course I did! I had this banner that I didn't…Want…Them…To see. I was just about to blow it! Where's Izzy?" she was going crazy.

"He's outside, said something about waiting for Tai," Davis told her.

"Kari, could you make sure he doesn't come backstage…Go outside and keep him busy. I just don't want him to see this one thing," Sidney explained.

"I'll keep him busy…Davis, stay here…T.K., you're coming with me," I decided.

"What? Why are you leaving me with them!" Davis asked.

"I'll be back soon…I promise," I smiled.

"Why T.K.! Why isn't it ever me?" he complained.

"I did pick you, I picked you to be my boyfriend, my best friend," I told him.

"Right! Am I the man or what?" Davis was overjoyed.

"Does he always have this much confidence?" Mimi questioned.

"All the time," Cody said.

"Come on T.K.," I took his hand and started to walk off.

"Wait! You can't hold his hand!" Davis yelled after me.

"I'll be back soon, I'll make it up to you," I called back as I left the stage.

"If it isn't Mr. Izumi," I said when I opened the door.

"Mr. Izumi? How about Izzy?" he smiled as he saw me.

"I was just joking with you. What do you think of this, Kari Motomiya," I asked.

"Who's last name is that?" Izzy asked.

"That's Davis's last name…Kari's already thinking about how it would sound," T.K. said as if he knew about my conversation with Mimi and Sora.

"Davis Motomiya? Kari Motomiya? Davis and Kari Motomiya?" Izzy questioned.

"What about Sora Kamiya? Tai and Sora Kamiya…Doesn't it have a good ring?" I smiled.

"You're crazy Kari, what are you going to say next…Mimi Izumi?" he asked.

I quickly backed away. T.K. looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" T.K. questioned.

"I'm trying to buy some time," I whispered to him.

"Do you think Yolei would change her last name if we were to get married?" T.K. helped me.

"Yolei Takaishi? Sounds good," Izzy smiled.

"Takeru and Yolei Takaishi," I laughed.

"It's T.K., not Takeru…I like being called T.K.," he informed me.

"Do you know Izzy's real first name?" I asked T.K.

"I thought Izzy was his first name," he told me.

"No, my first name is Koushiro…Koushiro Izumi. I just go by Izzy…It's easy for me, and I like it better," Izzy explained.

"It's weird how we go by nicknames, I wonder who else does," T.K. smiled.

"Tai and I do," I said.

"You do?" they questioned at the same time.

"Yeah, Tai's full name is Taichi Kamiya, and I'm Hikari Kamiya," I smiled.

"Take off the 'chi' in Taichi to get Tai," Izzy said.

"And the 'hi' off of Hikari to get Kari," T.K. agreed.

"We should see if anyone else has a nickname," Izzy walked over to the door.

"Matt does!" T.K. quickly yelled.

"Really?" he turned back around.

"Yamato Ishida," T.K. told him.

"Wow, I never knew that…It's kind of weird," I pointed out.

"Mimi, Sora, and Joe are their real names…I don't know about the rest," Izzy said.

"I only know last names. I never really asked anyone for their real names," I explained.

"Let's quiz her," T.K. decided.

"Quiz on the last names of people? I don't even know their last names!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I'll do it," I agreed.

"Sora's last name," T.K. quickly said.

"Takenouchi," I smiled.

"Joe?" Izzy questioned.

"Kido," I laughed.

"What about Yolei and Cody?" T.K. asked.

"Cody Hida and Yolei Inoue," I told them.

"Davis and Ken," Izzy said.

"Davis Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji."

"Mimi!" they both said at the same time.

"Mimi Tachikawa," I said.

"She's good," Izzy smiled.

"She knows them all!" T.K. was amazed.

"Look, there's Tai," I pointed.

"About time," Izzy mumbled.

"Sorry it took me so long!" he waved to us.

"Look who made it," I smiled.

"Hey Taichi! It's about time you got here!" Izzy laughed.

"Taichi! Kari, you just had to tell them," Tai smiled.

"It was the subject we were talking about," I said.

"I wouldn't be talking Hikari," he was sad.

"I already told them about my name…We were just about to go in to ask who else has a nickname. I just saw you before we could leave," I explained.

"Sounds like fun, let's go!" Tai opened the door.

Izzy, T.K., and I followed him in.

"Kari! In already!" Cody stopped his running.

"Yes, but you can make us go slower if you have time," I smiled.

"What do you need? I was just going to bring this to Sidney…Yolei! Take this to Sidney, you're going her way, then come back so you can help me!" Cody was freaking out.

"Ok Cody," Yolei ran off.

"So, Cody, do you have a different first name?" I asked when Yolei left.

"You mean other then Cody?" he wondered.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"My full name is Iori Hida, I just go by Cody," he explained.

"Really," I looked around, Yolei ran over by Cody.

"Sidney is finally done with-" Yolei stopped.

"Done with what?" Izzy wondered.

"Done with everything," she started to blush.

"Yolei, is that your first name?" T.K. asked.

"Um, no…It's Miyako," Yolei smiled.

"Miyako Inoue," Cody jumped in.

"Where is Davis?" I questioned.

"I left him in the stage room with Sora," Yolei told me.

"Ok, thanks, I better get to him, talk to you later," I ran off.

I slowly opened the door to the stage.

"Kari! I thought you weren't coming back!" Davis smiled as I walked in.

"You weren't bothering Sora, were you?" I asked.

"We had a rather interesting conversation," Sora told me.

"That's good," I smiled.

"It wasn't _that_ interesting," Davis said.

"Can I ask you a question Davis?" I wondered.

"Sure, what is it?" Davis asked.

"What is your full name?" I questioned.

"Daisuke Motomiya…Davis is my nickname," he explained.

"Do you know my full name?" I stared at him.

"Um…Kari Kamiya," Davis said.

"Nope! It's Hikari Kamiya!" I laughed.

"Do you have a different name too!" Davis looked at Sora.

"No, I'm just Sora Takenouchi," she smiled.

"I'll name every one in are group for you," I decided.

"Ok," Davis agreed.

"Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, Sora Takenouchi, Ken Ichijouji, Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, Miyako Inoue, Takeru Takaishi, Iori Hida, Koushiro Izumi, Daisuke Motomiya which is you, and Hikari Kamiya which is me," I named everyone.

"You lost me after Ken!" Davis laughed.

"Taichi is Tai and Yamato is Matt," Sora said.

"And the other names?" he was confused.

"Miyako is Yolei, Takeru is T.K., Iori is Cody, Koushiro is Izzy, and you already know your name and mine," I smiled.

"All these names are giving me a headache!" Davis held his head.

"Where is Willis? I haven't seen him since I left Izzy's," I quickly said.

"He was with Ken when I last saw him," Davis told me.

"With Ken? Ok…I better go find them. Did you guys even do anything after we left?" I wondered.

"We did! We got Ken to sing by himself at the concert thing tomorrow," he was proud of himself.

"That's good, are you guys going to stay here?" I asked.

Sora and Davis looked at each other.

"We'll stay here," Sora decided.

"You need to know more about each other anyways," I agreed.

"Bye Kari," she smiled.

"I'll be back soon," I left.

I walked around and heard voices coming from the next hall. I stopped to listen.

"See, I like Jordan, but I really like Kari…But she's taken," I heard Ken say.

"Yeah, she's awesome…And I guess I kind of like her too," Willis told Ken.

"It must be tough on Kari…She has all these guys that like her, but she had to pick one. Sometimes I wish she picked me," Ken replied.

"But, she picked Davis…You'd never think that would happen. Even though I like Kari, it would never work for us…We live in two different countries!" Willis's voice was sweet.

"Are you going to sing at the karaoke night thing?" Ken questioned.

"I don't know of any good songs," Willis told him.

"I have a great song…It's more directed to one person, but I don't want to say who," Ken calmly said as they started to walk towards me.

I sat on the floor, pretending that I was already there before they came.

I closed my eyes as they came closer.

"If it isn't Kari," Willis said as he saw me.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey sweetheart, it's seems like it has been forever," Willis smiled.

"Sweetheart?" I questioned.

"It was a joke. Why are you sitting on the floor?" he asked.

"I was tired," I replied.

"You're crazy," Ken said as he sat next to me, Willis sat on the other side of me.

"Probably am," I agreed.

"Did you hear what we were talking about?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I was thinking," I smiled.

"She's lost it, she doesn't make any since," Willis laughed.

"Are you going to sing?" I asked Willis.

"Do you want me to?" he countered.

"It would be nice."

"I guess I could then."

"Do you know that Davis's full name is Daisuke Motomiya?" I smiled.

"Nope, do you have a different first name too?" Willis wondered.

"Hikari Kamiya," I laughed.

"That's interesting," he told me.

"I would think you would be with Davis, has he found you yet?" Ken questioned.

"I saw him, talked to him, and left him behind," I said.

"Left him behind?" Willis and Ken were shocked.

"Yes, I left him."

"You mean you _left_ him?" Willis asked.

"I thought I already said yes," I smiled.

Willis's eyes grew larger. Ken had a huge smiled.

"Really? I wouldn't think you would do that," Ken said.

"So, you're free now?" Willis smiled.

"Oh! You thought! I didn't mean it like that!" I laughed.

"You didn't break up with Davis?" Ken frowned.

"Ken, you make it sound like you want me to!" I smiled.

"I didn't mean to," he looked away from me.

"We must of heard you wrong," Willis explained.

"You want me to break up with Davis?" I wondered.

"Um…I never said that," Willis also looked away from me.

"What are you thinking about right now?" I asked them.

"Nothing," Willis said.

Ken still wouldn't look at me.

"You're lying, and you won't look at me," I pointed out.

"It's just-" Ken stopped himself.

"Just what?" I requested.

"I…Um…Have a…Um…I kind of…Err…Like you…Still," he slowly said.

"Then, what's your problem?" I turned to Willis.

"Um…Same for me," he was trying to smile, but he couldn't.

"Cute," I mumbled as I stood up.

"What was that?" Willis questioned.

"I said cute," I didn't look at him.

"Cute? I don't understand," he was confused.

"I find it cute that you guys like me," I admitted.

"You do? Yeah, now I'm starting to get confused," Ken told me.

"But, I know you guys are lying," I smiled.

"What?" they yelled.

"We're the best of friends, and you guys told me you like someone else. You are so funny sometimes! Willis, you must be teaching Ken to not be so serious…Maybe you could teach Cody while you're at it," I laughed.

"A joke…Um…Yes, it was all a joke," Willis agreed with me.

"It is rather fun making a joke once in awhile," Ken was emotionless.

"You guys are great!" I put my arms around them.

Ken and Willis were a little startled.

"Yeah…Great," Willis sound lost and unsure.

I knew the whole thing was a lie, they do have crushes on me. I was just helping them lie their way away from it. I know they didn't want to lie, and they really didn't, they were just agreeing with me. I think I was doing the lying!

"Where are the others?" Ken asked me.

"I left Davis with Sora in the stage room. I left Yolei, Cody, and Izzy in the front hall by the door…I think Tai was with them. I don't know about the others. I haven't seen Joe since I left Izzy's and Sidney is off doing her own thing. I wonder where Mimi went to," I smiled.

"You don't keep track very well, do you?" Willis laughed.

"I left Mimi with Sora and Davis when I left with T.K. to talk to Izzy. Where would she go? I better ask Sora and Davis. You guys coming?" I asked.

"We'll come, as long as you don't go crazy on us," Ken decided.

"I'm sorry, it's been hard on me. I've got a lot on my mind it seems like. I have a lot to worry about, and most of the stuff I worry about, doesn't even have to do with me," I explained.

"Izzy told me about what was happening before I came, about Davis and T.K. getting in all those fights. He also mentioned how Tai and him were fighting a lot. I guess that it was hard having you brother fighting with one of your friends, and having the boy you're crushing on beating up one of your best friends. Izzy told me a lot. Even about the stuff you told everyone else the day you called me, about the Dark World. It must be more than hard on you, it must be scary. I know I couldn't do all of it. Of course, you are surrounded by a bunch of friends, which I don't have where I live. All of this stuff you go through, it just shows that you are a strong and brave girl. I guess I've learned more about you with talking to Izzy for an hour then I did when I spent a couple of days with you in America. It's kind of weird. I also wouldn't think Izzy would know so much about you," Willis told me.

"I didn't know much about Kari either when we first met, after the whole fact about me being kind of evil. Yet, she's changed even more. I guess Kari and I have a special bond with us both going to this Dark World, which she thinks we created," Ken agreed.

"It's all because I would never tell anyone my secrets. When I was very young, I was a very sick girl. Tai hates this story, but he tells it the best…Maybe I can get him to tell you. He doesn't like it because he thinks it makes him a terrible big brother," I frowned.

"Let's go ask Tai if he'll tell us the story. I would like to hear it," Ken decided.

"Ok," I softly said I we walked in the direction of the front door's hall.

"Hey Kari…Why are you all sad looking?" Tai asked me.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor," I said.

"Anything you ask, I'll most likely do," he smiled.

"Would you tell Ken and Willis about the story that happened when I was in kindergarten?" I questioned. I could tell that Tai didn't want to.

"Oh, that story…I haven't told it since the accident that happened when Izzy and I searched for medicine for you. That was over four years ago," Tai told me.

"Please," I begged.

"I-I g-guess I c-could," he was stuttering because he was scared.

"Thank you big brother," I slightly smiled.

"I'll only say this once. When Kari was only in kindergarten, my mom left me in charge while she went to the store. I wanted to go play soccer, so I brought Kari with me even though she was sick at that time. She passed out and fell to the ground. She was rushed to the hospital. Kari almost died…And it was all my fault because I was being selfish. Then, the first thing she said when she came home from the hospital was 'I'm sorry I can't kick the ball very well, you'll probably never want to play with me again.' It just shows that I'm a terrible big brother," I could see the tears forming in Tai's eyes.

"But Tai isn't a terrible big brother…He is always there for me. He always thinks about me first, Tai is very caring, he just doesn't always show it," I smiled.

"I am a terrible brother! I was only thinking about myself! You could have died that day…You were only around six years old! You could have died that day, you might have never seen this day. I was horrible…And all you cared about was me!" Tai yelled as he started to cry.

"I didn't mean to make you sad. I should have just told the story as best as I could to them. I shouldn't have asked you to tell that story," I tried to comfort him.

"I-I'm s-sorry…I'm a-a l-little bit s-scared. I-I'm s-sorry f-for my s-stuttering. I j-just can't h-help it w-when I'm c-crying this m-much. That story j-just r-really makes me s-sad. It isn't y-your f-fault K-K-Kari, if a-a-anything, it's my f-f-fault," Tai stuttered a lot.

"Don't blame yourself, never blame yourself," I shook my head and took his hand.

"Kari," his eyes were dripping with tears.

"I love you Tai, you are the best big brother I could ask for," I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Kari," Tai wiped the tears from his face and started to smile.

"Anyways Tai, the important part is that I did survive," I decided.

"I guess," he slightly mumbled.

"And you are a good big brother," I smiled.

"Do you really think I am?" Tai questioned.

"I know you are, I always did," I gave him a quick hug.

I turned around and looked at Willis and Ken. They were crying too.

"You guys," I whispered to them.

"Um…We'll be ok," Willis told me.

"I didn't think this story would make you cry, of course I didn't think it would make Tai cry either," I explained.

"Tai didn't even cry when he told me about it four years ago," Izzy jumped in.

"I thought Yolei and Cody were with you guys, where did they go?" I asked. I wanted to get off the subject of what happened.

"They left, Mimi came and got them," Tai told me.

"I have to go. I'm sorry about what just happened. I'll catch up with you guys later…Ken, Willis, you guys can come along," I decided as I started to walk down the hall.

"Wait, Kari! Where is Sora? I was going to look for her, but Izzy and I got into talking," Tai said.

I turned around. "The stage room, with Davis."

"With Davis?" everyone was shocked.

"Yeah, where did T.K. go? He was here last," I was full of questioned.

"He left to search for Matt. Everyone left us," Izzy smiled.

"Get everyone together in the stage room, I'll find everyone else," I decided.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"We need to start getting everything settled for tomorrow night," I explained.

"I almost forgot," Izzy frowned.

"Don't worry about it, just go to the stage room. If anyone comes in, tell them to stay. We need everyone. If you see anyone else on your way, take them with," I smiled.

"We're going to go with Kari," Ken said.

"Call us when you get people," I told Izzy.

"Yeah, we have my cell phone," Ken smiled.

"We'll do that!" Tai said pushing Izzy down the hall.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop being so pushy!" I heard Izzy yell.

"They just left, we better get going too," I decided.

"Yeah," Willis smiled.

"I'm with you!" Ken agreed.

We walked down the hall.

"Shh…Did you hear that talking, it's coming from over here," I whispered as we walked down the hall. The voices were T.K. and Yolei.

"Should we go to them, or wait for them to come?" Willis asked.

"We'll go to them," Ken quickly said.

"Ok, let's go to them," I smiled.

We started to walk toward the hall they were in.

We walked down the hall, T.K. and Yolei didn't see us yet.

"Hey Yolei," I said as they saw us.

"Hi Kari," she smiled.

I looked down, they were holding hands.

"We're meeting in the stage room. Do you know where anyone else is?" Willis asked.

"Cody and Matt are…Um…In Matt's changing room?" T.K. questioned.

"Are you asking me, because I don't know!" I laughed.

"Just, go down this hall, at the end, there is a room. That's where Matt and Cody are. I don't know if that's his dressing room or what!" he explained.

"Thanks…I'm guessing you can get to the stage room on your own," I decided.

"Yeah," they agreed.

"Tell Izzy and Tai that we sent you," Ken told them as they walked away.

Yolei turned around and nodded her head, still walking away and holding T.K.'s hand.

"Thanks!" I yelled to them as Ken, Willis, and I walked in the other direction.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch. 31 The Accident**

When we got to the door, we just stared at it.

"Is somebody going to knock?" Willis questioned.

"You just volunteered yourself," I smiled at him.

"Great," he said as he knocked on the door.

"Um…Come in?" I heard Matt.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Oh, Kari! Hold on, give me a second!" Matt yelled.

"Wonder what that was about," I said.

The door opened. "Hey Kari!"

"We need you and anyone else in there to meet us in the stage room. We need to talk about tomorrow night," I told him.

"Cody and I will be there in a couple of minutes," Matt smiled.

"Do you know where Mimi and Sidney are?" I questioned.

"They're in Sidney's dressing room," I heard Cody in the back.

"We better get going Kari," Ken told me.

"Right, thanks for the help Matt," I smiled as we started to walk away.

"Oh, Matt, make sure you tell Tai and Izzy that we sent you," Willis said.

"Will do!" he called to us.

"Sidney! It's Kari! Open up!" I yelled as I knocked on her door.

"What?" she asked as she opened the door.

"You and Mimi need to get to the stage room, now!" I told her.

"Ok! Don't have to yell. We're coming," Sidney smiled.

"Meet as in the stage room, you have five minutes," I decided.

"Wow, ok. Why do we need to meet?" she wondered.

"We need to talk about tomorrow night," Willis told her.

"Right, Mimi and I will be there in a minute," Sidney agreed.

"Thanks for your time!" Ken waved as we left.

"You guys are crazy!" she yelled at us.

"Probably are!" I laughed.

Ken, Willis, and I walked off.

"Let's give Sidney somtime to get to the stage room," I decided.

"Why?" Ken asked.

"Just because. Do I always have to have a reason?" I questioned.

"I guess not. I was just asking," he told me.

"Tonight, I'm spending the night at your house, right Kari?" Willis asked me.

"Tai told me that you were going to stay at my house for the weekend, so I would think yes. Tai will let you sleep on the top bunk, he'll sleep on the floor. Maybe we can order pizza tonight. I think Tai will be out most of the night, so it will be just you and me. He has to go to a soccer club meeting or something like that. Davis does too now that I think about it," I said.

"J-just you a-and m-me?" Willis asked.

"Yeah, my mom is going to be out too. She has some weird cooking class. You don't mine us being alone in my apartment, do you?" I questioned.

"N-no, I'll b-be fine…I th-think," he stuttered.

Ken's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he answered his phone. Ken pulled the phone away from his ear, you could hear Tai yelling. "Ok, ok, we'll be there in a couple of minutes. Next time you don't have to yell."

Ken turned and looked at us.

"Tai sure does need to be a bit more calm," Ken told us.

"He's very calm…Seeming that he was a total hothead four years ago!" I laughed.

"We need to go, I don't want him to yell at me anymore," he told me.

"What did he say?" Willis questioned.

"Tai yelled that everyone was there, everyone but us. Then, he started to talk about us not being there. Yeah, then there was more yelling," Ken explained.

"Ok, so sometimes he can be bad tempered," I laughed.

"Let's get going," Willis smiled as he started to walk in the direction of the stage room.

Willis opened the door slowly. Someone else pulled the door guickly opened.

"Whoa!" Willis fell backwards onto me.

"Ah!" I fell back trying to catch him.

"About time you got here!" Tai yelled. He didn't know he made us fall.

"You could help Tai!" Ken yelled.

"What's with boys being on top of Kari?" is all Tai said.

Davis rushed over.

"Tai, Ken, get Willis off of Kari! He's crushing her!" Davis yelled.

"Right!" they agreed.

Ken grabbed Willis's right arm, Tai took his left.

"On the count of three, pull…1...2...3...Pull!" Ken yelled.

They lifted Willis off of me. Davis ran to my side.

"Could you help me up?" I asked him.

"Sure, let me just take your arms," Davis bent over and grabbed my arms. He pulled me up. When he pulled me up, he used too much strength; I fell on him.

"Sorry Davis!" I laughed.

"Good thing you're light, because you sure do like to fall on me," Davis pointed out.

"Great, now she's going ontop of boys," Tai smiled.

"Let me help you Kari," Willis told me.

"One second," I rolled off of Davis.

"That tickled!" Davis laughed.

"You're terrible," Willis said as he pulled me up.

"Do you need any help Davis?" I asked.

"No, I find it relaxing on the ground…I'm on it a lot," he snickered.

I sat next to Davis on the floor. "I'll give you something to laugh about." I smiled as I started to tickle him.

"Hey! No, stop! How did you know I was ticklish?" he couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm good at guessing," I stood up and helped Davis get up.

"Thanks Kari," he smiled.

"I'm sorry to burst your little moment, but we have to start talking about tomorrow night," Tai said.

"Right," I agreed.

"Ok, Sora is on the stage, we'll just go in there," Tai decied.

I saw Davis get tense

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Davis smiled.

Tai opened the door. I could hear music.

"I never told you how much I love you," we listened to Sora sing. "I can't believe Davis talked me into doing this!"

"They're good songs, you need to share them," Davis called to her.

"Davis!" Sora quickly looked and saw us. She was shocked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Davis smiled.

"I didn't think you would be back so soon," she explained.

"We came to talk about tomorrow night, we couldn't do that without you," Tai smiled.

"Right…We better get started," Sora agreed.

Everyone gathered on the stage and sat on the ground.

"We need to know who goes when," Sidney said.

"And all we know is Izzy's going last," Joe said.

"Anyone going to volunteer to go first?" I asked.

"Well, we should know who's singing what," Matt deicded.

"T.K. and I got to talking about that," Yolei pointed out.

"I've been thinking of some songs too," I smiled.

"I have a song too," Davis blushed.

"Izzy got me to sing a song," Tai told us.

"I have my songs," Sora said.

"So do I," Sidney agreed.

"Ken and I have songs too," Willis blushed.

"I have my song, but I couldn't find the right song for Cody or Joe. What about you Mimi? Are you going to sing?" Matt questioned.

"No, I don't want to scare them off. You guys remember my voice from four years ago, it hasn't gotten better," Mimi lied.

"You voice wasn't that bad!" Joe smiled.

"I was singing 'Home on the Range'. You said you were avoiding my drone!" she yelled.

"It must be better now," T.K. decided.

"It's the same…You asked me if my singing lessons helped," Mimi whined.

"At least I didn't tell you that you should get a refund," T.K. looked at Izzy.

"I must have been in a bad mood that day," Izzy blushed.

"Well, I just don't want to sing," she decided.

"But-" Matt tried.

"No buts Matt, if she doesn't want to sing, don't pressure her into it!" I helped Mimi.

"Ok, how about we tell each other what song or songs we are singing," Sidney decided.

"Fine, I'm going to sing 'All the Way Down'," Matt told us.

"I'm going to sing a song that I wrote, 'Love You', Sidney smiled.

"Everyone knows I'm going to sing 'Jennifer Goodbye'," Izzy reminded us.

"I'm also singing songs that I wrote…I just don't know which one. I have 'I Never' and 'Forget It'. I'll decided which one tonight," Sora decided.

"Yolei and I are going to sing 'Oh, Oh…Yeah'. We just need Davis and Kari to be back up singers, if you would," T.K. smiled.

"Sure, we will. I have two songs I was thinking about, 'Love Just Is' and 'Come Clean'," I smiled.

"And I was thinking of a song T.K., Yolei, and Kari could sing with me. It's called 'Floorfiller'. I think it would be fun to sing," Davis had this evil smile.

"I don't like that smile! Anyways, I'll be singing 'The Reason', Tai told us.

"I was thinking about singing 'Hey You'," Willis shyly said.

"What about you Ken?" I asked.

"Can I just say that I don't want to go first?" Ken asked me.

"He's doing a secret song! Fine, you can go sometime in the middle," Sidney smiled.

"It's not secret…I just don't want to say the name," Ken started to turn red.

"Who wants to go first?" Tai smiled.

"You just volunteered yourself!" I laughed.

"Fine, who will go second!" Tai yelled.

"I'll go second," Sora was being brave.

"Then, we'll have Matt, then me," Sidney decided.

"Davis, T.K., Yolei, and I can go after that. Then, Yolei and T.K. can do their song. It will work easier this way," I said.

"Willis will go, then Ken, after that we'll be ready for Izzy," Yolei smiled.

"This was easier than I thought it would be!" Cody laughed.

"If Joe and Cody wants to go, they can go before me," Willis decided.

"Sounds like a plan!" Joe agreed.

"Ok, we'll meet here at 6PM. That's an hour before the show starts," Matt told us.

"Yeah, we better get going, I have to get ready for a soccer club meeting," Tai decided.

"That means I have to get ready too!" Davis jumped up.

"Willis will be staying with me for the weekend," I told everyone.

"And, I better get going myself, I have a sub to catch," Ken stood up.

"Davis still has stuff in our room…I'll bring it to soccer club," Tai decided.

"Thanks Tai," Davis smiled.

"Now, if everyone is ready to go, we'll go our separate ways," Sidney said.

Everyone left the room. Tai, Willis, and I walked with each other.

When we got to the apartment, Tai rushed into our room.

"Kari!" my mom called to me.

"Yes?" I opened the bedroom door.

"Let me in for a second," she smiled.

I opened the door, she walked into the bedroom.

"Now, Tai has a soccer club thing and I have a cooking class. You and…Um…Your friend will be here by yourself," she smiled.

"His name is Willis…And I already know," I told her.

"Ok, you can order pizza for you and Willis. Your father won't be home until late, so don't worry about saving pizza for him. Try to save some for Tai. No friends can come over," Mom said.

"Ok, order pizza, no friends can come over…Should I kick him out then?" I pointed at Willis.

"Kari, just, don't break anything. Tai will be home before me, unless he goes out for pizza again. So, don't stay up too late, I'll be home around 12AM," she explained.

"Kari will be fine! She's a good little girl," Tai laughed.

"I'm not little Tai!" I yelled.

"We should be fine Mrs. Kamiya. Thank you for letting me stay here," Willis smiled.

"No problem! I better get going. Tai, you have to be there in ten minutes," my mom walked off.

"Suck up!" Tai stood up and looked at Willis.

"I was being polite," Willis explained.

"Well, here are the real rules. Stay out of my stuff, don't doing anything stupid, and don't break any of my stuff. Oh, and stay off of my sister!" Tai yelled.

"Ok, I got it, go through all your stuff, do anything that is stupid, break everything that is yours, and mess around with Kari, I got it!" Willis laughed.

"I'm leaving, where's Davis's things?" Tai asked.

"Here," I handed him a blue bag.

"Order some pizza, I might go out after the meeting…Maybe I'll go get some pizza with Davis. Tell him that you are all alone with Willis," Tai joked.

"Oh, just, go!" I threw a pillow at him.

"At least that's softer than a water gun!" he yelled as he left.

"Is he always that stubborn?" Willis asked me.

"Of course, he wouldn't be Tai if he wasn't!" I laughed.

"So, when are we ordering the pizza?" Willis questioned.

"Let me go get the phone," I smiled.

I left the room and grabbed the phone.

"What do you like on your pizza?" I asked.

"Cheese, pepperoni, it doesn't matter," Willis smiled.

"Large pepperoni pizza, thank you," I hung up the phone.

"Let me guess, it will be here in two minutes or it's free?" he questioned.

"In America it only takes them two minutes! Wow, we have to wait at least 30," I said.

"It was a joke," Willis frowned.

"Well…What do you want to do while we wait?" I wondered.

"What do you guys do for fun?" he countered.

"We usually play soccer or talk with our friends," I said.

"Ok…What do you do when this happens?" he questioned.

"When I'm home alone? I…I'm not home alone. This doesn't happen often," I explained.

"Come on, let's do something. How about we-" Willis got cut off because the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Kari! Get down to the hospital right away! Leave a note for your mom. Just, hurry! Bring Willis. Something happened to Tai!" Davis was yelling on the other side.

"Hospital…We'll be right there!" I hung up the phone.

"Hospital?" Willis asked me.

"That was Davis, Tai's in the hospital!" I cried.

"We'll call your house and leave a message later, let's get going," Willis decided.

We ran all the way there.

"How can I help you?" a nurse asked when we ran in.

"My brother is in here," I cried.

"What's his name dear?" she questioned.

"Tai Kamiya," Willis said for me.

"Wait right here, I'll go see if you can go in," the nurse got up and left.

"I can't believe this! I don't want anything to happen to him!" I was crying.

"Shh…He'll make it through, I don't know what happened, but he'll make it," Willis whispered as he held me in his arms.

"Excuse me, please come this way," the nurse tapped me on the shoulder.

"Come on Kari, let's go see Tai," Willis held my hand.

We walked down several halls and we stopped at a door.

"He's in this room," the nurse told us.

Willis slowly opened the door.

I saw Davis sitting in a chair next to Tai, he was laying on the bed.

Davis stood up. "Kari, I'm glad you made it."

I was still holding Willis's hand. I stared at Tai.

"What happened?" Willis asked for me.

"We were playing soccer outside. Tai kicked the ball really hard, it went on the road. He said he was going to get it. The next thing I heard was a screech from a car's breaks and Tai screamed. The car hit Tai, it wasn't watching where it was going," Davis explained.

"He got hit by a car!" I cried.

"Tai is unconscious. He got some cuts, nothing major. He'll be ok," Davis told me.

"See Kari, Tai will be fine," Willis said.

"Oh Tai…You can be so stupid sometimes," I whispered.

The door opened. My mom walked in.

"Mrs. Kamiya!" Davis was shocked.

"The couch called me and told me what happened," she said.

"Mom, he'll be ok," I told her.

"It was only ten years ago that Tai was in the same position you are in. I almost lost you Kari. Now Tai might be the one leaving," my mom started to cry.

"We'll need to run some tests on Tai. You won't be able to see him for a couple of hours," the doctor told us.

"Kari, you go home with Willis. Davis, you can go with her," Mom told us.

"I'm going to go home Kari. I'll give you a call later on," Davis decided.

"Ok, I better get going," I agreed.

Davis walked Willis and I out.

"Willis, I'll catch up with you in a minute," I waved him off.

"I'll wait for you by that building," he said as he walked away.

"I'm sorry about all of this," Davis said to me.

"It isn't your fault Davis," I told him.

"But, I feel like it is," he frowned.

I looked in his eyes.

"Tai will be fine. He's strong," I smiled.

"You better get going, you don't want Willis to get worried," Davis smiled back.

I started to walk away, then I walked back over to Davis.

"Did you forget something?" Davis asked me.

"Yeah," I answered.

"What did you forget?" he questioned.

"This," I gave him a kiss on the lips. "Good night."

He started to turn red.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"I…Um…Nothing," he smiled.

"I, um, nothing you too," I blushed.

"I'll call you," Davis said as I walked away.

"I'll be waiting," I whispered.

"You ok now?" Willis asked me when I reached him.

"I've been better, but right now, I'm not feeling that bad," I smiled.

"Ready to go home?" Willis questioned.

"Yeah, I think I finally am," I said.

We slowly walked back to my apartment.

"This is the first time Tai has ever been in the hospital. It's kind of scary. He's not like me, I'm a very sick girl. I just hope he'll be the same," I told Willis when we got inside.

"So, this is all new to you?" Willis questioned.

"Yes," I said as I picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" he wondered.

"I need to tell Sora what happened. The pizza hasn't come yet. Can you pay for it when it comes? I really need to talk to Sora," I begged.

"You don't need to beg Kari," Willis smiled.

"Thanks Willis, you're a great friend!" I quickly hugged him.

"No problem," he started to blush.

I walked into my bedroom.

"Hello, may I please speak to Sora?" I asked over the phone.

"This is Sora…Who is this?" she questioned me.

"It's Kari," I told her.

"Hi Kari! What, you bored of Willis?" Sora joked.

"I have something to tell you," I sounded emotionless.

"I didn't like that tone."

"It's about Tai."

"Now I really don't like this!"

"He's in the hospital."

"The hospital! You mean…What happened?" Sora started to go crazy.

"When he was at his soccer club, Davis and him were playing soccer with the others outside. Tai kicked the ball too hard, it went onto the street. He went to get the ball. A car hit him. Tai's in the hospital getting tests done. He's unconscious, but not really hurt," I explained.

"Oh my gosh! I, oh, why!" Sora started to cry.

"Sora, he'll be ok. I just left there a couple of minutes ago. I'll call you when I know anything else. I don't know if Davis is still there, but my mom is," I told her.

"I'm so sorry! I'm j-just s-so scared!"

"I just thought you would want to know. I hope I don't get in trouble for telling you."

"I'm g-glad you did. I-I needed t-to know," she thanked me.

"I better go, I'll call you later," I said.

"Thank you Kari," Sora hung up her phone.

I walked out of my room. Willis was putting the pizza on the table.

"Good, the pizza is here, I'm starving," I smiled.

"You can be in the worst situation, yet, you always have a smile," Willis pointed out.

"I'm the master of hiding my feeling," I frowned.

"Come on, let's eat," he decided.

We both ate two pieces and decided we were full.

"That was-" the phone started to ring before Willis could finish.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Kari," I heard Tai weakly say on the other line.

"Tai?" I questioned.

"The one and only," he said back.

"You sound so weak," I told him.

"That's because I am weak."

"I'm really sorry."

"It isn't your fault. Could you call Sora and tell her what happened?"

"I already did."

"Davis is still here. He'll call in an hour or two."

"Will you be ok?"

"I asked if I could still perform tomorrow night."

"What did the doctors say?"

"If I don't do a lot of walking around."

"Is anything broke?"

"No, the funny thing is, my arms and hands got hurt more!" Tai started to laugh.

"That's weird, but better that way."

"Why do you say that?"

"You don't need your arms to play soccer!" I smiled to myself.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm glad Davis called you. He's a nice guy."

"That's why I picked him."

"I won't be home for four to five more hours. Mom is going to stay here."

"I miss you."

"I'm ok. I just have some cuts and minor injuries. Hey, I wonder if I hit my head hard enough to make me smart!"

"Just, next time, be careful!" I started to cry.

"Kari, calm down. I'll be fine, I'm talking to you aren't I? Don't worry. I have to go…They need to give me some shots, joy!" Tai told me.

"Ok Tai…Call me if you can later," I stopped crying.

"I'll be home soon Kari, I love you," Tai hung up his phone.

"I love you too Tai," I whispered.

I turned and walked over to Willis.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ch. 32 Get Ready**

"How is he?" Willis asked me.

"He's alive…I didn't really ask," I smiled.

"At least he's not too hurt," Willis said.

"Just his arms, his lower body is fine," I shivered.

"Are you cold?" he questioned.

"It's just, the thought of Tai being hurt really scares me," I replied.

"You said yourself that he'd be ok," Willis reminded me.

"Yeah, so did Tai, but for some reason, I'm still scared!" I started to cry again.

"Oh, Kari, shh…There's no reason to cry," Willis tried to comfort me.

"I-I'm just n-not strong e-enough," I stuttered.

"Cry all you want Kari," Willis took me in his arms and held me.

"Thank you Willis," I whispered in his ear.

"It's nothing," he whispered back.

"This means a lot to me Willis. You are being really caring. You're being careful about what you say. I just don't know how to thank you for helping me through," I looked at him.

"It's just Kari, when you said that Tai was in the hospital…I was really scared, I wanted to cry myself. It's hard to keep them from coming," I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"You don't need to hold them back," I told him.

"You're so nice and caring," Willis started to cry.

"See, doesn't it feel better now?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it does," he smiled a little.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, Willis followed me.

"This wasn't what I thought it was going to be like," Willis said to me.

"What did you think it would be like?" I questioned.

"I thought I was going to get to know you better tonight," he explained.

"Well, I'm 13, and I have short brown hair. My eyes are a brown-red color. My brother is Tai Kamiya. My full name is Hikari Kamiya. I have some messed up outfits. I go to this place I call the Dark World; I think Ken and I created it. I suffer from depression, and I would once hide my secrets. I have many caring friends. I even have a boyfriend now. I almost died when I was six. I get involved with other people's problems. I try hard and never give up. Oh, and I'm never afraid to show my feelings," I smiled.

"You're great," Willis laughed.

"Are you tired?" I questioned.

"I'm getting there," he told me.

"Is it ok if I just rest my head on your shoulder?" I asked.

"If that's what you want," Willis said.

I put my head on his shoulder and started to cry.

"Just close your eyes, you have nothing to worry about," Willis put his hand on my cheek.

I didn't say anything.

"You don't have to say anything. Just sleep, I'll wake you up when he gets home," he pulled his fingers through my hair.

"Thank you, Willis," I faintly said.

"No problem," Willis slightly kissed me on my head.

I quickly sat up in shock. Willis jumped up.

"I-I'm sorry…I d-didn't mean t-to!" Willis told me.

"It's ok Willis, it's ok," I smiled.

He looked at me confused.

"Let's just sit on the couch and go to bed," I deicded.

"I c-can't believe I-I did th-that," Willis stuttered.

"I promise you, it's ok," I told him.

"I just feel like it wasn't ok," he looked away from me.

"Here, it was," I turned his head to face me.

Willis looked at the ground.

"We're just friends," I quickly kissed him softly on the lips.

He turned bright red and put his hand on his lips.

"It's as easy as that," I smiled as I sat back down.

"I don't understand," Willis was confused.

"Sit down," I said.

Willis slowly sat back on the couch.

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "It will always be ok."

I fell asleep on the couch. The next thing I knew, I felt something touching my cheek.

"Willis?" I whispered as I slowly opened my eyes.

To my surprise, I saw Davis smiling at me.

"Hey Kari, Tai's home," he smiled.

"Tai," I softly said.

Willis was still sleeping on the other side. My head rested on his shoulder all night.

"He's in your room, want to see him?" Davis asked me.

"Yeah," I whispered.

Davis reached out and took my hand.

We slowly walked into my room.

"Kari," Tai smiled when he saw me come in.

"How are you doing Tai?" I asked.

"I've been worse," he said.

"What hurts?"

"My arms, legs, stomache…I'm starving!" Tai laughed.

"I'll get you some pizza," Davis decided as he walked out.

"Kari, how are you? I know this whole thing scared you," Tai wondered.

"I can say I've had better days," I said.

"It must have been hard on you. This was the first time I've ever been in the hospital. I guess you know how I feel every time you've been in the hospital," Tai told me.

"The scary thing was Davis calling me up telling me to go to the hospital," I decided.

"When I went after that soccer ball, I was having so much fun, I didn't think anything could ruin that night. I bent down to grab the ball, I saw these bright lights. I turned and looked. For some reason, I didn't want to move, I could have, but I didn't. I held on to the ball and let the car hit me. When it hit me, my first thought was of you Kari, a picture of you flashed in my head. The soccer ball flew out of my hands as I fell to the ground. Kari, I want you to know this…It could have happened to Davis, I don't know if he would of moved, but it could have been him. Davis said that he'll get the ball, I decided that I kicked it that far, so I would get it. I asked the doctors what would have happened if Davis got hit. They said that an impact that hard, he would have never survived," Tai explained.

"Y-you mean D-Davis could h-have died if he w-went a-after the s-soccer ball" I was getting shaky.

"Yeah, but that isn't what went down, I got hit and I survived," Tai stood up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I better get Willis up," I softly said.

"What did you guys do anyways?" Tai wondered.

"Well, before Davis called, we ordered the pizza and Willis asked me what I did when I was home alone. We rushed to the hospital, I was in tears, Willis comforted me. I called Sora when we got home, and Willis got the pizza. We ate some pizza. I think you called after that. After I got off the phone, we both started to cry. We sat on the couch. I rested my head on his shoulder and started to cry. Then, he…Um…Kissed me on the top of my head. I jumped up, so did he. Willis was all sorry, and I said it was ok. I kissed him on the lips. We sat back down, I rested my head back on his shoulder. After that, I fell asleep, I don't know how long he was up for," I told him.

"How many boys is that now?" he smiled.

I didn't answer.

"There's Davis and Willis, anyone else?" Tai laughed.

"T.K.," I frowned.

"Are you just not sure who you like?" he questioned.

"I'm never sure anymore," I softly replied.

There was knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Tai yelled in a weak way.

The door opened.

Davis walked in, Willis walked in slowly afterwards and closed the door.

"Here's that pizza Tai," Davis smiled.

"Thanks Davis. Willis, Kari said you had an interesting night," Tai turned to Willis.

"It was different," Willis started to blush.

"Did you have fun?" he started to laugh.

"Um…Sure? If having Kari scared to death is fun, then yeah," Willis was confused.

"Kari said you were helping her through, thanks," Tai smiled.

"Isn't Willis a great friend? I wanted to go with Kari, but I just couldn't leave the hospital. He was doing my job when I'm not there!" Davis explained.

"Yes, he did a rather good job," I agreed.

"Well, I'm going to leave you guys alone, I have to call Sora and tell her that I'm home. I have other calls I need to make too," Tai left the room.

"I have something I need to tell you," I looked at Davis.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" he questioned.

"My mom doesn't even know about us…She wouldn't have offered you to come over if she did. I guess I should tell her," I said.

Davis sat on the bed, Willis did the same.

"And, I'm scared to tell you this," I frowned.

Davis started to blink a lot.

"I-I…I k-" I started.

"I kissed Kari!" Willis yelled.

Davis looked shocked.

"Then I kissed him," I looked at the ground.

"And your point is?" Davis wondered.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what? One innocent kiss can't hurt anyone!" he started to laugh.

"You mean you don't hate me? But this is the second time I did it," Willis remembered.

"Kari is my girlfriend by her own will, I can't control what she or other people do," Davis smiled.

"B-But, this makes me s-such a bad f-friend," he stuttered.

"I'm fine with it…I think it even helps Kari. She doesn't seem so sure of herself. With every kiss another guy gives her, the more she knows that she likes me. That's what I think anyways," Davis explained.

"That is the exact reason I told Willis it was ok," I jumped in.

"I do have one suggestion Kari," Willis looked at me.

"Um…What?" I was scared to know.

"I think you should tell your mom about you and Davis," he smiled.

"But, she'll never let him come over anymore…And, all that other stuff Davis and I have already been through. I don't think she'd understand," I frowned.

"I didn't mean for you to go up to her and say, 'Mom, Davis and I kiss a lot. Oh, by the way, he's my boyfriend now. I just haven't tol you and it's already been so many days'," Willis joked.

"That would go well!" Davis laughed.

"I guess I should tell her…I'll do it," I decided.

"She's out there waiting for you," Davis smiled.

"Yeah, it's now or never," Willis agreed.

"Ok," I opened the door and left them.

I looked around. Tai was on the couch staring at the phone that he held in his hands.

"Hey Kari," he said not taking his eyes off the phone.

"Tai, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Staring at the phone," Tai still didn't look at me.

"Why?" I wondered.

"I was hoping the doctors would call sooner if I did," he gave me a quick glance.

"The doctors? Why would they call?" I was puzzled.

"They're going to tell me if I'll be able to perform tonight. If I can't, I have to call Matt and tell him to cancel my song," Tai looked worried.

"You never listen to doctors…You always say they lie," I reminded him.

"That was with you, that was because I didn't want to admit you were hurt," Tai explained.

"Just like T.K. said," I remembered.

"Do you want the phone?" he questioned.

"No, I came out here to talk to Mom," I said.

"She went shopping. Why? Can't you talk to me?" Tai wondered.

"Mom needs to know," I looked away.

"Needs to know what?" Tai was questioning me now.

"About Davis and me," I closed my eyes.

"She does," he agreed.

"And she needs to know about you and Sora," I decided.

Tai got tense and looked away.

"Are you scared to tell her?" I asked.

"Uh…Does she really need to know about us? No, she doesn't. It's are lives, and we should live it the way we want to!" Tai smiled.

"She does need to know Tai, she's our mother!" I said.

"You're going first," he was acting like a baby.

"Only if you do me a favor," I decided.

"Um…What's the favor?" he questioned.

"You have to keep something a secret for me," I softly said.

"I can try."

"Promise me you'll keep it a secret."

"I'll only say it if it's for the better."

"Remember how I told you that Willis kissed me, and I kissed him on the lips? Well, I told Davis, and he was cool with it. Of course, I didn't tell him the whole truth, not even Willis knows this. I-I…Um," I stopped.

"What is it?" Tai wondered.

"I kind of liked it," I whispered.

Tai was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I liked it, it felt good. It calmed me down," I tried to explain.

"What about Davis?" he questioned.

"I don't know! That's the problem! I mean, I really, really like Davis. I just don't know. All of these emotions were filling my head. I might have been vulnerable, with you in the hospital, and what Davis said to me, I was mixed up," I frowned.

"What did Davis tell you?" Tai wanted to know.

"I started to leave, then I walked back over to Davis. I kissed him good night. He was going to say something, but instead, he said, I, um, nothing. I knew what he wanted to say, so I told him I, um, nothing him too," I looked away.

"Kari," Tai stood up.

"I know, I shouldn't have, you wanted me to take it slow," I stared at the ground.

He reached out his arm. "Uh!"

"What is it Tai!" I was getting scared.

Tai held his left wrist. "Nothing."

I scanned him. Tai was frowning and he didn't look so good.

"It's just my wrist…I'll be fine," Tai weakly said.

"Is there anything I can get you?" I asked.

"Kari, I can't make you do what I want you too. If you love Davis, I can't make you not. They're your feelings and I can't change them. It hurts to see my little sister growing so fast. You seem to know what you want, I'm never going to stand in your way, not anymore! I want you to live your life to the fullest. I think that's what Sora has been trying to tell me. I never got to thank you and Davis for helping me realize what I need to do. I need to get involved with Sora. I love her so much, I'm just scared to jump in, you know? I want what you and Davis have, but I don't know how to get it," Tai smiled.

"All you need is trust," I folded my arms.

"Mom should be home in a couple of minutes. Are you going to be ready?" Tai questioned.

"I will always be ready," I was expressionless.

The front door opened.

"Here's your chance," he smiled.

I walked over to where my mom was.

"You look like something's bothering you," my mom pointed out.

"I need to tell you something," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"It's about me…And Davis," I told her.

"What about you and Davis?" she sounded annoyed.

"Well, you know that we spend a lot of time together, and we are real good friends, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Um…Well…We aren't friends."

"Then what are you Kari?"

"He's my…he's my-" I stopped.

"Your what?"

"Davis is my boyfriend!" I yelled.

"I thought you liked T.K.," my mom said.

"What is with people thinking I like T.K.? I don't like him, he just likes me, and anyways, he's with Yolei…And I'm with Davis," I told her.

"How long have you and Davis been going out behing my back?" my mom wondered.

"Since the sleepover I had at Yolei's, that's when I told him I liked him," I frowned.

"Kari, you should have told me. I don't like you keeping secrets."

"Fine! You want to know the truth? We've only had one date. I've kissed him several times on the cheek! Oh, and you can't forget the times we kissed on the lips. You almost saw one too! I love Davis, and he's the best thing that has ever happened to me!" I snapped.

"Do not give me an attitude!" she yelled.

"Oh, now that I'm in a bad mood, I'll do Tai a favor and tell you that Sora is his girlfriend! We're just a big happy girlfriend and boyfriend group!" I started to walk off.

"Stop Kari," Tai said.

"It's not fair!" I started to cry.

"Come on, we have to get ready," Tai took my hand and started to walk towards our room.

He opened the door and walked in still holding onto me.

"That took a long time; how did it go?" Davis asked.

"I snapped, I went crazy. I told her everything!" I frowned.

"Yeah, but now I don't have to tell Mom," Tai smiled.

"Is that a bad thing?" Davis wondered.

"Let's just say, she didn't look too happy," I said.

"At least you told her," Willis thought.

"I told her about T.K. and Yolei too. She thought I liked T.K.," I mumbled.

"Who hasn't?" Davis questioned.

"Um…Izzy! He always knew I liked you!" I smiled.

"But I did," Willis smiled.

"So did Davis…What about you Tai?" I asked.

"I never said that I thought she liked him, but from some of the things I said you can find out that I didn't. Kari would talk about Davis and then I would ask her something about T.K., I never said that I thought she liked him. She always told me that they were just friends," Tai remembered.

"I don't think Cody did, I think he knew about me liking Davis," I said.

"So, what is going to happen?" Davis asked.

"It depends on how my mom took it," I replied.

There was knocking on the door.

"We're about to find out…Come in!" Tai smiled.

"Hi Davis, Willis," my mom smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Kamiya!" Davis and Willis said.

"I was thinking about what Kari told me, and I guess I should talk to all of you guys about this whole thing," she decided.

"Um…Sure Mom, what is it?" Tai looked worried.

"Kari told me that you and her were going out now," she looked at Davis.

"That's right," Davis looked nervous.

"And she told me that you and Sora are going out," Mom looked at Tai now.

He tensed up. "Yeah…Sora and I are going out."

"When were you planning to tell me Tai?"

"R-right after K-Kari was f-finished."

"What about Willis? I have no clue who this boy is," my mom looked irritated.

"He's our friend from America. He came to visit for the week," I answered.

"During a school week! Which, you've missed Friday because you got locked in at the concert hall. Oh, just to tell you, you're not going to be staying out that late anymore," she was angry.

"But, what did we do? We haven't had time to tell you anything, we've been with our friends! We're trying to keep our team together, but you don't seem to care about our friendships! What did we do to deserve this treatment?" Tai yelled.

"Tai, you better behave, if you don't, you'll be staying home tonight. That goes for you to Kari. I have a cooking class to get to. Be home by 10PM," my mom walked out of the room.

"That went well," Davis sarcastically said.

"At least we can stay out until 10," Tai thought.

"Matt will be calling soon, we better get ready," I decided.

"I better get home myself. I don't want my parents to get anymore worried," Davis said.

"Ok, we'll meet you there," I agreed.

"See you later," he left the room.

"I have my clothes together, I'm going to change in the bathroom. You can change where ever. After I'm done, I'm going to call Izzy," I decided.

"Fine by me," Willis smiled.

"Ok Kari, the phone is still on the couch," Tai told me.

"Thanks," I walked out.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light.

"I hope Izzy and Mimi are ready," I smiled at myself.

I quickly changed and combed my hair.

"I'll finish at there," I told myself.

I slowly opened the door and walked out.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ch. 33 It's Almost Time**

To my surprise, Willis was outside knocking on my bedroom door. He didn't have a shirt on.

He quickly turned and saw me. "Kari!"

"Hey Willis, did Tai lock you out?" I questioned.

"Yeah, he wouldn't even let me take my shirt!" he cover himself with his arms.

"He can be pretty mean sometimes. It's just because you're a guy friend of mine, and he likes to pick on people that are younger than him," I explained.

He just stared at me.

"I can get the door open; let's just hope that he isn't changing!" I laughed as I picked the lock.

I slowly opened the door and peeked in.

"All clear," I smiled.

"What would I do without you?" Willis asked.

"Be shirtless," I laughed.

"Very funny," he said as we opened the door all the way.

"I didn't lock him out!" Tai yelled.

"You're talking to your sister," I reminded him.

"I thought it would be funny."

"Real funny, let's do it again some time, but next time, let's lock Willis out of the apartment without his shirt!" Willis said.

"You can't be mean to me, I'm injured," Tai held up his arms to show the wraps.

"I almost forgot," I looked away.

"You know I'll be fine Kari," he said.

"He's right," Willis agreed.

"Anyways, did you call Izzy?" Tai questioned.

"I decided not too. Has Matt called?" I asked.

"No, I don't feel like waiting anymore!" Tai complained.

"I'll call him," I smiled.

"Ok."

"Just, don't lock Willis out, well, at least give him his shirt!" I laughed.

"Oh, go call Matt," Willis frowned.

I walked out of the room.

I grabbed the phone off of the couch and dialed Matt's number.

"Hello?" Matt answered his phone.

"Hey Matt, Tai started to get worried because you haven't called," I said.

"Oh! It must have slipped my mind. I'm glad you remembered," he laughed.

"At least call the others," I told him.

"I will, I will!"

"And something happened to Tai."

"Yeah, Sora called me and told me."

"That's good. Um, we'll meet you there."

"Ok Kari. Talk to you later," Matt said as he hung up his phone.

"Ok, that's all settled," I told myself.

I walked back into my bedroom.

"So, why didn't he call?" Tai asked me.

"He forgot," I smiled.

"Just like Matt to forget about something like this!" he laughed.

"Come on, we better get going," Willis decided.

"Willis is right, we better get going," I agreed.

"You're only saying that because you want to see Davis," Tai thought.

"Kari has Davis on her brain!" Willis laughed.

"Are we going or not!" I demanded.

"We're going," he smiled.

We quickly walked to the concert place. Then, we walked inside and went to the stage room.

"Hello?" I called out as we walked down the rows of chairs.

"Hey guys!" Matt jumped off the stage and walked towards us.

"Hi Matt," Tai said back.

"Is anyone else here?" Willis questioned.

"We're waiting for Mimi and Sora, but they called and told me that they'll be here in a couple of minutes" he told us.

"That's cool. I can't wait to go on! It will be awesome! Just us having a good old time!" Tai laughed as he hit Matt lightly on the shoulder. Tai pulled his arm back and started to hold his wrist. "Oww!"

"You ok? You better keep it easy Tai," I was worried.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be fine. I better fill you in Matt," Tai decided.

"Sora called me yesterday and told me. Nothing like getting hit by a car. Next time, if you see lights, that means run for your life," Matt smiled.

"Sora's awesome, what would I do without her?" Tai questioned.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I replied.

"Well, come on, the others are just talking. We go on in an hour or two, and we need to get warmed up," Matt told us.

"Sounds like a plan," Willis agreed.

We walked to the backstage where we met up with the others.

"Kari, it's about time you got here!" Davis jumped up.

"Hey guys, you ready for tonight?" I questioned.

"I can't wait for it!" Izzy smiled.

"Of course you can't," I told him.

"This is going to be one of the best days," T.K. thought.

"Maybe it will be even magical," I said.

"All we need is Mimi and Sora to get here, then we'll be ready to go," Yolei smiled.

"A little practicing might help," Cody said.

"Or a sound check," Ken agreed.

"Yeah, let's go out there with the microphones not plug in," Matt joked.

"All we have to do is sing real loud," Tai said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Tai, what happened to your wrists?" Izzy asked as he looked at Tai's arm.

"Oh, this, let's just say I had an accident with a car and a soccer ball," he smiled.

"You got hit by a car!" Yolei gasped.

"Yeah," Tai replied.

"Can you still go on tonight?" T.K. wondered.

"Does it hurt? Do you need some medicine?" Joe questioned.

"I'm fine, really. I was only in the hospital for a couple of hours, and nothing's broken. It could have been worse, I could have let Davis get the ball," Tai told us.

"What do you mean it could have been worse if I got the ball?" Davis demanded.

"The doctors said that you wouldn't survive. My arms were right at your height, if you got hit, it would have been in your head. Your brain would have been too damaged, you would have never woken up from unconsciousness…You would have died," Tai explained.

Davis's eyes lit up.

"But, that isn't what happened," Tai reminded him.

"I-I could have died yesterday," Davis mumbled.

"Oh, Davis, don't be thinking like that!" I snapped him out of it.

"Yeah, we have other things we need to worry about," Yolei agreed.

"Cody, you need to call K.C., and Ken needs to call Jordan. Izzy, you need to call Jennifer, if she doesn't come, this whole thing is pointless," I said.

"Cody, Sidney is in her dressing room, knock on her door, she'll let you use her cell phone," Matt instructed Cody.

"Ok, thanks Matt," Cody said as he followed Izzy and Ken out of the room.

As they left, Mimi and Sora walked in.

"Tai, I've been really worried," Sora said right when she saw sight of Tai.

Tai walked over to Sora and gave her a hug. "I'm fine."

"Sorry that we are late, we, um, got up late," I could tell that Mimi was lying.

"That's ok, we have time," Matt smiled.

"We thought Matt was going to call on time, so we didn't set the alarm," Sora told us.

"It slipped my mind, sorry," Matt said.

"No problem, Mimi's snoring woke me up," she laughed.

"It was Sora's snoring that woke me up," Mimi said.

"I don't believe any of that," Tai jumped in.

"Which part, Sora snoring, or Mimi snoring?" I asked.

"Both, I was up when they were sleeping, neither of them snore," he was proud.

"We better get practicing," Matt decided.

"What about the others?" Yolei asked.

"They'll walk in here and hear us, they'll easily find us," he explained.

"Ok," she smiled.

We walked onto the stage.

"Will you be able to play?" Davis asked Tai.

"Play what?" Tai questioned.

"The guitar," he said.

"I…I don't know," Tai smiled.

"You better figure out Tai," I said as I walked over to him with one.

"Right," he agreed as he took the guitar from me.

"Hold on Tai, let me finish hooking this stuff up before you start messing with the equipment. If I do that, we can do a sound check and everything," Matt said.

"Ok, I'll wait," Tai put down the guitar.

"Girls, get to a microphone. We need to make sure those are on," Matt instructed.

"Ok, now what?" Yolei questioned.

"T.K., get to the drums…Davis, take the other guitar," he said.

"We're here, what else?" Davis asked.

"Play some notes for the girls, they need to check the microphones," Matt said as he walked onto the stage.

"Ok, one, two…One, two, three, four!" T.K. yelled as they started to play.

"Cause you know it every time, and not just in your mind. You can feel the butterflies sending chills down your spine," I sang and Mimi sang.

"What is love? But a kiss on a rainy day, a smile that won't go away, a safe place to run. What is love? But a complicated simple truth, a bond between me and you, the number one," all the girls sang.

"Oh that's love," Mimi finished singing.

Izzy walked onto the stage as Mimi sang. I saw his eyes light up.

"I thought you said you didn't have a good voice," he smiled at her.

"I lied, I just didn't want to sing in front of a bunch of people," Mimi told him.

"Hey, Izzy, could you turn on the keyboard, see if it's hooked up to the sound system," Matt said.

"Sure," Izzy walked over to it and turned the keyboard on.

"Ok, give us some music," Matt requested.

"Right, let me see, this button should…Tai, give me a tune," Izzy said.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star," Tai sang.

"He meant on the guitar!" I laughed.

"Oh, I knew that! I was just joking around," Tai started to play.

"Let's see what that thing can do!" Matt yelled.

"This is awesome! Davis, get to a microphone. In the song 'Floorfiller', you sing the word floor filler, and it sounds weird. You can't make your own voice do that, if I'm right, this can," Izzy explained.

"Davis, that means sing!" Yolei smiled.

"I'll give you the starting music," Izzy pressed a button and music started to play.

"Floorfiller," Davis sang.

"Let's get this show going!" Sora smiled.

"Hey Mr. D.J. incase you forgot, I came to get down so you better make it hot!" Davis sang.

"We're rocking now!" Mimi laughed.

"Save it for the show," Sidney said as Cody and her walked onto the stage.

"Ken will be here in a second," Cody told us.

"Yeah, he had to use the little boys' room!" Sidney laughed.

"Ok…That was something I could have lived without knowing," I joked.

"We finished the sound check, we're all ready," Matt informed us.

"That's good, we only have a half an hour," Joe told us.

"Less, we only have 15 minutes," Ken said.

"Good thing we don't have anything else to do," Matt smiled.

"I haven't called Lilly! I-I need to call her!" Joe went crazy.

"Calm down Joe. Take my cell phone and call her," Izzy said.

"Thanks Izzy, I'll be back in a minute," Joe ran out of the room.

"We better reserve the front seats. How many people total in our group?" Matt asked.

"Izzy, Tai, T.K., Matt, Joe, Ken, Willis, Cody, Davis, Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Sidney, and myself. Then we have K.C., Lilly, Jennifer, and Jordan…And Terry if Cody invited her," I said.

"I did invite Terry," Cody told us.

"Can we get a number?" Sidney asked.

"19...I think," I replied.

"We'll keep the front seats open for us then," Matt decided.

"We'll put the reserved tape on it," Sidney decided.

"Where is it? Davis and I can go get it for you," I offered.

"It's in my dressing room, here's the keys," she threw a set of keys to me.

"Ok, we'll be back," Davis told them.

"Don't take too long!" Tai warned us.

"Don't worry, Kari is safe with me," Davis smiled.

"You're the reason I'm saying be back fast!" he yelled.

"Tai, we'll be back in ten minutes, depending how long it takes us to find the tape," I decided.

"Don't you know where it is?" he looked at Sidney.

"Yeah…Somewhere in my dressing room," she laughed.

"Have fun," Tai frowned.

"We will!" Davis called out as we left.

We walked down the hall and entered Sidney's dressing room.

"I can tell that Tai is ok," Davis smiled.

"He can be so stubborn and overprotecting," I complained.

"That's what makes it so much fun!" he told me.

"Oh, you're bad," I laughed.

"I wish my sister was like that towards me, then we could be bad together," he had an evil smile.

"I think if Tai was more like your sister, it would be easier to, um…Do our own thing," I said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Davis wondered.

"I just mean, I wouldn't have to be worrying about Tai. If he wasn't so protecting, I wouldn't be afraid," I explained.

"Afraid to do what?" he asked.

"Afraid to do this," I said and then kissed him on the lips.

After a second, I moved back.

"I understand now," Davis told me as he started to blush.

"Here's the reserved tape. We better get going," I decided.

"I'm only agreeing to this because we only have a couple of minutes until we go on," he said.

"Come on," I giggled.

We walked back to the backstage.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ch. 34 Performance Time**

"About time you got here!" Matt yelled.

I started to back away.

"Sorry, Sidney already put something else for us. Go out and watch. Tai is getting ready, and I need to go talk about tonight…Get going!" Matt told us.

We left without saying one word.

"Over here!" Yolei waved to us.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat next to Ken, Davis sat next to me by Yolei.

"Hi Kari, nice to see you again," Jordan told me.

"Is everyone here?" Davis questioned.

"Yeah, we have Izzy and Jennifer at the end next to each other, and Mimi is on the opposite side. We're ready for the show," T.K. told me.

"Here comes Matt," Ken told us.

"Hello out there! Welcome to our Karaoke Night! We have a great show for you tonight. To start us is my good friend Tai Kamiya!" Matt introduced Tai as he walked out.

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered.

The music started.

"I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do, but I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know," Tai started to sing.

The crowd was going wild!

"I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you," Tai sang the chorus.

"Go Tai!" I heard Sora yell in the middle.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear," Tai sweetly sang.

After that, Tai sang the chorus again.

"And the reason is you! And the reason is you! And the reason is you!…I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know," he sang.

Then, he sang the chorus twice, and the song ended.

The crowd was yelling and screaming, Tai was a hit!

"Thank you! I'd like to thank the two best people in my life, my sister Kari, and my girlfriend Sora Takenouchi," Tai smiled.

He then walked off stage.

I saw Sora get up and leave.

After a minute, Tai sat in Sora's place. Sora was on the stage. Sidney was up there with her.

"Give it up for Sora Takenouchi!" Sidney yelled and left the stage.

Music started to play.

"I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did. You could laugh about it, you could cry about it, or you could leave it alone. Don't worry about it, it will be alright I know. Don't work to hard, forget it, just leave it alone," Sora sang.

"She wrote this herself," Davis whispered to me.

"I've given you all I got. I never knew a little lie would hurt you. Just forgive me, forget it. Just let it go," she sang the chorus.

"Pretty good," I smiled.

"So, what do you say? Can we be on our way? Do we have to stop for a while and keep on playing this game? Do you want me to leave it alone, or do you just want to sit here in this silence?" Sora asked.

Then, she started to sing the chorus.

"I'll try harder, but you know I'm not that great. I'm just a little girl in this complex world. I try, but it doesn't seem to work, so just leave it alone," she talk singed.

Then, yet again, she sang the chorus.

"Oh, just, just let it go, let it, oh, let it go," Sora softly sang the end.

The crowd clapped loudly.

"Thanks!" she smiled as she walked off the stage.

Matt walked on as she left.

"Now, it's my turn to do my thing. Are you guys ready to rock?" Matt asked.

"No," Tai whispered to me.

"Yeah! Go Matt!" I whistled.

"Sick and tire of this world, there's no more air. Trippin' over myself, goin' nowhere. Waiting, suffocating, no direction, and I took a dive," Matt started.

"He's not singing his own song," I heard Tai say.

"And on the way down, I saw you, and you saved me from myself. And I won't forget the way you loved me. On the way down, I almost fell right through, but I held onto you," he sang the chorus.

"The crowd is usually cheering louder than this," I said.

"I've been wondering why it's only me. Have you always been inside waiting to breathe? It's alright, sunlight on my face, I wake up and yeah, I'm alive," Matt sang the second verse.

Then, he sang the chorus, but instead of 'and on the way down', he sang "cause on the way down" this time around.

"I was so afraid of going under, but now, the wait of the world feels like nothing, na, nothing. Down, down, down, you're all I wanted. Down, down, down, you're all I needed. Down, down, down, you're all I wanted, you're all I needed. And I won't forget the way you loved me. All I wanted, all I needed," Matt smiled as he sang.

After that part, he sang the chorus.

"Down, down, down, but I held onto you. Down, down, down, but I held onto you," he finished.

The crowd clapped and screamed.

"Thanks guys, but here is the next song with Sidney!" Matt yelled as he left the stage.

"This is my heart talking to you, saying that it can't be with anyone else. That without you this world is a worthless place. I can say I love you, that I can't be without you. You are perfect just the way you are, and that I don't want that to change. Never go away. My love belongs to you and no one else. Forever we'll be, we will never part. This is my heart telling you, never change, be the same, I'll always love you. Forever in my heart, are love will last. Forever it will be you and me. Never leave me behind. I'll always be by your side. I will forever love you. And this is my heart signing off," Sidney sang her song.

The crowd cheered as she smiled.

"Ok, let me just introduce the next group. We have coming up here, Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, and T.K. Takaishi. That group will be doing a song, then they will do another song, but only T.K. and Yolei will be the main singers, and finally, Kari will be singing us a song. So, let's get going! I hope you guys are ready to rock!" Sidney said as we walked onto the stage.

"Hey Mr. D.J., in case you forgot, I came to get down, so you better make it hot," Davis stood in the front of the stage as T.K., Yolei, and I did some dancing in the back ground.

"Cause I can't jump around when I hear," Yolei and T.K. sang together.

"Groove killers!" Davis and I sang.

"When I'm sitting down, it's a clear," they sang.

"Time stealer!" we yelled.

"Give me a track with a phat kind of beat. A groove so unique that it kicks me off my seat," Davis sang a solo again.

"Cause I won't find a mood with a new," T.K. and Yolei started.

"Spine chiller!" Davis and I finished for them.

"When the crowd hits the room, it's a true," they stopped.

"Crowd thriller!" we sang.

This is where it started to get fun. Yolei and I walked in front of the boys.

"Freeze!" Davis yelled.

"Better make it hot!" Yolei and I sang.

"Music please!" Davis called.

"Blow the spot!" we jumped back.

"Play that funky music!" Davis smiled.

T.K. and Davis moved towards us and put their hands on our hips. Yolei and I threw our arms in the air and started to move our bodies around. The boys joined us.

"That is how we want it," everyone sang.

"Floorfiller!" Yolei and I sang as we turned around.

"That is how we need it."

"Floorfiller!" Yolei and I broke free of the boys.

"Something's outta order, people in the corners don't you see it? Can't you feel it?" T.K. rapped his arms around Yolei as Davis did the same towards me.

"Floorfiller!" Yolei and I yelled as we walked towards the middle.

"Crank up a bass that can raise up the roof. A bomb diggy drum commin' at me with a poof," Davis smiled as he sang.

"Gotta boom, shake the room, cause we're all," T.K. and Yolei sang.

"Heat seekers!" Davis and I yelled.

"With a jam that can slam down the walls," they sang.

"Mindfreaker!" we screamed.

We sang the chorus again, which started with "freeze…" and ended with "…feel it".

"You know by the sounds when the crowd is getting wild. Hands swinging high like a chopper in the sky," Davis waved his arms in the air.

"But a slow bump or flow ain't the way," T.K. and Yolei yelled.

"Floorfreezer!" Davis and I smiled.

"See the name of the game is to play," they were the ones smiling now.

"Crowd pleaser!" Davis and I got on our knees and slid across the stage and jumped up.

We then sang the chorus twice, but we sang "Floorfiller. That is how we need it. Soulfiller" the first time. Then the second time was normal.

We ended with Yolei and I dropping to the floor with our arms in the air. Davis and T.K. held onto us as we went down.

The crowd screamed and shouted.

"The next song is coming to you!" Yolei told the crowd.

Davis and I quickly took off our headsets and got two stands for our microphones. We set them up close to the front of the stage. T.K. stood looking at the ground.

"Stop! And take those big blue eyes back out of my heart, it don't belong to you," Yolei sang as she put her arm out to stop T.K. from walking.

"But maybe it could. It sure has crossed my mind. I gotta be strong. I gotta be true this time," T.K. slowly walked towards Yolei.

"But as we kiss goodbye, I don't even know why I ain't movin'. Ain't lookin' my way. See on the surface you're this perfect angel inside," Yolei and I sang. She slightly touched T.K. on his chest with her finger and slowly moved down and pulled away.

"There's nothing you can hide!" Davis and Yolei sang this time.

"Oh, oh, sugar ain't as sweet as you. Oh, oh, monkey see as monkey do. And I could get addicted. Sure as every movie is. Oh, oh, yeah," everyone sang the chorus.

"Hot! Like baby mid-July. You're none of these. No shade when you walk by," Yolei sang.

"I'm falling for you. And that is falling bad. I gotta do right, so I don't lose what I have," T.K. sang after she was done.

"But as you smile at me, baby I just can't wait to be leavin'. Be miles away. See on the surface you're this perfect angel inside," Yolei and I sang, she touched T.K. again.

"There's nothing you can hide!" Davis and Yolei sang together.

Then we sang the chorus.

"Hey! Sugar ain't as sweet as you," I sang.

"On the surface you're this perfect angel inside," Yolei sang by herself.

"There's nothing you can hide!" Davis and Yolei sang.

Once again, the chorus was sung.

"Oh, oh, sugar ain't as sweet as you. Oh, oh, honey bees get jealous too. You say that we're connected. Sure as we both need this here. Oh, oh yeah!" we all sang the end.

"And, for the last song from this group, Kari Kamiya will sing!" Davis smiled.

Yolei, Davis, and T.K. left the stage.

"When the night won't fall, and the sun won't rise, and you see the best as you close your eyes. When you reach the top as you bottom out, but you understand what it's all about. Nothing's ever what it seems. In your life or in your dreams. It don't make sense, what can you do? So I won't try makin' sense of you.

"Love just is…Whatever it may be. Love just is…you and me. Nothing less and nothing more. I don't know what I love you for…Love just is.

"When you ask to stay and then disappear. It seems you're gone, but you're really here. When every move seems out of place, but every kiss is filled with grace. Some things never get defined. In your heart, or in your mind. It don't make sense, what can you do? So I won't try makin' sense of you.

"Love just is…Whatever it may be. Love just is…you and me. Nothing less and nothing more. I don't know what I love you for…Love just is.

"Don't ever ask me for reasons I can't get to you. Don't ever ask me for reasons why I live for you…I just do. Nothing's ever what it seems. In your life or in your dreams. It don't make sense, what can you do? So I won't try makin' sense of you.

"Love just is…Whatever it may be. Love just is…you and me. Nothing less and nothing more. I don't know what I love you for…Love just is," I sang the whole song.

I smiled lightly and looked at Davis, who was out in the crowd. He smiled back at me.

"Thank you," I softly said and walked off the stage.

"And our next song is going to be sung by Willis!" Matt shouted out as Willis walked onto the stage with a soft smile.

"Seen you around, heard you really like me. Should I believe what they all say? I saw you in town, you know you walked right by me. Tell me, do you feel the same way? I know you really wanted me baby. I see it in your eyes. So what do you say?

"Hey you, whaddya know? You got your hands in your pockets and you walk real slow. Hey you, whaddya say? Gotta have your number, gonna make your day. Hey you, are you talking to me? Wanna tell you what I want, wanna try, wanna see. Hey you, hey you. Whaddya say, whaddya say?

"Hiding away. Hopin' that you'll call me. I can't seem to get you off my mind. There you are, standing on the corner. You say 'Hi, I lost you number. Gimme a sign!'. I know you really wanted me baby. I see it in your eyes. So what do you say?

"Hey you, whaddya know? You got your hands in your pockets and you walk real slow. Hey you, whaddya say? Gotta have your number, gonna make your day. Hey you, are you talking to me? Wanna tell you what I want, wanna try, wanna see. Hey you, hey you. Whaddya say, whaddya say?

"Here we go, come on. This is how we gonna do it!

"Hey you, whaddya know? You got your hands in your pockets and you walk real slow. Hey you, whaddya say? Gotta have your number, gonna make your day. Hey you, are you talking to me? Wanna tell you what I want, wanna try, wanna see. Hey you, hey you. Whaddya say, whaddya say?" Willis sang his song is a sweet, flirty kind of voice.

"He's good," I smiled.

"Thanks!" he waved as he left the stage.

"Now, are next guy is a little shy, so we need to cheer him onto the stage. Let's give Ken Ichijouji a nice welcoming!" Sidney screamed.

Ken slightly smiled as he walked onto the stage with a microphone in his hands.

"Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart. It's the end of the world in my mind. Then your voice pulls me back like a wake-up call. I've been looking for the answer. Somewhere. I couldn't see that it was right there, but now I know, what I didn't know.

"Because you live and breathe. Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help. Because you live girl. My world…Has twice as many stars in the sky.

"It's all right. I survived. I'm alive again cause of you, made it through every storm. What is life? What's the use? If you're killed inside. I'm so glad I found an angel. Someone who…Was there when all my hopes fell. I wanna fly looking in your eyes.

"Because you live and breathe. Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help. Because you live girl. My world…Has twice as many stars in the sky.

"Because you live…I live. Because you live, there's a reason why I carry on when I lose the fight. I want to give you what you've given me. Always…

"Because you live and breathe. Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help. Because you live girl. My world…Has twice as many stars in the sky.

"Because you live and breathe. Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help. Because you live girl. My world…Has everything I need to survive. Because you live…I live, I live," Ken finished his song and started to smile. During his song, he did a lot of pointing, and he was always pointing at me.

"For not liking you, he sure does seem to point at you a lot. He was kind of even flirting with you in that song," Jordan told me.

"Ken and I are just friends," I told her. Then I whispered to myself, "I just hope he knows that."

Mimi walked over to me.

"Izzy is going on now. After his song will be mine. I'm so nervous, but I can't wait!" Mimi said.

"It's going to be perfect," I told her.

"I sure hope so," she said as she walked away.

"And, for our final song of the night. We have Izzy Izumi!" Matt introduced him.

"First of all…I'd like to dedicate this song to Jennifer. I hope you love it," Izzy told everyone.

"Been there, done that. One time too many. This I'm hoping you won't come back to me, Jenny. Oh when you get lonely, girl, and you come on so sweet. When things get better, baby, you start to retreat.

"So Jennifer goodbye. Don't wanna figure out why anymore. Don't wanna be your fall-back guy. I'm going to take care of me.

"There's been many nights when the pain was so strong. I waited for your call, all night long. Then you'd come back girl, with that look in your eyes, and I'd always forgive you, baby, when you'd apologize!

"But Jennifer goodbye. Don't wanna figure out why anymore. Don't wanna be your fall-back guy. I'm going to take care of me.

"Lessons get learned the hard way, I guess. Each time you walked away girl I was a mess. Crying the night away, I must confess. I thought that you cared, but you couldn't care less.

"So Jennifer goodbye. Don't wanna figure out why anymore. Don't wanna be your fall-back guy. I'm going to take care of me. Don't come around with all your charms. Not gonna let you in my arms. This time will be different, you'll see. Cause I'm gonna take care of me. I'm gonna take care of me," Izzy sang.

The crowd cheered. I didn't know Izzy's voice was so sweet. I looked to my right, Sidney came to get Mimi and they were leaving.

"Bye Jenny!" Izzy said as he left the stage with a happy smile. He sat by me.

Mimi walked onto the stage, music started to play.

"Mimi," Izzy softly said.

"I looked away. Then I look back at you. You try to say, the things that you can't undo. If I had my way, I'd never get over you. Today's the day, I pray that we make it through. Make it through the fall. Make it through it all.

"And I don't want to fall to pieces. I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want a conversation. I just want to cry in front of you. I don't to talk about it, cause I'm in love with you.

"You're the only one I'd be with 'till the end. When I come undone, you bring me back again. Back under the stars. Back into your arms.

"And I don't want to fall to pieces. I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want a conversation. I just want to cry in front of you. I don't to talk about it, cause I'm in love with you.

"Wanna know who you are. Wanna know where to start. I wanna know what this means. Wanna know how you feel. Wanna know what is real. I wanna everything, everything.

"I don't want to fall to pieces. I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want a conversation. I just want to cry in front of you. I don't to talk about it, cause I'm in love with you. And I don't want to fall to pieces. I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want a conversation. I just want to cry in front of you. I don't to talk about it, cause I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you, cause I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you," Mimi fell to the ground and started to cry.

"Mimi!" Izzy jumped out of his seat and ran onto the stage. The microphone was still on, we could hear what they said.

"I'm so sorry," Mimi sobbed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Izzy told her.

"I should have trusted you."

"It's ok."

"But you're right Izzy. I don't like you…I've always loved you," she told him.

"I love you too," Izzy told her.

They stood up, Mimi still held the microphone.

"I will always love you," Izzy said as he leaned towards her and kissed Mimi on the lips.

Mimi finally got what she wanted, she had her prince charming back.

The crowd started to cheer.

Izzy pulled away and started to blush.

"I will always love you for more than a pretty face. I know the true you," Izzy told Mimi.

"Thank you Izzy, thank you," Mimi softly said and dropped the microphone as they walked of the stage. They started to come towards me.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ch. 35 I Love Him, Don't Kill Him**

"Kari, I want to thank you. If it wasn't for you, this would have never happened," Mimi told me.

"If it wasn't for that conversation we had, you would have never known any of this. You wouldn't have told Mimi," Izzy said.

"That's what I'm here for, to help people," I smiled.

"I think there's another reason you're here," Mimi pointed at Davis.

"I have to go. I'm glad you got your prince charming, and Izzy, I'm glad you got your kiss," I said.

"Prince charming?" Izzy asked.

"Your kiss?" Mimi wondered.

"You should talk about that!" I smiled as I walked over to Davis.

"Sidney wants you to meet her in her dressing room. Sora and Yolei will be in there," Davis told me when I walked up to him.

"You're going to walk me there, right?" I questioned.

"Sure!" his eyes lit up.

We walked out of the stage room.

"You had that whole thing planned out," Davis said.

"Yes, yes we did. It worked, and Izzy and Mimi are back together," I told him.

"It was pretty cool."

"It was magical!"

"I want to talk to you Kari," Davis looked sad.

"About what?" I questioned.

"About last night, when you left the hospital. What I said after you kissed me."

"The 'I, um, nothing' phrase?"

"Yeah, I was going to say something else, but I couldn't because it wasn't right with Tai in the hospital and everything."

"What did you want to say?" I asked.

Davis looked away. "I wanted to tell you that I loved you."

"Davis," I whispered.

"But, you said it back to me," Davis looked scared.

"I knew what you wanted to say," I admitted.

"And, I can't find the right time to say those words anymore. I've tried and tried many times."

"You say the words when ever you feel ready."

"I love you Kari Kamiya!" Davis blurted.

"I love you too Davis Motomiya," I said right back.

He smiled a little.

"Forever and always," I whispered.

"You better get going," Davis told me.

"Ok," I agreed.

"I'll be waiting for you outside," he said.

"Ok," I said again.

"I'll be counting the minutes."

"Really?"

"No, I don't have a watch, but I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I started to open the door.

"Love you," Davis whispered as he walked away.

"I will always love you Davis! Forever and always. Even if we part!" I yelled after him.

He turned around and smiled.

"Bye," I whispered. I then started to blush and went inside.

I closed the door and leaned against it. I looked at the others.

"What is that look about?" Sidney asked.

"Oh, nothing," I lied.

"What took you so long?" Yolei wondered.

"I was talking to Davis," I replied.

"About what? Didn't you have time when you walked here?" Mimi questioned.

"It was worth the time," I told her.

"What were you talking about?" Sora wanted to know.

"He told me that he loved me," I admitted.

"He did? Did you say it back?" Sidney asked.

"Yes, I told him I would love him forever and always," I smiled.

"That's so cute!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Aren't you with Izzy?" I was confused.

"He's talking with the guys," she told me.

"Well, what happened with Kari was cute…But I think what happened with Mimi and Izzy was magical," Yolei said.

"Yeah, it was pretty co-" Sidney was cut off when the door crashed open.

Cody walked through the door with eyes filled with tears.

"Cody!" all of us were shocked.

He just stared at us.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Yolei questioned.

"She doesn't like me," he sobbed.

"Who?" I asked.

"K.C., sh-she doesn't like me as anything b-but a f-friend," Cody admitted.

"What? But, she sounded like she really liked you," Yolei said.

"That's what I thought too. After everyone left the stage, I was talking to her. I decided to tell her that I liked her. Then, she said that she could never like me as anything other then a friend. I told her that it was ok, and she said that she was sorry. I wanted to burst into tears, but I couldn't with her there. K.C. told me that she had to go, and that she hopes we can still be friends. That's when I ran out of the stage room and came here," Cody explained.

"That's terrible!" Mimi shouted.

Cody didn't say anything.

"I just wish for once, something good would happen to you. Mimi got what she wanted, and so did Kari, but not you," Yolei said.

"I've learned to live with it," he admitted.

"Well, it isn't-" I stopped when there was knocking at the door.

"Come in," Sidney said.

The door opened.

"May I talk to Kari for a few minutes?" Ken asked as the door opened.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes," I told them.

"Thanks," he said as I followed him out in the hall.

Ken started to walk down the hall.

"Could you slow down?" I questioned.

"Sorry…It's just something Jordan told me," Ken said.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I wondered.

"Jordan told me that she told you that when I was singing my song, that I pointed at you a lot, and that it looked like I was flirting with you with that song. I'm not denying any of it, because some of it is true. That song was going to you, I just never said it was," he explained.

I didn't say anything. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't pull myself away.

"And I'm sorry, I should have told you. It's just it's so hard to. If you listened to the words carefully, you would understand," he told me.

"Why don't you tell me them again?" I asked.

"It's the end of the world in my mind. Your voice pulls me back, I've been looking for the answer, it was right there. You make me believe in myself when nobody else can help. I'm so glad I found an angel, someone who was there when my hopes fell. Because you live, there's a reason why I carry on when I lose the fight. I want to give you what you've given me. Because you live girl, my world has everything I need to survive. Because you live, I live," Ken stated some of the phrases in the song.

"I understand Ken," I quietly said.

"Then, you know what I mean by all of this?" he wondered.

"I've always known," I admitted.

"I'm sorry I never told you," he apologized.

"You did, and I believed you, I was just trying to make you not believe it."

"I'm a bad friend."

"No, you're not, you're a great friend. What about Jordan?"

"She likes me and I like her, but I'm just not that sure about us."

"Ken, you need to give it a shot. You have to get over me and get with her," I said.

"She thinks I like you more than I like her, and its only like that because I know you better. I do like you Kari, and I always will," Ken told me.

"And I like you too, but I'm with Davis. If I wasn't, I would give you a chance, I would give Willis a chance too, but I can't. I just like Davis a lot, and after what happened, I can't break up with him."

"What happened?"

"He told me he loved me."

"Did you say it back?"

"Yeah."

"That's great Kari," Ken smiled.

"You really think so?" I questioned.

"I'm happy for you. You're with Davis, and I can't change that…But always know that I'll be there for you. Don't forget that I will always help you, and that Dark World is nothing anymore," he said.

"The Dark World! I forgot about it," I admitted.

"You should get back to whatever you were doing before," Ken told me.

"Thank you for understanding Ken," I smiled and gave him a hug.

"No, thank you," he gave me a hug back.

I felt something else. Something wasn't right.

"Not now, not again!" Ken let go of me.

"This isn't possible," I whispered.

"I can't even get an innocent hug without getting sucked into this place," Ken told himself.

"Time to pay!" I heard someone laugh.

"What was that?" I questioned.

"No running from me this time," the voice said.

"I'm not liking this," I frowned.

"Where is it coming from?" Ken wondered.

"You broke a promise, you told the truth, you didn't keep the secrets," the voice chanted over and over again.

"What? You want us to lock things inside?" I yelled.

"You should have stayed on my side Ken Ichijouji, you would have gone far," the voice told us.

"What, and hurt Kari in the process? I think I'll pass!" Ken shouted.

"Then both of you will be eliminated," a person walked from behind the shadows.

"Show yourself!" I screamed.

"Hello!" a boy smiled.

"Leave us alone!" Ken told him.

"I wouldn't move or do anything, unless you want something to happen to your boyfriend," a picture showed Davis tied up.

"How do we stop that thing?" Ken asked me.

"We tell the truth," I told him.

"So, who wants to die first?" the boy asked.

"A few years ago my brother Sam died. I went to the dark side and dressed like him, I wanted to be him! I never got over his death, and I became a very depressed person. Then, Davis changed me, he asked me to join his group. Even when I wasn't nice I had a crush on Kari! Now, I have to live with this stupid Dark World that won't even let me give her a hug without sucking us in here!" Ken yelled.

"When I was really young, I was a very sick because of what my brother Tai did. When I was around nine, I was told that I was suffering from depression. I've always been caring, but now I'm not as sick, but I do have medicine I must take. I try not to let things bring me down. I do have one problem, my boyfriend Davis is one of the best things that ever happen to me, but I have other people that want me. Like T.K. and Willis…And even Ken. Tai just got hit by a car last night, which made me weak and confused. Davis just told me that he loved me…Which I said back, but it still scared me. My friend Cody has a problem with this girl he likes, she doesn't like him back. I get involved with other people's problems. I have a kissing issue, and guys seem to like to fall on top of me, and I sometimes fall on them. I lock things inside, and it isn't healthy. This has been the best day of my life, until right now!…And there isn't anything I can do about it," I admitted.

"Is that all?" the boy questioned.

"No…I kind of like Ken and Willis too. I never like T.K., and I still think Izzy is cute. I don't like to see my friends get hurt…And I definitely don't like you!" I shouted.

"You really think your truthfulness is going to stop me?" he wondered.

"This is our world, and what we want to happen, will," Ken told him.

"Well, good-bye!" the boy threw a knife at us.

The knife ripped up my gloves and my dress. Ken's pants were ripped and so was his shirt.

"You can rip and tear every single piece of clothing until I am bare, I will never let you win. I'm going to get what I want, and no harm will be done to Davis!" I said.

"Nothing you say or do will stop us!" Ken backed me up.

"Oh, but I will win," the boy said as he waved his arms.

Davis was next to the boy now.

"His life is in your hands," the boy smiled.

"Leave him out of this!" I screamed.

Davis was tied up, but I saw him try to break free.

"Do you really think I'm going to do that?" the boy laughed.

I bent down and picked up the knife. "You better."

"Am I to be scared?" he asked.

"You better be!" Davis yelled as he kicked the boy.

I ran over to Davis. "Hold still." I cut him free.

"You'll pay!" the boy yelled as he pushed me down.

"Ah!" I screamed as I fell to the ground, the knife flew out of my hand.

"Is it illegal to kill someone that's in your mind?" Ken asked.

"No!" Davis yelled as he tackled the boy down.

"Let go of me!" the boy whined.

"Who are you?" Davis demanded.

"I'm Karen! Part Kari, part Ken!" he said.

"You're dead!" Ken yelled as he raised the knife.

"Don't!" I cried.

Ken and Davis looked at me.

"If he is part of our minds, his death could damage us," I said.

"But Kari," Davis whispered.

"I just wish he was gone!" Ken and I yelled at the same time.

The boy disappeared.

_I wish Davis wasn't here, I wish that he wasn't in this world_, I thought to myself.

Davis vanished. I walked over to Ken, he still held the knife.

"It will be ok," he told me.

"I don't want to be here anymore," I softly told him.

"Neither do I," Ken said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and dropped the knife.

"Ken…" the world faded away, we were back in the hall.


	36. Chapter 36

**Ch. 36 The Real Truth**

"They're in a trance," I heard Izzy say.

"No, they're in the Dark World," Davis corrected him.

I opened my eyes, it was as if we didn't go anywhere, our clothes were ripped still.

"You ok?" Ken asked me.

"I can say I've been better," I told him.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Huh!" I turned around and saw Davis.

"Are you going to be ok?" Davis questioned.

"I'm a little torn up," I smiled.

"You better get home before your mom does, who knows what she might think happened!" Davis softly smiled.

I looked at Ken. "What about you?"

"He'll be spending the night at my house," Davis said for him.

"I will?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, Kari shouldn't be the only one who gets to have the sleepover," Davis smiled.

"You'll be taking Willis too, right?" I questioned.

"That would be interesting," Ken mumbled.

"Sure, why not?" Davis smiled.

"Who next, T.K.?" Ken questioned.

"That's a great idea! You guys need to get to know each other better," I smiled.

"This is going to be fun," Davis told me.

"Now, I have to go talk to Yolei," I said.

"Ok," Ken smiled.

"Have fun," Davis laughed.

I didn't say anything back.

"Hey Kari," T.K. smiled as I walked over to him and Yolei.

"Hi T.K., Davis wants to talk to you. It was something about a sleepover with you, Willis, Ken, and himself," I told him.

"That sounds like fun," Yolei said.

"I better go talk to him," T.K. decided as he walked off.

"I have a feeling that isn't what you came over here for," Yolei told me.

"I was thinking maybe we could have a sleepover. Mainly because I could use a day away from my mom, and I'm kind of scared of her with me telling her," I said.

"Telling her what?" she questioned.

"I told her that I was going out with Davis."

"And?"

"I told her about Tai and Sora."

"And?"

"I might have mentioned you and T.K."

"Is there more?"

"She thought I liked him."

"Anything else?"

"I snapped and told her about Davis and I kissing on the lips," I admitted.

"How about I stay at your house?" Yolei asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"You don't want to be at my house, my brother will wake us up and be real annoying," Yolei said.

"I guess…But what about Tai?" I wondered.

"Send him to Izzy's," she smiled.

"Tai will call my mom," I decided.

"Then it's a plan. I'll go home and get my stuff, and I'll be on my way!" she said.

"Good, I'll talk to Tai," I walked away.

"You're hiding something from me!" Tai pointed at me right as I walked up.

"Yes Tai, I am hiding something from you," I agreed.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Davis told me he loved me, and I said I loved him," I admitted.

"You-you what? Did you say that you said you loved him?" Tai questioned.

"Yes, I did, because I do love him," I smiled.

"I'm happy for you," he softly said.

"I'm happy for you too. Now, you'll be spending at the night at Izzy's house? Or Matt? I don't care who, you just can't be home," I said.

"What?"

"She's kicking you out! About time Kari!" Sora laughed.

"Now, you need to call Mom and tell her that Yolei will be spending the night at our house. Tell her that you'll be spending the night at Matt's or Izzy's," I instructed.

"Why do I have too?" Tai questioned.

"Because you're my big bother," I frowned.

"Fine…Izzy, I need to use your cell phone!" Tai yelled as he walked away.

"When I thought Tai couldn't get any weirder, he proves me wrong," Sora smiled.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going home, and Mimi's coming with me. We'll talk about guys and all of that good stuff. Then, we'll talk some more," she answered.

"I'm going home, with Yolei, and when my mom gets home, I have to face her," I smiled.

"Yeah, Tai told me that you went crazy," Sora said.

"I haven't snapped that bad since, a long time ago," I smiled.

"How about a couple of days ago," she decided.

"Yeah, I can snap sometimes."

"But, it all paid. You got Davis, I got Tai, Yolei got T.K., and in the end, Mimi even got Izzy back. Everything worked out."

"Yes, but Willis will be going back soon, and…What ever happed to Cody?" I remembered about what happened to him.

"Mimi talked to him, and I think she helped," Sora told me.

"That's good, everything's good," I decided.

"It's getting late, Tai looks like he's off the phone. You better get home before your mom does."

"Wonder what she would think if she saw me like this."

"She'd never let you see Davis."

"Maybe she'd think I got in a fight."

"You never get in fights," Sora started to walk over towards Mimi.

"That's a lie!" I yelled at her as I walked towards Yolei.

"Kari," Tai stopped me before I could get to Yolei.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm going to go straight to Izzy's. Will you be ok going home by yourself?" Tai questioned.

I saw Yolei walk towards me.

"Yolei, could you come straight to my house, without going to yours?" I asked her.

"Sure, I don't need to get anything," she smiled.

"Cool, let's get going, I just need to say bye to Davis," I told her.

"I'll be waiting outside," Yolei decided.

"Ok," I looked at Tai.

"I'm going, so is everyone else. Just, don't take to long. I have to go," Tai told me, he walked away.

I decided to walk over to Davis.

"Guys, wait for me outside, I'll be there in a second," Davis told T.K., Willis, and Ken.

"Hey Davis," I smiled.

"Hi," he sounded shy.

"I just wanted to say bye before I left," I explained.

"Bye," he simply said.

"Bye," I started to walk away.

Davis pulled me back and held my head. "Bye." After he said that word, he kissed me.

I kissed him back.

He started to pull away. "Love you."

"I love you too," I whispered.

"Let's go," Davis decided.

I softly smiled and nodded my head.

"You're not moving," he told me.

"Sorry, I'm just-" I stopped.

"Just what?" Davis asked.

"I have butterflies in my stomach," I admitted.

"Are you going to be ok?" he sounded concerned.

"Will you do it again?"

"Do what?"

I looked in his eyes.

"Oh," Davis said as his lips slowly touched mine. This was a kiss I would remember. I slowly pulled away.

"I love you Davis, and I don't want to be without you," I admitted.

"I love you too, and I can't ever be without you," Davis told me as we walked out of the hall and outside where we saw Yolei, Ken, T.K., and Willis waiting for us.

"About time!" T.K. laughed.

"Don't be mean, they had to say good bye," Yolei told him.

"Let's go," I decided.

Davis, Willis, Ken, and T.K. walked in the other direction. Yolei and I stared at them as they left.

"You really love him?"

"I do."

We walked to my apartment and hurried inside.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and gave Yolei a pair to change into. Then we went into my room to talk.

"When will your mom be home?" Yolei asked me.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Is that a good, or a bad thing?" she wondered.

"Both."

"Do you think the boys are having fun?" she questioned.

"I'm worried about them," I admitted.

"Why?"

"Ken, Willis, T.K., and Davis all together in one room, think about it."

"I don't understand."

"They all like me."

"Willis and Ken like you?" Yolei was shocked.

"I've gotten a kiss from each of them too," I told her.

"When?"

"Ken was today, in the Dark World. Willis was yesterday, at my house. T.K. was a few days ago, although I did kiss him on the cheek two days ago. Davis, the last time I kissed him was…Well, he just kissed me before we left."

"Wow Kari, you do like to kiss guys," Yolei smiled.

"They were all for a reason," I said.

"Explain."

"When I kissed T.K., it was to seal our friendship. I don't really know why Ken kissed me, I haven't had a chance to ask. You know my reasons for Davis."

"You never said anything for Willis."

"Willis and I were sitting on the couch, I rested my head on his shoulder, Tai was still in the hospital. I was crying, and Willis kissed me on my head. He jumped up, and I told him it was ok. I then kissed him. I told Tai and Davis, but I didn't tell Davis the whole truth."

"What is it?"

"I kissed Willis on the lips, and I kind of like it," I looked away.

"Kari," Yolei softly said.

"It makes me feel so bad. I just don't understand anymore. I love Davis, but I don't know. He's my first ever boyfriend, my first ever love. I still have these other feelings, ones that want me to do other things. I just don't know."

"So, you're not sure if you love Davis?"

"No, I love Davis, I just don't know what is making me want someone else."

"You like Willis?"

"Yeah, kind of, but I also kind of like Ken."

"Why?"

"Ken makes me feel safe in the Dark World. Willis, he's just…I don't know."

"And, why do you love Davis?"

"He's cute, nice, funny, caring, and he protects me."

"Who do you want?"

"Da-Ke-Wi…Davis Motomiya," I said.

"Are you sure about that?" Yolei asked.

"I'm never sure anymore."

"I don't know what you are going through, and I wish I did. I want to help, but I don't know how to. I do think you know what you want."

"I want Davis," I decided. I then whispered to myself, "I think."

"In the end you'll know. In the end you'll figure this out," Yolei told me.

"I guess."

"Kari, you have to be sure of yourself. There isn't a maybe, there isn't an I guess. There's a yes and a no, a right and a wrong. You need to decided what you want, you have to make the choice. You are the only one that can decided. No one can make you change your mind. Kari, you have to make a decision. Who do you want? Do you want to live in a lie? Do you want to tell the truth? Which is the right path? You need to decided, and you need to choose tonight!"

"Right…Right! I have to be strong, I have to tell him. I want Davis. I need to speak the truth. I know the right path. I have made the choice."

"Then call him already!"

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute," I opened the door.

"Take your time, you're in love," Yolei smiled as I left.

I picked up the phone and dialed Davis's number.

"May I please speak to Davis?"

"Hold on," Davis's sister, June, said.

"Hello?" Davis questioned.

"Hey Davis," I said.

"Kari? Hey…Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I just need to tell you something."

"Um…Go ahead."

"Remember when I said I kissed Willis?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't tell you the whole truth."

"Ok, what didn't you say?"

"I kissed him on the lips."

"That's ok Kari."

"There's more."

"More?"

"I kind of liked it at that point."

"You did…Fine."

"I don't know why."

"It doesn't matter Kari. I'm glad you told me."

"Do you still love me?"

"I will always love you."

"Thanks Davis."

"Is there anything else?"

"In the Dark World Ken kissed me."

"That's cool."

"And everyone that you invited over likes me."

"Now, that's funny!"

"Thanks for understanding Davis."

"No problem."

"I better get going."

"I love you Kari."

"I love you too Davis," I said as my mom walked in the door.

"Bye Kari," Davis said.

"Bye Davis," I hung up the phone and looked at my mom.

"Love?" my mom questioned.

"Yes, love," I replied.

"I don't know if I should be happy for you or angry."

"I wish you would be happy for me."

"You're just so young."

"I've liked Davis since I was ten, I just never told him."

"Go talk to Yolei. I'll talk to you later."

"Sorry Mom," I walked into my room and closed my door.

"How did it go?" Yolei asked me.

"With Davis or my mom?" I questioned.

"Both."

"Well, Davis understood, he always does. I was telling him that I loved him too, and my mom walked in. I hung up the phone, and she didn't know if she should be happy or angry. Then, she told me to go talk to you."

"Ok, you have a weird family," Yolei laughed.

"It's getting late, lets go to bed," I decided.

"Willis is going back tomorrow," she told me.

"What? I thought he was going to be here longer," I moaned.

"It will be ok."

"I'm going to miss that guy."

"We all will."

"Let's go to bed," I said as I walked over to the light switch.

"Ok," Yolei climbed to the top bunk.

I turned off the light. "Love and lost."

"What was that?" Yolei asked.

"I was talking to myself," I said as I placed my head on the pillow.

"Night Kari."

"Night Yolei," I drifted to sleep.

I slowly woke from my sleep. I heard someone or something in the room.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Nah! Sorry, did I wake you?" a voice asked.

I opened my eyes. "Izzy?"

"Shh…I just came to get my laptop," Izzy told me.

"Is Tai here?" I wondered.

"Get Yolei up, and get dressed. Willis will be leaving in a couple of hours."

"Willis!" I jumped up.

"Meet us at the meeting tree. We're going to take some pictures and give them to Willis."

"Yolei! Wake up, hurry! Get dressed, fast!" I shook Yolei.

"You're as worse as my brother," Yolei slowly climbed down to the floor.

"Sorry, but Willis is going to be leaving, and we have things to do still," I explained.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"Izzy…Where did he go?" I questioned.

"Let's just get ready."

I grabbed my normal pink dress and my pink gloves. I told Yolei to look through my clothes. Then I left to change in the bathroom.


	37. Chapter 37

**Ch. 37 The Good Bye**

After quickly changing, I knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Yolei yelled.

"Did you find anything?" I asked as I looked at her.

"That is why I'm changed," she smiled.

"You ready?" I questioned.

"The question is, are you ready Kari?" Yolei countered.

"Yeah, I am," I said as I walked out of the room.

Yolei and I left the apartment and headed for the meeting tree.

I couldn't believe Willis was leaving. It had only been a few days. I was going to miss him, but maybe with him gone, I would be less confused. Though, I did enjoy that kiss, I really don't think it meant anything. Willis and I are friends. Anyways, I live in Japan and he lives on the other side of the world in America. That would never work. I love Davis…I do like Willis, but I am with Davis. Davis and Kari…That is what it will be. I just hope I know that myself. Who am I kidding? I have no clue what I want! No, I do know what I want; I want protection and love, a friendly smile and a warm touch…I want Davis and no one else. He is the only one that makes me feel safe, he is my boyfriend. He is my true love.

"Hey Kari!" Willis waved as Yolei and I got there.

"Hi Willis, why didn't you tell me you were leaving today?" I asked.

"Last night I called my mom, she bought a ticket for me for today because there weren't any more until a month later. I have to leave, but I don't want to," Willis explained.

"How long do you have?" Yolei questioned.

"I have to leave for the airport in two hours," he said.

"I wish you could stay, we haven't gotten to show you everything," I smiled.

"I found out what I needed. I saw who I wanted, I even have new friends. I will miss you guys. Don't worry, I'll be fine," Willis told me.

"We'll miss you too," Yolei said.

"Come on guys, we're taking pictures!" Davis called us over.

We took many pictures. Ones with Willis and Davis, Davis and me, Willis and me, I took a picture with each person. We did a whole combination of pictures.

"Ok Willis, all of the pictures are on this disk," Izzy handed Willis a floppy disk.

"Cool, thanks a lot. Now I'll have pictures," Willis smiled.

"You better get going Willis," Ken said.

"It's been two hours already?" Willis questioned.

"You need to be at the airport in two hours. You have 20 minutes to get there," T.K. explained.

"Wow, I have to leave already," he frowned.

"I'll come with you to the airport," I told him.

"Thanks Kari," Willis smiled lightly.

"I'll come after you leave and meet you there afterwards," Davis whispered in my ear.

"Ok," I agreed.

"Go guys!" Yolei told us.

"I'm going to miss you guys, I'll visit again," Willis waved as we started to walk off.

"One day we'll come visit you!" Cody yelled to him.

We quickly walked to the airport. We looked at the plane before he boarded.

"I'll miss you Kari. Thank you for everything," Willis told me.

"No, thank you Willis," I smiled.

"I better go, bye Kari."

"This isn't good-bye. We'll meet again one day. Give me a call."

"I'll see you again."

"I'll miss you Willis," I gave him a hug and started to cry.

"I'll miss you too Kari. This isn't good-bye. I'll call you when I can. Keep in touch," Willis looked at me. I could see the tears flowing down his face.

"You better go," I decided.

"I'll miss you," Willis walked away and boarded the plane.

The plane took off, I watched. After it left, I walked out of the airport and saw Davis waiting for me. I walked up to him in tears.

"It will be ok. We'll see him again," Davis said as he held me.

"Something tells me it's better with him gone, but I didn't want to see him go," I admitted.

"Why?"

"With him gone, I won't be confused about our love."

"You were confused?"

"It was that kiss I gave him."

"It meant nothing."

"You're right Davis, it meant nothing. I was scared, I needed to know I had someone to love me."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Name it," Davis smiled.

I looked him in the eyes, his glowed.

"Oh," Davis held my head in his hands and kissed me on the lips. It was soft and tender. I felt like I was going to melt. It was then that I knew that this was love, that I wanted to be with only him. Davis and Kari. We were meant to be.

That was it. My story. That is how Davis found out that I liked him. He is my first and only love. Will we stay together forever? We're still young, we don't know. Everything worked out with us. I told the truth, and everyone knows. Davis is my life now, I love him to death.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ch. 38 What Has Happened**

Here is what happened after this…

I don't visit the Dark World as often. I can give Ken a hug without going there. I tell the truth when I can. Sora and Tai are still together, he even told her that he loved her, and she said it back. Yolei and T.K. are still together, even though he still likes me. Joe and Lilly started going out, and Sidney and Matt are growing strong. Cody got over K.C. and found another girl that he likes. They are going out now. Ken told Jordan that he did like me, but we aren't meant to be. Now they are going out. Mimi and Izzy are truly in love; they make a perfect match. I recently heard from Willis. He built up enough courage and asked Hanna out. She said yes! Everything worked out. Everything is perfect. This is how it was meant to be. This is where destiny brought us. I finally got back on the right track.

Davis and Kari will live on forever…

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you now understand that you can have what you want. You just need to take a chance. I found true love. I found the love of my life. I don't know what will happen in the end. I just know I'm happy, and I don't ever want to leave his side.

Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya, a true pair, true lovers.

The letter from Willis:

Dear Kari,

It has been a few month since I last saw you. I have been doing great. I asked Hanna out, and to my surprise, she said yes. She told me that she had a crush on me for a while, but she thought she would look like a dork if she asked me out. I hope you're doing ok. I miss you guys, I miss you. I still have a little crush on you, but who doesn't? I hope you can see me soon. I can't say I've changed, but I do have some friends now. Tell everyone I say hi. I better get going.

Love, Willis

The letter to Willis from Kari:

Dear Willis,

I miss you too! I'm glad to hear about you and Hanna. Everything did work out. Everything is going great here. I'm still with Davis, and Yolei is still with T.K. I don't visit the Dark World so often, which is good. Things have been going good, very good. There have been some scary points though. I'll come and visit, I promise I will. Thanks for the e-mail, it feels good to hear from you. I'll tell everyone you said hi. I miss you Willis. I can't wait to see you again.

Love, Kari


	39. Chapter 39

**Ch. 39 After Word**

After all of these events, after these adventures, things started to go back to normal. Here is a quick view of what happened a few months after Willis left, after the e-mails.

"Kari, we need to talk," T.K. told me as he met me outside my building before I went to school.

"What about?" I asked.

"I want to tell Yolei something, but I'm not that sure if I should."

"What do you want to tell her?"

"I want her to know I love her, but I don't know how to say it."

"You tell her when you feel it's right. Your heart will know."

"I love Yolei, I love Yolei."

"Good."

"I guess I'm finally over you Kari…I'm in love, in love!" T.K. shouted.

"So am I. We both are. We took the right path."

"Thanks Kari."

"No, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would have never told Davis. If you didn't have a crush on me, you would have never fought with him. He would have never found out," I explained.

"This is love for you. I finally know what it is."

That was a conversation I had with T.K. a few month after Willis left. During lunch that day, Davis, Yolei, T.K., Cody, and myself planned a trip to America. We called up Ken and invited him too.

A week or two after we planned the trip to America, I got the following e-mail from Ken.

Kari,

We need to get together, I mean to talk. We have something we need to finish. One last thing to do. Meet me at the meeting tree at 4PM. I'll be waiting. This is very important. This is the last piece of the puzzle. I know what we need to do.

Ken

After I received that e-mail, I rushed to the meeting tree where I saw Ken.

"What did you need?" I asked.

"We need to go," Ken whispered in me ear.

"To the Dark World?" I questioned.

"Yes…" he softly said as everything around us faded away.

I looked around, we were in the Dark World.

"What now?" I was puzzled.

"We need to destroy this place. It needs to go," Ken told me.

"But how?"

"Do you want this place in your head Kari?"

"No."

"Neither do I. It's obsolete now. It has no meaning."

"I want it gone," I whispered.

"We both do," Ken softly said as he reached for my hand.

"I want it all gone," I told him.

"It's no more," he gave me a hug.

"No more," I slowly said as I softly kissed Ken on the cheek.

They darkness faded away.

"Ah!" I heard Ken yell.

"Err, my hand!" I screamed.

Ken held the back of his neck.

I slowly took off my glove. The cut was gone. "It's gone Ken, it's gone!"

He looked at the palm of my hand. "It is."

"Here, let me see your neck," I said as I moved his hair out of the way. "Gone."

"This is amazing!"

"What about Davis? Do you think his is gone?" I questioned.

"Lets go," Ken decided.

I'll get down to the point. With the Dark World gone, the cuts disappeared. The feeling still crept there though. Davis didn't have his, neither did Ken. I still feel like the cut is on my palm. The feeling will always be there. Just like I can still feel the Dark World inside me. Nothing ever goes away.

Davis and I will live on. I know he won't break my heart, and I'll never break his. I couldn't see myself with anyone else. He's my heart, my soul, my world. We love each other. We are each other. I'll always remember those other kisses. The accidents I made; the mistakes. I know no one is perfect. I will never be. I can't change the past, I can't change the future. I'll take the road I choose. Destiny will bring me where I should go. Tai will always be protecting me. I will protect him. Davis and I are in love, and we hope to be together forever. Although we are young, are love burns strong. Davis never thought he would get me, but I proved him wrong. Forever we'll be together.

"I love you Kari."

"I love you too Davis."

"I mean, I'll always love you."

"I know I'll always love you. I knew I always wanted to love you."

"Love…"

This isn't the end. There is never an end.

**Before The Note:**

I just wanted to mention something about the songs sung in this story. They each have a meaning to why I used them and I wanted to take a minute to explain each one.

Tai: The Reason : Was to show that Sora changed his life

Matt: On The Way Down : Shows the relationship with Sidney

T.K., Yolei, Kari, and Davis: Floorfiller : Just a fun song

T.K., Yolei, Kari, and Davis: Oh, Oh...Yeah : Represents the ups and down in Yolei and T.K.'s relationship

Kari: Love Just Is : Represents here relationship with Davis

Willis: Hey You : Shows what he wants with Kari

Ken: Because You Live : Shows the relationship he has with Kari, shows how much she helped him

Izzy: Jennifer Goodbye : His goodbye to Jennifer

Mimi: Fall To Pieces : Asking for Izzy back, showing that she misses him

**Note:**

All of the names come from the anime Digimon. I have no rights to these names and were just used for my view of what should have happened in the love life of the characters. I only used the characters because I thought I should show what should have happened without the Digimon and without the Digital World. Everything else is my original work. The following names do not belong to me and I have no rights to them:

Hikari "Kari" Kamiya

Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya

Sora Takenouchi

Joe Kido

Ken Ichijouji

Mimi Tachikawa

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi

Iori "Cody" Hida

Miyako "Yolei" Inoue

Takeru "T.K." Takaishi

Yamato "Matt" Ishida

Willis

June

The following names are mine and have nothing to do with the anime:

Sidney

Hanna

Jordan

Lilly/Lillian

K.C.

Terry

Reese

Jessie

Jennifer/Jenny

Some of the facts are from the series. I made it the "Dark World" instead of the "Dark Ocean". I added the cuts on Davis, Ken, and Kari. I don't know if Ken and Willis had crushes on Kari, and I don't know if Kari ever had a crush on Izzy. I also don't know if Yolei ever had a crush on Davis. I don't know when Davis and Kari met, and I don't know if Kari ever told T.K. about him. I'm not that sure if my ages are right either. I never mentioned why or how Ken was evil. I never said how they met Willis. I didn't say anything about their Digimon partners. I said that the "Dark World" was a place Kari and Ken made, I don't know if this is true. I don't know if T.K. likes Yolei or if Mimi likes Izzy. Willis never came to Japan in the show. The anime itself was for younger viewers from 10-13 years old I would think. This is more of a love story and is for older viewers.

I also have no rights to the following songs used in this story:

Floorfiller,

Oh, Oh…Yeah : ATeens

Because You Live: Jesse McCartney

Fall To Pieces,

He Wasn't,

Together,

Who Knows: Avril Lavigne

Love Just Is: Hilary Duff

The Reason: Hoobastank

On The Way Down: Ryan Cabreera

What Is Love: Play

Jennifer Goodbye: Dream Street

Hey You: Aaron Carter

The following songs are my original songs and belong to me:

Forget It

Love You

There are more things from the anime, but I don't think I have to list them all. This is all my work, I just used facts from the anime and the names so it would have a connection. I made it where it was after the second season ended (Without the whole grown up part!).

I take no credit for the names, songs, and facts that aren't mine.

Thank you!


	40. Sequel Preview

**Hey everyone, I just thought that it might be nice to give everyone a preview of the sequal to "Just A Story". I'm at least half way down with the story and I'm hoping to have it finished soon. So, this is just a random part of the story. I put this part because it's really the only thing I can show without really giving away what's going to happen. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Just A Story: The Sequal:**

**A Time For Challenges And Change**

"Kari?" someone's voice woke me up.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. I looked up and saw Davis. I was confused.

"How long have you been here? What happened? Why are you here?" Davis asked.

"What time is it?" I countered.

"6:50AM," he told me.

"Oh no! My mom…Tai. I wrote them a note saying I was going on a walk, and I stopped here to wait for you. I must of fell asleep," I explained.

"What time did you leave your apartment?"

"About 4AM," I frowned.

Davis took my hands and helped me up. He saw that I had my bag. "Come on in, you can call them on our phone."

I walked inside with Davis. I saw June sitting at the table drinking a glass of water.

Davis handed me the phone. I slowly dialed the number for my house.

"Hello?" Tai answered.

"Tai, I'm at Davis's…I fell asleep waiting for him. I have my bag, so I'll talk to you when I get home after school," I told my brother.

"Kari, you had us worried. Why did you leave?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok, bye," Tai hung up the phone.

I hung up Davis's phone and handed it to him.

"You ok?" Davis asked me.

"Not really, but I'll tell you about that later," I looked over at June.

"Why is your little friend here Davis?" June demanded.

"Because she can be and she's my girlfriend!" Davis crossly said.

June walked over to me and scanned me.

"Leave her alone June," Davis told his sister.

I looked at the ground. "I better get going. Thanks for letting me use your phone Davis."

I started to walk away, but someone stopped me.

I turned around to see June holding me back.

"You're mad at Davis, aren't you? What did he do this time?" June questioned.

"I'm not mad at Davis. He did nothing wrong. Even if I was mad at Davis, it would be none of your buisiness. Anyways, don't you have something better to do than ask me these questions, like follow Matt around while you drool over his good looks," I said.

"I lost interest in Matt once I found out he was going out with someone," June frowned.

"Then, why don't you find someone else to stalk!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

"Kari!" Davis yelled after me.


End file.
